Hands to Heal a Broken Heart
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: Yugioh rewrite of Edward Scissorhands. It was such a pleasant, ordinary day in Domino...never did Tea Gardner think she would find him, locked up alone in his own personal prison. Never did she think...that she could heal the deep cuts on his face...and in his broken heart. Disclaimers inside.
1. The Inventor's Mansion

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS WRITTEN BY TIM BURTON AND CAROLINE THOMPSON, DIRECTED BY TIM BURTON AND PRODCUED BY TIM BURTON AND DENISE DI NOVI**

**Hi there! Time for my next Yugioh rewrite :)! Just a warning…this is going to be VERY different from the original Scissorhands movie. I am changing the ending and a TON of details. I probably won't include the hair-cutting thing at all. Here is the main cast:**

**Edward: Yami**

**Kim: Tea Gardner**

**Jim: Yami Bakura**

**Peg (Kim's mom): Lily Gardner, OC of Tea's mom, **

**Bill (Kim's dad): Adam Gardner, OC of Tea's dad,**

**Kevin: Yugi (he is NOT the little brother in this. He is a friend of Tea who lives in the Kame Game Shop and plays duel monsters, just like the show haha)**

**The Inventor: Aknamkanon (not a king, but still Yami's dad)**

**Miscellaneous neighbors/friends: Mai Valentine, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Marik Ishtar, Duke Devlin, Ryou Bakura (I'm not sure who else yet)**

** This story is going to be quite challenging because I'm changing a LOT and adding a subtracting a LOT. The updates on this may be a little slow due to this and my busy schedule, but I won't give up on it :). If you haven't seen Edward Scissorhands, let me just warn you that the original movie is sweet but VERY sad so my rewrite is going to be quite different :). I'm taking out the freaky, fortune-teller nut lady completely (she's just not necessary in this XD).**

** Anyways, time to begin :)!**

**X**

_This place was a prison…in every sense of the word. Everything was grey…bleak…dull…suffocating. Each wall looked the same as the last. It was almost like…some sort of labyrinth. There were windows…but they were all boarded up. There were doors…but he dared not pass through them. He was a prisoner…and this was his cage. The warden…was himself._

_ Demon's eyes peeked out from a mess of tangled, unruly hair. They stared at the slightly brighter patch of the room several yards away…before quickly returning to their haven against a black-clad arm. He couldn't bear to look at the light for too long. He might be tempted to wander into it. The shadows…were where he belonged._

_ His arm shifted slightly. Metal scraped along the floor in response…but he ignored it. He was so used to that sound…that cursed sound that often pierced the maddening silence of this void. Sometimes, the metal made a clean snick…sometimes it merely hissed as it was brought upward to quickly…and pain always followed. _

_ He sighed, his human…yet not human breath fogging up the blades. He was used to it…he was used to all of it. He was used to the silence…the dismal walls…the physical pain…the mental strain…and the emotional numbness._

_ This was his prison…and here he would stay…caged up…like the beast he was. _

X

Burger World had always been a favorite in Domino City. The little restaurant was not too busy today, but had a satisfying hum of voices echoing through its cheery walls. People from all over town came to eat at the brightly-colored diner, partly for its pleasant atmosphere and partly for the delicious sandwiches.

The people who worked at the diner were just as likeable as the place itself. Dressed in a pale pink skirts, light blue shirts, and matching bows and shoes, the waitresses made their way from table to table. They cast radiant smiles at each customer, a few of them more flirtatious than others.

There was one waitress, however…who outshone all the others. Her name…was Tea Gardner. Her hair was chocolate brown and swung freely just above her shoulders. The uniform bow she wore kept it from falling in customers' food and made her look cute at the same time. Her shirt fit loosely, tucked in tightly at her thin waist by her short pencil skirt. That skirt revealed a pair of long legs, slender and graceful from work at her true passion.

A smile twisted Tea's pink lips as she moved from table to table. Her sapphire eyes glittered. The truth was….she cared next to nothing for this simple job. She only worked at it for the money…money that would hopefully pay for her life's dream…

Thinking whimsically about that very desire, Tea tripped over the metal leg of a chair. She stumbled forward, barely catching herself on her next table full of customers. The girl's cheeks flushed a humiliated cherry. She couldn't get fired from this job…she just couldn't. Right as she was lifting her head to apologize…a woman spoke.

"Whoa! Careful there, hun!"

Tea grinned at the familiar voice. She stood up and found her customers to be her dearest friends. The young woman who had spoken before, Mai Valentine, was smiling widely at her. Her eyes of violet sparkled, her golden hair framing her pretty face. She was dressed in her usual slightly revealing outfit of a white tube top, purple jacket, and purple skirt with black boots.

Sitting next to Mai was her boyfriend, Joey Wheeler. He had dark blonde hair and brown eyes that gleamed with mischief. His personality was cheery and a little hot-headed…but beneath that tough-guy exterior lay a loyal heart of gold.

"Mai's right!" Joey announced in his gangster-accented voice, slinging an arm around his lady's shoulders. "I know they say 'break a leg' in your dream profession…but I don't think they mean it literally!"

The blonde laughed appreciatively at his own joke. Mai elbowed his t-shirt-clad chest while his brown-haired best friend, Tristan Taylor, rolled his eyes across the table. Seated next to Tristan, Yugi Mutou chuckled softly.

Yugi and Tea had been close friends for years. He was a short, sweet boy of sixteen who did not look nearly as old as he actually was. His hair was mostly black with fringes of red and bangs of blonde. He always had it styled into a unique star shape that often earned him cruel remarks from the bullies at school. Yugi was a peaceful and intelligent fellow, however. He never got into fights, choosing rather to use his sharp mind to get him out of trouble. His grandfather, Solomon Mutou, owned a small game shop so the boy was skilled in most any game presented to him.

Tea clutched her waitress notebook to her chest. She smiled gratefully at each of her companions.

"You guys…you know you don't have to eat at this place every other day just because I work here." She laughed. "You must get tired of hamburgers…"

"I like hamburgers!" Yugi protested.

Tristan grinned. "Nah, it's fine, Tea," he said. "The food here's good…and YOU know we're gonna help you get your dream any way that we can."

The brunette smiled. Her dream…her dream to become a dancer on Broadway. To support that dream, she needed lessons…and to take lessons, she needed money. That was why Tea had this crummy job.

Mai's voice cut through her thoughts. "I'm sure your boyfriend will help out once he gets back," she smirked.

Tea's cheeks heated. She highly doubted that. She had been dating Ryou Bakura for months now…and he was anything but wealthy. His parents were incredibly greedy, going as far as to move their son into his own separate apartment because they did not trust him around their wealth. At least…that was what Bakura had told Tea.

The girl frowned distantly. When she thought about it…her boyfriend hardly seemed like the same young man who had come to their school more than a year ago. Back then…he had been painfully shy, never speaking to anyone. Then…he had suddenly come out of his shell, showing himself to be a charming, handsome youth whose troubled home life instantly invoked Tea's pity. He hardly seemed like the same person anymore. She wasn't even sure exactly how they had gotten together…but they had over time.

"Speaking of Bakura…" Yugi started, interrupting Tea's contemplation. "…I hear it's raining up in the mountains where he and the other guys are camping."

Mari groaned, stirring her straw in her iced soda. "See? That's EXACTLY why I hate camping. I told Bakura, Duke, and Marik that it's DECEMBER, for crying out loud, and if it rained they would be cold and wet…but did they listen? NO." She huffed and sat back with her arms crossed over her chest. "Ugh, MEN…."

The brunette's frown deepened. "Hmmm…I hope they're okay…"

A thoughtful silence followed this statement….until the self-proclaimed "brains of the bunch" remembered something. Joey, who had been making an airplane out of his napkin, suddenly brightened.

"Ah! I almost forgot! Did you ever find a place to practice your dance moves, Tea?"

Tea frowned and shook her head. She had been searching for some sort of open, empty lot to practice…but had been thus far unable to find any that were free of charge. She didn't have any extra money to rent a place…

Joey grinned. He sat back in triumph. "Well, you should try that abandoned mansion in your neighborhood."

Tea blinked. "You mean the creepy one where that renowned inventor used to live?"

"Yup," the blonde nodded. "No one's lived there for some time now and it's not for sale. It's just sittin' there takin' up a WHOLE lotta space."

The brunette tapped her chin thoughtfully. She couldn't believe that she was admitting this, but…Joey's idea was a good one. Nothing had been done with that place…she might as well make good use of it.

"Hmm…" Tea mumbled out of her own thoughts. "I'll have to check it out…"

The girl then opened her notebook and clicked her pen. She flashed a radiant smile, saying, "Anyway…I'd better do my job before I get fired. Hello and welcome to Burger World! My name is Tea and I will be taking care of you today!"

X

Tea's shift ended at three o'clock that Saturday afternoon. Eager to get out of her waitress uniform, she changed into some spare clothes she kept at her work locker. They were nothing fancy…a sleeveless red top, white pleated skirt, white jacket, and brown boots…but they looked stunning on her.

Changed and comfortable, Tea headed down the sidewalk toward home. The walkways and streets of Domino were particularly busy today. People were both off school and off work, bustling in and out of the various shops, services, and eating places of the town. Business was hopping. The girl smiled to herself. She was glad she wouldn't be caught up in those crowds…

Eventually, the girl made it to her much-quieter residential section of town. Small houses lined the clean streets, each one looking relatively the same as the other. They were all painted in white with black roofs and bright green lawns. The only truly distinct features of each yard were occasional lawn decorations and the gnarled masses of shrubbery that no one was brave enough to tame. The cars were mostly gone. Apparently, everyone had hit the town today.

A slight shudder ran through Tea. There was ONE house on this block that was different than all the others…VERY different in fact. The girl bit her lip. She let her sapphire eyes wander upward. There…situated behind the cul-de-sac at the end of the street…was the old inventor's mansion.

The building stood out like a sore thumb in the merry, clean neighborhood. It was large and painted a sinister black. Many of the walls and windows were caved in, adding a creepy flair to its already gothic design. Crumbling stone walls surrounded the mansion, blocking off any views of the entrance courtyard save for what could be seen through the great iron gates.

The girl wrung her fingers uncertainly. She had forgotten about the gates. She might not be able to get into the house after all… However, her doubts proved to be in vain. When Tea finally reached the giant metal structures…she found them to be slightly ajar. Gulping, she slid through…and into another world.

Towering bushes stood all around her…but they were not unruly like the ones on her street. These…had been carved like the ancient statues she had studied back in the Renaissance section of history class. She saw a bush rendition of the Great Sphinx…Pyramids…and even a few person-sized cats. Leafy jackals stood guard near a darker corner of the yard while snakes curled around a splintering beam supporting the awning over the porch.

Tea gawked in awe, turning in circles to look at everything. Whoever had done this…surely had an interest in Egyptology. She shook her head, snapping herself out of it. She didn't come here to look around. She came here scout out a dancing facility. Straightening her shoulders, Tea walked across the lawn, up the cracking steps, and to the front door. She placed her hand on the ebony handle. The girl hesitated for a moment before pulling it open…and slowly stepped inside.

The mansion's interior was like something out of a vampiric horror story. Every structural surface…floors…walls…high ceiling…was some shade of grey. The long windows were mostly boarded up, allowing only a few rays of sun to seep into the dark room. Light seemed an alien creature in this place.

Tea's azure eyes scanned the entrance chamber. It was wide open, yet cluttered by ancient, rundown machinery. That more than anything else made it obvious that this house had once belonged to an inventor. Cobwebs and dust coated the odd apparatuses. They looked like they hadn't been in use for decades.

Tea's heart fluttered. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting…but it certainly hadn't been this. She couldn't imagine this dismal place ever having been someone's home. She glanced around, brows furrowing at the chaotic space. She couldn't practice here. She would most certainly trip over one of the devices.

The girl turned…and her gaze settled on a staircase a few yards away. It was coated in grime, its smooth black surface barely visible beneath the ravages of time. It seemed fairly safe and sturdy, however, curling up into the towering ceiling. Letting out a small breath, Tea started toward the steps.

The path led her into a hallway that appeared never-ending. The higher Tea climbed…the more things started to look the same. Bleak, grey walls…gritty floors…cold, musty air…dust and cobwebs…it was all so maddeningly similar….almost like a labyrinth.

Tea's frown deepened as she hiked. She may have passed doors along the way…but she took no notice of them. She had to know what was at the heart of this cryptic maze.

After what seemed like an eternity, the stairway abruptly ended in a single doorway. At first, Tea thought it was a solid, dusky wall…but upon further inspection, she realized that it led into yet another grey room. The space was apparently situated at the top of the mansion. Shadows stretched along the floor inside from the ceiling slanted by the roof.

The brunette hesitated. Should she really enter? Who knew what lay in the room beyond? The floor could be rotted and she might fall through if she wasn't careful. But then…it would drive her crazy to have come this far…and not unravel the old mansion's mystery.

Finally, Tea set her jaw in determination. She had come all the way here. She would not leave empty-handed. She curled her fingers into fists. Taking a deep breath…the girl stepped inside.

The room was long with a relatively low ceiling, seeming more like an attic than a bedroom. It was dark with only a few bands of light peeking out from the wood-blocked windows. Shadows stretched along the far wall and the girl could make out nothing within them. Instead, she turned toward the wall closest to her. It was similarly bare…save for one, small area. Carved into the wall was a niche that could have been used as a closet at one time. Rather than clothing and racks, however…it housed what appeared to be a small sleeping area.

Confusion racked Tea's brain. She took a few steps toward it, her brown boots creaking lightly on the wood floor. The nook did not contain a conventional bed…rather a pile of old rags, many of which were queerly shredded. It wasn't so much the bed, however…as the wall beside it that caught Tea's interest. The dull surface…was covered in newspaper and magazine clippings.

The girl squinted. She bent over, studying each piece carefully. It was an odd and seemingly unrelated collage of pictures. Pyramids…Sphnixes…Sarcophaguses…articles regarding the debut of the Egyptian exhibit at the Domino Museum…and then…pictures of hands. She saw folded hands…relaxed hands…hands playing with small items…big hands…small hands…a loving couple's hands, clasped together. She remembered the Egyptian-styled hedges in the courtyard. Egyptology…and hands. How on earth were these two things related?

Tea chewed her lip thoughtfully, fingers curling on her knees. The more important question…was who had put the images on the wall in the first place? They weren't too faded…which meant they weren't extremely old. Plus, the rags used for bedding were not covered in the dust coating the other obviously unused surfaces in the house. Someone…was here.

A shuffling sound pierced the silence. Tea drew in a sharp breath and stood up. Heart thudding, she turned, staring into the shadows of the far side of the room. At first…she saw nothing. It was only darkness and empty space. Then…something…moved.

Tea gasped. She took a step away from the sleeping area. Her eyes never left the shadows.

"Is…someone there?" her voice barely squeaked out of her.

Everything was still for a moment. Then… a humanoid figure moved in the darkness. The girl jumped in surprise when a deep, intimidating voice spoke from the shadowy depths.

"What are you doing here?" a man demanded. He sounded more than unhappy at her presence.

Tea swallowed against her suddenly dry throat. She wanted to take a step back…to run…but she felt frozen on the spot.

"I…I'm sorry…" she offered weakly. "I…didn't know that someone still lived here…" Then…the brunette's curiosity got the better of her. "Who are you?"

Tea wanted to clamp a hand over her mouth…to snatch the words out of the air…but it was too late. How could she be so foolish? Here she was intruding in this person's home for her dance dream…and she was demanding HIS identity? She dropped her head and started to step back…when the stranger moved again.

The man…or rather young man didn't completely leave the refuge of his darkness…but he came out just enough for her to see his face. He was young…maybe only a year or two older than herself. He was a little taller than her with a slim form. His skin was pale…and his hair…was nothing less than wild. Tri-colored, it stuck out in messy red and black locks that were only vaguely styled. Blonde bangs hung slightly in his face. They were crooked like lightening bolts.

The youth was also pale, as if he hadn't seen the sun in months. His pallid coloring was further enhanced by his black, long-sleeved shirt and black pants. Dark belts and buckles slashed across the ebony fabric, adding a deadly glint to the obsidian folds. While all of this was certainly not something one would NOT see every day…the young man's most striking feature…was his eyes. They were a demonic red, rimmed with thick lashes. Their depths were intense, piercing, and somewhat cold…but they seemed to hold no malice.

The dweller of the mansion stood half in his cover of blackness. He kept his arms folded behind his back. Those crimson eyes stayed locked on the girl, never wavering for a second. Tea felt hypnotized by them. His expression was harsh and none-too-friendly…but she couldn't seem to make herself run away. She was…paralyzed.

The youth tilted his head to one side. Hair shrouded his face…but she could still see those striking eyes…that serious, stabbing expression.

"This is my dwelling…" he said in the same low voice. "…so I think the question is…who are YOU?"

The brunette found it odd that he didn't say "home"…but she decided not to ask. After all, she was in HIS territory. She owed him an explanation. Tea shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, fingers clutching at the hem of her pleated skirt.

"I…I'm Tea Gardner," she offered with a small smile. "I'm sorry to intrude in your home…I thought this house was deserted."

The young man actually flinched at the word "home". He fidgeted uncomfortably and slid a little deeper back into his hiding place. Tea frowned. In spite of her apprehension, she took a few more steps forward.

"Why are you hiding back there? I'm sorry if I startled you…but I'm as harmless as a Kuriboh!"

She laughed cheerily…but the mysterious youth remained stony-faced. He studied her with those blood-colored eyes. The girl felt an unnerved shudder run down her spine.

"I am here because I belong here," he replied. "You, on the other hand, do NOT. Why are YOU here?" A dangerous glint of suspicion appeared in his hard gaze.

The girl was taken aback by the open hostility. She wrapped her arms around her abdomen in an unconsciously defensive posture.

She answered, "As I said, I thought this place was empty. I'm training to be a dancer and I needed an open place to practice."

The boy stared at her a moment longer. He then grunted and looked away, his tangled mess of hair swishing as he did so. The brunette watched him warily. She brushed the bangs away from her forehead. Biting her lip, she risked venturing a little closer. The stranger's gaze immediately flashed back to her like a nervous cat. He clearly wasn't used to people…which probably meant…

"Are you alone? Do you live up here all by yourself?" Tea inquired gently.

His eyes narrowed a bit. She was certain she saw shadows of pain darkening their ruby brilliance. That was all the evidence she needed to know that he lived here in lonely solitude. The youth jerked his head slightly to move some of the bangs out of his eyes…and Tea's heart jolted. She peered at that face. A sudden coldness came over her.

The boy's skin…was not smooth as she had thought from a distance. It was covered in long, clean scars. One sliced up from his chin while another slashed straight across his cheek. Yet another ran from his hairline down to an ebony brow.

"What…happened to your face?" the girl breathed. Without thinking, she moved even nearer…and lifted a single hand to touch his cheek.

The young man flinched violently. His eyes flared with mistrust and he veered backward. Tea jumped too, startled. She took a step back, never taking her eyes off the live-wire of a human being.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said softly. "I was just wondering how you hurt yourself…and why you're hiding out up here all alone."

He glared and did not answer right away. He dragged his black-booted feet across the creaky floor, moving all the way to the edge of his shadow haven. A red flag went up in Tea's mind. She recoiled.

"I am here…" he growled. "…because I am not finished." In a sharp movement, he brought both arms out from behind his back.

Tea was immediately met by a battalion of razor-sharp blades. She yelped in fear, stumbling backward away from him. She brought up her hands protectively.

"No! Put those down! Don't come any closer! Plea…." She trailed off…and stared at those arms.

The young man ceased advancing. He lowered his hands…but Tea could not take her eyes off them. They weren't hands at all…they were scissors. In place of a palm, fingers, and thumbs…he had pairs of glinting, snipping scissors. There was one pair for each fingers and a single blade where the thumbs should have been. Each was positioned perpendicular to the ground so that something could be slid in from the side and cut. The handles were black…the blades…so terribly sharp. Tea suddenly knew why his bed had been cut to ribbons…and why his face was so horrendously scarred.

"Those are your hands?" the girl whispered, her head reeling. "Those are…your hands…" Her eyes slowly met his again.

The young man still watched her cautiously…but his expression was no longer so terrifyingly intense. He looked somewhat confused, as if her reaction had been unexpected. It probably had been. She imagined other people would have run screaming as soon as they laid eyes on those…scissor hands.

Tea approached him again, tilting her head to one side. "What happened to you? Where are your parents?"

His face remained impassive.

"Your mother?" she urged, stopping a foot away from him. "Your…father?"

At that word…the boy's face grew dark with sorrow. His eyes fluttered toward the ground…and his scissors snipped with agitation. Of course…why hadn't she realized it before? A renowned inventor, Aknamkanon, had once lived here. He had been an expert in mechanics and biology, a genius in every sense of the word. There were also rumors that he had been an archaeologist…and his "son's" interest in Egypt confirmed them. He had discovered new innovations in medical and cloning technology that no one had ever dreamed of…and Tea was betting that this boy was one of his creations. However, he had not been completed…because…

"They took him away…" he mumbled, confirming her suspicions. "Those people in the white van…with the red lights and siren…"

White van…red lights…siren…could he mean an ambulance? Tea did remember seeing an ambulance zooming by months ago…and not too long afterward, the great mansion in her neighborhood had been pronounced abandoned. There was no family to claim it…no heirs…except…the scientist's last and greatest creation.

Wringing her fingers, Tea glanced toward a far corner of the room. There was a pile of cans that had been neatly sliced open. Sauce and tiny bits of food leaked out of them. They were apparently what the youth had been using to sustain himself…but by the absence of unopened cans lying about, Tea guessed he had depleted his supply. Worriedly, her head whipped back toward the youth. For a split second…she saw him surveying her with a curious, softer expression…but it was quickly replaced by the guarded, stoic frown. He clearly did not want to show any vulnerability. He probably never felt safe. He already injured himself…why would he trust another person?

Feeling overwhelming pity, the girl reached up again. The young man stiffened…but he did not evade her. He stood statue-still, blood eyes locked on eyes of sapphire. Tea's fingers brushed his cheek, feeling the rough scars against the smooth, white skin. She noticed that his bones were somewhat prominent on his face. He was starving up here. He needed help from someone who wouldn't flee in fear from him.

"What's your name?" the brunette inquired.

The youth's eyes wandered from hers to watch her hand placed tenderly on his cheek. He was silent for a long time. She wasn't sure he was going to answer…but finally, he did.

"Yami."

"Yami…" Tea tasted the unusual name. She knew what it meant, though…darkness. Well…he was done being alone in the dark.

"I think…you should just come home with me." She murmured.

Yami's eyes burned like fire. He lurched out of her grasp, staring at her with bewilderment. "What do you mean?" he snapped. "I cannot leave this place! This is my cage…my prison!"

Tea flinched…but she didn't back down. "You can't just stay up here in the dark!"

Yami sank into the shadows until all she could see was the glint of his shears. "The shadows suit me…" he murmured. "I'm not made for the light."

The brunette shook her head stubbornly. "How will you know unless you try living in it?" she exclaimed. "Come on…you can't survive up here. You've run out of food, haven't you?"

Crimson eyes averted her gaze. He knew she was right.

"So…" Tea continued. "Just try it! Come out of this prison…stay with me for a little while. Get yourself healthy again. If you don't like it…you can gather up some food and come back up here. It'll be as if it never happened."

The girl folded her hands together. She gazed pleadingly into the darkness. She wasn't sure why she was being so insistent…but something about the thought of just leaving him here…made her heart ache.

Yami said nothing for quite some time. The only sound piercing the heavy silence…was the gentle snick of his scissors, snipping thoughtfully. Tea's heart pounded with the anticipation. Finally…the youth gave a heavy sigh. He slid out of the cover of blackness. His face was harsh and apprehensive, as if he were stepping into a new…and strange territory.

"You have a point," he conceded stiffly. "I have run out of food…" he broke off, looking distant for a moment. When his ruby orbs snapped back to her…they were as hard as his rigid tone. "I will come down with you..."

It was all Tea could do not to sigh in relief. She did, however, allow herself a radiant smile and enthusiastic nod.

Yami, on the other hand…dropped his chin, letting the fair, ragged bangs fall into his face. His eyes gleamed like freshly-drawn blood. His expression was callous.

"However…I cannot and WILL NOT guarantee my permanent stay in society. Do I make myself clear?" his voice dropped down low and deadly.

Tea's back grew rigid. She swallowed against her parched throat…and nodded very slowly. Yami surveyed her a moment longer…before turning his eyes toward the doorway. The brunette did the same…but she did not really see the opening.

Her mind was far away…wondering…what on earth she had just gotten herself into.

**Different, huh XD? I hope you like and please review :)! Please no flames. For anyone who has seen Scissorhands, I was trying to make the mansion sound like a mixture of the mansion in the movie and Yami's labyrinth in the Puzzle. As I stated earlier, updates may be a little slow on this so please bare with me ;).**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS **


	2. Can I Keep Him?

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**

**Hiya! Sorry for the slowness, I was super busy :). This is what I like to call the Miss Congeniality chapter where Yami gets all cleaned up XD. Remember the detail in chapter one where it says that Yami's hair wasn't styled at all? That is important for this ;). Anyway, time to answer my lovely reviews!**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thank you :)!**

**Aqua girl 007: Thank you :)! It's a good story, just really sad in the original. **

**The Real Contestshipping Princess: Thanks :)! Haha this is going to be quite different from the actual movie.**

**Connected to the Earth: Thank you so much :)! I was really nervous about the description of the mansion so I'm glad it gave off the haunting-Egyptian look. That's what I was going for haha :).**

**Sailorblaze: Haha thanks :)! It's different…but the original story is cool.**

**Kender20: Hi! Thank you :)! And thanks for reading my KH one-shots! I've been in a kingdom heartsy mood lately lol XD.**

**Axalover11: Thanks :)!**

**Egyptian Blue Eyes: Thanks a bunch :)!**

**Vampiressbeauty20: Haha thanks :)! I've been watching the movie over and over again XD.**

**MutantEnemy101: Thank you :)! The original movie is soooo sweet but has a sad ending just to warn you. **

**Ryuketsu no hana: Thank you :)! It made me sad too -_-. Don't worry, the ending will be VERY different ;).**

**X**

Tea had never been so relieved that her neighborhood was completely empty. All of the neighbors on her block were in the city. No one was outside cutting their lawns or washing their cars. Under normal circumstances, she would have found the desolation eerie. These…weren't normal circumstances.

The brunette gave her strange companion a subtle glance. Yami was walking on the side walk next to her, keeping as far away from the girl as possible without stepping on someone's lawn. The multitude of belts and buckles lashed to his body clinked with each footstep…as did a certain object that he had refused to leave the mansion without.

Tea's eyes focused on that trinket. It was a golden pyramid pendant fastened securely around his neck by a thick chain. A large Eye of Horus emblazoned the front of the pyramid. The rest of the surfaces were covered in seams, as if it had been pieced together.

Yami had not volunteered any information about the mysterious pendant and Tea had not asked. He already didn't trust her…she really didn't need to jeopardize the already precarious situation by making nosy inquiries.

The girl bit her lip. She let her gaze wander up to the youth's face. Yami was moving stiffly, keeping his face situated straight ahead…but she could see those ruby eyes darting about. He kept his expression stony…but she glimpsed his eyes widening every so often.

Tea smiled. How different this bright, cheery world must look as opposed to his void of darkness. He may claim to be a beast…but there was something all too human glowing on that scarred face.

The duo passed yet another house. Suddenly, Yami's head whipped in the direction of the home's front yard. The youth gave his head a toss to clear the unruly hair from his vision. He stared fixatedly at the yard…and then at the other lawns down the street.

Tea tilted her head in confusion. She followed his gaze…but saw nothing out of the ordinary. White houses…green grass…scraggly bushes…nothing strange there. What on earth could he be staring at with such intensity?

The girl was about to ask when she realized they were about to stroll right past her home. She made a sharp turn into the driveway, cutting in front of her companion. Startled, Yami jerked. One of his scissor blades whizzed by her leg, barely missing the soft skin. It took all of her courage not to yelp reflexively.

Tea forced a smile and waved her hand toward the front door. "Well, here we are! This is my house."

The young man grunted and dropped his head low. He might have been nodding…only he did not lift his face back up. Instead, he let his fair bangs shadow his gaze. Red irises peered out from the shroud of hair.

Tea swallowed hard. She started toward the door, feeling her jacket pocket for a key. She was relieved when the cool metal finally brushed her warm fingers. More than once, the girl had left her key at Burger World and had ended up stranded outside her own abode.

Tea unlocked the door…but hesitated before opening it. She could feel Yami's dark presence looming behind her…could hear the soft click of his cleavers. Once she opened this door…there would be no turning back.

Her hand ghosted over the brass knob. Finally, the brunette grasped it and gave it a turn. She had brought Yami out of his "dwelling" so that she could show him a "home"…and she intended to do just that.

Tea pushed the door open. She stepped inside and gestured at Yami to do the same. She had crossed the threshold…and passed the point of no return.

**X**

He shouldn't be here…he COULDN'T be here…it wasn't suited for him.

Yami's blood eyes flicked about the room. His scissors snipped with agitation. This place…was quite different from the bleak, shadowed halls to which he was accustomed. This house was bright, cheery, and pleasantly cozy…a far cry from his giant mansion of gloom.

The room they had entered into was clearly the living room. Pale green paint coated the walls, accented by soft blue and green curtains. A cream couch decorated with light emerald and azure pillows rested against the side wall. That wall was connected to a doorway which apparently led to the heart of the home. Every single glass window, including the sliding glass door to the backyard, was unobstructed. This caused light to flood like a torrent of rushing water into the home.

Yami's heart skittered slightly. He had to resist the urge to shield his eyes. He wasn't used to so much light. It felt…foreign to him. The young man's lips twisted, unsure of what emotion to express. Eventually, he settled on an unimpressed frown. He couldn't like this place…he didn't. He didn't belong here…even though the light felt wonderfully warm on his pale skin…

Yami's jaw clenched. He took a few sluggish steps forward, forcing the thoughts away. He tilted his head to the side, studying his hostess with a deadpan expression. The girl was looking around, apparently trying to figure out what to do first. Finally, she placed her hand on his upper arm and began leading him toward a small shelving area on one of the walls.

Yami went as rigid as wire at her touch. It was so casual…as if he were just like any other person in her life. Tea gave him a small, encouraging smile. Her sapphire eyes sparkled with kindness…and not a single trace of prejudice glinted in their glorious depths. He didn't understand it…he didn't understand HER. How could anyone act so…normal around someone like him?

Tea halted in front of the wooden shelves. She gestured to them…and Yami saw picture frames displayed there. So many photos…all of laughing, smiling people. Some looked like Tea, immediate relatives perhaps, while others appeared completely different. They could be her cousins…or maybe her friends.

As if reading the young man's thoughts, Tea beamed. She pointed to one photo of a couple. "Those are my parents," she explained. "Adam and Lily Gardner."

Yami's crimson eyes narrowed. He studied the images. The woman, Lily, had Tea's chocolate hair…though it was longer. Her eyes were a radiant silver, snapping with feistiness and kindness. Adam, her father, had raven black hair and blue eyes that reflected his daughter's. In contrast to the mother, his gaze held a laid-back serenity…though he harbored the same gentleness as his wife.

It seemed that the parents had passed on all of those characteristics to their daughter. She was feisty, refusing to let Yami's hostile demeanor frighten her…and…she was kind, showing no narrow-mindedness about his…condition.

The youth blinked, fixing his eyes on another photo. Tea followed his gaze. Her smile grew. She traced the silver-framed photo with a single, delicate finger. In it, Yami saw a photo of Tea along with four other teenagers. There was a blonde woman, a dark-blonde young man, and a young man with brown hair styled into an odd pointed shape. Lastly, squished between the taller teens was a much smaller boy with large purple eyes and black, purple, and blonde hair styled into a star shape. They were all laughing with their arms around each other in the picture, clearly enjoying themselves.

"These are my friends," Tea said happily. "Well…most of them anyway. HE wasn't there that day…"

The brunette gestured to a final photograph…and Yami felt his heart skip a bit. Tea was in the picture…and she looked like she had just stepped out of a fairy tale. She wore a sparkling white dress that hit off her shoulders, clinging tight to her curvy abdomen and flowing outward around her legs. Her dark hair was pulled into an elegant bun and adorned with silver barrettes. A silver necklace encrusted with sapphires clung to her neck, bringing out the incredible azure in her eyes. She was…stunningly beautiful.

Something alien then happened to the dark youth. His lips began to twitch, curling upward…into what was attempting to be a smile. Yami's throat clutched. He wanted to shake himself out of it. He wouldn't get attached to this girl. There was no reason to. He wasn't going to stay here. But if he kept staring at that magical picture…he wasn't sure what his rebellious mind would do. Therefore, the youth turned his gaze way from her…and let it settle on the other person in the image.

It was a man…somewhere around his age. His hair was long and shaggy, the color of pure snow. He had white skin and piercing brown eyes peeking out from behind his bangs. Those eyes were so dark…they were almost black…and something about them seemed…otherworldly. The stranger was dressed as nicely as Tea, with a formal black suit. He had an arm around her waist. His lips were twisted into a vampiric grin.

The blood in Yami's veins went icy cold. All traces of the almost-smile vanished from his features. He didn't like the looks of this man. He didn't like them one bit. There was something dark about him. It wasn't Yami's kind of troubled dark…but rather a sinister dark.

Tea's voice cut through his thoughts, "This is my boyfriend, Ryou Bakura. We were all dressed up for the school dance in this picture."

Dance…boyfriend? The coldness rapidly spreading throughout Yami grew even more glacial. He felt more his expression grow dark. He stared piercingly at the man…at Bakura. He wasn't sure what it was…but something was definitely off about him.

Out of the corner of his eye, the youth saw Tea frown in confusion at his reaction. He didn't give any explanation. What could he say? He didn't really care about her…at least…that was what he was telling himself. Perhaps it was all in his head…

"Bakura's camping in the mountains with a few friends right now," she murmured. "He'll be back in a few days so you can meet him then."

Yami glanced at her, then back at the photo. He wasn't really sure he wanted to meet this "Ryou Bakura". Seeming unnerved by his reaction, Tea cleared her throat. She took his arm again and began leading him toward the doorway near the couch.

"This way, Yami," the girl instructed. "I need to get you cleaned up before my parents get home."

Yami's eyes snapped in her direction. She was pulling him down a simple white hallway that branched off into several other rooms. Distrust and apprehension flared within his stony heart like a wildfire.

"What do you mean?"

Tea tossed a playful grin at him over her shoulder. Her sapphire eyes sparkled…and the young man's heart did another one of those odd summersaults at her radiant face.

"You've been up in that old mansion for months, silly!" she laughed. "You're covered in dust and who knows what else. Surely you'll want a shower!"

Yami averted her gaze. He gave a non-committal grunt, fixing his eyes on the white-carpeted floor. The truth was…bathing sounded quite wonderful at the moment. Both the electricity and plumbing had been cut off at his mansion so he had not been able to wash off for quite some time. It was cold in that desolate place. Sweat had not been an issue…but the dust had settled on his skin over time. He was so used to it that he barely noticed it anymore. Still…at its mention, Yami suddenly could not wait to clean the grime off.

Tea finally stopped near a door at the end of the hallway. She opened it and gently pushed him inside. This was the bathroom apparently. While the brunette was rooting around inside a closet near the room, Yami took his chance to look around.

It was a simple, small chamber…but pleasant like the rest of the house. White tiles and a few peach-colored rugs covered the floor. They matched the white wallpaper covered with apricot flowers perfectly. A simplistic vanity made of artificial marble contained the sink, above which rested a mirror. In the object's reflection, Yami caught site of a white metal towel rack. The bathtub/shower rested a few feet away from it.

"Here we go," Tea muttered from the hallway. She stepped into the bathroom, carrying two fluffy towels that matched the rugs.

The girl placed the towels on the vanity before turning to Yami. She looked him up and down. Suddenly, her cheeks flared a bright red. She looked away, wringing her fingers in that nervous gesture she had used back at the mansion.

The young man arched his ebony brows. He could feel his lips twitching again in amusement…but he refused to let the smile surface. "What is wrong?"

"Um…" Tea's cheery blush deepened. "How exactly are you going to…" She gestured up and down at his body…and at his scissor hands.

Ah, she was asking how he was going to wash himself. Yami felt a similar flush add color to his own pallid cheeks. He cleared his throat, keeping his expression as flat as ever.

"My clothing is equipped with metal rings to help me get it on and off. However…" he forced the blush back, hating what he was about to say. "…I could use some assistance in unfastening the buckles on my shirt."

The girl's eyes widened for a brief moment. She recovered quickly, however, and stepped toward him. "Sure thing."

Tea reached out hesitantly. Her azure eyes met his, silently asking for permission. Yami merely inclined his head and looked away from her. After what seemed like an eternity of nothing…he felt her hands make contact with his leather-bound chest. The youth's body went instantly tense. His breath caught in his throat. He didn't know why he kept having this reaction to the girl's touches. Perhaps it was because of his recluse…or perhaps it was something entirely different.

Yami's eyes gradually wandered. He couldn't look at her face…but he did watch her delicate fingers. They moved down the line of glistening belt buckles, carefully unfastening each one. Tea's hands were gentle…but they did not recoil in horror from touching him. He stared at her hands…her pixie-like hands…

Suddenly, a ringing sound echoed through the house. Yami flinched and nearly brought up his blades. Tea jumped in surprise. She glanced over her shoulder, then back at him with a small smile.

"It's all right, it's just the phone," she said calmly.

Yami's body relaxed a little. He didn't have a phone at the mansion but he recalled learning about them. Tea undid the last buckle and stood upright. She went over to the shower and cranked on the hot water. Steam billowed from the tub. It looked so inviting...but he wouldn't let her see his anticipation.

Tea strolled back toward the hall. The young man watched her as she stepped through the doorway. He wanted to watch her hand lingering on the door frame…but focused on her face instead.

"Just let me know if you need anything," the girl told him. "My dad has some of his liquid body wash in there so feel free to use that."

She hesitated for a moment. Yami hoped she wouldn't ask if he needed any help actually washing himself. He was uncomfortable enough from their previous encounter. After a moment, Tea simply nodded, choosing to withhold her question. She closed the door…but not all the way so that he wouldn't have to fumble with a troublesome doorknob.

Yami stared at that door for a long moment, as if his crimson eyes could burn holes through it. He glanced at the warm, luxurious shower…then back at the door…through which his caretaker had gone.

If he had to admit it…the young man would say that perhaps this stay would not be so bad after all. But he wouldn't admit it…not yet at least.

X

That obnoxious ringing just would not stop. It thundered through the small house like a siren on an ambulance…only Tea highly doubted it was an emergency.

"I hear ya, I hear ya…" the girl growled.

She quickened her pace, swinging into the kitchen and snatching the cordless phone off the counter. She clicked it on and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, sweetie!" her mother's voice called. "I just wanted to let you know that your dad and I will be home in about an hour."

Tea's throat went dry. She knew that would be plenty of time to get Yami fixed up…but she wished it were longer so that she could put off explaining the situation to her parents. Her fingers squeezed the phone so hard that it creaked in protest.

"Uh…Mom?"

"What is it, sweetie?"

Tea bit her lip. She glanced down the hall at the bathroom door. "I, uh…I met someone today. I brought him to stay with us for a little while."

"A friend of yours?" Lily Gardner inquired. "Well, I wish you had told me sooner…but I'm sure it'll be fine. We've got plenty of room."

The brunette suppressed a sigh. This was a lot harder than she had originally anticipated. How on earth did one explain to her mother that she had brought a man with scissors for hands home without eliciting a panicked reaction?

"Yeah…kind of," she said. "He's been living up in that old mansion all by himself."

Lily made a sound of surprise. "Really? I thought that place was deserted."

"It is…except for him." Tea squeezed her eyes shut. "Mom…he has a sort of…disability." She couldn't think of a better euphemism.

"Like paralyzed legs or a missing arm?"

Tea gave a humorless chuckle. If only he were that lucky. "Not quite…he has…missing hands. Well…not so much 'missing' as 'replaced'."

"Hmm?" her mother asked.

The brunette finally let her sigh escape. She couldn't take it anymore. "Scissors, Mom!" she blurted. "He has…scissors in place of hands."

Tea cringed. She waited for the reaction…and sure enough, it was panic.

"Scissors for…HANDS?" Lily's voice grew shrill. "He's in our HOUSE? Get out of there, Tea! Quickly!"

"No, no, no, Mom! He won't hurt me!"

"How do you know that?" her mother's voice was less shriek-like but firm now. "He could be schizophrenic, thinking that he's some sort of beast and having an operation to make himself look like one! If that's the case, then he needs professional help…nothing that we can do for him."

The brunette shook her head, though she knew that Lily couldn't see her.

"Mom…" she said, slowly and firmly. "There's nothing wrong with him. I think…the inventor created him. You remember all the stories…how they say he was a genius in cloning technology and mechanics."

Silence. Apparently, Lily did remember that.

"And…"Tea continued. "…something apparently happened to him before he could finish this boy. 'I'm not finished'…that was what he said to me when I asked him why he was up there." Her voice grew softer and pleading. "Please, Mom…I can't make him go back…and I can't turn him over to someone else who will want to dissect him rather than take care of him."

The woman sighed.

Tea raised her voice. "Please, Mom! He needs help! It won't be forever…in fact…he may not even stay with us long. He's starving up there. He needs some time to recover and gather up more food. After that, he'll probably decide he wants to go back into hiding. You're always saying that we can't judge others by their appearance…"

Lily was silent for a long time. Her daughter's heart pounded. She waited painstakingly for a response. After awhile…the mother gave another gusty sigh.

"All right…I trust your judgment Tea. He can stay…for now."

The girl nearly whooped for joy. She grabbed the phone in both hands, as if she could hug her mother through it. "Oh, thank you, Mom!"

Lily chuckled softly. "Can I at least know the name of this stranger you've brought into our house?"

"Oh! It's Yami," Tea answered.

"Yami…" Lily muttered, almost to herself. "Very well. We'll see you in an hour, sweetie."

She then hung up…and Tea nearly fell down. She couldn't believe she had actually done it. She had convinced her mother…to let her "keep" Yami. The girl wanted the throw the house phone up in the air and squeal with excitement. The sound of movement coming from the bathroom, however, made her resist that urge. She didn't want to startle her skittish guest.

Pulling herself together, Tea placed the phone back on its hook and hurried over to the bathroom door. She rapped on it twice.

"Yami? May I come in?"

She waited…and got no answer. Tea leaned her ear against the door, listening hard. The major movement had stopped…but she could still hear the quiet snipping of his scissors. She knocked again.

"Yami? Are you…"

"Come in," his deep voice cut her off. "I am…mostly decent."

"Mostly" decent? What did THAT mean? Cautiously, Tea eased the door open. Mist gushed from the room. When it finally dissipated into the hallway…the girl nearly fell through the door at what she saw inside.

Yami stood there…his slim form…surrounded by swirling steam. He was wearing his black, buckle-covered pants again. They glistened with condensation. His white skin, pounded with water, shone. Apparently, the shower had washed away a layer of dust she hadn't noticed before. The youth's crimson, black, and blonde hair dripped wet, hanging in his chiseled face. When he turned to her…Tea saw the muscles in his torso. In spite of his malnourishment, he was…he was…

Tea blinked rapidly. No….she couldn't think like that. He was a person in need, nothing more to her. Besides…she had a boyfriend. She vaguely wondered how he had gotten clean in the first place. Peering into the shower answered her question. Her father's plastic bottle of soap had deep blade gashes in it. They nearly cut the object in half. Apparently, Yami had cut the bottle and drizzled the soap onto himself. Tea owed Adam Gardner a new bottle of body wash…but she wouldn't say anything about that now.

The girl stepped forward, smiling gently. "Did you have a good shower?" she asked.

Yami nodded, He rolled his shoulders…and winced as he did so. Tea raised her brows. She stepped over to peer around him…and gasped. There was a gash about as long as her hand on his lower back. It seemed he had managed to cut himself after all.

"Oh no…Here, let me get this off," the girl murmured.

She grabbed a soft tissue from the vanity and gently dabbed the blood away. It wasn't deep, thankfully, so the blood came right off. Tea breathed in relief. She reached into the vanity drawer and removed a tube of salve. She squeezed some onto her fingers.

Tea cast a quick glance upward. Yami stared straight ahead. He didn't move a muscle. Carefully, she spread the ointment on the wound. His body went inflexible and his blades snipped. The girl moved her fingers gently over the cut, massaging the salve into it. Blushingly, she noted that his skin felt softer than it looked. Finally, she recoiled her fingers and stood upright. She gave him a sheepish smile.

"So um…do you need any help?"

Yami's cheeks held a faint dusting of pink. Tea had to hold back a grin at that. He glanced at his shirt lying in a black heap on the sink.

"I could…use some assistance getting my shirt back on," he reluctantly conceded.

The girl smiled sweetly. She grabbed the garment and held it up. She then stared at it in wonder. The shirt had been made so that the sleeves could open up from the sides. Buckles ran along the sleeves so that they could then be belted closed. Tea supposed he had had only one of the buckles fastened on each side so that he could undo them without help.

After pulling the heavy shirt over Yami's mass of hair, the aspiring dancer turned to fastening the plethora of buckles. As she attached each metal and leather piece…Tea chanced a peek upward. Yami was looking hard at her. Those piercing scarlet eyes shone…and she could see tiny droplets of shower water clinging to his lashes.

A blush rose to the girl's cheeks. She had to admit that he had the most unique eyes she had ever seen. This was not just because of their unusual color. They held a fervor and deepness in their core. Tea had seen something like that in Bakura's striking eyes…but it looked somehow different on him.

The girl finished reattaching Yami's shirt. She watched curiously as he slid one of his blades beneath the chain of his pendant resting on the counter. He draped the heavy object back over his neck…and seemed to relax. It was almost as if it…belonged there.

Tea sighed quietly, wishing this enigmatic man would tell her more about himself. She then lifted her eyes upward to asses her next daunting task…Yami's mass of chaotic hair. She bit her lip, brushing stray bang away from her face. She thought HER hair was difficult to deal with sometimes. She didn't know HOW she was going to deal with his.

"Well…" the girl started with a sigh. "First thing's first, I guess…"

Tea placed her hands on Yami's shoulders. She pushed him down so that he was sitting on the toilet seat lid. His eyes went wide with shock…but he otherwise did not fight her. Maybe he would get used to her presence after all…or maybe he was just too exasperated to argue.

Tea almost chuckled. She thought the second explanation to be far more likely. The girl grabbed a medium-sized towel from the rack. She draped it over Yami's head and set to scrubbing his damp locks dry.

The dark youth's body went taut. His blades stabbed into the grout between the tiles. The poor guy. He had been living alone for who knew how long…and now he was being manhandled left and right.

After what must have been an eternity to him, the brunette tossed aside her towel. Yami's hair was now a water-free, tangled mess sticking out in many different directions. She didn't know what on EARTH she was going to do with it. She didn't even know where to start. It was three different colors, after all.

Tea tapped her chin thoughtfully. She felt like she had seen that odd hair coloring before…or at least something similar to it. But…where? The girl shifted her thoughtful gaze to Yami's hair-masked face. His eyes were flat and his lips stuck out slightly. He almost looked like…he was pouting.

Tea pressed a hand over her mouth…but could not keep a small giggle from escaping. Yami's blood eyes flashed in her direction. They were as cold as ever…but they looked somewhat confused.

"Is this a game to you?" he asked. The question was not hostile…just…perplexed.

Game…that was it! The girl nearly clapped her hands with the realization. Yugi, her game-obsessed companion, had tri-colored hair! It was strikingly similar to that of this young man, now that she thought about it.

Grabbing a brush from the vanity, Tea set to work. She moved the teeth of the tool carefully through his hair, removing the tangles but striving not to yank him bald-headed. It seemed that the majority of the locks were black with blood-red streaks. As she worked…the girl could not help but run her fingers through the combed strands. In spite of its terrifying appearance…Yami's hair was quite soft.

Once the tangles were gone, the brunette grabbed a bottle of her father's hair gel. She squirted a glob of the stuff onto her hands. It was high-quality. The substance would hold but it wouldn't make his head greasy.

Hands covered in nice-smelling goo, Tea grabbed handfuls of his hair. She gelled it upward in the familiar star shape…but she made his a little different. The brunette wasn't sure if it was because of her lack of expertise…or because she subconsciously knew this dark stranger needed to look a little different than sweet, innocent Yugi.

Rather than Yugi's slightly rounded spikes…Tea slicked Yami's hair into deadly, wicked-looking points. They were black on the inside with dangerous red lining the edges. By the time she was done, there were seven spikes in all. They looked pretty good...but she still needed to tackle the blonde bangs.

Tea frowned in contemplation. He appeared to have a bit more blonde in his hair than Yugi. So…she would have to be a little creative. The girl started out with the two crooked locks framing either side of his face. She then took the rest of the hair and styled it into strands that spiked upward. When she was done…Yami's hair was like an ebony, starless sky fringed with fire…and pierced by lethal lightening.

The dancer stepped back. She surveyed her work…and felt just a little pride swell in her heart. He looked…really good. Tea smiled timidly. She gestured to the mirror.

"Take a look."

Yami arched his brows. He stood up and staggered slightly on his feet. Tea hoped she hadn't killed too many brain cells with all the chemical fumes. He stepped over to the mirror…and actually let out a small gasp.

The young man turned his head, surveying his new hairstyle from all angles. His lips twitched slightly. Tea wasn't exactly sure what that meant…but he wasn't snarling at her. That at least was a good sign.

"This will do," Yami finally conceded. Then…his crimson eyes focused on his face in the mirror…and his countenance grew shadowed.

The brunette felt a similar darkness cloud her own heart. The only downside to his hair…was that the terrible scars covering his face were more visible. Blonde bangs were no longer able to conceal the cruel injuries.

Tea hung her head. She wished she could help with the scars…but she wasn't an expert in makeup. Makeup…the girl brightened. Mai was an expert in makeup! That was why she always looked so stunning.

"You know…" Tea murmured out of her own thoughts. "…I have a friend who I think could help you get rid of those scars."

Yami's head whipped toward her. For the first time…he allowed an expression other than anger or impassiveness to show on his features….surprise.

"Really?" he queried…and there was something in his deep voice…a curiosity…a hope.

The brunette smiled, nodding vigorously. "Yes, I think she can at least make them fade so that they're not as visible. I'll give her a call once things calm down and you get a little more settled."

Yami's face dimmed at that. Tea flinched slightly. She had forgotten. He had already warned her that he didn't plan on staying…she might have just destroyed what little trust had built up between them.

"I mean…" the girl back-peddled. "I'll give her a call…some time this week."

The sound of the front door clicking open saved Tea from doing any more awkward damage control. She hurried into the hallway. Glancing over her shoulder, the girl said,

My parents have arrived. You stay here. I'll go talk to them."

Yami nodded. He looked away.

Tea returned the gesture…and as she turned to face the gauntlet of her skeptical parents…she thought…just thought…that she glimpsed a hint of a smile on the mysterious boy's haunted face.

**Sorry if this was a little dull, I needed to get a lot of details out of the way XD. I hope you liked and please review :)! Again, updates may be slow because I've been pretty busy haha. **

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**


	3. Flickers of Trust

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**

**Hey hey :)! Time for chapter three!**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thank you :)! Heehee it's going to be interesting.**

**Aqua girl 007: Thank you :)! Yami has special metal devices attached to his pants to help him get them on and off. Sorry, I know that was super confusing. I was having a hard time writing that scene without making it…awkward XD.**

**MutantEnemy101: Thanks :)! Haha I love Yami's hair…it's so fascinating XD.**

**Connected to the Earth: Thank you so much :)! I was soooo nervous about that chapter and you made my day. I am a fan of your writing too. It has a very unique and awesome style to it :)!**

**Sailorblaze: MAKEOVER FTW XD!**

**Speechless 'Now Careless: Thank you :)! I actually drew the picture haha. I drew the photo on the cover of the Edward Scissorhands dvd (the one of Kim holding Edward from behind) except with Yami and Tea :).**

**Kender20: Haha it's going to be a VERY interesting meeting :). **

**Veronikura: Aw, thanks :)! Haha I totally agree about Bakura. I love him too and it KILLED me to make him the villain…but it was necessary for him to be the villain for the new Scissorhands plot. I wish he had been redeemed like the other Yugioh villains *sighs* heehee :). **

**EgyptianBlueEyes: Thank you :)!**

**The Real Contestshipping Princess: Thanks :)! Haha yup, Yami's killer instincts strike again.**

**Sorceress of the Nile: Haha I would love to play with Yami's hair XD. Thanks! I agree, the original ending is terrible…**

**X**

To say that dinner that night was tense…would have been an understatement of epic proportions.

Yami was certain that his shoulders never once relaxed the whole time he sat at the far end of the table in the Gardner's dining room. The room was decorated elegantly with dark green walls and antique cream cabinets with glass windows. Through the windows, Yami could see the sparkle of expensive-looking crystal glasses. The table at which the family sat was one of dark wood with a long, green and white tablecloth.

In conclusion, the entire area spoke of refinement and attention to detail. It was a room designed with a little more class, meant to be enjoyed by families…and to welcome strangers. In spite of this…Yami had never felt more alienated. He couldn't move. He feared that if he did…his "hands" would demolish something.

Normally, the young man wouldn't have cared about scuffing up a piece of wood or shredding a tablecloth. He had done both more than once at his mansion. However…this place seemed…different. It was purer, somehow…lighter than his usual prison. Ruining something in the room would have been like desecrating a sanctuary. He had always had an odd almost religious fetish about respecting sacred places…

Yami's thin form grew even tenser. He felt like a tainting black mark on a chaste white wall. He kept his crimson eyes focused on the table. This position was not too hard to maintain…for the feast before him…looked delicious.

Roast beef mixed with cooked carrots and potatoes sat in a large, white dish in the center of the table. Next to the entrée, lay a basket of fresh-smelling bread. It probably wasn't a hugely decadent meal by the Gardner's standards…but for Yami it most certainly was. He had been eating scraps out of a can for months now. Even the bread without the meat and vegetables would have been marvelous.

Tentatively, Yami reached out with a pair of scissors. He clamped the twin blades down on his fork. The utensil clinked as it made contact with the metal. When he tried to lift it…it slid like a slippery cube of ice from his razor fingers.

The youth's frown darkened. He hated meeting challenges he couldn't overcome. To lose…to not have the upper hand felt like a sharp sting to him. Perhaps that was why he hadn't wanted to leave his mansion. There, he had the advantage…here…in this beauteous haven…he was at the mercy of others.

Yami was about to make another attempt at lifting his fork when Tea placed a gentle hand on his arm. She was sitting beside him, her arm reaching across the table to make contact with his. She smiled kindly.

"Yami, you don't have to use that…"

Yami stared at her. If Tea didn't expect him to use utensils then why had she given them to him? His eyes flicked to her plate…then to the other place settings at the table. They all had a full set of forks, knives, and spoons. Of course…she hadn't wanted him to feel left out. She had gone that far to make sure he felt at home….why? Why did she care about him?

Yami gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. He recoiled his blades. He let his gaze wander briefly to the other people at the table. Adam and Lily Gardner had their eyes similarly fixed on their meals, poking absently at the meat and veggies with their forks. They focused on the food…but Yami could tell that their minds were far away, probably trying to think of something to break the uncomfortable silence. They had been kind enough to him during introductions…but that didn't make things any less awkward.

After awhile, the father looked up from stabbing at his carrots. His blue eyes, the mirror image of his daughter's, met Yami's. He gave a small, uncertain smile. Of the two parents…Adam seemed to be a bit more laid-back…if a little air-headed.

"So, Yammy…you've been living up in that old mansion this whole time?" he inquired.

Yami winced slightly at the sound of his name being pronounced like the vegetable. He glimpsed Tea's cheeks grow slightly pink. She started to correct him…but her mother spoke first.

"Dear, I think it's pronounced 'Yami'," she contradicted gently. She then turned, giving her strange guest the smallest of smiles.

Lily's face was like an older version of Tea's, save for her silver eyes. She had been a bit warier than her husband around him…but it seemed that she was doing her best to get used to the unique young man at her dinner table. Yami averted her grey gaze. He wasn't used to be smiled at so much.

"Yami…" Adam reiterated sheepishly. "Excuse me. I bet the view in that old place is nice. You can probably see all the way to Domino Bay!"

Yami stabbed at his potatoes. "Probably…" he muttered vaguely. The truth was…he didn't know. He hardly ever looked outside his shuttered windows. He had never wanted to be drawn by the wiles of the outside world.

The teen finally succeeded in skewering a potato wedge with some meat. Staring intensely at the food, he lifted the blade up to his mouth. It smelled so tantalizing. The scent was making his mouth water. Yami bit down on the roast beef and potato, pulling it off the scissors with his teeth. It tasted delicious compared to the tinny canned food on which he'd sustained himself for so long. He could barely restrain himself from yanking the food off and gulping it down…but he knew he had to move slowly, lest he cut his lip.

Yami closed his eyes, savoring every bite. Even the texture was different. Then…his heart went cold. He was enjoying this too much. He swallowed quickly, snapping his ruby eyes open again. When he did…Yami saw each member of the Gardner family studying him. They quickly looked away…but the young man saw their looks of wonder before they did so. It seemed…that they were happy for him.

Yami's stomach growled. He looked at his plate full of food longingly. Perhaps he would allow himself this tiny temptation. After all…food was the reason he had come down here in the first place…wasn't it? The youth shrugged at his own thoughts and began skewering some carrots.

Looking pleased, Tea reached across the table. She grasped a white plate with a creamy yellow substance on it. She scooted the plate closer to Yami.

"Would you like some butter for your bread?"

The youth glanced at his dry slice. Butter…he hadn't had the stuff very often…but when he had, it was quite tasty. He lifted his bladed hand devoid of vegetables and meat and reached over to the plate. He brought a blade down, slicing a single slab of butter onto his scissors. He then returned the cream-covered blade to his bread and spread the substance onto the dry, white slice.

Satisfied, Yami started to lift the slice to his mouth. He listened to the conversation between Tea and her mother as he did so.

"Why don't you take him to school with you on Monday?" Lily asked. "You could introduce him to all your friends."

Yami flinched, nearly dropping his bread. He shared a quick glance with Tea, not bothering to conceal the warning in his blood eyes. The brunette met his gaze briefly before answering her mother.

"I don't think…that's such a good idea…" she said softly.

Lily raised a single brow. She opened her mouth to ask why…then closed it. She had apparently remembered his condition. Yami took a bite out of his bread. He avoided all eye contact, feeling isolated once again. Fortunately, Tea's voice broke through the uncomfortable hush.

"I'm going to give Mai a call tomorrow," she announced. She smiled at Yami. "I'll get her to take a look at your face. I'm SURE she can find some remedy for it."

He nodded but said nothing. Lily tilted her head to one side, intrigued.

"Really? Well, if THAT'S the case…why don't you invite all of your friends over? We could have a barbecue and introduce them to Yami."

The dark youth shrunk in on himself. Tea, on the other hand, looked up quickly. A slow smile spread across her pretty face.

"That's a great idea, Mom!" she exclaimed. "I'm sure they'll love to meet him! It's been awhile since we've had a backyard party!"

Finally, Yami looked up from his food. His expression must have been as dark and severe as his inner turmoil because all cheery conversation ceased. Blue and silver eyes fixed on him, looking perplexed.

"I don't think that would be wise…" he said in a low tone. "I told you. I do not plan to remain in society."

Tea blinked…and he saw that feisty blue flame light up her eyes. "You can't stay holed up in the house like a hermit crab," she stated. "You have to talk to people."

Yami looked down. "I have nothing to say."

That wasn't exactly true. He had plenty to tell in his dark tale… but he didn't want to relive the painful memories. His blades snipped with agitation, cutting the rest of his bread in half.

The brunette tilted her head to one side. She studied him, those azure eyes seeming to delve into his soul. It was quite obvious that she didn't buy his tenuous excuse.

"Talk about what your interests," she said. "I saw you had all those magazine clippings of Egypt at the mansion. Several people I know have a mutual interest in that."

Yami almost jumped. His arm went to instinctively cover the pyramid pendant hanging from his neck…the pendant he had possessed for as long as he could remember. He didn't want to reveal that much about himself…he didn't want to reveal much about himself period.

Tea added, "Talk about what you like to do."

Yami's eyes wandered upward slightly. He supposed there was ONE thing he could admit. He had always loved games…puzzles to challenge his mind. He relished the feeling of being presented with a challenge and then overcoming that challenge.

"I enjoy puzzles…" he mumbled.

Tea's face lit up. "See?" she said triumphantly. "Then you'll get along great with my friend Yugi. His grandfather owns Domino's best game store!"

The youth actually felt a spark of interest at that, though he did his best to conceal it. An odd feeling warmed his icy heart. He couldn't actually WANT to meet these people…could he? No. It wasn't possible…

Yami's jaw clenched. His shoulders tightened. Seeing this, Tea placed her hand on his arm again. He met her gaze…and saw the utmost kindness in those beautiful eyes. It was a look he recognized…one that he had missed terrible during his seclusion.

"It'll be fine, Yami," the girl told him. "I promise."

Promise…a word that implied he should trust her. The young man glanced at Lily and Adam. They were both watching him, nodding along to their daughter's words. They wanted Yami to trust them…but Yami wasn't sure if he should…if he even COULD. But then…he had taken a lot of chances that day. Maybe…just maybe…he could afford to take another one.

After helping clear off the table, Tea brought Yami to her room. It was a cheery, pleasant room with pale yellow walls and a white carpet. A white dresser with a mirror sat against one wall. Next to it lay a dark purple, cushioned stood. The girl's bed rested in the center of the room, cluttered with colorful pillows and plushies of cute creatures. It was covered by a white comforter that was decorated with dark purple and yellow rose designs. The room had a cheery, light-filled feel to it, like the rest of the house.

"You sleep in here," Tea advised him as she retrieved a pair of pajamas from her dresser. "I'll take the couch. You should sleep in a real bed after being in that place for so long."

The youth studied that soft, fluffy bed. It looked so comfortable…so inviting as compared to his shredded nest of rags. The words "thank you" almost slipped from Yami's mouth. He bit them back, giving an acknowledging grunt instead. Once again…he didn't want to get too comfortable here.

Tea began throwing the various plushies and decorative pillows onto the floor. Yami watched her curiously. It was an odd array of creatures she had covering her floral comforter. He saw a bright green alligator, a cute orange creature with large, pink wings, and a pretty doll with blonde hair, a pink and blue dress, and a pointy hat. There was also a brown, furry creature with stubby green limbs and large eyes. He poked at that one with a blade, frowning in confusion.

Tea's cheeks grew slightly pink. She gave a soft giggle, grabbing the fur ball. She hugged it to her chest. "Uh…this is Kuriboh…"

Kuriboh…hadn't Tea said something about that when he met her? Yami tilted his head. He raised his brows, urging her to continue.

"He's a Duel Monster," the brunette explained. She threw the blankets back and fluffed up the pillows. Her chocolate hair fell in her face like smooth water as she worked.

Feeling his face heat slightly, Yami looked away from her. "What are 'Duel Monsters'?"

The girl finally turned to him. She gave him a radiant smile that made his heart flutter. "It's a game," she said. "You should ask Yugi about at tomorrow. Joey and Mai play too but Yugi is the expert."

The teen averted her gaze again. He had to admit…he was intrigued. He shifted awkwardly, looking at nothing, his blades grating together in the silence. Then…Tea came forward. She placed her hand on his shoulder. Yami's breath caught. His crimson eyes snapped forward, locking with gems of iridescent blue.

"I know…things feel strange now…" she murmured gently. "But you can do this. I know my friends will accept you….trust me."

Yami stared into that beauteous face. Tea stared up at him…at his scarred haunted face…with not so much as a cringe. Truly…she saw him as just another person…not as the beast he was. He couldn't deny it any longer. He wanted to trust her…but he didn't want his darkness to taint her pure light.

The young man hung his head. His eyes settled on her hand…her beautiful hand so unlike his own. It was so gentle…while his could only destroy. He couldn't bear to ravage a creature so pure…so full of light.

After what seemed like an eternity, the blue-eyed beauty pulled away. She gathered up her bundle of pajamas and Kuriboh. She then walked toward the door…but hesitated before going into the hallway.

The dark youth sat down on the bed as he watched the girl of light. She turned to him and fixed him with those sapphire eyes.

"You're not some beast you know…" she murmured. "You're human…just like the rest of us."

Then…not waiting for his response…she turned off the light…and vanished into the hallway. Yami's crimson eyes bore into the spot where Tea had been standing only heartbeats ago. Stiffly, he lay back on the bed. It was soft and warm…just as her hands had been.

Perhaps it was only a moment of weakness from the exhausting day…but he was starting to think that…he DID have a chance. Perhaps a glimmer of hope for him lay within that girl. Maybe she was the one who could heal the scars on his face…and the scars on his heart.

Yami finally let his eyes flutter closed. Darkness consumed his world…but it was no longer the cold, oppressing darkness he had lived in for so long. In mere minutes…he drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep…the first he'd had in what felt like five millennia.

X

The next day was sunny and beautiful…simply perfect for a backyard party. A cool breeze cut through the rays of sunlight, adding refreshing relief to the heat. Gazing out the sliding glass window, Tea smiled. She was glad the day was beautiful. Her guest deserved a day full of light to atone for his months of darkness.

The brunette tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She was wearing a light pink tank top with jean shorts and dark pink flip flops. White and mauve bangles clung to her wrists. Her hair swung freely above her shoulders. All in all, Tea looked beautiful…but she felt extremely self-conscious.

She bit her lip, glancing down. Tea didn't know why she was feeling so anxious. It wasn't like her boyfriend was here. She didn't have anyone to impress…so why…? She froze. Yami…could she be nervous because of him…?

The girl shook her head. No…it couldn't be that. He was nothing more than a friend in need…nothing more. Speaking of Yami…she needed to wake him up. Mai would be here in an hour.

Tea started down the hallway. The house was quiet this morning. Lily had gone out to buy food for the party while Adam was picking up some gas for their grill. It was just the blue-eyed beauty…and her blood-eyed guest.

Tentatively, Tea pushed open the door of her bedroom. Her room too streamed with light. She rarely had to use her alarm clock in the morning. The sun would always wake her up. There was, however…ONE dark thing in the girl's room today…that thing was Yami.

He was lying on his back, his black-clad body statue still. The only sign that he was asleep rather than dead was the heaving of his chest. His arms were crossed downward over his torso. He looked similar to the painted sarcophaguses she had seen at the Domino Museum's Egypt exhibit. The blades grated against each other. She hoped he had been able to sleep with them…

Tea stepped forward slowly. She peered at the sleeping boy's features. They looked so different…so peaceful…so relaxed. The golden bangs framing his face shone in the sunlight. The red tips were like the velvety petals of a rose. Tea felt a hot blush rise to her cheeks. She had to admit…even with the scars…he was a handsome young man.

She shook the thoughts away and moved her gaze away from Yami's face. She let it settle on the peculiar pendant still hanging around his neck. It settled on his chest now, rising and falling with his breathing. The girl wondered why he hadn't taken it off. Its gold and silver sparkled in the light, looking almost…mystical.

Tea stepped forward, eyes locked on the pyramid. She placed her hand on the edge of the bed. It creaked under her weight…and Yami's eyes snapped open. Ruby irises focused on her, as dark and piercing as ever.

Tea gasped. She flinched backward and stood, wringing her fingers like a guilty child. Yami sat up in bed very slowly. It was an eerie sight…almost like a mummy rising from its ancient casket. His blood eyes never left her similarly-colored face.

The brunette cleared her throat. "Um…good morning. Did you sleep well?"

He gave a slight nod. "You were staring at me…" he said in a low voice. "Why?"

Tea's blush deepened. So he HAD noticed. She didn't want to admit that she had been noticing how attractive he was.

"I, uh…was wondering about…" her eyes wandered to the pendant. Its Eye of Horus stared at her, almost as piercing as those of its owner.

Yami followed her gaze. When he discovered its target…he grew even tenser than usual. He turned so that the pendant fell on the other side of his leg, blocking it from view. His gaze was like a red flag in more ways than one.

Tea swallowed. She decided not to push the issue. Waving a hand toward the door, she said, "Anyway…are you ready for breakfast?" In reality, it was around noon…but she had decided to let him sleep.

The young man shrugged. He swung his legs to the floor and got up from the bed. Slowly, each pair of his scissors separated, as if they too had been sleeping. They snipped quietly at his sides and he stood still, waiting for instruction. He gave a small yawn which Tea could not help but think was incredibly cute.

Smiling, the brunette led him into the kitchen. He sat down in a wooden chair while she rummaged through the cabinets.

"So, what would you like to eat? I can't make anything fancy…but we have cereal, waffles, pop tarts…"

Yami blinked. "Pop tarts?" he inquired.

Tea tossed a grin at him over her shoulder. "You've never had those? Well, here…"

She grabbed some strawberry-flavored tarts from their box and stuck them into the toaster. The girl then turned. She leaned back against the white countertop. Yami was sitting idly in his chair, looking regal and stiff as he always did. His scissors stabbed into the tile floor, his red eyes darting about, taking in every detail of the room.

While his gaze was distracted from her…Tea let hers focus on the one thing that was driving her crazy…his pendant. It gleamed in the sunlight, that Eye…staring at her. Just what was it? Why was it so important to him?

Finally, she got up the courage to ask. "Yami…what is that pendant?"

The youth's eyes snapped back to her. They glinted with surprise and apprehension. He looked down at the object in question…but said nothing. Tea sighed quietly, thinking he wasn't going to answer her. To her shock…he did.

"It is called the Millennium Puzzle," he murmured.

"Puzzle…" the brunette tapped her chin. So THAT was why it looked like it had been pieced together.

Yami's wrist moved protectively in front of the golden pyramid. "I have possessed it for as long as I can remember. I even recall my father holding it out to me the day I was…born."

He faltered on "born" like he was going to say something else before he settled on that word.

Tea smiled politely. "It's beautiful," she said. "It looks like it came right out of ancient Egypt."

"Well…supposedly it did. My father told me that he discovered the Puzzle on an archaeological dig. Unfortunately, Father never got a chance to tell me about its history before he…"

Yami trailed off. His eyes were downcast. The dancer dug her fingernails into the countertop, feeling terrible for bringing up what was obviously a painful recollection.

"Is that why you have an interest in games?" she asked, trying to change the subject. "Because of the Millennium Puzzle?"

He nodded. "…I always have the Puzzle with me. Somehow…I just don't…feel right without it." He clamped his mouth shut, as if he had revealed more than he wanted to.

"I understand," Tea assured him.

They were quiet for a long moment. The girl was certain that she had never heard him talk that much before. Perhaps he was coming out of his shell. Suddenly, the pop tarts sprang out of their metal prison, destroying her chain of thought.

Yami nearly fell out of his chair in shock at the unexpected noise. He drove a blade into the floor to catch himself, eyes wide. Tea stretched out her hand reassuringly.

"It's okay! It's just the toaster."

The youth sluggishly pushed himself into an upright position. "Mmm…" was all he mumbled, looking down. There was a faint dusting of pink on his pale cheeks.

Biting back a giggle, Tea reached for a plate. She loaded the warm pop tarts onto it and placed the meal before her friend.

"Here ya go," she announced. "Breakfast is served."

Yami studied the pastries. His crimson eyes narrowed, taking in every detail with diffidence.

"They're good!" Tea prompted. "Don't knock 'em till you try them!"

The youth looked at her, then shrugged. Hesitantly, he lifted a bladed hand. The scissors clamped down on the tart and he lifted it toward his mouth.

The brunette held her breath as she watched. She was glad she hadn't made waffles. His scissors would have most certainly shredded the soft, doughy food. Yami sunk his teeth into the pop tart. He chewed, carefully assessing the strange meal. Tea tapped the counter, waiting for his verdict.

Finally…Yami's eyes snapped open. His eyebrows went up in surprise. The dancer beamed.

"Good?'

He nodded and swallowed. Tea laughed happily. She turned to clean up the counter while Yami finished his breakfast in silence. Just as Tea was putting away the pop tart box…the doorbell rang. She turned. The dark youth looked up but managed not to jump out of his skin at the sound.

"That must be Mai…" the girl muttered.

She started to go to the door…but stopped when she noticed something. Yami had consumed his tarts and now had crumbs caking his face. He arched a single brow at his hostess, clearly wondering what she was staring at.

Tea giggled. She grabbed a paper towel and gently wiped at his mouth. To her surprise…he didn't lurch away at her touch. She slowly lowered the napkin. Her eyes traveled up…and locked with his.

His eyes were like a sea of blood…deep…fathomless…piercing. Yami stared right back at her, unfazed by her close proximity. Tea felt her mouth go dry. She cleared her throat, starting to say something…when the bell ran again.

The dancer practically fled from the kitchen toward the door. Her face was as red as those mystical eyes. They were so…hypnotic. When she stared too deeply into them…it was like they could paralyze her. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Tea pulled open the door.

Mai stood there, examining her fingernails with a bored expression. She wore a sleeveless black shirt today with her customary purple jacket and skirt. Black boots gave her a little extra height and an extra edge to her already sharp beauty. She looked up with her usual confident smile.

"Morning, hun."

Tea grinned. "Hey, Mai. Thanks for coming over on such short notice."

The blonde waved the thought away and stepped inside. "No problem," she said. She then placed her hands on her hips and looked around the living room. "So where's this new friend of yours who needs a little skin treatment?"

"He's in the kitchen," the brunette replied. She twirled a strand of her hair nervously.

Tea had explained his condition to Mai…but she wasn't sure how the elder girl would take it. She was typically nonchalant about things…as long as those things had nothing to do with her own luxury. The brunette hoped she would be cool about this little situation.

"So…" Mai started, as if hearing her friend's thoughts. "You said this guy has 'scissors for hands'…did you mean that literally or…?"

Tea bit her lip. "Yeah…" was all she could lamely respond.

Mai turned her head toward the kitchen. There was only a single wall blocking Yami from her view. "So, what should I expect?"

The brunette chuckled cynically. That was certainly a loaded question.

"Well…he's a little edgy," she eventually murmured. "He's obviously had a tough life. Don't be surprised if he doesn't trust you…"

"Edgy, tough life, doesn't trust me…" Mai gave her trademark smirk. "Sounds a lot like Joey. I'm used to him, am I not? C'mon, introduce me."

Tea did her best to hold back a sigh of relief. Grinning, the girl led her friend toward the kitchen. Yami was still sitting in his chair, staring idly at the floor. When he heard the two females entering, he looked up, scarlet eyes snapping toward them. His gaze focused on the new visitor…and stayed locked on her.

Mai stopped when she saw him. Her eyes widened slightly for a split second…but to her credit she managed not to showcase any major surprise.

"Wow…" she murmured under her breath. "You weren't kidding…."

Tea shook her head slightly, hoping that the young man wouldn't be offended by that comment. Gesturing toward him, she said, "Mai, this is my new friend, Yami."

"Nice to meet you, hun," the blonde smiled coolly at him. "The name's Mai Valentine. " She started to lift her hand, probably to shake…but then remembered that he could not reciprocate the action.

Yami studied her for a long moment. He then gave a slight incline of the head in acknowledgement. It was more than he had given Tea when they had met. Maybe he really was starting to get used to people.

Brushing her long golden hair over her shoulder, Mai went to the kitchen table. She set down a black, glossy bag she had been carrying and began unzipping it.

"So, I understand you're in need of my makeup expertise?"

Yami glanced at Tea. She realized that he wanted her to do the talking. She supposed that was fair…after all she had been the one to organize this little operation.

"He has some scars on his face," the girl explained. "We were hoping that maybe you had some cream or something to help them fade a little."

"Mm-hmm…" Mai mumbled distantly.

Removing a cleansing wipe from her bag, she commenced sanitizing her "client's" face. Tea felt both relieved and anxious at the same time. She was relieved that Mai was being as casual as always….but that also made her anxious. Yami's entire body was rigid while she cleaned him. He was obviously unsettled by her straightforward approach. Tea could only hope that he trusted HER enough…to trust this new friend.

When the sanitation was done, Mai tossed the wipe in a nearby garbage can. She then studied Yami's face…and her expression grew grave. Her violet eyes studied the scars…the terrible pain they must have caused their victim.

"Good grief, honey…" she murmured. "How did you manage to…?" She then broke off, remembering his hands once again.

Clearing her throat, the blonde grabbed some cream from her bag. She squirted some onto her manicured fingers and then rubbed it all over the young man's face. Yami flinched and squirmed, driving his blades further between the tiles. Tea was certain they would have to have new grout by the time this day was over.

"Oh, be still!" Mai snapped. Deep down, she had a big heart…but she was not beyond a little impatience. "I know it's cold, but it's going to help you!"

She squirted a bit more onto her fingers. She applied the cream directly to the scars, tracing along the lengthy blade marks. Yami squeezed his eyes shut. The poor guy…He was probably reliving what it had been like to receive those cruel scars.

After several minutes of makeover torment, the blonde stood back. She wiped the remnants of cream off her hands and zipped up her supply bag. Yami's face visibly relaxed. His skin was the same color but now had a glossy sheen to it.

"Now, you let that stuff soak into your skin," she ordered. "It might take awhile…but the scars should start to fade." She handed the cream bottle to Tea. "Make sure he gets this on him once every day."

Tea nodded. She took the bottle. "Thank you so much, Mai."

Mai smiled and held up her hand in a "thumbs up" gesture. Out of the corner of her eye…Tea saw Yami tilt his head. He stared at Mai's hand, as if memorizing that simple movement. The brunette felt a tug at her heart strings. It was shocking to think of all the simple things one could not do without hands.

Not noticing the bittersweet moment, the blonde put her hands on her hips. "So, the party's in an hour or so, right?" she inquired. "What can I do to help?"

"Well, Mom should be home with the food any minute now. I'm sure we'll need some help with the cooking."

Mai nodded. She then turned to Yami, saying, "Are you looking forward the party?"

The young man glanced at her briefly. He then averted his gaze…and said nothing. Mai frowned. "What's wrong?"

He said nothing. Tea took a step forward, gazing at him worriedly. "Yami?"

"I am…not sure that I will…mix well with others…" he said quietly. He bent his head low, letting the blonde bangs mask his face. "I…don't know how to behave."

The two girls exchanged glances. Tea bit her lip, not knowing what to say. Her fair-haired friend looked at the boy, then at her, signaling her to say something, ANYTHING. Taking a deep breath, Tea approached Yami. She bent down so that she could see his face more clearly.

"Just be yourself…" the girl told him.

His ruby eyes met hers. "Myself…" he reiterated with a bitter laugh. It was clear that he wasn't to keen on "himself".

Tea, on the other hand, nodded resolutely. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Be that guy you were only a little while ago…the one talking to me about your father and games and Egypt."

Mai added, "We all have little quirks in our lives, hun. You'll fit in just fine."

The youth looked from the blonde to the brunette. Those scarlet eyes searched her face with a vulnerable curiosity he had never before let himself express. Tea gave him a wink of assurance.

Finally, Yami nodded…and then a miracle happened. He stared into Tea's sapphire eyes…and let the smallest of smiles lighten his dark face.

**LOOOONG chapter XD. I hope you liked and please review! The next one will get a bit…interesting ;). That will definitely be slow because I am going to be out of commission for most of this week. I'll be working on it when I can though ;).**


	4. Shish Kabobs

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**

**Chapter four is here :)! Sorry for the wait, I had an insane week XD.**

**Aqua girl 007: Thanks :)!**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thank you :)! Haha gotta love Mai Valentine… His clothes will stay the same but he might discover a new "talent" of his *winks* :).**

**The Real Contestshipping Princess: Thank you :)! Haha he's finally coming out of his shell.**

**Sorceress of the Nile: Thanks :)! Haha poor Yami is being manhandled every time he turns around XD.**

**Speechless 'Now Careless: Aw, thank you so much :)!**

**Connected to the Earth: Thank you so much! Your reviews always make me happy, especially when I'm feeling nervous about the quality of a chapter :). *hugs***

**EgyptianBlueEyes: Thanks :)!**

**MutantEnemy101: Thanks so much :)! Yeah, it is VERY sad…my ending will be different ;).**

**RedMoonAlchemist: Aw, thank you! Good luck with your crossover :)!**

**Sailorblaze: Haha don't I know it :).**

**X**

He had never been nervous before. Angry? Sure. Agitated? Most definitely. But this nervousness…this kind of heart-fluttering, almost-fear anxiety…was completely alien to him.

Yami's blood eyes flicked about the Gardner's backyard, drinking in the atmosphere of the party. The area was fenced-in but a large-enough size to not seem claustrophobic. It was floored by a bright green lawn. No other large plants cluttered the space save for one tall, scraggly bush.

The area in which Yami was standing was a paved square right outside the sliding glass door. Lily Gardner had shoved a long table just to the side of the door. She and Tea had placed an array of party food there, from chips and dip to soon-to-be-barbecued shish kabobs.

Yami's stomach growled. The pop tarts had gone through him pretty quickly. He was ready for lunch. He glanced longingly at the backyard grill, wishing for food. Then, the youth gave way to the deepest of self-loathing flushes. Look at him…he was acting like a child. He was in this world as a forbidden luxury. He would NOT allow himself to begin longing for its temptations.

Yami removed his focus from the metallic object. He pressed his back into the outer wall of the house, wishing he could blend into the white paint and knowing that was not even remotely possible. He slid his arms carefully around his torso, hearing the blades scrape against the wood paneling of the home. His crimson gaze raked over the yard. It was slowly becoming filled with people filing in from the backyard gate.

There was quite the interesting mix attending this social gathering. Mai, of course, was present…and she had her fingers laced through those of the blonde-haired boy Yami had seen in that photograph. He was currently wearing sneakers, jeans, and a red shirt whose sleeves appeared torn off. He was apparently telling some sort of wild story. His jaw moved rapidly up and down and his arms flailed about in an exaggerated manner.

Yami cocked a brow at him. Shrugging, he turned his gaze to another familiar face. This was another young man from the picture. He had pointy brown hair and wore a brown trench coat over a white shirt and black pants. He was listening to the blonde boy's story with a skeptical look on his face…but the twinkle in his eyes told Yami that he was all-too-fond of his exuberant companion.

Last but certainly not least…Yami's covert assessment landed on the smallest teen of the friendly group. This one was a boy dressed in a uniform-looking outfit of dark blue. The only elements of his clothing that were NOT reminiscent of school were the black shirt he wore underneath his azure jacket and a black belt clasped around his neck. It was very similar to the buckles lashed across Yami's own slim form. The boy's hair was black, blonde, and dark mauve. It was styled into a rounded, star shape.

The dark youth's scissors snipped thoughtfully. His own hairstyle was strikingly similar to that of Tea's friend. He wondered if that similarity was accidental…or intentional. Of course…there was ONE detail that made him far different from the slight teen. His eyes were a violet color…round…cheerful…and bright with innocence. They were a stark contradiction to Yami's…dark…somber…and the color of freshly-drawn blood.

Yami tore his eyes away from the happy scene of friendship. He stared at one of the plates full of pre-made shish kabobs on the table. Each was composed of a single wooden stick which skewered a colorful array of vegetables and meat. Every one was unique…yet they were all essentially the same thing.

A pensive frown furrowed the young man's brows. He glanced at the laughing teenagers…then back at the food. In an odd way…their fellowship was a lot like the shish kabobs. Each person was completely different from the next…yet they were all bound by a simple yet powerful bond of friendship…just like the diced food staked together by wooden sticks. Their socialization was unique, like each separate kabob…yet it was essentially the same force with which everyone was familiar…friendship.

Yami pushed away from the wall. He felt his agitation flare. He would never feel anything like that. He didn't know how. But he did know that he had to stop these frivolous thoughts.

Struggling to clear his mind, Yami moved down the table. He stood in front of several large bowls filled with diced food. A stack of kabob sticks lay beside them. This was apparently set up for people who wanted to build and eat their own creations. Yami glanced at the sticks…then at his blades. He smirked. What did he need sticks for? He had enough sharp things poking out of him already.

Smirking at his own cynicism, the youth began stabbing at the veggies and meat. The food piled along each blade until he had several shish kabobs made quite literally with his "own two hands". He studied the bright selection. A slight shred of what felt like satisfaction warmed his icy heart. It felt good to use his curse for something productive.

Right as Yami was about to turn and walk toward the grill, a hand touched his arm. He turned, startled…and was met by Tea's smiling blue eyes. She stood beside him, her other hand carrying a bowl of coleslaw. She placed it on the table. She then stood with her hands on her hips, arching a single brow as if she had just caught a guilty child. Yami could not help but think that she looked incredibly cute in that pose. He felt his cheeks grow slightly hotter.

"What are you doing over here all by yourself?" Tea asked in a teasingly scolding tone. "This is a party! You're supposed to socialize!"

Yami averted her gaze. "I…uh…" he couldn't think of a good excuse. He wasn't about to admit that he had been studying her companions with waxing interest.

The brunette rolled her eyes. Smiling, she grabbed Yami's arm and commenced hauling him toward the crowd of young people. A strange, panicky feeling jolted the youth's heart. He looked around frantically, hoping…and at the same time dreading some distraction. His calculating brain screamed no…but his heart was palpitating with anxiety and eagerness. Some part of him…WANTED to meet Tea's friends.

Yami threw a glance at the grill. He couldn't use his "shish kabob blades" as an excuse if he wanted to. Adam Gardner was still getting the device warmed up. It would be a little while before they got to eat. Sighing in defeat, he relaxed his form…and allowed the girl to lead him within a few feet of the strangers.

"Hey guys!" she called over their chatter. "I'd like you to meet someone."

One by one, chestnut and violet eyes turned. The dark youth felt as though his heart had risen into his dry throat. He swallowed hard and looked downward at the lush green lawn.

Tea announced, "Everyone, this is my new friend, Yami. As I told you earlier, he's been living up in the inventor's mansion."

A diverse series of friendly greetings ensued.

"Heya, man!" the blonde-headed boy grinned. He had a unique accent that gave off a tough-guy aura. "The name's Joey Wheeler. Nice to meetcha!" He planted a kiss on Mai's cheek. "I'm Mai Valentine's boyfriend. Ain't she lucky?"

Mai elbowed him in the chest. Joey removed his arm from her shoulders, faking a look of hurt. She merely rolled her eyes in response.

"I'm Tristan Taylor," the brown-haired boy added with a friendly smile. "I act as Joey's brain since he seems to have lost his."

"Hey!" Joey cried. "I did not!"

Tristan smirked. "My bad. He didn't LOSE his brain…he sold it on Ebay to buy trading cards."

"Yeah, I…HEY!"

Tea sighed. She stepped forward to separate the arguing boys while her last friend made his timid introduction. The boy with the star-shaped hair stepped around his brawling companions to stand before Yami. He smiled shyly.

"My name is Yugi Mutou. Tea told us a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

Yami studied him. He was definitely distinct from his other companions…and not just because of his unusual hairstyle. His lavender eyes were so innocent…yet they shone with intelligence and cleverness. His soft voice was timid…but Yami could sense a fierce courage shining within him. He had always had a knack for detecting the true nature of people…and there was no denying this boy's inner valiance.

Finally, Yami gave a small nod of acknowledgement. He then returned his somber gaze to counting blades of grass. He could feel Yugi surveying him with those bright eyes…but he did not look up until Mai spoke.

Wrangling her boyfriend away from his best friend, the blonde muttered, "I swear, if you two can't act like normal human beings in front of guests, then so HELP me I will…whoa…." She trailed off.

Both Yami and Yugi turned. Mai had Joey in a headlock…but she was staring with wide eyes at them. She looked at the dark youth…then at the bright one.

"Is it just me…or am I seeing double?"

Tea, who was standing as a barrier between Joey and Tristan, frowned. Turning, she opened her mouth to ask something. Her mouth abruptly shut.

"Oh…" she murmured.

Yami arched an eyebrow. He wished they would just say what it was they were seeing. He looked at Yugi…and the answer became immediately obvious. Their hair…their insane, spiky hair…was almost identical. The locks were mostly black with bright tips and pale bangs. There were a few variations between the two styles…but they were more or less mirror images.

The brunette laughed, flushing slightly. "I styled Yami's hair when he came here. I may have based the design a little on Yugi's…"

"A LITTLE?" Joey laughed, pulling out of Mai's stranglehold. "They're like long lost twin brothers!"

Yugi chuckled softly. His dark doppelganger on the other hand…snipped at the grass. He did not feel worthy to compare himself to Yugi. This boy…so filled with light…made his darkness seem even darker. He felt dirty standing next to someone so pure…just like with Tea. Of course, that was not the ONLY difference.

Yami held up a scissor hand. "I don't think that we are TWINS exactly…" he said with a smirk.

Tea, Tristan, Yugi, and Mai quieted a little. They seemed to understand his discomfort at being compared to the average person. Joey, however, grinned even wider.

"Ah yeah, those are cool!" he exclaimed. "Just think. If he dueled, he'd never hafta worry about lowlifes stealin' his cards. He'd be the baddest duelist in Domino!"

Mai elbowed him again. Tea sighed, kneading her forehead. Tristan grumbled and slugged the blonde in his shoulder while Yugi glanced down with a worried expression. They all seemed quite perturbed at their friend's statement. Yami merely blinked in confusion. Duel? Cards? What on earth was he talking about?

Before he could ask, Adam called to them. "C'mon kids! The grill's all fired up!"

Tea turned to her father. Smiling, she gave that quirky "thumbs up" gesture Yami had seen Mai make earlier. She then started toward the grill. Yugi and Mai followed behind her. Tristan grinned, muttering something about food as he dashed after them. Joey was the most excited of the bunch.

"All right!" he punched the air in triumph. "Soup's on!"

Yami shot him a perplexed look. "Soup?" he glanced at his food-covered scissors. "I thought this was shish kabob."

Joey looked at him queerly. "It IS shish kabob. I was makin' a figure of speech. Ya gotta learn not to take things so literally, man."

Joey gave his signature lopsided grin. He clapped the dark youth on his back, as if he were any other normal guy, before racing off after the others. Yami watched all of them go. His crimson eyes burned intensely. He had never witnessed anything quite like their bond before. He had heard of things like it, yes…but hearing and seeing were two different things.

Yami bent his head. He made his slow way toward the grill, scissors clanking beside him. It was fascinating…it was enthralling. He wasn't sure how he would fit…but he could no longer deny…that he wished to hold a piece in their puzzle of fellowship.

X

The food was simply delicious today. Satisfyingly black grill marks scarred the meat and vegetables on each shish kabob. This gave the meal a tantalizing charred flavor, yet did not detract from the natural tastes of its ingredients.

Tea closed her eyes in enjoyment. She couldn't remember the last time she'd relished food so much. She had never really given much thought to the subject. Joey and Tristan were her group's self-proclaimed "junk food junkies", not her.

The girl smiled to herself. Her azure eyes fluttered open. Perhaps the TRUE source of her satisfaction came not from the food…but from the company. Her gaze raked over the laughing, smiling faces. So many times, Tea had worried that as they grew older…they drifted farther apart. She needed these moments to remind herself that their bond would always be there…no matter what.

A slight frown darkened Tea's face. Yami had never experienced anything like that. She had seen the way he studied her friends' interaction with one another…how intensely focused those blood eyes looked. The sight must have been utterly strange to him. All he knew was that he had once possessed a bond with someone…and that someone had gone away, leaving him with nothing. Maybe that was a subconscious reason why Yami was so guarded. He did not want to open himself up again only to be hurt in the end.

The brunette's gaze wandered to Yami. He had long-since finished his lunch. He was now wandering along the backyard fence several yards out of earshot. Tea had to admit that her guest was looking much better. The bones on his face were less prominent and his skin, still pale, was not quite so deathly-looking. Tea could even swear that the scars on his face had faded a little.

In spite of all this, however…Tea suspected that the wounds on the young man's heart would take much longer to heal. Cuts and bruises could be remedied with ointments…but a broken heart required an entirely different kind of cure, one that was often unique for every person. She wondered what his cure would be…

Joey's voice cut through the brunette's contemplation. "Man, you put a mean scorch on these kabobs, Mr. Gardner!" the boy exclaimed through a mouthful of food.

Mai groaned and grumbled at him not to talk with his mouth full. Adam, on the other hand, laughed heartily.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it, Joseph. I may not be able to understand that 'Duel Monsters' game you kids go on and on about…but I do know how to work a grill."

Lily chuckled. "I only wish that you would take a break from your grill skills and put your gardening skills into practice," she said, giving her husband a sideways look. "That giant bush has been sitting in our backyard for months now, getting scragglier and scragglier by the second."

"Honey…" Adam chuckled sheepishly. "I'll get to it…when I have time."

Lily arched a single brow. Her eyes glittered teasingly. "You didn't have time when you were sitting on the sofa, eating potato chips, and watching football the other day?"

Everyone laughed. Tea's mother folded her hands together in triumph. Her father grinned guiltily. Joey reached over, playfully ruffling Yugi's spiky locks.

"Yeah, that bush may be pretty terrifying…but it don't come CLOSE to the craziness of Yuge's hair!"

"Hey!" Yugi cried, though he was grinning.

Tea laughed. That was certainly true. Of course, Yugi's hair and the bush COMBINED could not compete with Yami's wicked locks.

"Speaking of crazy hair…" Mai began, as if reading the dancer's thoughts. "…what did you guys think of Yami?"

Tea's heart fluttered a little. She had been wondering that as well. She looked at Tristan, who was scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"He seems like a good guy," he said.

Joey nodded. "Yeah, he's a little stiff…" his expression grew serious. "Maybe once he learns to let his shield down…he'll see us as his friends."

The entire table was silent after the unexpectedly profound statement. Tea thought she heard a metallic snipping noise yards behind her…but she didn't turn around to investigate. Mai tapped her manicured fingers on her drink. Tristan stared contemplatively at the table while Yugi twiddled his thumbs. Then…Joey gave a big grin and nudged his girlfriend.

"See?" he asked, ruining the moment. "I told ya I was a sensitive guy."

Mai rolled her eyes. Tristan smirked.

"Yeah, REAL sensitive…when you're not being a total pain that is."

Tea and Mai laughed while Joey pouted. Over the light-hearted ruckus, however, Yugi was still thinking. He tilted his head to one side, purple eyes narrowing with concentration.

"Yami reminds me of a wounded animal…" his eyes grew wide and he waved his hands frantically. "Not in the sense that he's not human…just that he seems like he was hurt badly and now has a hard time trusting people. "

"Mmmm…." Tea nodded distantly. She had thought that exact thing not too long ago.

Mai nodded slowly. "You've got a point. And you're right in saying that he IS human. That means that he has things he likes…things that interest him, just like the rest of us."

Joey's brows were furrowed in such deep thought that Tea was sure he was going to hurt himself. Suddenly, he brightened. He almost had a light bulb floating above his head with the idea.

"I got it! That means that if we figure out what he likes…he might start to trust us!" he exclaimed, grinning proudly.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Gee, you're a regular Sherlock Holmes. Did you figure that out all by yourself?"

The blonde growled. He stood up, ready to lunge at his best friend. Fortunately, Yugi restrained him.

"Calm down, Joey. We don't have time to fight. We have to figure out what Yami….whoa…" the boy's eyes grew even larger than usual and he trailed off.

Tea raised her brows. He was gawking at something behind her. She turned, opening her mouth to ask what was wrong…but the words never came. She felt as though the breath had been knocked out of her.

Yami stood near the fence several yards away. His head was facing the unruly bush Lily had been complaining about earlier…only it was not an unruly bush anymore. Leafy clippings lay all around… at the feet of three statues that had been carved from the hedge.

Tea slowly stood up. She made her way toward the sculptures, her azure eyes never leaving them. She heard the others following behind her…but she didn't turn. The girl was far too awe-struck.

"Yami…" she whispered, stopping beside him. "…did you do these?" It was a stupid question, she knew…but Tea simply could not believe her eyes.

The dark youth gave a single nod that she barely caught out of her peripheral vision. Tea was still gawking at the statues…because she recognized them. There were three carvings in all, each standing side by side. The one on the left was a sphere-shaped creature with large angel wings. His leafy expression was cheerful. On the far right was a fuzz-ball looking thing with great eyes and stubby limbs. Lastly, standing majestically in the middle…was a girl. She had a flowing dress and long hair. A pointy hat rested haphazardly atop her head and her hand clutched a wand of some sort. The dancer suddenly realized who had one those hedge carvings in the mansion courtyard.

Tea's friends stopped a little ways behind her. She heard the gasps and mutterings of wonder…but it was Yugi who finally announced the sculptures' identities.

"Look, guys!" he pointed excitedly at each figure. "It's Happy Lover, Kuriboh, and the Dark Magician Girl!"

The brunette gasped. Although she had recognized the statues herself…it was still a shock to hear the names out loud. But…how could Yami have known about Duel Monsters if he had been locked in that mansion all his life? She glanced at him still standing beside her. The young man had his head bent low. His cheeks had flushed a pale pink from embarrassment. Combined with the grey of his scars, Yami's blush almost looked purple in some spots…purple…like Tea's bed spread…of course!

Tea almost gasped again with the realization. Yami had seen her bed…and the plethora of plush toys she had resting on top of it. He saw various Duel Monster cuties, including Happy Lover, Kuriboh, and the Dark Magician Girl. Tea felt her own cheeks heat at the thought of him carving something he knew she liked.

Joey was grinning from ear to ear. He went around to the dark youth's other side and thumped him on the back.

"Aw, man! You've been holdin' out on us, 'Yam!"

The blue-eyed beauty winced slightly at her friend's nicknaming. Yami, on the other hand, didn't seem to care. He merely cocked a brow at Joey. His expression was quizzical.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Whaddaya mean 'what do I mean'?" Joey laughed. "You like Duel Monsters!"

Yami's brows furrowed. He looked at each face, seeming to contemplate his answer. Eventually his crimson gaze landed on Tea. He tilted his head a little, apparently asking what to do. Tea smiled and nodded encouragingly.

The young man bent his head. "I…know nothing about it…" he confessed. "I saw a few stuffed animals when I was in Tea's room last night. I carved the bushes in my mansion courtyard into Egyptian figures….I figured I would do something different here."

The blonde boy raised his brows. His eyes twinkled devilishly. "You were in Tea's room last night?"

Tea felt her face grow as red as the tips of Yami's hair. Why did her impish friend have to turn the most innocent statements into something that sounded bad? She glared, opening her mouth to snap at Joey…but Yugi swiftly changed the subject.

"You have an interest in Egypt?" he inquired gently.

Of course…that was perfect! The brunette had to resist the urge to leap enthusiastically into the conversation. She had forgotten that Yugi's grandfather was an Egyptologist as well as game store owner. Solomon Mutou and his grandson knew more about the Gift of the Nile than most archaeologists did. This would be the perfect chance to get Yami out of his shell…but it would not work if Tea pushed too much.

Yami was regarding Yugi curiously. His ruby eyes held a genuine spark of interest. "I do. My father used to read to me all the history of Egypt. I found it more fascinating than any other subject."

He closed his mouth. He was apparently done speaking. Tea felt her heart race nervously. She didn't want to throw too many things at the skittish young man…but now was the opportune moment to make plans for his future. She couldn't pass up the chance.

"You…you were also telling me earlier that you like games, right?" the girl asked him. She hoped that he would elaborate on the matter so that she did not have to.

To her relief, Yami nodded. "I do not hold a particular passion for much of anything…but gaming and Egypt have always caught my attention. A rather odd combination, I know…but then…" he raised his arm slightly. His blades grated together, as if to say "I too am odd".

Yami's eyes flicked away. Tea glanced at Mai. In a perfect moment of silent communication, the two girls exchanged their mutual worry that their new friend was about shut down again. Fortunately…Yugi spoke before that happened.

The boy beamed, saying, "You like Egypt AND games? Oh wow, you HAVE to come over to the Kame Game Shop and meet my grandpa! He can tell you all sorts of things about Egypt. Haha, maybe he can even teach you how to play Duel Monsters!"

"Yeah," Joey leaned an arm on Mai's shoulder. "'Yuge and I may even have time to give ya a few dueling tips."

Mai cocked an eyebrow. "Yugi, sure…but YOU? Dueling tips? Give me a break. You couldn't even beat Tea and she doesn't play the game."

"Oh?" the boy smirked. "I beat YOU, didn't I?"

His girlfriend's face grew red. Her violet eyes narrowed. "I…! You…! That was ONE time!"

"Yeah, one time I beat the unbeatable Mai Valentine…"

"ANYWAY…" Yugi emphasized over the couple's bickering. "We all have school tomorrow so why don't you pay the shop a visit? I'm sure Grandpa would love to meet you."

Joey, who was hiding behind Tristan to avoid Mai, added, "I bet he'd even train ya to become a Duelist if you do one of those Duel Monster bush statues outside the shop."

"Oh yeah!" Yugi grinned. "He'd love that! Imagine all the customers something like THAT would attract…"

Yami had not said a word. His crimson eyes stared at the ground, dark with contemplation. Tea bit her lip worriedly. She wished she could offer to go wit him…but as Yugi had said, they all had school tomorrow. The girl briefly wondered if Bakura would be back in time for class. If not, maybe he could look after Yami…but she doubted he would do that.

"What do you say, Yami?" the girl asked, placing a gentle hand on his arm. "It would be better than hanging out by yourself at the house all day."

The young man's gaze locked with hers. Tea felt her heart pound. She wouldn't admit that one reason why she did not want him to be alone…was that she was afraid he would leave…return to his seclusion in that dreary mansion. She wasn't ready to say goodbye…not yet.

Yami's blood orbs searched her azure gems for a long moment. She felt as though they could burn right into her heart…as if they could see her emotions. Fear…desperation…worry…hope…they all felt exposed beneath his fiery gaze.

Then…after what felt like an eternity…Yami's gaze actually softened. He turned and looked upon the faces of his new "friends". Tea was sure that their expressions reflected the same hopefulness as hers, in one form or another.

He murmured, "Very well. I shall go because…" his eyes met the brunette's for another heart-stopping moment before quickly looking away again. "…I shall go."

Joey, Yugi, Mai, and Tristan responded with excitement. The dark youth gave his small half-smile as they bombarded him with happy chatter. They were all together, all sharing the same joy…but Tea had never felt so distant.

Her heart raced. Her blue eyes stared at Yami's face, still avoiding hers. Perhaps it was only her imagination…but Tea could have sworn that when he spoke…when he looked at her with that uncharacteristically tender look in his deadly eyes…he was about to say… "I shall go…because you asked me to."

**Whew, I thought I would never get this done and published XD. I hope you liked and please review :)! Bakura will make his appearance next chapter *cue the ominous music*.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS. **


	5. Forces Collide

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**

**Hiya! Time for chapter five! This chapter contains quite a bit of foreshadowing. Also, the Kame Game Shop will be NEXT chapter instead of this one :). **

**The Queen of Water: Thank you :)!**

**Aqua girl 007: Thanks :)!**

**Sorceress of the Nile: Thanks :)! Haha that line was inspired by a picture of Joey I found with that caption XD.**

**The Real Contestshipping Princess: Thank you :)! Haha yup, they are NOT going to get along XD.**

**Egyptian Blue Eyes: Thank you :)! Haha I just had to have Joey say something to tick off Tea lol.**

**Connected to the Earth: Thanks :)! Haha I had a ton of fun with this chapter. I do enjoy putting in a little humor whenever I can ;). Thanks, I was hoping people would catch that line :)! Haha you are very right: Yami and Bakura are going to be just as thick as thieves *sarcastic laugh* XD. *hugs* **

**Speechless 'Now Careless: Thank you :)! Haha yup, I'm looking forward to introducing Bakura.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thank you :)! I was a little nervous about the shish kabob analogy so I'm glad it sounded okay :). Oooooh Yami's going to be MAD XD.**

**Sailorblaze: Hello XD! Haha yup, definitely :).**

**Guest (not sure who posted it): Thank you :)! Yup, I am definitely going to include that part ;). **

**Kender20: Thanks :)! Haha one of my fave parts in the movie is when Edward says, "I thought this was shish kabob" XD. Bakura…he may have a little influence on this chapter ;).**

**VampiressBeauty20: Thank you :)! Haha fallin' in love already XD!**

**X**

_Yami had always loved his father's face. It was warm…gentle…filled with wisdom and kindness. His skin was dusky, so unlike the son's pale flesh. The coffee coloring made him seem even warmer. His eyes were a light grey that glinted with intelligence but not iciness. That grey was further enhanced by his shoulder-length silver hair and neatly-trimmed beard. Everything about the inventor seemed perfect. Even his stark white lab coat never looked awry._

_ However, Yami's father had assured him many times that no one was perfect. Everyone had their flaws. Even the great inventor, Aknamkanon, was not excluded from this fact. Still…Yami had a hard time believing this. His father meant the world to him. He couldn't imagine the man having any defects…for he was like a beacon of light in his son's universe of darkness. _

_ Yami was very unlike most people. He hadn't been born and raised from infanthood into the young man he was now. He had seemingly…come into awareness one day. The youth's mind had been a train wreck. He understood the basic concepts of the world such as emotions, instinct, and scholastic skills. In spite of this…he had no clue who he was._

_ The young man's memory was a total void. All he knew was that he had come into being one day…and Father had been there. Father had told him that he was not like other boys. He was special. His body had been created for him…and it was not yet finished. This was obvious, as Yami had long blades protruding from his wrists rather than hands. _

_The inventor had assured him that his real hands would be complete in time. He had had to use the scissors from one of his other machines so that his son would have some method of grasping objects since he did not have the time to build robotic hands. One day, however…the young man would be normal. Then…Aknamkanon promised to tell him everything about who he was._

_Yami believed him. He believed everything his father said. He loved listening to the man's deep, smooth voice. It was a steady medium in his confusion-wracked brain. That was precisely what the boy was doing now as he sat cross-legged on a floor pillow in the inventor's lab. Aknamkanon sat in a plush chair several feet in front of him. His grey eyes ran over the words of a book with a gold-painted binding, his clear voice carefully pronouncing each word. _

"_In ancient times, the great Pharaohs of Egypt were revered as much as the Egyptian gods themselves," the inventor read. "Ancient hieroglyphics have depicted that a certain Pharaoh from a cryptic prophecy would have the ability to summon the three gods, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Unfortunately, tablets revealing the identity of this Pharaoh have yet to be discovered…"_

_Yami's blood-colored eyes stared off into the distance. His ebony eyebrows furrowed and his scissors snipped thoughtfully. He always found these passages his father read about Egypt to be exceedingly fascinating…yet he wasn't sure why. He had no memory of anything. Only his time with Father remained stored in his mind. So…how could he hold passion for much of anything? _

_The young man felt rather than saw Aknamkanon's gunmetal eyes on him. They were studying him…seeming almost to search for something. Yami slowly met their gaze. He didn't soften his solemn expression. It was the face he always wore, even with his beloved father. It felt almost ingrained into him. He couldn't remember the last time he had displayed any other emotion. _

_Father's eyes stayed locked with his for a long moment. There was something odd in his demeanor. It was a sense of knowing…and even a bit of melancholy. He tilted his head to one side in a thoughtful manner._

"_You know, Yami…you sometimes remind me of the ancient Pharaohs mentioned in this book," he murmured. "You seem to give off an aura of strength and regality…just like the ancient kings."_

_Yami's expression remained unwavering. He gave a soft grunt of acknowledgement, looking down. He had to admit that…there did seem to be something oddly familiar about the books. But how was this possible…if he had no memory? _

_The inventor gave a warm chuckle. He reached out and ran a gentle hand over his son's unruly mass of hair. "You are too serious my boy. You must lighten up a bit. Perhaps we've had enough reading for today. Let us switch to…"_

_Aknamkanon reached into a large box sitting next to his chair. It was filled to the brim with brain-stimulating activities. He put the book away and pulled out a cloth sack. Untying the strings of the sack, the inventor emptied its contents onto the floor in front of his son._

"…_a game," he completed. _

_Yami narrowed his eyes in perplexity at the objects. They were small wooden pieces that had been diced into various shapes. The shapes all had flat edges and were more or less the same size. The youth poked at one with a single blade._

_Aknamkanon explained, "This is a puzzle, Yami. You must shuffle the pieces around and see how they fit together. This one is supposed to create a triangle. Go on. See if you can solve it."_

_Yami stared intensely at the blocks. Hesitantly, he reached out. The tip of a blade bore down on one of the wooden pieces and slid it next to the others. He lined up the flat sides, seeing how the shapes fit together. _

_ As the youth worked…he felt as though the entire world around him had gone black. He was completely focused…entirely absorbed in the game. In addition…he was enjoying it. Yami felt a spark of something warm within him…a thrill…an excitement. He was actually…having fun…as if this was something he had always done. _

_ After several minutes, Yami completed the puzzle. He stared with fierce satisfaction at the triangle on the floor before him. He then realized that it resembled something quite familiar to him. He brought up his wrist…and gently prodded the Millennium Puzzle hanging from his neck. Then…something entirely strange happened. The corners of Yami's mouth started to twitch…and pull upward._

_ The youth felt a twinge of shock. He tried to fight the urge…but his father was laughing joyously._

_ "That's it, my boy!" he prompted. "Go on, smile! You SHOULD be proud!" _

_ Aknamkanon's deep laughter rang out again. Finally…his son allowed the smile to fully surface. It wasn't a huge, goofy grin…just a small curve of the lips…almost a smirk. But for Yami…it was entirely new territory…and it felt kind of good. _

_ So there he was, laughing and talking with his beloved father. This was what he loved to do, even when his stony face did not reveal that he loved to do it. His world seemed perfect when things were like this. _

_ Then…everything shattered. The world around Yami grew dark and tainted. Coldness filled the air as well as a heart-wrenching sense of loneliness. Aknamkanon's warm face vanished…dissipated into the air like an illusion. Yami was in a dark new world now…one with which he was all too familiar._

_ The young man flailed his arms about frantically. He tried to fight at the darkness…but his blades went through it like water. All the scissors managed to do was knick him in the face…just as they had always done. _

_ The void closed in around him. The walls became bleak and mundane…that maddening labyrinth he had been imprisoned in for so long. No, no, no…not this again…anything but this. Yami tried to move…tried to follow where the mist of Aknamkanon had drifted…but those cursed blades weighed him down. The darkness wrapped around him like iron chains, holding him in place._

_ The young man struggled…but it was futile. Finally, he threw his head back and cried out like the helpless child he was._

_ "FATHER!"_

X

Yami gave a strangled gasp. He sat upright. His chest heaved up and down. Cold sweat broke out all over his body, making him shiver. He blinked rapidly, blood eyes glancing around.

The house was still quiet…but it was the peaceful quiet of night. It was dark in the room…but the darkness was pierced by silvery moonlight streaming in through a good-sized window. The youth was sitting down…but he was on a soft bed rather than a cold, unforgiving floor.

Yami let out a shuddering breath. He slowly lay back on the bed…on Tea's bed. He had been dreaming. Hesitantly, he brought his arm up to his face. The young man rubbed it across the skin…and was relieved when no pain followed. It seemed he had only cut himself in the dream.

Dream… Yami smirked. As if that horrific experience could be called that. It had been a nightmare...one that made plain the fears he had refused to admit even to himself. He was afraid to return to that desolate mansion…and he couldn't be. He didn't belong in this world. He was not OF this world. He had been created…never completed…he was an outcast, no matter what Tea and her friends told him. The only tie the youth had to this light-filled place was his father…and Aknamkanon was…

Yami's eyes closed. An uncomfortable, tight sensation squeezed his thudding heart. He could not bear to think of his father. It only reminded him of how things were…and how things could have been.

The youth furrowed his brows, hoping that the blackness of his eyelids would block out the memories. He breathed slowly. He forced his troubled thoughts to shatter…and focused on the stillness of the night.

An odd sliding sound pierced the tranquil quiet. Yami froze on the bed. His eyes snapped open. He had stayed awake long enough the previous night to memorize all of the creaks and moans of the house…and this sound definitely was not one he had heard before. Yami glanced at the door. It was closed, as usual. No one was trying to get in from the hall. That meant…there was only one other possible explanation. Blood growing cold with suspicion, the youth turned his wary gaze…toward the window.

Moonlight streamed in through the square portal. A few minutes ago, it had lit the room in silvery light. Now, however…most of the illumination was blacked out…by a dark silhouette. The humanoid figure, backlit by the moon, was shadowed. Yami could, however, make out a long trench coat…and a shock of white hair.

He, or whatever the stranger was seemed to be easing Tea's window open. That had been the source of the scraping sound. With catlike nimbleness, he perched on the window sill and swung his legs inside. He touched down on the carpet without a sound, standing up to his full height. The intruder was at least as tall as Yami.

Yami's fiery eyes burned. His blades grated together dangerously. His mind was ringing with a hazardous alert…and not just because he might be witnessing a burglary. There was something about this stranger in the dark…something far more sinister than the shadows that concealed him. Yami could not explain it…but it unsettled him in every way.

The figure slowly turned toward the bed. His shadow was cast on Yami, completely blocking him from vision. All the intruder would see was a figure lying on the flowery comforter. The snowy white head tilted to the side…and Yami could swear he saw the shadowed face split with a vampiric grin.

"Hello, Tea," the man cooed in a gravelly, accented voice. "Did you miss me, love?"

X

It was one o'clock in the morning and Tea simply could not sleep. For what seemed like hours, the girl had tossed and turned on the living room couch. Finally, she sighed and flopped onto her back. It was futile. The thoughts buzzing around in her head like a swarm of aggravated hornets would not cease.

The brunette tugged at her light blue pajamas, twisted from the sleepless tossing about. It was impossible to relax. Something felt…wrong. She wasn't sure if it was her nervousness about Yami going to the Kame Game Shop alone, her fear that he might vanish into the shadows if she took her eyes off him…or something else altogether. There was something in the air tonight…something…unnerving.

Tea moaned. She rolled onto her side, burying her face in the crevice where the couch's arm and back cushion met. Perhaps if she blocked out all light, all distraction…if she drowned her entire world in darkness…the fire of anxiety burning in her mind would be extinguished as well.

Tea forced her brain to recollect more cheerful thoughts. She reminisced about the barbecue…about how unexpectedly successful it had been. The dancer could not deny that she had been nervous. She was afraid that Yami would reject her friends…no…if she was honest with herself, she was afraid that her friends would reject Yami. Tea had been anxious, of course, that the dark youth would not open up to them… but she had truly feared the others would not see him as she did.

Tea frowned. That did not make sense to her. Why had she felt that way? Why had she been so desperate for her friends to accept the more or less outcast…rather than the other way around? Why had she had such faith…in such a unique…and if she were being totally honest…beautiful stranger? None of these things made sense in her mind…yet they somehow felt right in her heart.

Thinking these riddling thoughts, the girl began slipping into the half-aware limbo one experienced right before sleep. Her breathing slowed peacefully. Her restless body relaxed. Right as Tea was about to drift off, however…a shout jolted her awake.

"Who are you? WHAT are you?" a man's voice snarled down the hall.

Tea bolted upright. She fell off the couch, becoming tangled in her blanket. Groaning, the girl fought at her cloth binding. She stumbled blindly toward the opening of the hallway. It wasn't pitch black in the house. Moonlight streamed in through the windows, illuminating everything with a pallid glow. The girl's mind, however, was still foggy from almost-sleep and shock. What on earth had happened?

Tea braced her hand on the hallway wall to steady herself. She could hear commotion but she still could not figure out what was going on. She DID know…that the noise was coming from her bedroom.

The brunette finally reached her door. She groped desperately for the knob. There was no light coming from the room…but the shouting and fumbling still raged within. After what seemed like an agonizing eternity, Tea's fingers found the cool metal knob. She twisted it and threw the door open.

The entire bedroom was awash with moonlight. The ashen glow was not efficient enough to make out colors and features…but Tea could see a dark silhouette. It was standing at the foot of her bed, dressed in something long and flowing. Something was clutched in its hand…something sturdy and rod like.

Gasping frantically, Tea reached for the light switch and flicked it on. Bright light filled the room. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust. When they did…the girl's jaw dropped open in shock at the sight before her.

It was a young man standing at the foot of her bed. He wore a long black trench coat over a blue-striped white shirt, dark grey jeans, and blue and white converse shoes. His skin was pale, his eyes, brown and piercing. A mane of white, messy hair ran down his back. He was a dangerously handsome individual…but at the moment, "dangerous" suited him more than "handsome". His teeth were bared in a snarl below fiercely glaring eyes. The rod in his hand, Tea's baton that she often practiced dancing with, was raised in a battle-ready stance.

Tea swallowed against her dry throat. It took her a moment to register the youth's features…and to recall his name.

"BAKURA!"

Bakura's eyes flicked to her. "Stay out of the way, Tea!" he snapped. "You have an axe murderer in your room!"

"Axe murderer? What on earth are you…?" she turned…and froze in place.

Yami was the one whom her boyfriend was attacking. The young man stood, pressed into the farthest corner of her room. He had his scissor hands raised defensively, the blades snipping with agitation. His eyes glinted, looking even more dangerously close to blood than usual. Tea knew she had better put an end to this chaotic meeting before there was any ACTUAL blood.

Bakura advanced another step forward. He raised the baton, ready to strike. His girlfriend leapt between him and his target, raising her hands protectively.

"No!" she cried. "Bakura, don't!"

The white-haired boy ignored her. He started to step around her, but Tea grabbed both his wrists. She held them still, forcing him to look at her.

"He's not an axe murderer!" she implored.

Bakura shot her an angrily incredulous look. "Then why was he waiting in your room with a handful of knives? Step aside! I'll take care of him!"

His voice was gravelly, his British accent thicker than ever. It was quite clear he would not be easily dissuaded. He tried to pull out of the dancer's grasp…but she held him tight.

"Release me before he escapes!"

Tea shook her head. She looked helplessly toward the doorway, wishing for help. As if they had heard her thoughts…her parents suddenly burst into the room. Lily was wearing a pale pink robe and slippers. Adam had on light blue pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt. Their eyes were droopy and confused. Their hair mussed. It was quite clear that they had been rudely awakened…but they were here none-the-less.

"What on earth…?" Lily started, grey eyes perplexingly taking in the scene.

This wasn't exactly a great time for explanations, so Tea did not give any. She inclined her head toward her guest in the corner, saying, "Mom, Dad, please take Yami."

Adam looked beyond confused. He opened his mouth to ask but his wife stopped him with a wave of the hand. She walked over to Yami. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, she murmured something comforting before leading him toward the door.

Adam watched the two leave. His jaw hung open stupidly. Finally, he just shrugged and followed, closing the door behind him.

Bakura was still growling and struggling. Tea slid her arms around his torso, holding him in a tight hug. Her sapphire eyes stared deeply into his earthy ones.

"He is NOT our enemy, Bakura…" the girl murmured calmly. She stared deeply into his eyes, striving to show him that hers held no fear. "…and those aren't weapons. Those are his hands. He's a new friend. I'm trying to help him."

Bakura stopped moving. He now seemed frozen in place, his gaze as hard as stone. The girl suppressed a shudder. She had never liked how intense her boyfriend could be sometimes. But she supposed he WAS just trying to protect her…wasn't he…?

Bakura slowly lowered the baton. He let it drop from his fingers and land with a quiet thump on the carpeted floor. Tea loosened her grip a little. She did not release him, however. She didn't want to take a chance on him bolting after Yami.

When the snowy-haired youth spoke, his voice was low. "That…" he started, raising a finger toward the door. "…is your FRIEND?"

Tea felt irritation flare at his insensitivity. "His name is Yami. He was living up in that old inventor's mansion. He's one of Aknamkanon's creations…his son basically."

Bakura's frown deepened. His body loosened. Deciding he wasn't going to dash after her poor guest, the girl finally let him go. He staggered backward a bit and sat down hard on her bed. His fingers clutched handfuls of the comforter.

"He was apparently never finished," Tea explained. "Something happened to the inventor before he was completed. That's why Yami's hands are…" she trailed off.

Bakura stared piercingly at the floor. Tea bit her lip, waiting for his reaction.

"And…you brought him here?" he muttered, looking up at her with a glowering expression. "Why?"

The girl put her hands on her hips. "I couldn't just leave him up there! He was starving! You would have done the same thing."

The teen smirked and looked away. Tea sighed.

"Come on, 'Kura…show a little sympathy!"

"I DO have sympathy…" he mumbled.

Tea raised her eyebrows. She then grabbed her boyfriend's wrist and pulled him off the bed. "Well then, you won't mind having a PROPER introduction," she said, leading him toward the door.

Bakura shot her an outraged look. She felt him tense with resistance. "You have GOT to be kidding."

"Oh, come on!" she urged, dragging him down the hall. She could see light coming from the kitchen. Her parents had apparently brought Yami in there. "Just shake his hand and say hello!"

"Shake his HAND?"

"Well, not LITERALLY!"

Bakura growled and looked away. His girlfriend stopped in the living room. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him pleadingly.

"Please, 'Kura…" she begged. "Just meet him. You must have scared him have to death! What were you doing in my room anyway?"

"It was storming at the campsite," the pale youth replied. "Duke, Marik, and I left early. Your window was unlocked so I thought I'd pay you a visit before I went home." His lips curled upward, his eyes glinting teasingly.

Tea rolled her eyes. "Well, poor Yami probably thought you were a thief," she scolded, pushing him toward the kitchen.

The rest of the house's inhabitants were settled in the small area. Adam had the refrigerator door open, searching for some midnight snack. Lily leaned against the countertop near the sink. She was yawning sleepily.

Last but certainly not least…Yami sat in one of the kitchen chairs. His blades stabbed into the floor, chipping the tile and grout into dust. His crimson eyes were downcast…and as dark as a bloody battlefield. Those eyes reflected a war that must have been raging in his mind.

Tea glanced out of the corner of her eye at her boyfriend. Bakura stood ramrod straight, his ebony cloak flowing around his thin legs. His gaze burned toward Yami who still had his head hung low.

Tea swallowed hard. Again…she realized how backwards her heart feared again. Rather than worrying about Bakura thinking well of Yami…she feared that Yami would not accept Bakura. Standing here…between the dark-haired youth with his head bowed low…and the white-haired rogue, glaring stubbornly at him…Tea felt as though she had just brought a rebellious thief to be judged…by a king.

"Um…Yami…?" the girl murmured.

His scissors snapped together. The clean metallic snick was like the pounding of a judge's hammer for the courtroom to be silent. The brunette's heart pounded. Yami slowly lifted his head. His iron-hard gaze locked with Tea's.

Feeling her face heat, the girl took Bakura's arm. She pulled him forward a little, making him face the red-eyed young man.

"Yami…" she began with a shaky smile. "This is my boyfriend, Ryou Bakura. Bakura? This is my new friend, Yami. He's going to be staying at my house for a little while."

Tea stepped back a little. Her eyes flicked back and forth between the two males. It reminded her vaguely of two opposing duelists, preparing to battle. She wondered who would make the first move.

"Pleasure to meet you…" Yami said stiffly. He gave a slight nod.

Bakura arched his brows. He opened his mouth, probably to give some scathingly witty remark…but the words never came. His eyes widened, just a little. They fixed on something.

Tea frowned. She wondered what he had seen. Before she could ask, however, Bakura looked at Yami's face. His lips gradually twisted into an enigmatic…and almost unnerving smile. He folded his hands behind his back, looking suddenly and queerly satisfied.

"The pleasure…" the pale youth answered, his voice silky smooth. "…is all mine."

Bakura's smile widened. Perhaps he was at least trying be cordial. Feeling relieved, she glanced at Yami…and her relief vanished as soon as it had come. The dark youth's face…was just as cold, if not colder than it had been a moment ago. His eyes burned, seeming to stare right into Bakura's soul. The girl looked at her boyfriend…and was shocked to see him staring right back, looking just as cool as her guest did fierce.

Tea's heart started to pound. She couldn't help but think she had just introduced two forces…two rival powers of great and terrifying might ready to battle. She could only hope…that the outcome would not be as disastrous as an all-out war.

***Cue the ominous music* XD. I hope you liked and please review :)!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**


	6. Kame Game Shop

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**

**Hey there :)! Chapter six has arrived!**

**Queen of Water: Thank you :)!**

**VampiressBeauty20: Haha thanks, he may need to be furball-ized at some point XD.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)! Haha yup, things are about to get hairy with Bakura around…**

**Speechless 'Now Careless: Aw, thank you :)! *hugs* :D**

**Aqua girl 007: Thank you :)! Unfortunately, Yami Bakura will HAVE to go away at the end because the plot won't make sense otherwise…however Ryou Bakura won't die. I'm sorry, I don't want to kill off Yami Bakura either :(. I may make him be taken over by Zorc rather than saying it's Yami Bakura though :).**

**RedMoonAlchemist: Thanks :)! Haha I'm having fun with Yami and Bakura's interaction :D.**

**Sorceress of the Nile: Aw, thank you :)! Haha the chaotic introduction is over…but things are only going to get hairier XD.**

**EgyptianBlueEyes: Thank you :)! Heehee I'm glad so many people caught the "thief and king" reference. That is important in later chapters ;).**

**MutantEnemy101: Thank you :)! Haha I thought it was you :D. **

**Veronikura: Thank you :)! Bakura just grabbed the first "weapon" he could find in the darkness. I couldn't think of any weapon-ish items a dancer would have other than a baton XD. Actually, I'm glad you noticed the Millannium Ring's absence. That is VERY important for the plot later ;). **

**The Real Contestshipping Princess: Haha I agree. Bakura is one freaky boyfriend XD. Haha you may be right about that ;). **

**X**

Yami had never been much of a morning person. Today was certainly no different. He squinted against the unforgiving sunlight, longing for hands so that he could indulge in yet another simple activity…shielding his face from the white-hot rays. He bowed his head low. The youth almost wished that Tea had left some of the bangs hanging in his face so that he could have a partial covering.

Yami was sitting in the passenger seat of the Gardner family's car. It was a small silver vehicle with soft seating. Lily sat in the driver's seat, dressed in a dark grey business casual outfit. She hadn't had to leave for work until ten o'clock that morning so she had agreed to drive Yami to the Kame Game Shop. That was precisely where they were heading now as they drove through the cheerful town of Domino.

Yami leaned his forehead against the warm glass of the window. As much as he was not enjoying being perpetually blinded by the morning sun…he could not help but survey his new surroundings with fascination.

This section of Domino City was quite different than the residential sector to which he was accustomed. Black gravel streets carved a path through hundreds of buildings. The structures were built in an amazing array of shapes, sizes, and colors. Some were tall; others stood short and squat. Warm paints and colorful signs decorated one shop while cool grey metal and precise business lettering composed another.

The car slowed to a halt at a red light. A small group of people took the chance to cross the street to the opposite sidewalk. Yami's eyes locked on them. Not only were the buildings diverse in this city…the people were too. They were mostly adults as school was in session…but Yami saw men and women of all shapes, sizes, and races. They wore a wide variety of clothing from expensive suits and dresses to casual t-shirts and jeans.

The young man's eyes ran over each face carefully. Other people would probably see this as a normal, everyday sight…but to him, it was completely new. He had read about people…all different types of people in his studies. But this…to see them all come together in one place, in one society…it was amazing…and wonderful.

Lily stepped on the gas as the light turned green. Yami jerked a little with the sudden movement. His scissors stabbed into the floor of the car, but he didn't care. A contemplative frown creased the young man's face. He didn't understand why all of this…this modern integration fascinated him so. It had no influence on him…so why did it catch his attention?

Yami didn't know…and it had been nagging at him. There were so many little things he noticed that made his head turn. Sometimes, the movement was voluntary…but other times it was not. During those moments…it seemed as though some deep knowledge ingrained into his subconscious was trying to surface. It was right there…scraping at the door of his memory…but it could never quite open it.

Yami sighed quietly. His hot breath fogged up the window. He knew that he would never find the answers he searched for alone. His mind was a labyrinth…one he couldn't seem to solve. His father had promised to help him find the right path…but now Aknamkanon was gone.

Lily apparently heard his sigh. Misinterpreting it for impatience, she announced, "It won't be long now, Yami. We'll be at the Kame Game Shop in five minutes or less."

"Hmmm…" was all the youth mumbled…but his heart jolted.

In the midst of his meditation, Yami had forgotten about the shop…and its owner, Yugi's grandfather. Yami could not deny that he was intrigued. Supposedly, this "Solomon Mutou" knew a great deal of games…and even more of Egypt. Tea had claimed that he was an archaeologist as well as store owner. He had been on more adventures than most people read about…and his aged mind held a great deal of knowledge.

Yami's blades snipped thoughtfully. It was a long shot, he knew…but perhaps Solomon knew something of value to him. Perhaps his wisdom could help the young man out of his troubled state. If not…well…at least they could have a game or two to pass the time.

Yami smirked. He was kidding himself. The only one who knew anything to help him was the inventor…and those secrets had vanished with him. This would be a strictly business meeting. He would go, carve the shop hedge into whatever shape Solomon wanted, maybe look at a few new games, and leave. He wouldn't open himself up too much. He had carelessly done enough of that already. That much was clear…since he was only going on this venture because Tea wanted him to.

The car braked at a stop sign. Lily put the vehicle into park and turned to her passenger. She smiled, gesturing out his window. "We're here."

The young man blinked. During all his thinking, he hadn't even felt the time going by. He took his head off the window and looked up at his new surroundings. The car had landed at a small cement lot surrounded by tall buildings on either side. No monumental structures littered the space…save for one small building.

It was the Kame Game Shop, Yugi's home and family business. It was built in a funky shape with two definite floors. Yellow paint coated the concrete walls and green shingles composed the rounded roof. The glass door was rimmed with red wood as was a single window on the second floor. That was apparently the living quarters of the home. The shopping area was right through the front door, clearly pronounced by the "open" sign hanging on the inside of the glass.

Yami's eyes ran the length of the area. Finally, his gaze landed on a single, scraggly shrub situated near the door. It was large and untamed…simply perfect for carving. An involuntary smile played on his lips.

Yami then turned his gaze to the first great obstacle of the day…opening the car door. He stared at the little handle, unsure of how to even begin. He tilted his head, considering every option…but luckily, Lily saved him the trouble.

"I'll get that," she smiled gently, stretching her arm over his seat. She grasped the handle and gave it a tug. The closing mechanism of the door unhinged. With a small push from the driver, it swung open.

Yami stared at the sun-drenched sidewalk beyond the car. He almost wished it had taken longer to get the door open. He would have had an excuse to sit there…to delay his first step over the threshold into new territory. This would be the first time he interacted with a stranger without someone there to "hold his hand" so to speak. It made him nervous…and that irked him more than anything else.

The young man clenched his jaw, swinging his legs out of the car. He was breaking his own rules left and right. He knew better than to depend on people. He had relied on someone once…and that had left him completely defenseless. Now…he was doing the same thing with Tea. That could not happen. Yami had to stand on his own two feet. That way…when he had to leave this strange and beautiful world…it wouldn't hurt nearly as much…and it wouldn't leave him so vulnerable.

Yami got out of the car. His blades scraped the pavement as he stood upright. A cold breeze blew through his hair. The sun was bright on his black-clad form…but it felt better now than it had on the ride. Perhaps he was a little more awake now than he had been.

The young man turned and gave the open door a shove with his hip. It swung closed and clicked into place. Lily waved at him behind the glass. She then hit the gas…and was gone down the street. Yami was officially alone…by himself at the start of this next great challenge..

Jaw set in a firm line, the dark youth started for the shop door. He was relieved to see that it was a "push" device and not a "pull". Pressing his shoulder against the wood frame, he eased the door open. A bell jingled cheerfully as he stepped inside…and he froze at the sight before him.

Games…all sorts of games lay everywhere. They were crammed onto shelves on the wall, placed carefully in boxes on the green tile floor, and kept safely locked away in glass containers that ran alone several walls of the little store. The only place that was not cluttered with some sort of play mechanism was the stairway in the back, undoubtedly the entrance to the Mutou family's living quarters.

Yami turned round and round. His scissors snipped with sparks of excitement. The walls, he noticed, were covered in brightly-colored posters. They depicted gruesome monsters and valiant warriors, each looking ready for battle. Above the creatures was a caption that read "Duel Monsters". Duel Monsters….that was the game Tea and her friends so frequently spoke of.

"O-ho! You must be Yami!"

Startled, the young man turned at the voice. Strolling out of a side doorway, the entrance to a storeroom perhaps, was an old man. He was short and squat, wearing a grey shirt under dark green overalls. He had unruly grey hair pinned down by a black bandana. A silver beard accented his wrinkled face. While everything about him looked aged…the elder's eyes were as bright and feisty as they would have been in youth. The irises were also purple…a shade of purple Yami had seen on only one individual.

"You are Yugi's grandfather?" he inquired.

"Indeed I am!" the old man grinned, thumping his chest. "I am Solomon Mutou, owner of the Kame Game Shop…and I've been expecting you all morning. Yugi told me all about you and your…talents."

Yami smirked, averting his crimson eyes. "Talents"…a clever euphemism for "freakish features". His scissors snipped uncomfortably at his sides.

Concerned by his silence, Solomon stepped forward until he stood directly before the young man. Yami almost flinched. He wasn't used to being approached so directly…as if he were just another average person.

"Yugi said you've been living up in the inventor's mansion all your life," he started. "The city must seem pretty strange to you."

Yami shrugged noncommittally. "It has been fine. Most of the people are pleasant…though I probably will not remain here permanently."

The man stroked his grey beard. "'Most'?" he repeated.

The youth dropped his eyes again. He had used the word "most" to account for Bakura. THAT person had most certainly NOT been pleasant. He still wasn't sure what it was…but Tea's white-haired boyfriend unnerved him terribly. Boyfriend…it somehow sickened him to call Bakura that.

Seeming to realize he had struck a nerve, Solomon waved his hands dismissively. "Anyhow…I understand you have a certain liking for games?"

Yami looked up. He gave a slow, uncertain nod.

Solomon's eyes twinkled. "Well then…" he said. "…you've certainly come to the right place!" he waved his hand around. "The Kame Game Shop sells just about any game, from the newest innovations in gaming technology to games played by the people of ancient Egypt."

Yami's heart jolted at that. He would be quite interested to see those items. The old owner, however, was still talking. He gestured to one of the glass cases.

"Of course, the shop is most famous for selling Duel Monster Cards. Now I'm sure Yugi and Joey talked your ears off about that game…"

"Indeed…" the young man murmured distantly, eyes fixed on the foil card packets.

"Well…I don't intend to brag, but it was I who began their duelist training. Now, Joey has progressed to become a fine young duelist and Yugi is a strong rival of Seto Kaiba himself!"

Yami tore his eyes away from the collection of cards. "Seto Kaiba?" he asked.

Solomon nodded. He went around to the inside of a glass counter in the back of the store where the cash register was located. Taking a red cloth, he absently scrubbed at the flawless glass.

"He's the millionaire teenage president of Kaiba Corporation. It used to be a weapons manufacturing company but it changed into a gaming corporation when Seto took it over." He chuckled. "That boy is a champion Duelist no doubt…but he'll never increase his skill if he refuses to put his heart into the cards."

"Heart…" the young man's eyes narrowed. The words sounded so familiar…as if he himself had spoken them once before.

"Yes…" the old man finally stopped wiping the glass. He met his visitor's eyes with a serious expression. "You cannot simply look at the cards as mere pieces of paper and expect to win. You have to put your whole heart into it."

Yami contemplated the statement intensely. His eyes wandered up from the glass case to a poster situated on the wall behind the cash register. It contained the image of a demon-looking beast with robust limbs protected by golden armor plates. Heavy chains clung to his wrists and ankles. His terrifying face was painted like an Egyptian sarcophagus. Yami froze, staring at the picture. Yet another one of those odd nostalgic moments struck him.

Solomon raised his brows. He turned, following the youth's gaze. When he saw what it was Yami was looking at, he laughed heartily.

"Oh-ho-ho…you have a powerful taste," he grinned. "That is Exodia the Forbidden One. He can only be summoned when all five of his cards are played together. The duelist who plays them claims an automatic victory."

"Exodia…" Yami murmured.

"According to the legends, he was the demon guardian of the Pharaoh's palace. The entire game of Duel Monsters, in fact, is supposedly based on a game that ancient Egyptian sorcerer's played with real monsters and real magic." The old man added, "If you believe in that sort of thing, that is…"

The dark youth's heart was pounding. All of this…was sounding too familiar to him. But why? He had never been in society. He had no memories of ever playing "Duel Monsters" with Father. He wanted to drag his fingers through his hair with exasperation if only he had fingers.

Solomon continued nonchalantly, "Anyway, I'm rather glad you stumbled upon the picture of Exodia. Now we can get right down to business."

Yami swallowed against the parchedness of his throat. He met Solomon's cheery gaze, striving to keep his near-panic from showing.

"My grandson told me all about your hedge-carving techniques," the old man said. "He said you carved a Dark Magician Girl, Happy Lover, and Kuriboh out of the Gardners' bush with your own two hands!"

Yami glanced down at his wrists uncomfortably. He had to admit, though…he was a bit flattered at receiving praise from Yugi. That pure boy of light…he was so above Yami's tainted darkness.

"Well…I'm SURE you saw that nightmare of a shrub outside the shop…" Solomon chuckled.

The young man merely shrugged although that had been one of the first things he noticed.

"So…" the shop owner prompted, stepping out from behind the counter. "…I was wondering if you could carve it into a model of Exodia. I could give you money for your trouble…OR I could give you a little duelist training, whichever method of payment you prefer."

Yami shot him a surprised look. Solomon folded his hands behind his back and tilted his head. He kept his expression neutral…but the playful sparkle in his eyes was obvious.

The youth's scarlet eyes glanced at one of the posters. It depicted two great warriors. One was covered from head to foot in dark purple armor, wielding a mighty lance. The other was clad in dark blue and neon green armor. Long red hair trailed down his back from underneath his helmet, looking almost as deadly as his wicked blade.

Yami's eyes narrowed. He could do nothing with money. He wasn't going to stay here…so there was no need for it. However…he was more than a little captivated by this "Duel Monsters" game. It would be a good way to further preserve his sanity…once he returned to the solitude of his mansion.

The youth's scissors grated together. His jaw clenched. He had made his decision. "I…would like to learn a thing or two about this Duel Monsters game."

Solomon's face lit up with a grin. "Oh-ho, I hoped you would say that!" he laughed. "Any devoted gamer MUST learn how to play Duel Monsters. It's one of the biggest attractions in Domino. Seto Kaiba even built a massive Duelist Dome to hold competitions!"

Yami met his gaze. "I cannot guarantee that I will enter any of these 'competitions'…but I am willing to learn a few rules."

The old man nodded. He seemed to understand his future protégé's diffidence about being in public. Whether or not he agreed with it remained to be seen. He folded his hands together, looking business-like.

"Of course…so here's the deal," he said. "You carve a terrifyingly accurate statue of Exodia the Forbidden one into that bush…and I'll be your teacher. What do you say?"

The shop owner held out his hand to shake. Yami looked at him in bewilderment…but Solomon merely gave him a kind smile. He nodded reassuringly. The young man's blades snipped together so that the sharp sides were facing inward. Hesitantly, he lifted his arm. Solomon's leathery fingers carefully wrapped around the blades and he shook both their arms up and down. He then released the scissor hand without so much as a scratch on his.

Yami's mind was reeling. He couldn't believe what had just transacted. He looked down at his blades…then at the old man's hands…then into his eyes, as if there had to be some mistake. Solomon's gentle smile and non-prejudicing expression told him that everything was all too right.

The dark youth tilted his head…and finally allowed himself a small smile. Perhaps this little business arrangement wouldn't be so bad after all. It was quite obvious…that Solomon Mutou would be a wonderful teacher.

X

"SCHOOOOOOOOL'S OUT!" Joey sang at the top of his lungs, swinging his leather book satchel about as if it were a majorette's baton.

School had indeed let out for the afternoon…and the weather was once again beautiful. The sun shown brightly on the streets out Domino, making every building shine. The intense heat was relieved by a cool breeze. That same breeze held a bite of something glacial…something that announced the cold winter weather had arrived.

Tea glanced around. It was about time the frigid weather got here. It was the middle of December and the city was already starting to put up Christmas decorations in the building windows. For awhile, Domino was remaining stubbornly hot. That worried Tea. It simply wouldn't seem like Christmas if the weather was balmy.

The girl sighed, stretching her arms over her head. She had to admit that it was nice to be at the end of the school day. After such a strange, eventful weekend…school seemed far too mundane…too normal.

Currently, Tea was walking home with Yugi, Bakura, and Joey. The boys wore their all-blue uniforms while she was dressed in her pink school jacket and blue skirt. Despite looking the same as far as clothing went…each teen was doing their own unique thing. Bakura had an arm slung casually over his girlfriend's shoulders. Yugi was strolling a few feet ahead of him, smiling cheerily as he went.

Lastly, Joey walked the farthest ahead…being his usual lovably-annoying self. Tristan and Mai had long-since parted from the group to go to their homes, so the blonde boy was acting twice as rambunctious to make up for their absence. He had been singing with his none-too-sweet voice for the past five minutes now.

"Schoooooool's out for summer!" Joey cried, punching the air.

Tea rolled her eyes. "Summer?" she asked, shivering as another arctic breeze blew.

"Are you cold?" Bakura grinned at her. He pulled her even closer to him, snaking an arm around her waist. "How about now?"

The girl chuckled. She shook her head…but it was a lie. She was still cold. In fact…perhaps it was only a trick of her imagination…but she somehow felt even colder.

"SCHOOOOOOOOOL'S OUT FOREVER!"

Yugi laughed. "Not quite, Joey. We still have handful of days left before Christmas break gets here."

Joey groaned. He slumped downward, his head and arms hanging toward the ground. He was the image of "devastation".

"Awwww, don't remind me, 'Yuge…" the teen sighed.

Yugi chuckled. He started to apologize but Tea cut him off. She separated from Bakura and placed her hands on her hips.

"C'mon, it's not that bad, Joey," the girl reproved him. "That lesson we had today was pretty cool."

"Hm…" Joey tilted his head. "Yeah…it was pretty neat. All that stuff about mummies and tombs and Pharaohs…that's right up your ally, Yugi!"

The violet-eyed boy smiled, folding his arms casually behind his head. "I don't know NEARLY as much about it as Grandpa…or Yami for that matter."

Yugi smiled back at Tea. The brunette felt her cheeks flush. So…someone HAD noticed her fondness of their new friend. She thought she saw Bakura tense a little beside her…but Joey's talking distracted her from turning to him.

"Yeah, I liked that part about what they did to the criminals!" the blonde grinned back at his companions. "With all their weird superstitions about dead guys…I bet my Red-Eyes Black Dragon they'd throw ya straight into the dungeon for eternity if you went into a former Pharaoh's tomb!"

Bakura smirked. "Oh, they'd far more than that, Joseph," he muttered cryptically. The three teens turned to him questioningly. He gave a vampiric grin. "If a lowly thief DARED to set foot in their esteemed king's resting place…the high priests would take great pleasure in flaying that very foot to the bone…"

Joey's goofy grin faded. Yugi stared at the white-haired youth, wide-eyed. Tea felt a slight shudder go through her. Where on earth had THAT creepy statement come from? Before she could ask, however, Bakura broke the uncomfortable silence.

"…therefore, I believe you have lost that bet," he said, holding his hand out to Joey. "Care to hand over your Red-Eyes?"

The blonde's eyes widened. "Uhhhhh, ANYWAY…" he back-peddled, walking diagonally toward the next street. "This is my neighborhood. See you guys!"

With that, Joey turned and fled. Yugi laughed as they watched him run. Bakura gave a low chuckle. Tea smiled and shook her head. She then stared down at the concrete…thinking.

In spite of the lighter situation…she couldn't help but feel a little weighed down by confusion. She had no idea Bakura also had an interest in ancient Egypt. Seeming to hear her thoughts, Yug spoke up.

"You know…if you guys all have an interest in Egyptian history…" he began. "…Marik was telling me that his sister is working as one of the tour guides for the new Egyptian exhibit at the Domino Museum. I bet she could get us in for a private tour…especially with Yami around."

Tea's heart skipped a beat. She took a quick glance at her surroundings…and saw that the rows of apartment complexes were being replaced by tall buildings. The Kame Game Shop was only a street or so away…Yami…was only a street or so away. The girl swallowed hard, mentally berating herself for her silly thoughts. She focused on the conversation.

"That's cool…" Tea murmured. "I'll have to mention that to him. It'd be a good way to get him out of the house."

Bakura chuckled. "You had better give them a heads up that you're coming then. With those claws of his, the museum goers might think he's the beast Amut, come to claim their mortal souls!"

He laughed. Tea elbowed him irritably while Yugi looked uncomfortable. Wiping at the corner of his eye, Bakura slid his arm around his girlfriend's neck.

"I'm only kidding, love…" he said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Tea merely rolled her eyes in response. She wasn't sure why she was so annoyed. Bakura made jabs at people all the time…Yami was no different. So why…did his remarks bother her so?

"Here's my street!" Yugi announced.

The dancer blinked as they rounded the corner. The Kame Game Shop stood like a beacon among the tall business buildings of Domino. It's green, red, and yellow paint shone in the afternoon sun…as did the silver metal of something sharp…and familiar.

Tea gasped. It was Yami. He was standing outside the door shop, his blades snipping at the branches of a bush. It seemed that his and Solomon's deal had been successful. Instead of a ragged shrub…there was now an intricate work of art standing outside the Kame Game Shop. It was a demon creature with a fierce face and muscled body. Its massive hands clutched a fireball. The creature looked ready to attack at any moment.

"It's…it's Exodia!" Yugi gasped.

Tea's mouth fell open. He was right. Every detail about the bush carving was correct, including the chains on which Yami was currently working. Though he was many yards away…Tea could still make out the intense concentration in his crimson eyes. He was focused…putting everything he had into his creation. She had already seen that look so many times…when he was thinking…and when he was overcoming challenges.

"Hmph…" Bakura raised his brows. "You'd think he had once fought alongside that very creature with all the detail he's put into it."

The brunette closed her mouth. She nodded, but still could say nothing. Yugi, on the other hand, took off running toward the shop. His happy laughter rang out across the street.

"Whoa! Yami, that's amazing!"

Yami's head whipped around. His blood eyes were hard with wariness at first. However, they quickly softened when he saw Yugi. Tea smiled a little at this. She had thought the dark youth had a soft spot for her little friend. She hoped that some of Yugi's bright openness would rub off on him.

The two boys exchanged words for a few moments. Neither Tea nor her boyfriend could hear what they were saying from their position at the opposite side of the street. Bakura sighed impatiently. The brunette ignored him, watching the star-haired teens.

After a few minutes, Yami looked up. His eyes locked with Tea's. Her heart fluttered, just as it always did when she stared too deeply into his pools of blood. Finally, he gave a short nod…and a tiny smile.

Tea beamed, overjoyed to see his rare expression of contentment. It seemed that her worry the previous night had been unnecessary. Yami was apparently having a good time with Mr. Mutou.

The girl waved and started to cross the street…but long fingers wrapped around her wrist. She turned around. Bakura was holding her in place, his piercing earth eyes locked on the Game Shop. His gaze flicked to her…and she saw a hardness that made her blood run slightly cold. Fortunately, the stony look quickly faded into a softer one.

"Tea…" the fair-haired youth started. "Don't you think we should head to your home?"

Tea blinked. She glanced back at Yami and Yugi. "Well…I-I…"

His fingers rose to grasp her upper arm. His other hand joined them, wrapping around the opposite arm and turning her toward him. Bakura gave her a pitiful, guilt-inducing smile.

"We have a lot of homework to do, you know…and I was hoping to spend some…quality time with you before dinner."

The brunette stopped. Remorse flooded through her. Bakura was having dinner with her family tonight, she knew…but she hadn't seen him all weekend. She hadn't talked to him in days. Tea did need to spend some time with him…it was her obligation.

She smiled gently. "Okay."

Bakura grinned back. He pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that was longer than she anticipated. Her body stiffened a little, a reaction that confused her. She never used to tense during her boyfriend's kisses.

Finally, Bakura pulled away. He smirked and slid an arm around the brunette's waist. Tea gave him a faltering smile before glancing back toward the shop. Yugi was gone, apparently having disappeared into the store to let his friend work. Yami, however…was frozen.

The dark youth stood statue still, his scissors snipping together. His eyes glinted like rubies…and were as hard as a diamond. The dancer swallowed hard, suddenly wishing that the kiss had never happened.

"Um…We'll see you later, Yami!" she called. "Mom will swing by and pick you up when she gets off from work, okay?"

A slight nod was all she received in response. Tea's heart sunk. Bakura, on the other hand, was perfectly spirited. He deftly swooped down and scooped the girl into his arms. She yelped, clinging to his neck as he picked her up bridal-style.

"_Abysinia_, Yami!" the rogue shouted, laughing impishly.

The dark youth actually flinched. He stared at Bakura for a long time before slowly returning to his hedge carving. Bakura started down the street, still carrying his girlfriend in his arms.

Tea arched a brow at him. "_Abysinia_? What does that mean?"

The snowy-haired teen smirked. "It means 'goodbye' in ancient Egyptian," he replied.

The girl stared at him. She started to ask how he knew that…but decided against it. She mentally scolded herself. She was being a terrible girlfriend. She needed to stop talking about Yami…and give Bakura the attention he deserved.

Tea sighed quietly, leaning her head against Bakura's shoulder. She knew that she would much rather stay and watch her new friend at his unique work…but she wouldn't let her boyfriend know that.

She would keep her feelings a secret…while she struggled to solve the riddle of her rebellious heart.

**Ooooh dear, there's a storm brewing XD. Bakura's line about entering the Pharaoh's tomb was inspired by a scene in the Millennium World manga. Priest Seto threatens to flay Bakura's foot to the bone for standing on Aknamkanon's sarcophagus. Also, I DO NOT OWN "School's Out for Summer" by Alice Cooper. Ah, Joey's references XD…Anyways, I hope you liked and please review :)! **

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**


	7. Time to Duel

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**

**Hey there! Here's chapter seven :)!**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)! Poor guy…don't worry, Bakura will get what's coming to him. **

**VampiressBeauty20: Thanks :)! Haha I love it too. **

**The Queen of Water: Haha thanks again ;)!**

**Aqua girl 007: Yeah, he's one of my fave characters too :(. There really is no way around it. The storyline at the end will be completely messed up if he's not defeated. However, what I was saying earlier was that I will have the villain BE Zorc, not Zorc being in control of Yami Bakura. He'll have sort of Bakura's form but it won't be Bakura (Yami Bakura in my opinion is the Egyptian thief who turned into sand in the Millennium World saga after Zorc relinquished control on him). Therefore it's not really Yami Bakura who is destroyed in my story, it's Zorc :). Haha oh yeah, I remember that movie… The truth is, I only added the Alice Cooper thing because I had that song stuck in my head ALL day when I wrote that XD.**

**Ryuketsu no hana: Thank you :)! Haha don't worry, the ending will be completely happy :D. I am including the dance scene in the snow. I love that scene haha :).**

**Egyptian Blue Eyes: Haha she just can't help herself XD. Dinner is going to be…interesting ;).**

**Kender20: Thank you :)! Heehee that would be such a cool topiary to have…**

**The Real Contestshipping Princess: Thanks :)! Haha yup, he is one fishy character. He's going to put them through QUITE a bit of drama…**

**Sorceress of the Nile: Thank you :)! Haha Bakura is a royal jerk.**

**Sailorblaze: I love him but I agree, he is indeed XD.**

**Shadowanime1: Thank you :)!**

**MutantEnemy101: Thanks :)! Heehee you may be right. I'm not positive about what will happen at the end…it will probably be a battle with Millennium Items but I'm not sure yet :).**

**Speechless 'Now Careless: Thank you :)! Haha no worries, I was out of town too and got delayed in posting the chapter XD. **

"So, did you have fun at the Kame Game Shop today?"

Yami's eyes flicked upward from the dining room table, locking with Tea's. It was his second dinner with the Gardners…and he felt even more unsettled than he did the first time. Perhaps it was because he was using his "talents" to cut the meatloaf they were having for dinner…or maybe it was due to the fact that Bakura was eating with them.

Yami would look up every so often and see those earth-obsidian eyes studying him. Upon being noticed, they would dart away…but they had been there all the same. The young man did his best to ignore Tea's boyfriend and focus on her instead.

It was such a simple question the girl had just asked him. Yet…her sapphire eyes sparkled with the utmost feeling. Worry…desire…hope…they all glistened in her gaze. The answer to the juvenile question was obviously important to her.

Yami gave a slight nod. "It was an agreeable visit," he replied.

Relief washed over Tea's pretty face. Her lips curled into a smile that made Yami's hardened heart melt a little. He had been wary of the brunette after seeing her affectionate interaction with Bakura…but it seemed he could not stay that way for long. That irked him. It shouldn't make a difference to him what she did with her young love.

"So…" Tea continued, absently poking at the green beans on her plate with a fork. "…did you learn any new games?"

Yami's gaze darted to Bakura. The white-haired teen nonchalantly took one of the slices of meat. By appearance, he was not paying attention to the conversation. However, his unblinking eyes…the way his head was tilted showed the red-eyed youth that he was perfectly adept to the situation.

"I learned a few rules for playing Duel Monsters," Yami answered, still watching Bakura.

Tea clasped her hands together excitedly. "Really? Oh, that's awesome! Do you enjoy it?"

Almost involuntarily, the youth nodded. "It is a pleasantly challenging game. Mr. Mutou seems to think that I have a natural gift for it…"

Yami glimpsed Bakura's lip curl, almost imperceptibly as he cut up his meat. The youth's blood eyes burned in the direction of the rogue's snowy hair. What was he smirking about? Did he think his scissor-handed acquaintance too stupid to learn the complex game? The very thought made Yami's irritation flare…and he wasn't sure why. He didn't normally care that much what people thought of him.

Oblivious to the males' tense interaction, Tea laughed happily. "Yugi and Joey will be thrilled to hear that! They'll finally have someone new to play with."

Bakura gave a low chuckle. "You mean they'll finally have someone new to kick Joey's rear," he said. "It gets pretty boring, you know, with me and Yugi always winning."

"Bakura!" the brunette scolded.

"What? It's true! Even a dueling MONKEY could beat him."

Tea rolled her eyes and returned to her food. "Don't let Joey hear you say that. You know how he is about the monkey comments."

Her boyfriend snickered. He took another bite of meat and was silent, seeming satisfied with himself. Yami decided to stop watching him like a hawk. It was too…unpleasant.

Sitting at the head of the table, Adam asked, "So, Yami…do you think you'll be entering any of the tournaments? I hear you can win a lot of money in the higher up competitions."

"Now, Adam…" Lily placed a hand on his arm. "Duelists don't enter those contests simply for the money…"

He laughed. "I know, I know. They do it for their love of the game…but it never hurts to get PAID to do something you love."

Tea rolled her eyes. Her mother chuckled, shaking her head. Bakura grinned at her father.

"I have to agree with Mr. Gardner on this one," he announced. "I wish I had the patience to enter the higher-up competitions. I could use the money since my parents are now making me pay for the rent at the apartment they moved me to."

Yami dug his blade into the meatloaf, shaving off another slice. He couldn't resist a quick glance up at the fair-haired teen. Bakura was poking at his food, head bowed low…but Yami could make out his piercing eyes beneath the white bangs. They watched Tea…as though they were waiting for her reaction.

Frown deepening, Yami too glanced at her. Tea hadn't looked up…but her eyes had darkened. A frown played on her lips, though she strove to keep it back. She was clearly disturbed by her boyfriend's statement.

Clueless as to the young people's exchange, Adam said, "They're probably just trying to build up your character. You'll appreciate your place more if you pay for it yourself."

"Dad…" the brunette murmured.

Bakura merely smirked. "No sir, they're just cheap. They have all kinds of fancy toys and luxuries. They can afford them because they spend as little as possible on me. They even have an old…family heirloom of mine that is worth quite a bit."

Tea finally looked at him, the concern fully visible on her face. "Do you have a way to pay for the rent?" she asked.

The rogue gave her a sideways smile. "I'm sure I'll work something out…" he replied. "Don't worry."

Yami's scissors clinked against the plate, completely slicing through the meat. His eyes narrowed. That was an oddly vague response. He wondered what exactly his fellow teen had "worked out".

"Would anyone like another slice of meat?" Yami inquired.

Tea nodded. "Me, please."

Carefully, the young man grasped the piece between his blades. He lifted it up and brought it over the various dishes and jars of seasoning on the table toward Tea's plate. As he moved…he let his gaze wander to Bakura's face. He saw that the pale youth was still looking at his girlfriend…with a look of satisfaction on his face. His eyes then turned, stared into Yami's…and his mouth twisted into a wicked grin.

Yami's mind flashed suddenly. That horrid expression burned into his memory like a flashback…like a recurring nightmare. It was a terrible feeling…as if he had seen that dreadful face before and couldn't ever forget it. Yami's head stung. He winced, his scissors slicing all the way through the meat they held. The piece fell…and landed right on Tea's lap.

"Oh!" the brunette exclaimed, dropping her silverware on her plate.

The clinking sound of metal hitting ceramic was like a gunshot in the quiet room. Yami froze in place. Blood rushed to his face. His heart raced. He wasn't used to this emotion…the racing, panicky feeling one got after receiving high praise or making a clumsy fumble…embarrassment.

"I…I am so sorry…" he said without thinking. The over-dramatic statement only served to make his humiliation worse. He recoiled his arm and stared down at his lap.

Tea, however, gave a cheery laugh. She stood up, dangling the piece of meat a safe distance away from her pale blue t-shirt. There was a light brown stain from the meat sauce on her white shorts.

"Don't worry, Yami," she said gently. "It's not like I'm wearing my school uniform. I spill stuff on these old, ragged clothes all the time."

She didn't look clad in old, ragged clothes. The girl looked beautiful…just like always. Tea dropped the meat on her plate and stood up. She started toward the kitchen.

"There are some Shout wipes in the kitchen, dear," Lily told her daughter.

"Okay," the girl answered, disappearing into the aforementioned room."

The young man still stared down at his ebony-covered legs. His scissors snipped uncomfortably at his sides. What on earth had happened just then? He was too embarrassed to think about it. The table was awkwardly quiet, save for the clinking of forks against plates. However…after a few moments…a small snicker sounded.

Yami's eyes snapped upward, peering from beneath his pale bangs. What he saw did not surprise him. It was Bakura laughing at his expense, his vampiric smile looking all the more white alongside his snowy hair. Yami glared piercingly at him. Maybe it was just a trick of his aggravation…but he was sure that the rogue's incisors…looked like fangs.

After dinner and cleanup, Tea's fair-haired boyfriend finally left. Of course…that certainly wouldn't be the last Yami would see of him. Bakura had assured him that they would get together again…soon…closing the promise with another one of those terrible grins.

A shudder ran down Yami's spine. He was glad no one else was present to witness it. Everyone was getting ready for bed in the Gardner house. Adam had long-since disappeared into his bedroom while Lily walked around the house in her robe, finishing up some tiny last minute chores. Tea was in the bathroom washing up for bed.

As usual, the crimson-eyed young man sat on her bed…thinking. His eyes stared at the floral comforter. His scissors, laid carefully at his sides, snipped quietly. He had to concede that he was tired tonight. The previous evening's chaotic events had taken their toll on him.

Yami yawned and cracked his neck. He was still relieved that Bakura was gone. No matter how heavy his exhaustion…he was sure he would never be able to sleep with that rogue in the same building. The youth shook his head. He blinked sleepily.

Yami must have been a lot more fatigued than he realized because he barely noticed Tea walking into the room. Normally, movement like that would never have gone unsupervised…but his dulled mind did not immediately catch it now. This was either because of the sleepiness…or because he was getting dangerously comfortable around her. Yami preferred to believe the first option.

Tea smiled as she walked up to the bed. She was wearing a light blue sleep tank top with similarly-colored shorts that were decorated with pink ballet slipper. A soft-looking, pale pink sweater was draped around her shoulders. Her chocolate hair was pulled back from her face, freshly-scrubbed and radiant.

The girl sat down on the edge of the bed. Yami's heart jolted a little at her close proximity. His blood eyes wandered down…and glimpsed a familiar tube in her delicate hands.

She held up the object. "Your face cream. You have to put some on every night."

Yami nodded. Tea squirted some of the cream on her fingers. For once…he didn't flinched when she reached toward him, her soft fingers making gentle contact with his face. The brunette was a lot gentler than Mai had been. She carefully applied the substance, meticulous in covering every affected area, but tender about doing so.

Yami's eyes closed as she worked. He couldn't help it. Her touch was so soothing…it was about to put him to sleep. Then…he felt the girl's fingers continuously running over the skin beneath his eyes. He looked at her…and saw her frowning.

"You're exhausted…" Tea murmured. "You have dark circles under your eyes." Her sapphire gaze met his, looking remorseful. "I'm sorry about the craziness last night. It must have freaked you out getting woken up by Bakura like that."

Yami shook his head. "No…to be honest, I was already awake." The revealing words slipped out before he could stop them. Curse this tiredness…

The girl tilted her head with concern. "Really? Are you not sleeping well in here?" she asked.

The youth shook his head quickly. He didn't want her worrying about him…but he had brought this situation upon himself with his carelessness.

"No, I mean that I WAS sleeping earlier…but I was awake when Bakura came in."

Tea raised her brows. "You WERE sleeping…" she began. "…and…what woke you up?"

Yami stared into those oceanic eyes. This girl…she was far more than a sweet, pretty face. Her mind was sharp…methodical. Very little got past her. Sometimes…he felt as though he had truly met his match.

"I…had a nightmare…" Yami grudgingly confessed. Because he knew she would ask anyway, he added, "...about my father."

Tea's eyes wandered a little. She lowered her hand from his face, absently fingering the Kuriboh plushy resting nearby. The girl had one leg tucked underneath her, the other hanging carelessly over the bed. She looked relaxed…but it was obvious that the gears of her mind were turning intensely.

Finally, Tea's gaze snapped back to him. Her eyes were feisty…filled with azure fire. Yami had heard once that the blue part of the flame…was always the hottest. It was clear she wasn't about to let this issue go.

"Yami…" Tea said softly. "…what happened to the inventor? How did you end up alone in that dismal place?"

She reached forward and placed her hands on both his wrists. Her eyes gazed pleadingly into his. "Please…you can trust me."

Yami glanced off to the side. He stared out the window into the blackness of the night, half expecting Bakura to crawl through at any moment. Of course…he did not. They were completely alone. It was just the beast…and the beauty who was worming her way into his heart.

He COULD trust her…Yami knew that. She had done so much for him. She deserved a little peace of mind, at the very least.

So…he broke every mental rule he had put in place for himself…and told her the dark story.

X

There were so many things young people did during the wondrous hours at the end of the school day. Some went outside to play ball or ride bikes. Others took out their controllers and commenced "destroying the universe" with video games. A select few were too tired to do either of those things and stuck with slouching on the couch and watching television.

As diverse as these activities were, they all had a universal point. That point…was to shut off one's brain, a luxury students simply did not have during school. The purpose was the same for everyone…everyone except Tea Gardner's friends.

No…Yugi, Joey, and Mai preferred to indulge in a different pastime. Rather than enjoying some mindless activity, they were absorbed int a game that involved more thinking than any other. Monsters…spells…traps…attack points…defense points…special abilities…it was so difficult to keep up with.

Tea smiled as she watched Joey and Yugi engrossed in their duel. They were set up at a small folding table in her backyard. Yugi sat on one side while his opponent took residence at the other. Their cards were spread in various formations all over the surface. The dancer hoped that no winter wind blew…for it would send the cards flying everywhere.

Tea sighed and leaned back against the trunk of a tree several feet away from Yugi's side. She and Tristan did not often play the game. They had designated themselves as the group cheerleaders. Tea had positioned herself on Yugi's team while Tristan and Mai hovered over Joey's area. Bakura wasn't really paying attention to either duelist, choosing instead to stand with his arm slung around his girlfriend's shoulders.

The brunette shifted, trying to make herself feel comfortable. Somehow…she couldn't. Bakura had been acting strangely lately. He was more protective of her…but protective didn't seem to be the right word. Possessive fit the description a little better. Maybe it was because he had missed her on his camping trip…or maybe it was something else altogether.

"Alright, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn," Joey announced.

The blonde's eyes glittered mischievously. Tea couldn't help but smile and shake her head. He was wearing a custom white t-shirt that read "The Duelinator" in bold black letters. In spite of all the thinking Duel Monsters required, Joey truly was skilled at it. Some called it luck…but others recognized it as talent.

"Good move, Joey," Mai smiled at her boyfriend. She too was a seasoned duelist, and though she would never admit it to anyone except Tea…she was incredibly proud of Joey's ability.

Tristan smirked. "Yeah, one cut above 'dueling monkey' I'd say."

Ignoring his best friend's remark, Joey said, "Thanks, Mai…but I'm not outta the woods yet. It's 'Yuge's move now."

Tea's gaze flicked to the star-headed boy. Though she could only make out his profile…the determination on his face was clear. His amethyst eyes were narrowed in fierce concentration. It was a look she had seen frequently on someone else. The girl swallowed…and let her eyes wander to Yugi's second cheerleader.

Yami was standing right behind Yugi's left shoulder. His arms hung limply at his sides. He seemed relaxed…but the snipping of his scissors…the narrowing of his piercing red eyes told Tea that his mind was working on overdrive. From where he was standing, he had a view of his duelist's cards. Tea wasn't sure if he was simply reading them…or if he had a good enough understanding of the game to be devising his own strategy.

The girl's mind wandered off a little. The sound of her friends' talking…the crisp smell of the cool air…the feeling of Bakura's arm wound around her…all faded away. Truth be told…she wasn't interested in this duel. She could not quit thinking about what had happened the previous night…what she had LEARNED the previous night.

"_Please…you can trust me," Tea murmured pleadingly. She squeezed Yami's wrists, hoping desperately that he would see her sincerity._

_ Until now…Tea hadn't had the courage to ask her unique visitor about his past. He was always so guarded…so dangerous about the subject. She had been afraid that the slightest prying question would scare him off…but now the girl could not take it anymore. She had to know what had happened in that old mansion._

_ Yami's eyes flickered off to the side. Tea's heart pounded. This could be it. She could have just destroyed any inkling of trust that might have built up over the days. The young man was silent for a long, agonizing moment. Then…he looked at her._

_ There was something different in Yami's eyes now. It was as if…some invisible barrier had been torn down. Usually, his emotions were almost impossible to read. Now, however…they were quite clear. Sadness…loneliness…remorse…they were all plain in those dark pools of blood._

_ "Very well…" Yami said in a low tone. "I will tell you…but it is not a pretty story."_

_ Tea's heart fluttered. She almost smiled in triumph but caught herself just in time. The brunette sat up straight and folded her hands on her lap. She gave a brief, business-like nod and waited patiently._

_ Yami watched her for a moment before letting his eyes wander to the window. He seemed to reflect for a few seconds before speaking._

_ "I…am not like most people, Tea…in more ways than the rather obvious one. I didn't grow from infanthood into a young adult. I…came into being only a year or so younger than you see me now."_

_ The dancer felt her eyes widen. She said nothing, nodding for him to continue._

_ "My memory was in shambles," Yami continued. "I could recall how to read and write and perform other scholastic abilities…but I had no sense of who I was. I still don't really know. The only thing absolute in my world…was Father."_

_ Yami's eyes were glossed over with remembrance. A hint of a smile played on his lips. He looked down at his blades, grating quietly together on the bed. They looked rather like sheers ready to trim the flower designs on Tea's bed spread._

_ "Father created this flesh and blood body for me. He was in the process of creating hands when I came into being…but it would still be awhile before they were complete. I still needed something with which to grasp things…so he attached these blades from one of his other machines."_

_ The young man nudged the Millennium Puzzle with his wrist, saying, "My father taught me many things. The two subjects that interested me most, however…were Egyptian history and strategy. I've always liked games and puzzles…and I'm sure you saw the Egyptian topiaries I sculpted in the mansion courtyard."_

_ Tea smiled and nodded. Her smile faded, however…when his expression grew suddenly dark._

_ Yami muttered, "Father said he had a lot to tell me…that he would tell me when I was finished, both physically AND mentally…but…he never…" his voice trailed off._

_ Tea's eyes were glued on her friend. Her foot had fallen asleep from the position she was sitting in…but she didn't care. This information was far too staggering._

_ "What happened?" the girl whispered._

_ Yami sighed heavily. "I went into his workroom one day…the area you saw downstairs with the multitude of machines…and there he was." He closed his eyes, looking pained. "He was lying there on the floor…looking like he was asleep…but no matter how hard I tried, I could not wake him up. I wanted to take his pulse…but I…"_

_ The young man glared bitterly at his scissor hands. Tea placed a comforting hand on his arm. Yami took a deep breath and continued._

_ "Father had told me to type 911 into our telephone if anything ever happened to him and to then hide," he explained. "I didn't understand why or what would happen…but I always trusted him and did whatever he asked me to do. I typed in the number, told the person on the other line where the accident occurred…and I hid upstairs. I watched as a red and white van with flashing lights drove up. Men in white suits came streaming out…they broke into the mansion…and took Father away."_

_ Yami's shoulders grew as rigid as wire. He turned his face away and hung his head low. Tea tilted her head in concern._

_ "Yami?"_

_ "I watched in the shadows as they took my father away…" he seemed to force the words out. "I should have gone out…I should have helped him…but I was too frozen…too afraid to do anything. After a few months, the power and water were shut off…but it made no difference. I never came out of the darkness. No one knew I was there," His sorrowful eyes met hers. "I remained in the shadows until…"_

_ Until…she had come and pulled him out. Tea's heart lurched. Sadness flooded through her. She had predicted a dark story…but nothing as heart-wrenching as this. Gently, the girl placed her hand on his cheek. Her thumb ran over one of the scars. They were healing quickly…but she guessed the wounds in his heart would take much longer to close._

_ "Yami…I'm so sorry, I didn't…" she broke off the sentence. It was obvious she didn't know…she COULDN'T have known. How could anyone know…about someone who had seemingly never existed? _

_ The dark youth met her gaze again. That protected look had returned to his blood eyes. The raw emotion was gone. _

_ "Now you see why I do not trust indulgently," he said flatly. "The last time I trusted someone…put blind faith in someone and did whatever they asked without question…it left me completely vulnerable. I cannot afford to make that mistake again." _

_ Yet…he was trusting her with this knowledge. Tea stared at him for a long time. She understood the unspoken message. He was making a condition for her…one that he would not easily make for someone else. _

_ The girl hung her head sadly. She stood up, feeling the blood rush back to her foot. She walked toward the door…but stopped before going out into the hallway. Tea turned, looking at Yami out of the corner of her eye._

_ "I know it's hard to believe…" she murmured. "…but trusting people and making friends doesn't make us weaker…it makes us stronger. Just look at me. Even when I'm alone…I'm not afraid because I know my friends are there. "_

_ Yami said nothing…and Tea did not complete her thought. She wanted to say…that perhaps the reason he was left so helpless was because he had been isolated from everyone. He only had one friend…one person he trusted…and when he lost that one person…_

_ The dark youth watched her. Those piercing eyes studied her profile, seeming to burn straight into her soul…but no words escaped his lips. Instead, he merely lay back on the bed…and turned his face away from her. He was finished talking. He had opened himself up as far as he was willing…for now._

_ Tea sighed quietly. "Goodnight, Yami…" she said and turned off the light. _

"Man! Talk about the ultimate stalemate!"

Tristan's exuberant shout shook Tea from her thoughts. She blinked, the world around her coming back into focus. All eyes were turned intensely toward the duelist table. Mai tapped her chin thoughtfully while Tristan goggled. Yami was glaring in such deep contemplation that Tea thought the table would burst into flames. Even Bakura seemed to be paying closer attention now.

Raising an eyebrow, the brunette turned her attention toward the cards. She gasped. The two competitors were in quite the interesting predicament. She would have been helplessly trapped if she were in the same situation.

Yugi had previously sacrificed his Dark Magician and his Dark Magician Girl to summon the Sorcerer of Dark Magic. He was a powerful mage with 3200 attack points and 2800 defense points. Unfortunately, the sorcerer was useless due to Joey's trap card, Grave of Ancient Organism. Its nasty power was to negate the attack and special ability of his opponent's level six or higher monsters. Yugi also had Celtic Warrior and Gemini Elf, but they were useless due to Joey's two Giant Soldiers of Stone, each of whom wielded 2000 defense points.

"Whoa…" Tea murmured. This certainly was the "ultimate stalemate".

"All right, 'Yuge," Joey said, eyes glistening with determination. "Your move, buddy."

The small duelist's eyes narrowed. He stared at the cards in his hand, as if they could speak to him. He was at an advantage with the most powerful monster in play…but he only had 1500 life points left. Joey had him paralyzed with a continuous trap card. To compound things, Joey additionally had 2500 life points left, putting him in the lead.

Finally, Yugi placed down a spell card with twin sarcophagi printed on it. "I play Different Dimension Capsule," he announced. "This card allows me to take any card from my graveyard and put it out of play. On my second standby phase, I can add the removed card to my hand."

He placed the card down and lifted his graveyard pile. The boy bit his lip. The question was obvious in everyone's mind. What card should he choose? Yugi's fingers hovered over each one, hesitant, unsure of what to pick.

To Tea's utter shock…Yami stepped forward. He looked down at Yugi, then across the table at Joey.

"Sorry to interrupt…but I was wondering if you would mind me giving Yugi some advice about which card to resurrect…" he told the blonde.

Joey raised his eyebrows. His face split in a grin. "Go right ahead, man!" he exclaimed. "It's good for you to get some practice in. Besides…once I draw a powerful monster…'Yuge's toast."

The red-eyed youth nodded. He then leaned down and whispered something into Yugi's ear. Tea leaned forward, straining to hear. She turned to Bakura, whispering.

"Did you hear what he said?"

The white-haired teen shrugged. "It sounded like…'loyal' something to me…"

The girl's heart pounded. Loyal…Yugi had played a monster known as "Blindly Loyal Goblin" earlier. But…that would do him no good now. The boy looked up at Yami with wide eyes. Yami gave a small smile and stepped back. Yugi stared at his graveyard for a long moment. Then…he grabbed a card…and placed it face-down to the side.

"All right," he muttered. "That's all for now. Your turn, Joey."

Tea wrung her fingers. This wasn't good. If Yugi had been too kind-hearted to say "no" to Yami's suggestion…then he had already lost the duel. She turned to her boyfriend again.

"Are you sure he said 'loyal'?"

Bakura gave her a smile that she found rather unpleasant. "Afraid so, love," he murmured. "It looks like you friend is in fact NOT the duelist Yugi's grandfather made him out to be."

Tea shook her head stubbornly. She turned back to the duel table. No…that couldn't' be it. She had to have faith in Yami. The next two turns passed in what felt like a millennia. Nothing much happened, save for Joey laying down a few spell cards. He was probably getting ready to summon and power up a strong monster.

Finally…it was time to reveal the mystery card. Yugi reached for it with slightly trembling hands. His fingers grasped the edge. Bakura snickered softly. Tea held her breath while Tristan and Mai stood, statue still. Then…Yugi took the card…and laid it face down in his magic and trap zone.

Tea gasped. She looked at Bakura. He shrugged. It wasn't "Blindly Loyal Goblin"…so what was it? Yugi ended his turn, turning things over to his opponent. Joey gave a confident smirk.

"My move then. I sacrifice my two Giant Soldiers of Stone in order to summon Gilford the Lightening!"

The blonde slammed down a card. It contained the image of a muscled warrior surrounded by lightening. His attack force was 2800. Tea frowned in confusion…but Joey's smile only grew.

"I know he's not strong enough now..." he started. "…but just wait 'till next turn when I power 'em up! It's your last move, Yugi! Make it count!"

Everyone turned to Yugi. The boy turned and locked eyes with Yami. The two stared for a long moment, as if they could read each others thoughts. Then…Yugi grinned.

"All right. Sorcerer of Dark Magic, attacks Gilford the Lightening!"

Mai gasped. Bakura started. Tristan cocked a brow in complete confusion. Joey merely laughed cockily.

"Have you forgotten? My trap keeps your level six or higher specially summoned monsters from attacking."

Yug winked. "Then I'll activate a trap of my own," he flipped up the mystery card. "Royal Decree!"

The dancer gasped and started forward out of Bakura's arms. Her boyfriend nearly fell over from the sudden movement…but she ignored him. So…Yami has said "royal" not loyal. And his plan…was simply brilliant.

"This trap negates the effects of ALL traps!" Yugi explained, folding his arms over his chest in triumph.

Joey's eyes widened. "WHA? You've gotta be kiddin' me!"

The boy shrugged. "Afraid not Joey. My sorcerer attacks Gilford. Then, my other two monsters attack your life points directly. I win."

The blonde stared at the field in shock. He stuttered for several moments, as if there was, had to be, some mistake. Finally, he sat back, arms dangling over the sides of his chair. He stared at Yami for a long time…and his lips slowly twisted into a smile.

"That was brilliant, man!" Joey exclaimed. "I thought I had this duel won until you stepped in!"

"Thanks, Yami!" Yugi beamed at him.

A faint dusting of pink coated the dark youth's pale features. Tea stepped forward, placing a congratulating had on his shoulder. Bakura muttered something, but she ignored him. She couldn't help feeling a little irritated that he had led her to doubt Yami's abilities…by honest mistake or not.

"That was incredible, Yami," the brunette said. "I've known how to play Duel Monsters as long as these guys have and I could never have done what you just did. You CAN'T keep this talent of yours a secret."

"Yeah!" Yugi leapt to his feet. "You know…there's a rookie Duel Monsters tournament coming to Kaiba's Duel Dome in a few days. You should definitely enter!"

Mai nodded enthusiastically. "He's right, hun. It would be the perfect chance for you to get out there and show people what you're made of."

"Aw man, you've GOTTA do it!" Tristan added.

Yami's blood eyes were flicking back and forth at all of them. Tea could see the apprehension written on his face. This would be such a perfect chance…he couldn't pass it up. Tea squeezed his shoulder. He turned to her…and locked those hypnotic eyes with hers. She was certain she saw fear in their ruby depths.

"Yami…" the girl murmured gently. "You can do this. We'll all be right there with you. I promise."

Yami searched her face for several heartbeats. He looked upon the other faces, eagerly awaiting his answer. Mai and Tristan nodded encouragingly. Yugi beamed while Joey ruffled the shorter boy's unruly hair, laughing. Tea never removed her hand from his shoulder. She felt as if she could somehow transfer her courage to face the unknown into him simply by touching him.

Yami closed his eyes. Then…he opened them…and gave a short, curt nod.

"Very well. I will do it."

Everyone burst into cheers. Joey, Yugi, and Tristan punched the air in triumph. Mai rolled her eyes at their antics…but she too was grinning. Tea, however, stayed right with Yami…who was looking at her once again.

The young man's ruby-hard eyes…had softened. They stared into her sapphire ones, seeming to draw from her all the strength…all the trust he needed. A small smile turned up the corners of his mouth. The girl returned it all too willingly. It seemed that what she had told him the night before…had sunk in, if only a little.

"Okay then," Yugi announced with a wide grin. He went to Yami and clamped a hand on his shoulder. "We've got a couple of days before the tournament. Let's get some practice in. It's time to duel!"

**Whew…tough chapter XD. I hope you liked and please review :)! I think I may have broken a card rule in there at some point…please forgive any inaccuracies. I am DEFINITELY not a seasoned duelist XD.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**


	8. Trouble at the Tournament

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**

**Heya :D! Time for chapter eight and time to duel XD! This entire chapter is in Yami's perspective. I had to make up my own tournament rules so it probably sounds absolutely nothing like a real-life tournament XD. I kind of based it off the tournaments in the show…Also, Yugi has not defeated Bandit Keith or Kaiba in this storyline. **

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thank you :)! Poor Yami… Don't worry, 'Kura will get what's coming to him XD.**

**The Queen of Water: Thank you :)!**

**Red Moon Alchemist: Haha thanks :)! I do play duel monsters but I am an EXTREME amateur haha. The dueling monkey thing is a reference to one of the episodes of Yugioh during season one where Tristan and Tea are teasing Joey about needing to find a "dueling monkey" to compete against XD. **

**Sailorblaze: CARD GAMES FTW!**

**Aqua girl 007: Thanks :)! No, I haven't seen much of GX, I was referring to how Tristan and Tea were teasing Joey in season one about needing to find a "dueling monkey" to compete against XD. I do agree with that actually. I always felt soooo sorry for Yami Bakura and annoyed that every villain in YGO was redeemed except him :(. Therefore, the guy you are reading about in this fic LOOKS like Yami Bakura but he is actually Zorc's consciousness. **

**The Real Contestshipping Princess: Thanks :)! Bakura is definitely up to something fishy….**

**Sorceress of the Nile: Thank you :)! Haha he SO deserved that XD.**

**Helenfargos: Heehee thank you so much :)! I do have a specific plan for Yami's dueling that is going to be reminiscent of the original series as well as foreshadowing for future plot twists :). And I am DEFINITELY changing the ending. The ending to Edward Scissorhands makes me depressed every single time XD. **

**MutantEnemy101: Haha aw man I didn't know it was illegal either. I didn't even know certain cards WERE illegal until I read a YGO magazine XD.**

**EgyptianBlueEyes: Thank you :)! EVIL Bakura XD…**

**Speechless 'Now Careless: Thank you :)! Heehee TeaxYami for the win!**

**Vampiressbeauty20: Thanks :)! Haha they break the rules in the show too XD.**

**X**

The day of Seto Kaiba's Rookie Duel Monsters Tournament had finally arrived…and Yami's heart was pounding like a jackhammer. His blades scraped together, matching the frantic beats of his cardiac muscle. Yami's nervousness was not simply because of the time on this day…but the location at which he had just arrived.

It was the Kaiba Corp Duel Dome. The structure was massive, at least the size of a baseball stadium or larger. Great white walls rose into the sky. They curved into an arc before dropping down sharply to the ground. The building could almost be mistaken for an earthbound cloud…except for the design crafted above the many sets of glass doors. A pair of fierce eyes had been molded into the metal, alone with scales and a few sharp teeth.

Yami frowned slightly. He glanced around, peering through the throngs of eager young duelist as he searched for anything reminiscent of the design. He saw girls with Kuriboh backpacks, boys wearing pointy purple hats…but nothing that came close to the dome design's fierceness.

Just as the youth was about to let it go…his eyes landed on a statue that served as a divider between to sets of stairs leading up to the entrance platform. Carved into pure white stone…was a majestic dragon. Great wings spread out to either side of the beast and its claws were posed slicing through the air. Its mouth was open, revealing sharp teeth that were as white as its pristine body. In fact…the only features that were NOT some snowy shade…were its eyes. They glinted a piercing, icy blue.

Yami stared at the beast. Though it was only a stone statue, no more alive than his topiaries…it seemed so real. His heart fluttered, as if he had been reunited with an ancient rival of old. Curse these confusing, nostalgic sensations…

"Hey, man, you all right?" Joey clamped a hand on his shoulder.

The young man jumped, startled at the sound of his friend's voice. Joey gave him a teasing grin.

"Geez, switch to decaf. You're a live wire. You nervous about the competition or somethin'?

Yami shrugged. The movement was abstract. He was a LITTLE agitated…especially about being in such a public place with his "condition". It had taken quite a bit of wrangling to get him this far. Yugi had contacted Seto Kaiba to inform him of the new duelist in town. He explained the duelist's "unique situation" and proposed a diverse method of dueling since he had no hands with which to draw a card.

Yami grimaced at the memory. Kaiba had been silent for a long moment. Finally, he agreed to the plan…but made sure that everyone knew he was only obliging to satisfy his own curiosity. He seemed like a cold, calculating young man…and Yami had picked that up from the mere sound of his voice. He shuddered to imagine looking into the Kaiba Corp President's eyes.

The method Yugi had proposed was simple. They had tied a thick binding around both of Yami's scissor hands. It was made of black leather almost identical to his clothing. They used black belts to lash it tightly around the blades, almost like a sheath. Yugi was then going to wear the duel disk and hold the cards while Yami hovered over his shoulder, dictating every move. They would be working closely…almost like one mind. The duel referees had been ordered to watch closely, ensuring that Yugi did not give his partner any strategic help…but after all the training Yami had gone though over the past few days, that precaution was not necessary. He was quite confident in his ability.

Stepping up to Yami's other side, Yugi squinted ahead. "What were you looking…" he trailed off when his eyes landed on the object of his new friend's fascination. His face lit up with a smile. "Ah, I see…"

"What?" Tea inquired. She unlaced her fingers from Bakura's, peering through the crowds of people.

Joey and Mai chuckled. Tristan grinned. Bakura broke his usual display of indifference with a curious arch of the eyebrows. Yami looked back and forth at all of them. He resisted the urge to blurt out what on earth were they talking about.

Noticing his bewilderment, Yugi said, "That's the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Blue-Eyes…White Dragon? Yami tilted his head thoughtfully. His eyes locked on the pallid statue again. Whatever the incredible beast was…it seemed that its reputation was as impressive as its physical appearance.

"It's one of the most powerful dragons in all of Duel Monsters," Yugi explained. "What's more is that there are only three Blue Eyes cards in existence…and Seto Kaiba owns all three of them."

Yami's frown deepened. He stared into the dragon's sapphire eyes. An odd feeling twisted his heart. It was an anticipation that was somewhat grim…yet somewhat eager. He wasn't sure what to make of it…so he decided to ignore it all together.

"Yeah, good thing you're competing in the rookie tournament so Kaiba and his Blue-Eyes trio won't be participatin'," Joey remarked "Anyway…let's quit standin' around here and go inside. Rich boy himself should be giving his rules and regulations speech any minute now."

"Right," Yugi nodded and they all followed the flow of eager duelists inside.

The entryway of the Duel Dome was a rather cramped space at first glance. It was surrounded by glass doors so that many streams of people could enter at a time, however they dead-ended at a wall containing only two or three solid doors. Standing next to these doors were men in business suits. They checked a slip of paper from each duelist, apparently making sure everyone was registered. They would then allow the duelist to step through a door, closing it quickly before anyone could see what lay behind it.

Yami's eyes narrowed at those passages. He had a feeling that they were connected to whatever area made the dome as big as it was from the outside. This small room was a mere fraction of the monumental space in which everyone would be dueling.

Mai looked around at the hundreds of teenagers crammed together. They were all laughing and chattering noisily, chomping at the bit to reach their destination. None of them, however, seemed to push or order each other about. The majority of them were surprisingly respectful.

"Only Kaiba could take chaos like this and make it orderly," the blonde-haired young woman remarked.

"Yeah…" Tea murmured. "But…I don't think this is just Kaiba's doing."

Marik cocked her head quizzically. Yami tore his eyes away from the registration stand to look at the girl. They had come to the tournament straight from school today, so she was dressed in her uniform pink jacket and blue skirt. Her sapphire eyes sparkled, enhanced by the azure shade of her clothing. Yami fought back the blush that strove to surface.

"You're right," Yugi answered Tea. "All of these people are duelists. They all share the same love of the game and respect each other because of it."

"Mmm…" Tea nodded solemnly.

Tristan smirked. "Most of them do anyway," he mumbled, pointing at the front of the line.

Everyone followed his gaze. There was a group of three individuals arguing with one of the suited men. One was tall and lanky with a head full of untamed red hair. Another was short with messy black hair and a gaunt, skeletal face. The last was large and bulky with a black mullet hairstyle that spiked upward at the top. His face was fixed in a rather stupid expression. All three teens wore dark, faded clothing, making them look rather like ghouls.

"I told you, no one gets in without proper registration!" the suited man snapped. Dark sunglasses shielded his eyes, but his slightly-mussed, dark green hair revealed his agitation.

"We're duelists!" the muscled thug exclaimed. His voice was as dim-witted as his demeanor. "That's all the proof we need!"

"You can't deny Bonz here entrance!" the redheaded one claimed, his voice heavily accented. "He's got the best Zombie Deck around!"

The referee shook his head. His jaw was clenched with aggravation. "It doesn't matter how good he claims to be. Without the proper registration, I cannot and WILL NOT allow him passage. Now I suggest you leave now before I call security!"

All three thugs shouted in protest. The green-haired man hovered his fingers over a walkie talkie strapped to his hip, illustrating that his threat was not a mere bluff. The goons grumbled for a moment…but eventually conceded and started back to the exit.

"Your superiors will be hearing about this!" the shortest and obviously youngest one called.

The referee growled. "My superiors are Misters Seto and Mokuba Kaiba and I can assure you that they would have thrown you out the moment you claimed you didn't have proper registration!"

The trio of troublemakers ignored him, stepping out the glass doors. Yami kept his eyes locked on the door next to the suit-wearing men. He frowned deeply. The youth could have sworn that while the referees were shouting…he glimpsed something move quickly through the doors they guarded. There was nothing there now, however. Perhaps it was only his imagination…

"Heh…serves them right," Mai nodded in satisfaction.

Joey shuddered. "Yeah, I'm not sorry those creepazoids are gone. Man, I HATE zombies and ghosts!"

Bakura, on the other hand, shrugged. "I don't really care, but if I had to give an opinion I would have liked to see if they had something to rival my darkness deck."

"Whatever…" the blonde gave him a sour look. "Your monsters creep me out too."

The red-eyed teen mumbled something in agreement. His "duel teachers" had warned him days beforehand that things were done a little differently in tournament duels. Competitors wore devices called "Duel Discs" that rendered the cards in holographic 3D. To the untrained eye…the monsters on the large fields looked quite real. He wasn't sure he wanted to see a lifelike, gruesome zombie…yet now…he couldn't help but get the feeling he would soon face something far worse.

After ten more minutes of standing in line, the group of seven made it to the front of the line. The green-haired referee from before commenced checking their identification and verifying the "special conditions" made for Yami over his walkie talkie.

"So, how's the job treatin' ya, Roland?" Joey asked with a grin.

The man, Roland, stiffly replied, "Busy." He then turned to Yami, saying, "Mr. Kaiba would like to meet you after he gives announcements. I would advise you not to get involved in any duels before hearing what he has to say. He is not a man who gives his valuable time to just anyone."

Roland then stepped aside, allowing them entrance through the door. The group walked through in silence. Yami narrowed his eyes in confusion. What could this Seto Kaiba possibly want with him? It sounded like he had done nothing but hassle the teenage corporation president so far…

"Huh…" Tea muttered as they followed a line of duelists into the main stadium. "…that IS weird. I wonder what Kaiba wants."

Joey crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "Knowin' Rich Boy it's something for his own greedy benefit. I wouldn't give 'em the time of day, 'Yam."

"Well, he DID make those exceptions for Yami to duel in the tournament," Yugi interjected thoughtfully. "We can't really blame him for wanting to meet the person he's bending the rules for. Plus it's best to stay on his good side. We'll introduce you to him, Yami."

The young man nodded. He then looked up…and his jaw fell open at the sight of his surroundings. Kaiba Corp's Duel Dome…truly was as spectacular on the inside as it was outside. It was a gigantic domed stadium that seemed to stretch on for miles. The walls were made entirely of metal, illuminated by bands of silvery-blue light. It gave the entire area a metallic, sophisticated look…and made it seem that much larger. Even the ceilings appeared to rise hundreds of feet in the air.

"Well, here we are, hon," Mai gestured around. "The Kaiba Corp Duel Dome. I know it looks a bit intimidating…" she pointed up at a small enclosed level built into the ceiling. "…but KC's best engineers are controlling everything from up there. If somebody's Duel Disc malfunctions, they can shut everything down with the press of a button."

Yami nodded distantly. He wasn't really worried about this place at all. In fact…he was rather excited. For the moment, he didn't even mind that Bakura had joined them on the trip.

The youth glanced back at the doors. The flow of people was beginning to thin out now. There had to be at least one hundred, probably more teens in the stadium…but they still did not take up all the room it provided. Actually, it seemed as though they were all clustering together near a metal stage several yards away.

Yami raised a sheathed blade and pointed. "It looks as though people are gathering over there for something," he said.

Joey cupped their hands over their eyes. They peered in the direction it was pointing, as if that would make the sight any easier to see. Mai rolled her eyes and grabbed the collar of her boyfriend's shirt.

"They're probably waiting for Kaiba to come out and explain the rules, ding dongs. C'mon, let's go!"

The group of seven wandered over to join the throng. Everyone was pressed in close together, waiting for whatever was about to happen on the stage. Yami could sense the excited anticipation pulsating from each of them. He swallowed hard and shuffled in place. He couldn't help feeling uncomfortable being so close to all these strangers. He had already received a few strange looks due to his bound hands.

The young man bowed his head. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. Then…he felt a soft touch on his arm. He turned…and saw Tea standing beside him. She gave him a gentle smile, squeezing his arm. Somehow…it helped to comfort him. The girl's smile widened. She opened her mouth, seeming about to say something…but a booming voice cut her off.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready to duel?"

A chorus of "yes" and "oh yeah!" sounded from the audience. Yami turned sharply. He locked his eyes on the mechanical stage. Standing atop it, holding a microphone in his small hands, was a boy around twelve years old. He had long, shaggy black hair and grey eyes that sparkled with feistiness. He wore jeans, a blue striped shirt, and a yellow vest over the shirt.

Yami's eyes narrowed. He wasn't so much interested in the boy…as he was the young man towering next to him. He wore a long, flowing white coat over a shirt, pants, and boots of solid black. His hair was brown and neatly styled in a business-like fashion. Chocolate bangs hung partially over eyes…eyes of ice blue that were as sharp and cold as a glacier.

"Well, well, the Brothers Kaiba," Tristan smirked. "Figures those two are hogging the stage."

So THAT was Seto Kaiba. Yami guessed the taller one of eighteen of course. He doubted that the boy, his little brother apparently, could run a multi-million-dollar company.

"Let's move closer so we won't have to go lookin' for Kaiba in the crowd once he and Mokuba are done chattin' everybody's ears off," Joey grumbled.

Yami nodded in agreement. He listened carefully to the talking as the blonde led him and the others through the crowd.

"I, Mokuba Kaiba, am proud to announce the start of Kaiba Corp's Rookie Duel Tournament! I hope you guys came here ready to fight, 'cuz this is gonna be an all-out war!"

The crowd roared its approval. Yami's group finally halted with only two rows of people in front of them blocking the stage. He could now clearly see both of the Kaiba brothers. Mokuba was obviously tough…but he had a cheery sparkle in his eyes that defied any hardships he might have faced in the past. Seto, on the other hand…was clearly scarred. His face was hard with a resilience and rigid determination. He reminded Yami so much of…someone…

"So…" the raven-haired child continued in a calmer tone. "…now that I've got your attention I'll turn things over to my brother. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Seto Kaiba!"

Deafening applause ensued. Yami wished that he had hands with which to cover his ears. Joey's lips curled into a degrading smirk.

"Heh…Kaiba…I'm pretty sure the Duel Dome is Domino's only building large enough to hold in his ego," he mumbled.

Yami cocked an eyebrow at the blonde. It was clear he was not a fan of Seto Kaiba. The dark youth was about to ask what the problem was when Kaiba grabbed the microphone.

"Greetings to the new duelists of Domino," he announced, his voice gruff and low. "The rules for this competition are a little different than most tournaments, so I'll make this briefing quick."

The man's azure gaze scanned over the faces in the crowd. He seemed to be looking for something…or someone. Finally, his eyes landed on Yugi…and froze there. He stared for a moment before giving a slight nod and continuing.

"Each duelist here has a start level of skill. Rookies are all one star, meaning that almost all of you are one star. However, there are a few seasoned duelists present at this event. Those include Yugi Mutou, Mai Valentine, Ryou Bakura, Marik Ishtar, and…Joey Wheeler."

Joey growled. "Musta killed him to list my name just then…"

"Oh wow, I didn't know Marik was coming," Yugi smiled. "He's a friend of ours, Yami. We'll have to find him and introduce you."

Yami nodded absently, still listening to Kaiba's voice.

"Every rookie duelists here is one star. However the more experienced duelists' levels are higher. Yugi Mutou, Mai Valentine, and Ryou Bakura are level four. Marik Ishtar is level three and Joey Wheeler is level two."

"Say WHAT?" Joey snarled. He started to lunge forward but Mai held him back.

Kaiba coolly ignored the outburst. "With everyone opponent you defeat, you gain the number of stars as corresponds to their level. If you defeat a rookie, for example, you gain one star. If you defeat Joey you gain two. If you defeat Yugi you gain three and so on."

"Whoa…" Tristan muttered. "That's a twist…"

"The tournament lasts for two hours," Kaib completed. "Whoever gains five stars by the end will be allowed to compete in the next tournament. Those who do NOT earn five starts will stay at rookie level. Finally, the duelists who gets five starts first will be considered the champion of the rookie tournament and will appear on Friday's 4:30 Kaiba Corp television broadcast."

Everyone cheered again which confused Yami. What on earth was so wonderful about being forced on TV in front of who knew how many people? He was barely comfortable standing here.

"All right…" Kaiba curled his fingers into a fist. "…get ready…get set…" he threw his first into the air. "It's time to…!"

"NOT yet, you Domino City dorks!"

A universal gasp rang out among the crowd. Yami's head snapped toward his friends. Bakura's dark eyes flicked about. His lips curled into a slight smirk, as if what was happening didn't faze him in the least. Tea was holding onto his arm, looking around with wide, concerned eyes. Mai put her hands on her hips and sighed, as if this whole thing was one big hassle.

"What the…?" Tristan muttered.

Joey gave a low growl. "I know that voice…"

"Yeah…" Yugi's eyes closed in dismay. "…me too."

Yami's blood went cold. There was a mental alarm going off inside him…and not just because of his companions' reactions. He could sense something…something dark and sinister. The youth swallowed hard…and fixed his eyes on the new individual standing up on the stage.

It was a large, muscular man around Kaiba's age. He wore a black leather studded vest over a long-sleeved red shirt and khaki pants. Laced-up black boots adorned his legs, making the black sunglasses concealing his eyes seem even more sinister. Yami could make out a head full of messy blonde hair pinned down by a bandana with the American flag shape on it. This seemingly patriotic assemble did not deceive him however. It was quite obvious that this man…was trouble.

"Who is he?" Yami asked, eyes narrowing.

"Bandit Keith," Yugi replied with obvious distaste. "He's the all-American champion."

"Heh…" Joey scowled. "…champion's the wrong word for that lowlife jerk. I don't know how he did it, but he HAD to have cheated to get to the level he's at now."

The dark youth's glare intensified. "If he is a cheater, why has no one disqualified him?"

"Because no one's been able to catch him at it yet," Mai replied darkly. "You need proof to accuse somebody of a tournament crime as serious as cheating….and so far there's been no evidence to convict Bandit Keith."

The growl that escaped Yami's lips surprised him. His blood was on fire. The sheathed blades on his wrists grated together, longing to escape from their leathery bindings. He didn't know why…but this simply infuriated him.

Standing near the edge of the stage, Kaiba glared warily at the intruder.

"Keith…why are you here? "

Bandit Keith lowered his glasses just enough to let his blue eyes glint. He gave a wicked chuckle. "Why do you think?" he shot back in an obnoxious tone. "I'm here to take out some of these newbie dorks and win the prize!"

"You're not registered!" Mokuba snapped. "You have to pay to sign up for this tournament and there are no financial records with your name on them! How did you get in here?"

The man gave another one of those horrid laughs. "Pay? Listen, runt, I don't PAY to duel…people pay ME to duel…and that's exactly what's going to happen today. As for how I got in here…let's just say my buddies Bonz, Sid, and Zigor distracted your suits while I slipped inside unnoticed. You need a better security team, Kaiba."

So THAT was what Yami had seen moving through the shadows earlier. He edged a little closer to the front of the crowd, ignoring the concerned looks from his friends.

Kaiba disregarded the second part of Keith's statement and focused on the first. "What do you mean you're going to get paid? There is no monetary prize for this tournament."

"You sure about that?" the villain grinned maliciously. "You've got plenty of money to spend, Kaiba. I'm sure it would be no big deal for you to tack on a few hundred bucks to the tournament prize."

The company president stared at his enemy. His hand moved toward his stiff, white collar. Apparently, he had some sort of communications device implanted on it. Before Kaiba could activate it, however…Keith tugged the hem of his vest away from his trousers. There…holstered in a black sheath attached to his hip…was a wicked-looking knife.

"Ah, ah, ah…" Bandit Keith shook a scolding finger. "…you wouldn't want to cause a messy scene, now would ya?"

Kaiba's hand dropped back to his side. His entire body tensed. Yami had a feeling that he could take on Keith by himself just fine…but his little brother was standing dangerously close to the man. He wouldn't risk Mokuba's safety. Though he was still wary about Kaiba's cold demeanor…Yami felt a fire of respect beginning to burn within him for the KC president.

Bandit Keith folded his arms behind his head in a casual manner. He turned toward the crowd. His lips twisted, flashing that terrible grin.

"Normally I'd just say 'gimme the money' and leave…" he began. "…but today I find that I'm in the mood for a little game. So, how 'bout it? Which one of you losers wants to take on this five-star duelist?"

"Five stars…?" Tea breathed.

Yugi nodded grimly. "He IS considered a champion after all…whether he earned those stars or not."

"Grrr…I'll duel 'em…" Joey mumbled, starting forward.

Mai grabbed his arm. "Are you crazy?" she hissed.

"What?" the blonde snapped back. "I can take 'em!"

"Look, Joey, you're good…but Keith is a FIVE STAR duelist. That's even above Yugi's rank, and think of how many times he's beaten you!"

"You think I'll lose to that LOWLIFE?" Joey exclaimed incredulously.

Mai sighed. "I think you'd have a chance of winning if he played fair…but he's a filthy cheater," her grip tightened on him. "I'm not going to stand here and watch him humiliate you in front of all these people with his dirty tactics!"

Joey finally balked at that. He glared at the ground, thinking. Then, he sighed bitterly.

"Well then, what are we gonna do? None of these newbies here can challenge him!"

"I'LL do it."

The words escaped from Yami's mouth before he even had a chance to process them. All eyes turned…and stared at him in shock. He could have taken back the statement…he could have pretended that they misunderstood him…that he had said something else…but he didn't. The dark youth glared at Keith with fire in his crimson eyes. He wasn't just going to stand here and watch this…this injustice unfold. He was done standing in the shadows and leaving things to chance.

"Y…Yami?" Tea's voice was breathy with shock. She hurried to his side and grabbed his arm. "What are you talking about? You've never even competed in a real competition before!"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "THIS ought to be entertaining.

"Don't be a doofus, man!" Joey proclaimed.

"It's a heroic gesture, honey," Mai said softly. "…but if you're thinking he'll play fair just because of your condition…then you're mistaken.

But Yami ignored all of them. He met Tea's frightened eyes, frantically searching his. This only made his determination even more rigid. Bandit Keith had frightened her…he WOULD have revenge.

The young man gently pulled his arm away from Tea. He made his way up the side steps of the metal stage. He stopped beside the company president and stared unflinchingly into the taller youth's face. Kaiba's hard blue eyes looked him up and down. A light of recognition illuminated his face.

"You're Yugi's new friend?" he questioned.

"Yami, right?" Mokuba added.

Yami nodded to both inquiries. He then said, "I am willing to test my skills against this scoundrel."

Kaiba tilted his head. His eyes glittered as he assessed the unique stranger at his tournament. "Then…you'll need your partner," he finally muttered.

Kaiba turned toward the crowd and waved at Yugi. Yami listened to the boy's quick footsteps thudding across the metal floor…but he kept his vision locked on Bandit Keith.

The villain was laughing openly, clutching at his sides. He wiped at his eyes and lowered his shades so that he could fully glimpse the challenger standing across from him.

"Well, well, how ironic that the only guy in this dome with the guts to take me on is the deformed one hiding in the shadows," he sneered. "C'mon then. Show me what you've got. I don't even mind your pipsqueak friend helpin' ya…after all, you'll need all the help you can get!"

Yami stared coolly. He could sense all the evil…all the anger, jealousy, hatred, and greed shadowing this man's heart. It made something…something instinctive within him…ignite.

Yugi hurried to stand beside his friend. He looked up with those wide amethyst eyes. "Are you sure about this, Yami? I have a bit more experience…I can duel him if you want."

"No," the youth shook his head firmly. "I will do it. I am finished with standing in the darkness while other people fought for me. It left me weak. I will not let that happen again."

Yugi's eyes softened. He nodded in quiet understanding. Then, the boy reached into his pocket and pulled out Yami's deck. After shuffling the cards, he inserted it into the duel disc strapped to his arm and pressed the power button. The sleek contraption hummed to life. Its crevices flashed with multicolored light.

Across from the duo, Mokuba had just finished shuffling Keith's deck. He grudgingly handed it to him and walked away with a look of disgust on his young features. The duelists positioned themselves so that at least four yards stood between them. They would need that room or perhaps more for the holographic monsters that would appear.

Kaiba spoke into the microphone, "Ladies and gentle, our first duel of today….Yami the Rookie Level Duelist vs. Bandit Keith, the All-American Champ. If Yami wins…he will be the winner of today's competition. If not…Keith claims the prize."

"Let's rock and roll, dweebs!" Bandit Keith cackled.

Yami stood directly behind Yugi, staring over his shoulder as he drew the first hand of cards. He could sense the fear within his little friend's soul.

"Yugi…" the dark youth murmured. "…I know you are nervous. Do not be."

The star-haired boy looked up at him confusedly.

"Remember what your grandfather said. In order to win…you must put your entire heart and soul into the fight. Keith clearly does not do that…otherwise he would not have to cheat to win. We CAN do this."

Yugi stared at him for a moment. Then…he smiled slowly and nodded.

"Right. You ready, partner?"

Yami nodded. "I am."

Blood and ice eyes clashed across the arena. Then…the simultaneous shout sounded.

"LET'S DUEL!"

**I know the last chapter kind of ended with that line, but I couldn't resist :). I hope you liked and please review! The next chapter will open up with Tea's perspective. I won't be writing an entire duel, just the end-game (I'm not really up for writing a WHOLE duel XD). It'll be kind of like what I did with Joey and Yugi in the last chapter :D. **

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**


	9. A Cheater's End

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**

**Chapter nine has arrived :)! Anyone who has read my "When Will My Life Begin?" fic might catch a running gag reference near the end of this chapter from that story made by Bakura ;). **

**The Queen of Water: Thanks :)!**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Haha thank you :)! I do too. It's such a classic YGO line :D.**

**The Real Contestshipping Princess: Thank you :)! Haha I thought it would be in character for him to stop injustice XD.**

**Sailorblaze: MY HAIR AGREES WITH YOU XD!**

**Aqua girl 007: Yeah, I feel the same way :). Duels are sooooo hard to write XD. I try to avoid writing them but sometimes I have to…then I have to dig through my hundreds of cards and devise a strategy XD.**

**Speechless 'Now Careless: TIME TO DUEL :)! Yugi is going to hold the duel disc and draw the cards while Yami tells him what to do. It's like they're working as one person just like in the anime :).**

**Red Moon Alchemist: Thank you :)! Haha that is very true….the knife is important for the end of the duel too :D.**

**EgyptianBlueEyes: Thank you :)!**

**Sorceress of the Nile: Thank you :)! Haha don't worry, Keith will get what he deserves.**

**MutantEnemy101: Thanks :)! Haha yeah, it was a challenge to write. I had so much fun with Yami last chapter and this one :D.**

**X**

"Tea, you're cutting off the circulation in my arm," Bakura complained.

The brunette ignored him, clinging to his wrist tightly. She kept her sapphire eyes glued to the stage. Her heart was pounding, her body…frozen. She still couldn't quite believe this had happened. Yami…an amateur duelist and former recluse…was dueling Bandit Keith, the all-American champ and all-around jerk.

Next to Tea, Mai watched the duel with her game face. Her violet eyes stared piercingly at the arena, taking in every move of the duel. She hadn't said much in the time that had passed…which was strange for her. This meant that she was surprised…that the strategies were taking her off-guard and she needed to intensely focus on the game.

Tea glanced at the older girl. She wasn't sure if that fact made her nervous or relieved. Even Joey had been silent…and that was almost unheard of. Normally, he had a running commentary going…but he had hardly uttered a word since the shout of "Let's duel!" Tristan stood next to him, stone-faced with concentration. He was probably experiencing the same inner turmoil as Tea….the frustration of not being experienced enough to predict each duelist's strategy…and the worry for their friend's safety.

The dancer made herself take a deep breath. Her fingers loosened on Bakura's arm as her gaze wandered back to the stage. She had to remind herself that Yami was doing very well in the battle. He wore his trademark serious expression, blood eyes burning into the ice-cold gaze of the opposing duelist. Yugi stood in front of him. He was manning the cards and duel disk…though it was truly Yami who was dueling. The two boys worked together wonderfully. Sometimes, Yugi seemed to know what his older friend was going for before he even explained it. It was eerie…as if they had partially the same mind.

In spite of the strangeness, the functioning partnership helped to increase Tea's confidence. Yami had lasted very well against Bandit Keith. He had even surprised the villain a few times, something that rarely happened. Now, however, they were nearing the end of their fight…and the tension in the air had grown almost palpable.

During his days of training, Yami had received a few cards from his companions. Those included Curse of Dragon from Solomon, Eternal Rest from Mai, Swords of Revealing Light from Yugi, Gear Golem the Moving Fortress from Tristan, and Magician of Faith from Tea. Bakura had claimed he had no helpful cards to give the new duelist, his all being exclusive to a darkness deck. Combined with the cards Yami had received from packets however, his friends' monsters and spells had helped him tremendously.

Earlier on in the duel, Yami had sacrificed Magician of Faith in order to summon Curse of Dragon. This action had additionally allowed him to resurrect on spell card from his graveyard. He had chosen Swords of Revealing Light, a card Keith had forced him to discard with an irritating trap. He now had on the field Curse of Dragon, a monster with 2000 attack points, and Gear Golem the Moving Fortress, a beast with 800 attack and 2200 defense. He used the latter for its formidable defense force.

While Yami possessed a sound attack and defense…Bandit Keith unfortunately had him outmatched. He was a Machine Duelist, wielding an army of mechanical warriors and beasts. He currently had Barrel Dragon, a metallic serpent with 2600 attack points and 2200 defense points. Standing at the robot reptile's side was Launcher Spider with its 2200 attack points and 2500 defense.

Tea bit her lip nervously. Both creatures were powerful enough on their own…but Keith has used the spell card Seven Completed to power up Barrel Dragon's attack force by 700. He claimed to own three of these cards…and had already used two of them to raise his monster's attack force to a deadly high of 4000. Now…the only thing protecting Yami from 4000 points of metal and gunfire…was his Swords of Revealing Light. To make things worse…his magical shield would only hold out for a few turns.

Tea's eyes narrowed slightly. Something was off about the course of this duel. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Though he hadn't been so conspicuous as to bust out his level seven monster in the first few turns…Bandit Keith had been ridiculously lucky. He had missed most of Barrel Dragon's special ability coin tosses, thankfully…but Tea thought he had far too easy a time powering up the beast. Perhaps it was only her inexperience with Duel Monsters…

"Something's wrong," Joey announced suddenly, shaking Tea from her thoughts.

All eyes turned to him. Tristan gave an annoyed smirk, saying, "What gave that away, Captain Obvious? Yami's trapped!"

But the brunette tilted her head quizzically. Maybe he had noticed the same thing she had. Joey gave his best friend a sour look.

"I don't mean that, smart aleck. In a deck of around forty cards…Keith had a three in forty chance of drawin' his Seven Completed power ups. How the HECK did he manage to draw TWO of 'em only a few turns apart?"

"Mmm…" Mai tapped her chin. "…now that you mention it, that IS weird."

"See?" Joey glared daggers at the villain on stage. "This is what I've been talkin' about! He's GOTTA be cheating somehow!"

Tea nodded in solemn agreement. Her eyes ran the length of Keith's bulky form. She saw his leather vest…his studded wrist bands…his red, white, and blue bandana…his sinister shades…but no secret pockets or compartments he could access covertly. How on EARTH was he doing this?

"Well, it doesn't matter," Bakura muttered curtly. "If you can't prove that Bandit Keith is breaking the rules then you cannot barge in and accuse him. You know how Seto Kaiba is. If you interrupt the duel with no evidence to convict Keith of cheating, he may very well disqualify Yami for being 'helped by outsiders'."

Tea growled in frustration. She knew he was right. All that was left to do…was to watch…and hope. It was Keith's turn now. The girl's heart thudded as she waited to see what he would throw at her dear friend next.

Keith was surveying his cards, a smug smile twisting his unlovely features. He had 1200 life points left while his opponent stood at 1000. He was in the lead, both in monsters and life…and his expression clearly proved that he knew it. After a few moments of staring at the cards in his hand, he looked up with a derisive smirk.

"I'll end my turn without playing a card," he announced. "Why bother powering up my monsters any further? I've already got you beat, you rookie dweeb!"

Power up his monsters…further? Tea's heart sunk. Did that mean that he had drawn his third Seven Completed card? If so, Keith could raise the force of his Launcher Spider and Yami's loss would be even further compounded.

The brunette watched as Yugi drew a card. Nervousness flickered across his features. His partner remained stony-faced. Yami's blood eyes stared intensely at his hand. Tea wasn't sure if he was thinking hard about something…or if he was growing hopeless in his hairy situation. She prayed desperately for the first option.

The entire arena was agonizingly silent. The holographic daggers of light flickered above the mechanical abominations. They twitched and growled, their metal parts grating together. Though she had seen them a hundred times, Tea was always astounded by the realistic appearance of the monster holograms. The metal of the robots looked as solid and deadly as the blades on Yami's scissor hands.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, Yami finally looked up. He stared at Bandit Keith. His lips…formerly set in a firm line…slowly curved upward into a smirk. Keith bent his head so that the sunglasses slid down his nose. His eyes flashed with irritation.

"What are you grinning at, dork?" he snapped. "You've lost! Thanks to my power-up cards, my dragon can never be slain!"

Yami raised a single eyebrow. "On the contrary, Bandit Keith…it is because of your power-up cards that your dragon is about to be slain."

"Say what?"

Yami's smirk widened into a smile. He looked down at the cards in Yugi's hand, saying, "I activate the spell card Eternal Rest!"

Yugi's eyes grew wide. He quickly laid down the card, a wide grin brightening his previously dark features.

"This spell destroys all monsters equipped with magic cards!" Yami gestured a sheathed hand toward Keith's prized beast. "That means your Barrel Dragon is about to vanish!"

The villain's eyes bugged. "WHA…?" was all he could get out before the black-metal dragon shattered into a million holographic shards. Even the Launcher Spider stared at the spot where its comrade had once been with robotic perplexity.

A smile lit up Tea's face. She had to restrain herself from shouting with joy. Yami had actually done it…he had beaten Keith's most powerful creature! She watched with triumph as the jerk stared at his half-empty field, dumbfounded.

Several minutes of speechless silence passed before Keith got his act together. He looked at his opponent and merely rolled his eyes in minor annoyance.

"So you destroyed my Barrel Dragon," he sneered. "So what? I've still got my Seven Completed card to power up Launcher Spider….and even if I didn't, my monster is stronger than yours!"

Yami's eyes sparkled knowingly. "Yes, well my turn is not over yet. Activate Exchange!"

Keith growled in irritation. Tea knew enough about Duel Monsters to be aware of Exchange's effect. Each duelist took a card from the other's hand and added it to their own. It was a risky transaction on the part of both players.

Jaw set in determination, Yugi met their enemy in the center of the stage. He hesitated before taking Seven Completed from Keith's hand. He then held out his hand of cards to the man. Bandit Keith's eyes ran over each one. He smirked cockily.

"Looks like you've got a few spell cards in your arsenal. Acid Rain…a card that destroys all face-up machine monsters. Well…you may have kept me from juicing up my spider by taking my Seven Completed card…but I'm about to foil your little magic scheme to kill all my robots!"

He snatched Acid Rain and stalked back over to his position. Yugi returned to his partner's side. He looked a bit nervous. Tea could feel her own heart fluttering again. If what Keith said was true…then Yami might very well have ruined his own strategy with that move.

The dark youth did not seem worried, however. He directed Yugi to set down one last card in his spell and trap zone before ending his turn. It was now Bandit Keith's move once again. He grinned maliciously at the Swords of Revealing Light, then at their master.

Keith chuckled, "This is your last turn of safety, dweeb. I switch my Launcher Spider to Attack Mode and end my turn."

The gigantic arachnid gave a high-pitched, metallic shriek. It rose to its full height and readied its battalion of missile-firing weapons. The golden rapiers floating in the air around it…slowly dissipated. This was it…Yami's last chance.

Yami stood motionless for awhile, staring at the great beast in front of him. Then…he nodded toward his spell and trap zone. Yugi flipped up the card he had laid the previous turn.

"I activate my trap, DNA Surgery."

Mai gasped softly. Bakura raised his eyebrows in perplexity. Tea stared at the whole scene, wondering what on earth that gruesome-sounding card did.

"What are you gonna do with THAT?" Keith demanded.

"Simple," Yami replied coolly. "This trap has the power to change all monsters on the field into a single type. The type I choose…is machine!"

On the young man's field, Gear Golem's machinery whirred softly. It already was a machine…but his other monster was not. Curse of Dragon roared as its scales hardened into golden metal plates. Its talons became razor-sharp daggers and its red eyes glowed mechanically. The creature was now every bit as machine as the Barrel Dragon had been.

Tea drew a sharp breath. She finally understood. If Yami's monsters were machines now…then that meant…

"I now activate the card I took from you earlier, Seven Completed!" Yami proclaimed. "My Curse of Dragon gains a 700 points boost. He now has 500 points more than your spider!"

"WHAT?" Keith cried out incredulously. His eyes ran over his field, bare save for the now helpless spider. "N…No way!"

Yami gave a grin wider than Tea had ever seen on him before. "Oh yes, Bandit Keith. In your arrogance, thinking you had my strategy figured out…you took the wrong card from me when I played Exchange. Now…you will pay for that mistake with your victory!"

"W-wait!" the villain yelled frantically. "There…there must be something I can…!"

"There is NOTHING you can do," Yami cut him off in a chillingly low tone. "Curse of Dragon, attack his Launcher Spider!"

The golden dragon gave a metallic-sounding shriek. Its mouth unleashed a jet of bright flame. Tea could actually feel the heat of its lifelike, holographic force. The fire struck its target…and Launcher Spider melted beneath its unrelenting heat. It then shattered…leaving Bandit Keith wide open.

"Gear Golem the Moving Fortress," Yami pointed at his opponent. "Attack his life points directly!"

Keith howled as the rolling stronghold charged toward him. It slammed into his chest, actually knocking him backward. Tea wasn't sure if he had fallen over from shock…or if Kaiba's holograms were high-tech enough to have actual force behind their attacks. It didn't really matter now, however. The only thing of consequence…was that Bandit Keith's life points…had just dropped to zero.

X

Out of all the strange emotions Yami had experienced since his arrival in civilization…the one he felt now was by far the most unusual. It wasn't because it was a new sensation…but because it was one he had felt many times before…yet now it seemed completely different.

The dark youth stood on the pale stage, his heavy breathing matching the pounding of his heart. The crowd in the stadium below him was cheering and yelling wildly. Normally, Yami would have fled out of sight as soon as possible…but this time…he stood his ground quite willingly. His entire body was filled with an electric jolt of thrill. It excited him…made his adrenaline rush like a torrent of water. He had felt this before whenever he solved the puzzles his father gave him. But now…the sensation was ten times as intense.

Swallowing the eccentric feeling, Yami turned to look at his partner. Yugi was grinning from ear to ear at him, not bothering to conceal his own euphoria. Yami gave his usual half-smile. He then turned to his shocked opponent. The only thing matching Yami's excitement…was his great sense of satisfaction. He had beaten that low-stooping scoundrel, quite literally at his own game. It felt invigorating…it felt RIGHT…as if bringing justice to the criminals of the world was something he was made to do.

The distinctive sound of his friends' cheering rose over the happily chaotic din. Yami allowed the smile to widen on his face. He turned, spotting their faces in the crowd. Joey and Tristan were jumping around, doing some sort of spastic "victory dance" it seemed. Mai stood next to them, shaking her head in embarrassment. She too, however, was smiling. Last and certainly not least…Tea clapped her hands. Her sapphire eyes were sparkling with joy.

Yami's crimson eyes locked with hers. For that moment…all of the shouting…the whooping…the triumphant chanting…was tuned out. All Yami cared about was Tea…and how happy she looked at his victory. It suddenly occurred to him what his drive to win had been. It wasn't that Bandit Keith would have unjustly dominated the competition…but that he had scared Tea. Yami was determined to obtain justice for her…whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Bakura came up behind Tea and slid a hand around her waist. He smiling slightly…but the look was directed at his girlfriend rather than the stage. Laughing, Tea turned in his arms, throwing hers around his neck. Bakura's smirk widened. It was quite obvious he wanted the brunette's attention…and he had gotten it.

Yami's stomach twisted. He had to look away. He didn't know what spell Tea had cast on him…but it his mind and heart were determined to act abnormally in situations like this. The only thing he could do was avert his gaze…and pretend that his heart wasn't writhing with unexplained longing.

A small hand touched Yami's arm. He looked down…and saw Mokuba Kaiba grinning up at him. The raven-haired bow was holding a microphone in his hand. He looked back at the wild audience, gesturing to Yami.

"And the winner of the duel as well as Kaiba Corp's Rookie Tournament is…YAMI!"

Another chorus of cheers deafened the red-eyed teen. Once again, he longed for hands with which to cover his poor ears. He also wished he could shield his face. Now…facing this gigantic crowd…he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. His throat went dry and he had the shameful urge to cower behind his much shorter dueling partner. For all his previous confidence…Yami was still not used to being in the spotlight. He was therefore extremely flustered when Mokuba thrust the microphone up to him.

"Well, Yami?" the boy asked. "What do you have to say? How did an amateur like you defeat the all-American champ, Bandit Keith?"

"Uh…" Yami looked frantically at his friend. Yugi gave an encouraging smile. Yami swallowed again and leaned closer to the microphone. "I…suppose I will give credit to my fantastic dueling teachers…and to the heart of the cards."

An awed hush ran through the spectators. He heard a lot of murmuring and questions. His face heated even more.

Mokuba cocked an eyebrow at him. "Heart of the cards? Well, I'm sure you'll explain all on Kaiba Corp's broadcast tomorrow evening." He turned to the other duelists once more. "Don't forget to turn on your tv at five o'clock for the KC broadcast. But until then, it's time to finish this competition and determine who moves on to the next level!"

"You…you little…WAIT!"

Yami's head whipped toward the opposite end of the stage. Staggering toward them, lips twisted into a snarl…was Bandit Keith. His glasses had fallen off. The wild, evil glint in his eyes was now fully visible.

"You little dweeb!" the man hissed. "There's NO WAY you could have beaten me! No novice defeats the great Bandit Keith!"

Yugi took a step back. Yami stood protectively in front of him, fiery eyes burning fiercely into the sore loser. Before he could respond, however…Seto Kaiba spoke.

"On the contrary, Bandit Keith," he said coolly. "If you played fair, a CHILD could defeat you."

The KC president had his fingers clasped on a glowing electronic device on his collar. Hopefully he had just radioed security.

Keith growled, "Whaddaya mean, 'play fair'?"

"You know very well what I mean," Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes were sharp with disgust. "You're used to the lax security in less-prominent duel competitions so you didn't count on my state-of-the-art surveillance equipment. My technicians contacted me during the duel and pointed out your rather juvenile method of cheating."

A universal gasp sounded. Yugi gave a murmur of, "Finally". Yami watched the scene warily.

"In a deck of forty or more cards…" the brunette continued. "…the odds of drawing not one but ALL THREE of your Seven Completed cards only turns apart are slim to none. Now I know that you know enough about dueling to realize that a 2600 point monster is formidable…but not unbeatable. This is especially true for machines. They can be corroded by certain magic cards. Therefore, you wanted to win this duel quickly without having your Barrel Dragon vulnerable on the field for too long."

"So," Mokuba chimed in, gesturing pointedly at the black leather bracelets clasped on each of the man's arms. "…you needed to get to your Seven Completed cards quickly. You hid two of them in your wrist bands and left the third one in your deck, just in case anyone noticed how easily you drew the other two. You could show them the third one nestled in with the rest of your cards and act like it was just luck. Unfortunately…your luck this time in drawing the third Seven Completed card so quickly only served to make your cheating ways that much more obvious."

Bandit Keith's fists were shaking. He took a few threatening paces forward. Yami's back went rigid with alert.

Kaiba smirked scornfully. "I would have disqualified you as soon as I heard about the cheating…but I decided it would be more interesting to let someone else expose you for the pathetic wannabe you truly are."

"You…" Keith's eyes bulged with rage. His hand groped at his side, grasping the hilt of his dagger and unsheathing it. "There's no WAY a deformed, rookie freak like YOU could defeat ME!"

Bandit Keith thrust the dagger at Yami's torso. Yugi shouted. Many people in the crowd gasped. Tea…let out a horrified cry. Yami's eyes…flashed dangerously. The entire world seemed to contort for just a moment. He wasn't sure if the change actually happened…or if it was only in his mind. His forehead burned oddly for a second. He heard the villain shouting in shock…saw dark shapes surging toward the man…but other than that his senses were completely stunned. All of his emotions…his energy…had been channeled into something instinctive…something resilient…and relentless.

Then, the world shifted back to reality. He gasped. His eyes fluttered rapidly. Yugi was at his side, peering worriedly at his face and asking if he was okay. Voices chattered rapidly in the crowd. The youth blinked in confusion. He looked around…and saw a group of black-suited men hauling off a yelling Bandit Keith. Yami noticed for the first time that the mechanical stage had sunken into the floor so that his friends could rush to his side.

"Yami!" Tea cried. She grabbed onto his arm, looking him up and down fearfully. "Are you hurt?"

Yami shook his head slowly. He was utterly confused. "What…what happened?"

"How could ya forget THAT?" Joey exclaimed.

"Hush, Joey," Mai snapped. She turned to Yami, her usually calm features visibly frazzled. "Keith tried to stab you. Thankfully, he hit your golden pendant thing and bounced back."

"Yeah…" Tristan said, wide-eyed. "Your bling saved ya, man!"

Yami gave a slight nod, frowning deeply. He looked down at his seemingly lifeless Millennium Puzzle. Something didn't seem normal here. When Keith had attacked him…the trajectory did not seem to line up with his puzzle. His hit should have landed just above it. It was almost as if the pyramid had leapt up and defended its wearer from the attack. But that was…impossible.

A hand clamped on Yami's shoulder, shaking him from his thoughts. He looked up…and saw the Kaiba Corp President staring down at him with those hard, ice blue eyes.

"You are unharmed?" he asked simply.

Yami nodded warily. Stepping up to the young man, Joey glowered.

"Yeah, no thanks to your goons, Kaiba!" he snapped. "It took 'em long enough to get here!"

"Settle down, dork," Kaiba rolled his eyes. "You're lucky they let you in here as a two-star duelist instead of a rookie."

Joey's entire form bristled. "Why I oughta…!" he rolled up his sleeves, ready to take his rival down…but Mai placed a restraining hand on his chest.

It was suddenly quite obvious to Yami why his blonde-haired friend was not a fan of the teenage corporation president. He was apparently quite rigid about who he thought had the right to duel in his stadium…and who did not. The blonde tough guy, in Kaiba's mind, did not possess the proper skill to call himself a true duelist.

Kaiba watched Joey with a bored expression. He then turned his gaze back to Yami. He nodded his head once in place of a hand shake.

"As you know, I am Seto Kaiba, the President of Kaiba Corporation and a champion duelist," his eyes looked the youth up and down. Yami could have sworn he had seen that sharp, assessing glance once before. "I see you are a skilled duelist in spite of your…circumstances."

"People are already asking tons of questions about you," Mokuba exclaimed. "They can't wait to hear your story on tomorrow's broadcast!"

"Yes…" the elder brother said, almost to himself.

Kaiba studied Yami closely. His unspoken statement was loud and clear. Other duelists wanted to hear this unique stranger's story…and so did their millionaire idol. The white-clad teen finally gave a brisk nod. He started to walk away, snow-colored coat trailing behind him like a cape.

"Five o'clock tomorrow evening," he said in closing. "Don't be late."

With that…Kaiba and his little brother were gone. Yami watched them contemplatively. Normally…an attitude like that would have alarmed him. This time however…it did not. It set him on alert, made him keep his eyes open for everything…but he did not feel surprised. It was almost as if he had dealt with someone like Kaiba before…that calculating, competitive attitude…

"And that would be Johnny Raincloud, AKA Seto Kaiba," Joey grumbled. "…or as I like to calm him, Rich Boy."

Tristan nodded in agreement. "He's an arrogant piece of work, that one…"

"True…" Yugi murmured. "…but he's definitely a skilled duelist…and he won't stand for anyone breaking the rules. I'm surprised he had the patience to let you take down Bandit Keith rather than busting him right then and there."

Mai's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "That WAS weird…it was almost like he trusted you…and Kaiba doesn't trust anyone."

Everyone was silent for several moments. Yami wasn't sure if he was relieved that his friends shared his confusion…or worried. Thankfully, he didn't have to contemplate it for long. Tea broke the uncomfortable quiet with a wide smile.

"Anyway, who cares about Kaiba?" The girl squeezed his shoulder. "Congratulations, Yami! That duel was awesome! You did such a great job!"

The dark youth felt his cheeks warm. He gave a small smile and nodded in thanks. All of his friends chattered in agreement to Tea's words…all except Bakura. Yami watched the teen out of his peripheral vision. He looked rigid…dark…as untrustworthy as always. Yami faced the snowy-haired teen with his usual serious face.

It took Bakura a moment to realize he was being watched. When he did…he gave a small smile that was as fake as the at-ease demeanor he put on.

"Well fought, Yami," he said stiffly. "I must say you have come a long way in only a handful of days…almost as if you'd played this game before."

His eyes glinted. The dark youth tilted his head. He wasn't quite sure what Bakura was playing at. It was quite obvious they shared a mutual contempt…whether either of them admitted it or not. Yami opened his mouth to respond…but an unfamiliar voice cut him off.

"Hey!"

Everyone turned…and saw a new teenager with a duel disc strapped to his arm running toward them. His skin was the color of coffee. It seemed even darker against his shoulder-length, platinum blonde hair. His eyes were a silvery purple color and were rimmed with black paint. The boy wore black jeans and ebony boots with a sleeveless lavender shirt. The shirt rode up slightly, revealing a well-muscled torso. He also wore gold jewelry…arm bands…a choker…and sharp-looking golden earrings.

Yami's breath caught. This youth…was Egyptian. It was plainly obvious, from his dark skin to his painted eyes. It also seemed that he was a duelist friend of Tea and the others.

"Hi, Marik!" the brunette waved.

The Egyptian youth grinned and waved back in response. This, "Marik", Yami noticed, was getting quite a few stares from the female duelists in the stadium. Yami supposed he shouldn't be surprised. This youth was handsome…exotically handsome to be exact. He also had been one of the duelists announced as a level three competitor. That meant he was talented as well as good-looking.

When Marik finally reached them, Joey gave a wide grin, clapping him on his back.

"It's about time you showed up," he chuckled. "Where ya been, man?"

The teen ran a hand over his pale hair. He gave a lamenting smile, saying, "Sorry I'm late. I had to help my sister with a few things after school before heading here."

Marik smiled at each member of the group in greeting. In spite of his unusual appearance and the undoubtedly dangerous look he could manage if he so wished, he was a perfectly friendly young man. Of course, to fit in with the group, he had to have a sharply witty side as well. This was made plain when he looked at Bakura with a smirk of epic proportion.

"Hello there, Human Furby. Have you gotten the hang of researching the weather forecast yet?"

Joey snickered at the comment. Bakura made an irritated face.

"I told you, I DID check the forecast before we went camping," he argued. "It said nothing about rain. I can't help what bloody nature decides to do!"

Marik rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Furby," he laughed aloud. "Although 'shaggy dog' would have been a better name for the way you looked with your hair all wet at the campsite."

The entire group laughed while Bakura rolled his eyes. The Egyptian youth looked at each of his friends, smiling widely. When his personable grin shone on Tea…Yami felt a pang of something unpleasant. It was an odd touchiness…possessiveness…could it be actually jealousy? Thankfully the feeling vanished when Tea put her hand on his arm.

"Marik, this is our new friend, Yami," she announced. "He is quite the gifted new duelist."

Marik looked him up and down curiously. "Yeah, I saw your duel against Bandit Keith. That was beyond impressive, my friend!"

Yami smiled just a little. "Thank you," he murmured.

Marik studied him, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Although…I couldn't help but wonder what the deal was with your…" he pointed at Yami's bound arms.

The young man's jaw clenched uncomfortably. He wasn't exactly sure how to respond. He didn't want to blurt out, "I have scissors for hands" and risk getting laughed at. To his relief, Tea saved him from answering at all.

"Yami has a condition," she explained calmly, using the euphemism that everyone seemed to have universally accepted. "He's the inventor Aknamkanon's son…and he was born without…functioning hands. The inventor gave him some mechanized hands to substitute for organic ones."

Yami let out a silent sigh. He was glad that she didn't announce his entire painful history to everyone. Of course…he hadn't thought she would. He would not have told her if he thought she would disregard his privacy.

"Ah…" the Egyptian's gaze softened. He looked a little confused, but seemed to understand enough to resist the urge to pry "…I see. Well, truth be told, you're better than most duelists WITH hands. People have been trying to beat Bandit Keith for ages now. You're the only one to succeed so far, besides the creator of the game, Maximillion Pegasus."

Yugi nodded. "That's true. People say that it's because Pegasus humiliated him in a duel that Keith became a cheater. He wanted to make a comeback…and he was willing to do anything to win. You stopped his rampage, Yami."

Yami bent his head slightly. He was truly flattered…but all of this praise was making him slightly uncomfortable. After all…he had not been alone in his effort.

"I could not have done it without Yugi's assistance," the young man explained.

"Aw…" Yugi nudged him playfully. "…I didn't do anything. YOU did all the real strategizing."

Joey grinned. "Face it, 'Yami…I know you didn't want a ton of attention, but you're an awesome duelist."

Yami's cheeks were growing hotter by the second. He shuffled in place, not sure what to say. He was thankful to Tea for about the billionth time that day when she changed the subject.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I almost forgot…Marik, Yami has a particular liking for Egyptian history."

The fair-haired youth raised his brows. "Is that so, Yami?"

Said duelist nodded.

"Well…you can probably tell, but I'm actually an exchange student from Egypt. My family has been working with ancient Egyptian artifacts for as long as I can remember."

Yami actually jerked in surprise. He had expected an Egyptian heritage, yes…but not someone who lived, breathed, and most likely spoke and read Egyptian. The multitude of lessons his father had taught him flashed in his brain.

Marik continued, "My sister, Ishizu, even works at the Domino Museum. She's the head of the new Egypt Department. Hey, you should swing by the there this evening for a private tour!"

For the first time in the entire conversation, Bakura spoke up. Of course, he had only something negative to say.

"Unfortunately, we cannot. We all have to go home and study for our semester exams tomorrow morning."

Groans of dismay followed the statement. Joey clutched at his head, as if he were actually in pain.

"ARGH, don't remind me!"

Tea bit her lip. "He does have a point though…"

Though he did not let the reaction show on his face, Yami felt a sinking disappointment. It would have been most interesting to see the exhibit…like being with Father again…

"Well…" Marik prompted slowly. "…you could always come by Saturday. The museum's usually pretty busy then, but since it's the first day of winter break, I can't see many kids wanting to hang out at a learning center."

"That's perfect!" Tea clapped her hands together.

"I'll have to pass…" Tristan murmured. "…my sister and brother-in-law are coming over with their kid so I'm sure I'll be preoccupied."

"Ditto for me and Joey," Mai added. "We have to do some Christmas shopping."

"We DO?" her boyfriend practically yelped.

She gave him a warning look. His shoulders slumped, making him look like the image of "deflated".

"Aw, man…"

The blue-eyed girl put her hands on her hips. "Well then, I guess it'll just be me, Yami, Yugi, and Bakura."

Yami and Yugi both nodded. Bakura gave a slow…slightly crooked smile.

"Oh yes…" he muttered. "…I'll be very interested to see what…revelations this exhibit holds."

The dark youth stared at Tea's boyfriend. He didn't like the sound of that at all. As usual, though, no one else paid their cryptic friend any notice. Marik nodded enthusiastically. He then powered up his duel disc and started to walk away.

"Great! I'll see you guys then. And YOU, Yami…" he halted and turned to look at the duelist with a sly smile. "…I'll see YOU on the KC broadcast tomorrow evening. I'll be very interested to hear about your past…and what you plan to do for your future."

Yami swallowed hard. He nodded…but said nothing. He couldn't back out of the broadcast…he knew that. He owed Kaiba that much for bending the rules for him. Yami hoped, however…that he wouldn't have to reveal much about his future…or his past.

**Whew…finally done :)! I hope you liked and please review! Again, I am no experienced duelist so please forgive any card errors. Also, if you didn't catch the "When Will My Life Begin?" reference, it was Bakura's comment about "bloody nature" XD. Haha Yugi got revenge on Yami for that episode in the Kaiba Corp Tournament in Season 5 when Mokuba had him come up on stage and Yami hid in the Puzzle ;). The next chapter may be a little slow because my schedule is getting super hectic. **

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS  
**


	10. An Electric Interview

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**

**Chapter ten is up and I'm over a hundred reviews :D! Thanks so much everybody! Also, I was trying to keep a pattern of the chapters being in Yami's perspective, then Tea's, then Yami's, and so on but it didn't quite work for this chapter lol. The beginning of this is in Yami's perspective. **

**The Queen of Water: Thanks :)!**

**Sailorblaze: Those were indeed shades of abridged Marik…IN AMERICA XD!**

**Vampiressbeauty20: Thank you :)! Haha I know, I hate him too XD.**

**Aqua girl 007: Thanks :)! I'm not sure that Marik will have an overly heavy role, but I will do my best to make sure he doesn't get kicked to the curb :D**

**The Real Contestshipping Princess: Thanks so much :)! Haha I couldn't wait to introduce Marik so that he could give Bakura grief XD. The pyramid thing is very important for later on ;).**

**Sorceress of the Nile: Thanks :)! Haha I love irritating Bakura XD.**

**RedMoonAlchemist: Heehee thanks :)! To be honest, I complete forgot about the coin toss thing until I was proof reading the story. I had to add it in there at the last minute XD.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thank you :)! The dueling was a huge challenge to write so I'm glad it came out okay.**

**EgyptianBlueEyes: Thanks :)! I don't know that Yami and Kaiba will duel AGAINST each other but they might make an alliance at some point. I'm still planning the end of the story haha ;). **

**Kender20: Thanks :)! Yami actually wasn't holding the cards; Yugi was standing in front of him manning the duel disc/cards while Yami told him what to play :).**

**Speechless 'Now Careless: Thanks so much :D! Haha Yami FTW!**

**LoveAnimeFiction: Thank you :)!**

**X**

The sunrise was a spectacle of wonder to Yami. Gold…red…lively orange…they painted the morning sky. The air held a glacial bite of winter, making the crimson sky seem like a campfire in a chilly wilderness. It was such a wondrous sight…beautiful…magical…and oddly comforting.

Yami's eyes fluttered closed as he walked down the sidewalk of Tea's neighborhood. The brunette had called Bakura over early this morning to do some last minute studying. Her parents were at work so the house had been nice and quiet…save for Bakura's unnerving voice.

After awhile, the couple announced they had endured enough books and notes. They decided to go for a walk in the brisk morning air. Tea had invited Yami to with them…and he had readily accepted. He was almost to the point where he didn't want her going anywhere with her boyfriend alone…though he knew that attitude was unacceptable. It was her life…and Yami was a unique friend in it…nothing less…and certainly nothing more.

Yami opened his eyes. He rather gloomily focused them on the young lovers walking several feet in front of him. They were both dressed in their school uniforms. Tea wore her blue skirt and pink jacket while Bakura was clad in his pants and blazer of solid dark blue. They walked side-by-side…their fingers….laced together. Bakura would talk, too softly for Yami to hear, and the brunette's cheerful laugh would float like music down the quiet street.

The dark youth's heart clenched. He stared at their interlocked hands. His blades…snipped discontentedly. It was a useless and dangerous fantasy, he knew…but he could no longer deny that he had feelings for the girl. He would give just about anything at that moment to posses a hand with which to hold Tea's.

Yami shook his head. He forced himself to look away. He couldn't entertain the fanciful thoughts. Nothing would come of them. It was impossible. Although…he had once dreamed of seeing the sky beyond his shuttered attic room and told himself THAT was not possible…yet here he was, marveling at its beauty.

Yami growled and quickened his pace, as if he could run away from the thoughts. For once, he was actually dismayed upon seeing Tea's house. He wished the walk had been longer so that he would have something to do other than think. Now…cooped up in the house until it was time to leave for the KC broadcast…he would be alone for hours with his thoughts.

Tea stepped up to the front porch. She stuck her hand into her jacket pocket…and frowned. She checked the other one. The same result occurred. Bakura put his hand on his hips, cocking a brow at her.

"What's wrong?"

Tea's face was borderline frantic. She patted down her clothing, searching for something that was apparently not there.

"The key…" she murmured stressfully. "I…don't have it."

Bakura's eyes narrowed. He peered around and lifted up the welcome mat.

"Well; do you keep a spare one on the porch anywhere?"

"No," the girl bit her lip.

The white-haired rogue tried the knob. It remained stubbornly in place. He then grasped the sill of the window and pulled. The glass didn't move, as firmly locked as the door. He finally stepped back and threw his hands into the air in defeat.

"Well…it looks like we're stranded."

Tea sighed deeply, running her fingers through her hair. Yami watched her concernedly.

"Can you get a key from your parents?" he asked.

Bakura smirked. "And get back before our exams start? Unlikely."

"All of our stuff is in there," Tea explained. "Pencils, pens, calculators…everything. Domino High is really strict. You have to bring your own supplies on test days, especially end of the year exams."

Bakura rooted through his own pockets, saying, "If I had the right object, I could try to pick the lock…although your door will be pretty scraped up afterward. I need something stiff and flat that can fit into the lock…"

Yami's frown deepened. He looked at the knob…then at Bakura, trying and failing to find the right tool…and finally…at his own scissor hands. His eyes locked on the blade tips. They were hard…flat…and just small enough to squeeze into the lock.

Feeling the puzzle-solving gears in his brain turn, the youth raised his arm. Tea cocked a brow at him, clearly wondering what he was doing. He drove the tip of the blade into the crevice of the lock. It fit in neatly. Yami heard the girl gasp softly in hopeful realization. He hoped against hope that he would not disappoint her. He gave the knob a few twists…pushed…and the door swung open.

Relief flooded through Yami. The same emotion was as obvious on Tea's face as it was in his heart. She grasped his arm, nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

"Oh, thank you so much! You really saved us!"

Yami's heart warmed with happiness as did his pale face. It was a feeling he was not accustomed to…something he had begun to crave since he first felt it. He loved making her smile. It was a wonderful, satisfying feeling…even more so than solving difficult puzzles.

The blue-eyed beauty beamed at him a moment longer before stepping into the house. She walked toward the hallway, probably going to retrieve their backpacks. Yami started to go after her…but a hand clamped on his shoulder, stopping him.

The young man froze. He turned slowly…and saw Bakura staring at him with those earthly-obsidian eyes. His lips twisted into a vampiric grin.

"That trick with the door was quite impressive," he said. "You didn't break it or scratch it or anything."

Yami shook his head warily. He tried not to look hostile…but it was quite an effort. Bakura studied him for a long moment. His assessing gaze was as sharp and piercing as glass. He looked like he was about to say something when Tea appeared back out of the hallway. Her boyfriend quickly took his hand from Yami's shoulder.

The girl strolled over and tossed Bakura his backpack. She slung hers over her shoulder and held up a silver key, grinning playfully.

"You're my witness, Yami," Tea chuckled, placing the key in a zippered compartment on her pack. She then gave him a lamenting smile. "I'm sorry we won't make it back in time to go with you to the broadcast…but as soon as we get home I'll turn on the tv and watch. We'll be with you in spirit."

Yami nodded a bit distantly. He glanced briefly at Bakura. That odd exchange they had just had a moment ago was bothering him to say the very least. The snowy-haired youth gave him another one of those unpleasant smirks behind his girlfriend's back. He clutched at the strap of his black backpack and strolled casually out the door.

Tea placed a hand on Yami's arm. "Mom will be back in time to take you to the interview," she said. "Good luck, Yami!"

She winked at him. Curling her fingers in a thumbs up gesture, she then strolled out the door after her boyfriend. The dark youth watched her go. His heart twisted his turmoil. He wasn't so much upset about her not going with him…but rather not being able to go with her.

Though who knew he couldn't…Yami wanted to follow her everywhere. He wanted to be the girl's guardian angel…her protector from the demon she might be dating.

X

"Ugh, I am beyond exhausted…" Bakura groaned, dragging himself into the living room.

Tea ignored him. She raced over to the couch and groped frantically for the television remote. It was 5:01 exactly. The Christmas exams had taken longer than everyone thought. The brunette had raced out of school the first chance she got, dragging her boyfriend along with her. She hadn't even waited to coordinate with Yugi or any of her other friends.

Tea blushed as she realized this. She powered on the tv and began flipping through channels. The girl had been so scatterbrained…so desperate to make it home in time to see her friend. It wasn't because she was afraid he would reveal something she had never heard before…but she had promised to be with him in spirit. For some strange reason…she felt that she'd rather flunk every exam she had taken today than break that promise.

The dancer sat down on the white carpet in front of her family television. Bakura plopped down beside her. He lay back, propping up on his elbows, and raised his brows perplexedly at her.

"Aren't you going to at least change out of your school uniform? It's finally Christmas break!"

Tea shook her head distantly. Her fingers pressed the buttons faster, desperate to find the right channel. Finally, she found it. Her sapphire eyes glued to the screen. The white-haired teen gave her a teasing smirk.

"Ah yes, I forgot…" he muttered. "You want to watch your new best friend."

"Shhh!" Tea waved the comment away. "It's started already!"

The camera had panned out to show a sizeable audience sitting in rows of seats. They were all cheering wildly, many of them wearing duel discs or Duel Monster accessories. Tea scanned the crowd…and was relieved to see her mother sitting near the front, dressed in her usual business-like work clothes. The girl was glad that Lily was there to give Yami a reassuring smile if he got nervous in front of so many people.

After taking in the crowd's exuberant response, the camera crew slowly turned toward the stage. The brunette's heart did a somersault. The broadcast was being held on a small stage inside one of the many rooms in the Kaiba Corp Building. Instead of a solid wall, the platform's backdrop was a great window that allowed for a breathtaking view of the city below. Sunset painted the sky in beautiful colors. Those colors danced off the pale metallic walls of the room and stage. Tea had never cared much for Kaiba or any of his splendors…but she had to admit that the sight was beautiful.

Even more interesting than the stage…were the people on it. Two white sofas rested a few feet apart from each other. Kaiba sat in the one on the left, wearing a dark purple coat over black as opposed to his usual white one. His face was set in a serious expression…but he had at least had the courtesy to make it a bit less severe. He had apparently already introduced Yami and was waiting for the audience to complete their applause.

Yami… Tea's heart pounded. Her eyes slowly wandered to the sofa on the right…where he was seated. The dark youth stood out like a sore thumb on the stark white couch. He managed to keep his expression neutral…but Tea could tell he was nervous. He was sitting on the edge of his seat, his scissors grating together with obvious agitation. She hoped that Kaiba wouldn't make the poor boy stay up there for too long.

"I guess they're allowing questions from the audience…" Bakura muttered.

The brunette frowned. She looked…and saw Mokuba standing with his back to the stage, holding a microphone. There was also a mic in front of Kaiba and Yami. Yami's had a long, black cord connecting it to a power plug on the wall. Tea bit her lip, hoping he hadn't tripped over it when he walked in. She didn't want Yami's interview to start out in discomfort.

Finally, Kaiba reached for his microphone. The crowd quieted down, as if they had been trained to do so. He turned to look at his guest and spoke.

"So Yami, would you care to tell us your story? How exactly did you come into being as unique as you are now?"

Tea winced. She supposed the question had to be asked…but it was an uncomfortable one nonetheless. Yami's eyes wandered off. He seemed considered his answer before leaning toward his microphone.

"I am the son of inventor Aknamkanon," he said. "I had a…condition…so he gave me mechanical devices to serve as hands while he researched methods with which to create for me organic ones."

Murmurs sounded from the audience. Kaiba was studying Yami intensely, paying his fans zero attention.

"And…what happened to this research your father was doing?" he asked.

Tea tensed. Yami did likewise, avoiding eye contact once again. The camera zoomed in on his face to take in his troubled reaction. Tea couldn't help but notice…that his scars were almost completely invisible now. The malnourished gauntness had left his features, making him look healthy…and quite handsome. Tea could scarcely compare him to the skittish, starving, scraggly-haired youth she had picked up only days ago. She could only hope…that his heart would heal in time as his flesh had.

Yami leaned toward the mic again. "My father…was lost before he had the chance to continue his work."

"Talk about bad timing…" Bakura snickered into the awkward silence that followed.

Tea shot him an irritated look. "Nice one, Doctor Sensitive."

He smirked and looked about to reply when Mokuba spoke up.

"We're so sorry to hear that, Yami," the boy lamented. "But I'll bet the Kaiba Corp engineers could build you some robotic hands. We'll have to look into that, right Seto?"

Kaiba nodded. He then said, "Anyway, I'm sure the audience duelists are dying to ask you some questions. Mokuba, would you do the honors?"

"Sure thing, bro!" the boy grinned. "All right, anyone who has a question, just raise your hand."

The camera swerved again. Several arms shot up among the multitude. Most of them were encircled by duel discs. Mokuba walked up and down the seat aisles, deciding who to call on. He eventually held the mic up to a child his age. The boy had brown hair, cheery eyes, and wore a red shirt. A duel disc was strapped to his arm.

"Hi!" the boy greeted. "My name is Rick and I was wondering…people have been trying to beat Bandit Keith at his cheating game for years…how were you able to do it? What's your secret?"

Yami gave a small smile. The blue-eyed girl's heart lifted. When she had first laid eyes on him…she had thought his face would be forever fixed in that hostile, stony expression. Now…the young man was smiling with as much warmth as one of her long-time friends.

"I had wonderful teachers," Yami explained simply. "They taught me to believe in my deck and myself. Fight with honor and with confidence in yourself…and you can overcome most any foe."

Rick beamed and nodded happily. The rest of the crowd applauded while Mokuba scanned faces, looking for someone else with a question. He chose another young boy with long purple hair pulled back with an elastic band. Taking the microphone, he gave a smile and a short bow in Yami's direction. Both his nice clothing and his manners showed that he was most likely from a family of high status.

"I'm Leon Von Schroeder," the boy announced.

Bakura gave a grunt of surprise. Tea understood why without asking. The Schroeders were a tough rival of Kaiba Corporation. It was shocking that Kaiba had allowed a member of that family into his stronghold. Perhaps he hadn't cared who was in the studio audience…or maybe he wanted to intimidate his competition by allowing them to see the brand new skilled duelist in his arsenal.

"What's your question, Leon?" Mokuba asked.

The boy tilted his head, studying the duelist on stage thoughtfully. "My family is reasonably wealthy so we're familiar with companies using the newest innovations in technology. I might know some doctors who could help you."

The camera zoomed in on Yami's face. The brunette studied his reaction. She had become familiar enough with him to read many of his true feelings. To Leon's suggestion, Yami wore an impassive expression…but she could see his body tense, his scissors snipping a little more rapidly. Tea could tell that he wasn't crazy about the idea.

"I thank you for the idea," he finally replied. "But I think I will wait on the offer."

Leon looked a little perplexed. He nodded however, and sat back down. Mokuba then passed the mic to a girl with frizzy hair. She looked a little ditzy and didn't even bother to state her name before asking her question.

"But if you don't look into doctors you won't be able to duel on your own," she stated. The comment wasn't hostile…just genuinely confused.

Kaiba turned his piercing blue eyes to Yami. It seemed that he too had been thinking the same thing. The dark youth paused for a long moment before replying.

"That is…fine with me. I have been alone for so long…I do not mind having my friends at my side. In fact…I could even say that I prefer it."

The girl stared at him for a long moment. She then gave a small, uncertain smile and sat back down. Tea couldn't stop the smile from rising to her face. She was so proud of him. It had taken courage to leave everything he had ever known…and put his faith in people he had no reason to trust. Maybe he would stay…even though he had assured her time and time again he would be leaving soon.

Bakura smirked next to her. "Cheesy answer…"

The brunette growled and elbowed him in the ribs. He snickered softly. Mokuba wandered around for several moments before handing the microphone to another teenage girl. This one had long blue hair tied back in a yellow ribbon. She also wore a familiar pink and blue school uniform.

"Hey, it's Miho!" Tea exclaimed.

Miho Nosaka was a student of Domino High. She was someone who could most certainly be called "beautiful"…but the word "cute" seemed to fit her much better. She had large royal blue eyes that sparkled with innocence and a cheery personality. Tristan had harbored a crush on her for quite some time now…but she was a little too ditzy to realize it.

Taking the mic from Mokuba, the girl giggled and gave a curtsey. "My name is Miho and I was wondering if you have a girlfriend!"

Tea's heart was nearly in her throat. She had to suppress a groan. The urge to reach through the screen and clamp her hand over her classmate's mouth nearly made her pound on the glass.

Bakura cackled, nearly falling onto his back in the process.

"Sure he does, right Tea?"

The brunette socked him in the arm. Her cheeks burned. Why oh WHY did Miho have to be so girly? It had made Tea crazy in the past, it would make her crazy in the future…and it was certainly making her crazy now.

Yami's expression remained calm…but she saw him swallow visibly. His crimson eyes darted about briefly, as if searching for some sort of salvation. Unfortunately, the crowd was giggling and murmuring. They clearly weren't going to let the question pass.

Tea bit her lip. She watched the youth's face…and then…something unbelievable happened. Yami's eyes turned toward the camera. They locked with hers…and stayed there, almost as if he could see her. Tea had no choice but to stare back for that long, heart-stopping moment.

Then, Yami's arm reached toward the base of the microphone. The girl's heart went from frozen to beating like a drum. It was almost as if he were acting on instinct…like he had forgotten he had no hands with which to grasp the device. But…how was that possible…if he had been born without hands?

Watching this, Tea quickly realized the danger of his involuntary movement. Her eyes widened with horror.

"No!" she shouted frantically…but of course he could not hear her.

Yami's blades clamped together…on top of the electrical cord connecting the mic to the wall. Sparks flew into the air, followed by a loud popping noise. A bolt of electricity visibly traveled up the youth's blades. His body was thrown, knocking him as well as the couch backward onto the floor. He lay there, trembling from the charge.

Tea cried out in horror. Gasps ran through the crowd as a team of KC suited men came running up to the stage. Even Kaiba leapt to his feet and ran over to the fallen duelist. He turned toward the cameras.

"Everything will be all right," he said…but his eyes were wider than normal with shock.

Tea briefly saw her mother dialing a number, hopefully 911, on her cell phone before the scene cut to a commercial. The girl sat there, hands pressed over her mouth in dismay. Her boyfriend, on the other hand…was lying on the floor, clutching at his sides as he cackled.

The brunette turned to him with fury on her features. "Why are you laughing? He got hurt!"

"Oh, it's just a little shock!" Bakura rolled his eyes.

"A LITTLE SHOCK?" Tea cried, appalled.

Bakura turned toward the screen again. He grinned and another series of chuckles shook his thin frame. It was clear he wasn't about to be mature about this.

The dancer glowered and scrambled to her feet. She snatched her pale pink jacket off the couch and fished around for her cell phone. Racing toward the door, Tea dialed Mai's number. She wasn't even sure if she put on matching shoes…but she couldn't care less. Tea had to the get to the Domino Hospital…and she had to do it fast.

Who knew what the doctors would do if Yami didn't have enough people by his side to defend his right to keep the last thing he had left of his father…his scissor hands.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I had a super hectic week XD. I hope you liked and please review :)!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**


	11. Cryptically Comatose

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**

**Hey there, time for chapter eleven :)! There is an OC nurse in this chapter :). Also, I want to thank Sunrise Phoenix for giving me the idea of expanding the hospital scene and helping me plan it. I would never have thought of it otherwise :D! **

**The Queen of Water: Thanks :)!**

**Sailorblaze: Haha don't worry, they won't be together TOO much longer. He still has to be a major jerk one more time before he's out of the picture ;).**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thank you :)! Haha I was having quite a time trying to think of some minor characters to stick in there XD.**

**The Real Contestshipping Princess: Thank you :)! Yeah, BAD BAKURA! It seems like Bakura doesn't really care about Tea as much as he is putting on…**

**Sorceress of the Nile: Thank you :)! Haha it took me forever to think of who to have ask that question…then I facepalmed and thought "Miho" lol.**

**Aqua girl 007: OMG I know, right XD? I looked back at it and was like…"YGO ABRIDGED MOMENT!" Haha ;).**

**Speechless 'Now Careless: Thank you :D! Haha yup, I'd say Bakura definitely needs to get ninja'd XD.**

**RedMoonAlchemist: Poor Yami…He'll be okay but Bakura is starting to REALLY lose it XD.**

**EgyptianBlueEyes: Thank you :)!**

**MutantEnemy101: Thanks! Haha, no worries ;). Edward actually does get shocked in the original but I added this hospital part :). Thanks, I actually forgot about the break in scene and had to figure a way to squeeze it in there so it made sense XD.**

**X**

_It was dark in this place…like a night sky devoid of stars. Nothingness loomed all around. Not even sounds filled the void of a world. Yami's heart sunk into despair as deep as the darkness. He didn't even bother to shout out. He had been here before…so many times. The blackness was familiar…a horrible nostalgia that he would just as soon forget._

_ But then…the world changed. A hissing sound ripped through the quiet. Then…whatever had produced the noise crashed into ground. Yami staggered as the earth shook. He gasped and looked around. Silvery blue flame danced all around him...and he suddenly realized that the universe was no longer a blank dimension._

_ Crumbling structures stood all around atop a dark, sandy earth. Some were mere piles of rubble while others looked more like buildings struggling to stay intact. The flames continued to ravage them however. Every time the world shook…another peace of stone was shaken away._

_ Yami gasped in horror. He started toward one of the buildings, desperate to keep the definite shapes that had finally filled his black hole from disintegrating. Before he could come within reach, however…another blast nearly sent him to his knees. _

_ The youth coughed at the sand and dust. He looked around, struggling to see what was attacking him. Another strike came, this time within only a foot or so of him. Fire struck the earth. Its heat encompassed Yami, making his entire body feel like it was burning._

_ Yami gave a strained yelp. He tried to move backward…but the flames had surrounded him now. There was no escape. Then…as he was turning, searching frantically for a way out…a horrid, raspy laughing filled the smoky air. It was a hideous, unearthly sound…and yet…somehow…familiar. _

_ "Yami…Yami…"_

_ His name rode on the toxic wind. The young man shook his head, trying to make the voice stop…but he couldn't escape._

_ "Yami…Yami…"_

"Yami!"

Yami's eyes flew open. He sat up with a gasp, harsh light flooding his eyes. Hands held onto his arms. He didn't bother to search for their owner. His eyes blinked rapidly as he struggled to find what chaotic world he'd been thrust into this time.

This place…reality, Yami was slowly realizing…was the total opposite of his nightmare vision. Everything was white, grey, or a pale blue. The floors were grayish white and shiny…but they looked dull in comparison to the glistening objects strewn all around.

Sharp things…curvy things…large devices with multiple hoses…small apparatuses with pumps…it reminded the youth a little of his father's workroom…but this place made him uneasy instead of happy. He wasn't sure if it was the wicked sharpness of some of the tools or the burningly sterile smell in the air. Either way, he didn't like it one bit…and he was leaving.

Yami turned, ready to depart when he realized that he was sitting up on a white bed. The bed was surrounded by more intimidating instruments and even seemed to have some of them attached to it. Upon further inspection, Yami also realized that his arms were oddly tingly. He turned, hearing his blades snick to life…and saw that they were both wrapped in white bandages. The only skin visible was that on his shoulders…skin…

Yami's heart leapt. He shouldn't have ANY skin visible…unless…his shirt was gone. The youth stared in shock at his exposed torso. He still had his ebony trousers…but his specially-crafted top…and Millennium Puzzle…had vanished.

Gasping with barely-suppressed panic, Yami scrambled to get off the bed. His blades were shredding the blankets, but he didn't care. He had to find his puzzle and get out of here before they took anything else from him. Before he could get far, however…that gentle pair of hands grasped his shoulders again.

The youth looked up. He braced his body, ready to fight…but the sight of sapphire eyes sent the fight right out of him. It was Tea sitting on the side of the bed, carefully holding him in place. She wore her school uniform…and that confused Yami. He was pretty sure he wasn't at her school…and this definitely wasn't her home…so where…?

Yami gasped. The memories slammed back into place. The KC broadcast…that was where he had been. Tea couldn't accompany him but she had promised to watch at home after school. She had seen everything…the interview…and his painful accident. Now the brunette was sitting next to him, gazing into his face with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?"

The dark youth wasn't sure. His arms were still tingly from whatever was on them. His head felt a bit fuzzy. Other than that, he was, physically, not in too bad shape. Mentally, however, he was barely overcoming his shock and confusion.

Recalling the original reason for his panic, Yami glanced around for his belongings. "Where is my Millennium Puzzle?"

"It's okay," Tea gestured at a small table next to a chair in the far corner of the room. "I took it from the doctors and put it over there.

Sure enough, on top of the table rested the folded black mass of fabric and buckles that was his shirt. On top of that….sat the Millennium Puzzle. There was a window covered with blinds right above the table. It cast a ray of sunset on the pendant, making its golden surface seem to glow.

Yami stared fixatedly at his treasure. Although he was glad to see it safe…it wasn't quite enough. He simply did not feel right without it. The young man looked at Tea with a sheepish expression.

"May I…have it?" he asked.

The brunette studied him quizzically. She started to ask something…but decided against it. Obligingly, she walked over to the table. The feeling of her weight leaving the bed's edge was an uncomfortable one. It reminded Yami of the dreams where his father always vanished, leaving him in the black void of a world. The youth's shoulders relaxed when Tea finally sat back down. She placed the chain and puzzle back around his neck.

As soon as the cool metal grazed his torso, Yami felt a surge of relief. It had to be his imagination…but his body suddenly felt lighter. Strength that had been depleted rushed back into his limbs. The fuzziness encompassing his mind gradually dissolved.

"The doctors said your electrical burns weren't too bad," Tea explained. "With the ointment they gave us, they should heal pretty quickly. They said you were lucky. Most people might have been killed by that surge…but something protected you. The doctors acted pretty superstitious about it."

The girl laughed at this…but Yami frowned. So…he wasn't the only one noticing strange things about himself. Misinterpreting his reaction, Tea hung her head. Guilt shadowed her pretty features.

The brunette murmured, "I'm sorry, Yami…I wish I could have been there with you…then maybe…maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Yami gave her a startled look. He hadn't blamed her…not in the least. If anything, he was angry at himself for his carelessness. Gingerly, he shifted his arm so that the dull side of his blades brushed against her leg. The girl looked up.

"It was not your fault," Yami murmured sincerely. "I knew better than to try to lift the microphone." He gave a soft chuckle. "I think…I have been here for so long that I am starting to forget that I am not as human as everyone else."

The youth averted his gaze…but could feel hers burning into him long after he looked away. Suddenly, Tea grasped his shoulders. She was careful not to touch his injuries…but adamant that he give her his full attention.

"Yami…" the brunette said firmly. "You are EVERY BIT as human as everyone else…more so than others I'd say."

Yami stared into her earnest blue eyes. Surely she was just saying that to make him feel better…

"I MEAN it, Yami," the girl added sharply, as if she had heard his thoughts. Her eyes narrowed. "That jerk Bandit Keith? You're more human than he could ever HOPE to be. It doesn't matter what you look like on the outside…" she tapped his chest. "…it's what in your heart that matters."

Yami gazed down at her hand. It spread flat directly over his heart. His gaze slowly traveled upward…and locked with hers. Tea's face was kind…but it held that fierce determination he had seen in her before. She meant and adamantly believed every word she had said. He could see it in her eyes…and sense it in her soul.

The two stayed in that position for a long moment. Tea's hand didn't budge from Yami's chest…and his crimson eyes stayed glued to hers. Truly, he had never known anyone outside of his father on such a deep level. It was as if she could see into the darkest recesses of his heart…and he could see into hers. Yami closed his eyes, wishing that he possessed a hand to place over hers.

Then…the moment was shattered when the door to the private room opened. In stepped a nurse carrying a clipboard. She was quite lovely with silky earth-brown hair that reached all the way down to her waist. Her skin was fair and her eyes, a silvery blue. She wore pale lavender scrubs and had an odd metal device slung casually around her neck. The object was composed of metal and rubber tubing. It looked rather sinister.

"Good afternoon, Yami, my name is…oh…" the young woman trailed off when she saw the scene before her. Her eyes sparkled with a mischievous smile. "Am I interrupting…?"

Blood rushed to Yami's face. Tea sprang away from him as if he were white hot, nearly falling to the floor in the process. She stumbled backward and wrung her fingers. Her face was tomato red.

"N-no, nothing. We were just…talking."

Yami swallowed. His heart was pounding. They had been so close. Normally, proximity like that would have bothered him…but it had been rather wonderful in that one, magical moment. In fact…he wouldn't have minded it lasting longer than it had. Even so…he wished his face would stop burning so that nurse couldn't see his embarrassment at being caught.

The woman gave a coy smile. "I see. Well, Yami, Miss Gardner, My name is Jasmine. I'm just going to check a few things…then I'll give you your prescription and you can be on your way."

Check a few things? What on earth did THAT mean? Yami shrank back warily. He looked at Tea, who was now sitting in the guest chair. Her blush had receded. Nodding, she gave him a smile of reassurance. The youth studied her…then scooted forward so that he was sitting with his feet on the floor. He trusted Tea's judgment…but he wasn't about to be in a vulnerable lying-down position.

Jasmine went over to a small sink and reached into a cardboard box. She pulled out a pair of white rubber gloves and slid them over her delicate hands. She then approached her patient, sliding the strange metal from her neck.

Yami tensed. He stared at the object as if it were some medieval torture device. The nurse stared at him in perplexity.

"It's just a stethoscope," she stated.

The young man watched her warily. He didn't know what a "stethoscope" was. In spite of his hostile exterior, Jasmine smiled gently.

"I know you're not used to this kind of thing," she murmured. "I heard your story…that you're the son of the inventor."

Yami nodded quietly. Some of the old pain must have revealed itself in his expression because Jasmine studied him. It was clear that she had had practice speaking to countless people. There was an adeptness about her that made it hard for her patient to conceal his true reactions.

"You miss him…" Jasmine murmured.

The young man hesitated. He supposed there was no harm in revealing that fact. He met her gaze and gave another silent nod. The woman searched his face for a long time. He couldn't get the feeling she knew something he did not…and it made him slightly unnerved.

Finally, Jasmine looked away. She inserted the rubber tips of the stethoscope into her ears and grasped the round metal attachment on the end. She then placed the metallic circle against his chest and listened. Yami flinched and squirmed under the contact of the freezing cold object. He tried to keep it from touching his skin for too long, fearing that its glacial surface would burn right into him. Jasmine gave him an exasperated look.

"Would you quit moving? It's not going to hurt you. I'm only listening to your heartbeat."

The reluctant patient froze. He had no idea she was able to do that with a mere invention of metal and rubber. Of course…it had to be far more complex than it appeared. The youth wished his father were there to explain its workings to him. The nurse concentrated intently. After a few moments, she told him to breathe slowly. Yami did, wishing he could hear whatever she was hearing.

Jasmine finished his heart examination. Before placing the stethoscope back around her neck…she looked at her patient. Her lips curved into a smile.

"Would you like to hear?" she asked.

Yami felt rather embarrassed…but he could not deny he was curious. The woman seemed to realize this and did not bother waiting for his response. She wiped off the rubber ear pieces and placed them carefully in his ears. She then placed the circle back on his chest. She moved it around slowly.

Yami listened. At first, he heard nothing. Then…a rhythmic "thump…thump" reached his ears. He almost jumped in surprise. His eyes narrowed intently as he listened to the sound. His heartbeat…this…was his heartbeat. It sounded just like father's heartbeat…like Tea's heartbeat. Finally…Jasmine removed the rubber tips from his ears and placed the tool back around her neck. She stood back, gazing at him for a long moment.

"You looked surprised."

Yami averted his eyes. He had been surprised…and for a rather odd reason. The nurse reached over to a small table and grasped a funnel-looking object attached to a metal rod. Before doing anything, however…she looked at him.

"You see?" Jasmine asked with the utmost sincerity. "You may not think so…but you have a heartbeat just as human as everyone else's."

The youth swallowed heard. He didn't look at her. Tea must have told her something about him. Either that…or she truly did have much experience working with people. Her intuition was just as adept as his own.

Lost in thought, Yami did not expect his examiner to come out of nowhere and stick something in his ear. He jumped, nearly falling off the table. Jasmine sighed. She placed her hands on her hips and looked in the eye.

"Yami…I know this is out of your comfort zone…but nothing I do is going to hurt you," the woman vowed.

Yami glanced at her; then at Tea still sitting in the chair. The brunette gave him a small nod…but her posture was alert. It was clear that she wasn't about to let these people do anything without her express permission first. That comforted him a little.

Yami forced himself to stay as still as possible while Jasmine inserted the funnel thing into his ear again. She peered through it. Then, apparently satisfied, she moved to the other ear.

Once his hearing had been inspected, the nurse grabbed another object similar to the ear tool. This one had a metallic handle with a flat, square-like black shape on top. She flicked a small switch on its side and light came from an opening on the flat side of the square. Jasmine cupped Yami's face. She shined the light directly into his eyes. He almost pulled away…but remembered her vow…and Tea's reassurance. She would do nothing to hurt him. He had to believe that.

After several moments of nearly blinding her patient, the nurse turned off her light and stowed it away. She continued her inspection by peering into his mouth down his throat with another flashlight. Then, Jasmine took out a small hammer-looking device with a rubber head. Yami stared at it fixatedly. He didn't like the looks of the device in the least.

Jasmine laughed. "Okay, I know this LOOKS scary…but it won't hurt in the least. It lets me check your reflexes with a small tap."

The duelist frowned. Demonstrating her point, his examiner knelt down and carefully rapped on his knee. His leg gave a spontaneous kick. Yami gasped. He nearly fell of the bed for the umpteenth time in five minutes.

"There!" Jasmine smiled. "That's all there is to it. Your reflexes look great. Now all that's left to do is check your blood pressure."

Seconds later, she was strapping a cloth and Velcro strip attached to a box around his arm. Yami just sat back and let her do it. He had been poked and prodded so often in such a short amount of time…it didn't really faze him anymore. What DID make him nervous was the fact that the cloth strip suddenly began to feel extremely tight.

The teen's head snapped to attention. Jasmine was looking at the numerical reading on the box rather than the cloth. He gasped when it grew uncomfortably taut. What on earth was going on? Was the cloth shrinking? Or was his arm about to explode?

Hearing his outburst, the woman looked up. She chuckled, saying, "I know. I don't like getting my blood pressure taken either. It's not the tenderest thing in the world…but it won't hurt you."

Yami cast her device a skeptical look. He wasn't so sure about that. If that thing grew any tighter…he was pretty certain that his arm would fall off. Jasmine studied the numbers on the box and recorded them on her clipboard. She then unwound the cloth from Yamis' arm. He tried not to breathe in relief.

While Jasmine put away her various medieval torture devices, Tea came over to her friend. She helped him strap on his leather-bound shirt while the nurse made some last moment notes. By the time Tea finished buckling the last strap…Jasmine was standing with her hands folded before her. Her face was kind…but there was something oddly serious in it.

"Well, everything looks good," she said. "Your injuries aren't serious. I'll give you your prescription and you can pick up an ointment at the pharmacy which will heal it pretty quickly." Her blue-grey eyes flicked toward the floor.

Tea kept her hand on Yami's arm. He wasn't sure if it was for his comfort…or her own.

"Is there…something else?" the girl asked.

Jasmine didn't answer for quite some time. When she met there gazes again…there was a doubt…a hesitation in her face. Yami frowned. He hadn't seen that in her before. She seemed like the type of woman who had seen and dealt with countless different situations. Yet now…she looked unsure.

"Yami…" she murmured. "…your father…do you know exactly what happened to him?"

The young man's heart lurched. He expected to hear a problem with his health or perhaps some sort of proposal to get rid of his "scissor hands"…but never anything about his father. He tilted his head, neither nodding nor shaking it.

"I know that I found him unconscious and he was taken by people dressed in white. I assume they were paramedics…but I know nothing beyond that."

Jasmine nodded. It was an abstract movement. She slowly removed her rubber gloves and twisted them. Something was clearly conflicting within her. The blue-eyed beauty started to ask what was wrong when the nurse finally continued.

"When I discovered that you were Aknamkanon's son…I checked through the medical records at this hospital…and I found something."

Tea gasped. Yami…froze. His heart felt paralyzed. He was sure that if the woman were to listen with her stethoscope at that moment…she would hear no beating. He stared at her with a piercing gaze that actually made her look a little uncomfortable.

"What…do you mean?" the youth asked in a low tone.

Jasmine fiddled with her gloves for a few more seconds. Then…she sighed and tossed them in a trash can. She straightened out a few wrinkles in her scrubs, her composed, resilient expression returning.

"I think…I had better just show you."

X

Tea was certain she had never before felt her heart beat so fast for such a long period of time. It pounded inside her chest and threatened to rise into her throat. She was having a hard time keeping her breathing normal.

First, the girl had been terrified when she saw Yami get injured. All the way to the hospital she had prayed with all her might that he wasn't dead. She would never be able to forgive herself if, the one time she let him out of her sight…something terrible happened to him.

Secondly, Tea had had to sit in Yami's room…waiting for him to awaken. His sleeping face was so horribly still…she had feared it would never again come to life. To make things worse, the doctors only allowed one close friend to enter the room. Therefore, Tea was inclined to endure the tormenting wait alone while Mai stayed in the hospital entrance.

All of that stress would have been plenty to give the brunette heart palpitations by itself. But now…THIS development had been added to her chaotic day. Tea stared in stunned silence at the bed in the lonely corner room of the Domino Hospital. She wanted to turn to Yami and take his reaction…but she couldn't tear her eyes from the cot…or rather the person sleeping on top of it.

It was an older man, perhaps in his fifties. His marginally wrinkled skin was a coffee color, made to look even darker by the white medical clothes he wore. He had grey hair and a beard which were both flecked with the beginnings of white. In spite of these signs of age…his body looked quite strong. The man's face too was powerful…but at the moment, it was relaxed and peaceful in sleep.

Tea swallowed hard. She finally managed to unglue her eyes from the patient and focus them on Yami. If it were possible…she could swear that he looked even paler. His blood eyes were still and unblinking. His body was so motionless that Tea wasn't even sure he was breathing. Even his blades had ceased all movement.

"Is that…?" the brunette murmured.

"Yes…" Yami barely got the words out, his voice even lower than usual. "…Father…"

Although she had expected that answer, Tea couldn't help but gasp. Aknamkanon…she had assumed that he was deceased. Of course…now that she thought about it…Yami had never told her that. He had said that he found the inventor unconscious and that he had been taken away by paramedics. Beyond that…he didn't know what had become of his father.

Jasmine let them take in the sight for several moments. She stood on the other side of the bed, her head bowed in respectful silence. After awhile she explained.

"…Aknamkanon was brought here months ago. He was in a catatonic state that no one could wake him from. The most highly-esteemed doctors studied his condition…but they never could discern what was wrong. He's been lying here in a coma ever since."

Tea let that sink in for a moment. She had never heard about any of that. Of course...the doctors had probably done their best to keep the news quiet. She knew of at least one medical professional in a neighboring town who would be humiliated if there was a condition he could not cure. Of course…the girl wasn't sure if that came from pride in his job…or the love of the money his job procured.

Tea glanced at Yami. He still hadn't moved. His mind seemed to be a million miles away. She placed a hand on his arm…and he actually jerked. The youth turned to look at her. His dark eyes took a moment to focus.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked softly.

Yami closed his eyes. He breathed deeply and opened them, looking a little more composed than he had. "I…never imagined my father was still of this world…let alone that he was residing so close to the mansion."

Tea nodded understandingly. "Do you have any idea what could have caused his current condition?" she inquired.

The young man thought for a moment. His eyes narrowed in contemplation…but he shook his head. "I am afraid I do not know," he said. "He was not working with any dangerous chemicals. I was his last biological experiment and he vowed never to begin any others until he completed me."

"Hmm…" the girl glanced at the nurse. Jasmine was studying the different machines attached to Aknamkanon, trying to give them privacy…but it was obvious by the alert stance of her body that she was listening.

Tea chewed her lip. "What WAS he working on around the time of his…accident?" She almost said death and mentally kicked herself. It was just so staggering to think that the old inventor was still alive.

Yami tilted his head, thinking back. "I believe he was furthering his study of Egyptology. He had a few artifacts he was researching…but I was always engrossed in my own schooling whenever he worked on that project. That is why I did not see what happened when he…collapsed."

Tea turned toward the nurse. She was now gazing thoughtfully down at Aknamkanon's face, as if he were some intricate puzzle she could not quite solve.

"You really have no idea what happened?" Tea pressed.

Jasmine shook her head. "No. He's still breathing…his heart still beats…it's as if the soul was sucked right out of him." She then reached down and placed her hand on his arm. Her eyes grew troubled. "In this entire hospital…there's not a single patient I couldn't eventually understand…but him…he's a complete mystery to me. "

Tea nodded. That explained why she had been so interested in Yami's relationship with his father.

Jasmine looked back and forth between the two teenagers. "I'm…really not supposed to give out this information about the inventor…" she admitted sheepishly. "…but I had to see if you had any clues that could help us figure out what's going on with Aknamkanon."

"Well…thank you," the brunette smiled. "It was nice of you to make an exception."

Jasmine smiled back…but hers was apologetic. "Even so, we should leave before anyone sees us in here." She gave Yami a lamenting gaze.

The young man lifted his head. He gave a stiff nod…but softened it with the smallest of smiles. "I really do appreciate it. It is relieving to have some closure."

The trio walked into the hallway. It was bustling with nurses, doctors, and the occasional wheel-chair bound individual. No one seemed to notice their intrusion into the comatose man's room, thankfully.

As Jasmine carefully closed the door, Yami asked, "He will not be moved?"

The woman shook her head. "No. There's no reason to. Besides, moving him would attract too much attention."

Yami nodded. His next question shocked Tea. "Jasmine…will you take care of him?"

Jasmine's head whipped toward him. She looked as surprised as the dancer felt. Both girls stared at the dark youth. He bent his head, his eyes downcast.

"It is just…after speaking to you…I know that you will treat him as a person rather than a medical experiment," he murmured.

Jasmine's face softened. She smiled and nodded. "I'll take care of him. I promise."

Yami nodded in return. He then started down the hallway, looking at nothing and no one. Tea walked beside him, studying his face. His red eyes were dark and sorrowful. His expression was lost…and haunted.

When they reached the door to the stairwell, Tea placed her hand on the teen's shoulder. She gazed into his face with a gentle, caring smile. She tried to look reassuring…though her own heart was aching seeing him like this.

"Let's go have a nice dinner at home, just you, me, mom, and dad," she said. "Tomorrow we'll go to the Egyptian exhibit at the museum. They have all kinds of cool stuff there. Who knows, we may even find something out about what your father was studying!"

The girl placed her hand on his cheek. She ran her thumb gently over the place where his scars had almost completely vanished. Yami's crimson eyes stared into hers for a long time. Finally…he smiled. It was a small, sad smile…but sincere, nonetheless.

**Plot twist! I had fun with this chapter :). I hope you liked and please review! By the way, the part where it talks about the doctors wanting to protect their reputations for money comes from that episode in Season 0 with the jerk, greedy doctor. **


	12. Conflicted Decisions

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**

**Hi there :D! Chapter twelve has arrived! Just to clear things up for this chapter, I have changed the plot of the original show a bit for this fic. The whole Yami Marik thing isn't in this and some of the details are different from the show. **

**The Queen of Water: Thank you :)!**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)! I had a ton of fun writing the hospital scene. **

**Aqua girl 007: Thank you :)! That was my favorite part to write in the chapter.**

**DaisyMarcJacobs: Thanks a bunch :)!**

**Sailorblaze: Thanks, Jasmine is Sunrise Phoenix's OC whom she let me use :).**

**The Real Contestshipping Princess: Thank you :)! Quite a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter. You may be very right about the puzzle ;).**

**RedMoonAlchemist: Thanks! You may be right about that :).**

**MutantEnemy101: Thank you :)! I agree, I was in shock the first time I watched the movie but I loved it the next few times. You just have to go in prepared for a tear-jerker ending XD. **

**EgyptianBlueEyes: Thank you :)! I love to reference season zero whenever I can.**

**Speechless 'Now Careless: Thank you! Haha, I love Egypt too :D!**

**Sorceress of the Nile: Thanks :)! Haha no worries, I can't spell the Egyptian names half the time XD.**

**VampiressBeauty20: He was a mega creep XD. Poor Bakura…doesn't he realize that the villains never win in this show lol? **

**X**

Of all the places Yami had visited in Domino City so far…the museum seemed the most familiar. It wasn't because he had been there before…he hadn't. However, it was filled with ancient artifacts. Each one held years, sometimes centuries of history.

The building itself was white and had an elegant style to it. Inside, the walls were painted in light colors while the floor was dark. Everything was kept spotlessly clean…including the glass cases stocked with relics.

Yami stared in wonder. Golden sarcophagi…jewel-encrusted chairs…ornately-designed staffs and weapons…they all glinted in pale lighting. The objects had been so well restored that they looked almost as radiant as they might have five thousand years ago.

Yami ran his eyes over one of the caskets, searching for any hieroglyphics he could translate. The youth had learned how to read ancient Egyptian writing as well as his current language. He had found it liquidly easy to learn. He wasn't sure why. Perhaps Aknamkanon had put some sort of "programming" into his brain…but why he decided to pre-install hieroglyphics, Yami did not know.

Yugi's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Isn't this place awesome?"

Yami turned to look at his friend. The boy was, for once, not dressed in his school uniform. Instead he wore a grey vest over a black long-sleeved shirt. His jeans were dark and his sneakers, white. As always, a black belt choker clung to his neck.

Yugi grinned happily and gestured about. "Grandpa loves it here. Sometimes if I'm at home to watch the shop, he'll come here and just walk around for awhile. One time I had to actually come get him and MAKE him come home for dinner!"

Yugi laughed. Yami gave an indulgent smile…and surprised himself at doing so. He truly was comfortable…almost too comfortable. He never felt this at-east in a public place. Maybe it was because there were hardly any people at the museum today…

A low chuckle sent chills down the youth's spine. He turned…and glanced at Bakura, standing a few feet away. It was a chilly day today so on top of his usual outfit of jeans and a stripy shirt, he wore a long, black trench coat. With his pale skin and hair, it made him look like a vampire. This was especially true due to where he was standing.

Since their arrival, the rogue hadn't really taken much interest in the museum. One exhibit that DID catch his attention, however…was the partially open casket in the center of the room. Bakura loomed over the glass case, his eyes glinting. A wicked grin turned up the corners of his mouth. The name plaque next to the exhibit read, "Sarcophagus of the Nameless Pharaoh"…but it was the mummy rather than the information that had Bakura captivated.

Tea stood next to her boyfriend. In spite of the fact that she wore light grey jeans, a lavender shirt, and a thick, white jacket…she was running her hand over her chilled arms. Yami had a feeling that her goose bumps came not from any draft…but the exhibit next to which she was standing.

The crumbling cloth-wrapped face of the mummy stared at her from the partially open coffin lid. In spite of the sarcophagus's elegant outer covering…its inner chamber could not be more musty and dilapidated.

"How can you stand there staring at that thing?" Tea shuddered, clinging to her boyfriend's arm.

Bakura smirked. "It doesn't bother me in the least. I have a zombie and ghost deck, remember?"

Tea cringed, backing away from the sarcophagus. "Well…you can hang out with King Tut's freaky cousin all you want," she muttered. "I'll keep my distance, thank you."

The girl retreated…but Yami kept his eyes locked on the ancient face. He wasn't sure what…but there was something about the mummy…something…oh, he just couldn't put his finger on it….or blade, to be specific.

"Heh…amazing to think how much the archeological zealots would give to uncover a rotting corpse…" Bakura remarked, flicking the glass case with his finger. "It's not like he was anything special compared to other mortals."

Yami actually flinched at that. Something about that tiny movement of disrespect irked him. He had always harbored a reverence for ancient artifacts…but this was something more, something he couldn't quite describe. It felt…ingrained into him. Bakura's attitude disturbed him…that and the fact he had chosen the world "mortal".

Yugi took a step closer to study the casket. "You know…all of this is kinda ironic," he said thoughtfully. "The archaeologists and museum curators do so much to preserve and honor the historical items of ancient Egypt…when in truth, the Egyptians would be horrified if they could see this now. Digging up the dead and defiling sacred grave sights..." the boy whistled at the gravity of the idea.

The white-haired rogue chuckled. He leaned his elbows back on the glass box…yet another one of those unsettling actions of disregard. "I have to agree with shorty on this one. As I mentioned before, those high and mighty priests would get a massive knot in their robes if a tomb robber dared disturb their deceased kings." He shook his head and laughed, almost as if he had seen what they would do first-hand.

Tea gave the teen a quizzical look. "How do you know all this stuff?" she asked.

Bakura didn't answer right away. His grin grew, showing those pointy incisors. Right as he was opening his mouth to say something…a familiar voice called out to the group.

"Bakura! Yugi! Tea! Yami! Hey!"

All four youths turned. Hurrying down the hallway, his dark face illuminated with a playful grin, was Marik Ishtar. He was dressed slightly differently today, save for his golden accessories. He wore off-white khakis, a dark blue tank top, and a black vest over the tank.

With the Egyptian teen running and calling excitedly…it took Yami a moment to notice the young woman following quietly behind him. She had coffee skin like Marik and long, midnight black hair. Locks wrapped in golden bands framed either side her slender face. Contrasting to her dark hair and skin, the woman's dress was white. It had thin straps and flowed around her legs. Another golden band wrapped around her midsection, accentuating her slim waist. The most fascinating aspect of this stranger, however…was her eyes. Like Marik's, they were done in Egyptian pant. Their irises were a light blue…but they held wisdom as deep as an ocean.

When Marik finally reached his friends, he was practically out of breath. The woman came to stand silently beside him, a small smile on her exotically beautiful face.

"Hi!" Tea greeted. "Thank you so much for arranging this private tour for us."

The Egyptian grinned. "It's no problem at all," he said, looking at Yami. "I'm glad you could make it."

Yami nodded and gave a cordial smile. He then returned his gaze to the cryptic woman. She still hadn't said a word. Apparently having forgotten her presence, Marik gestured to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry…Yami, this is my big sister, Ishizu."

"She's the one in charge of the entire Egypt exhibit of this museum," Yugi added. "She's smart and awesome!"

Yami tilted his head. He had expected something along those lines. He could tell from the woman's eyes that she possessed a head full of knowledge. In response to the high praise, however…Ishizu humbly bowed her head.

"I merely supervise the transportation and care of the artifacts from Egypt to Domino," she murmured in a voice as quiet and smooth as her movements. "I am no one special. You on the other hand…" she smiled at Yami, her eyes sparkling. "…are quite the unique individual. Marik tells me you single-handedly defeated the great Bandit Keith."

Yami's cheeks heated…though he felt honored to receive such praise from this woman. He lifted his bladed wrist, saying, "It was not exactly a…'single-handed' effort…I could not have done it without my partner's help."

"Aw, I didn't do anything," Yugi nudged him playfully.

"Sure you did!" Tea placed a hand on the two boy's shoulders. "You two are the dream team!"

As the group continued with their friendly small talk, Yami's gaze inadvertently wandered to Bakura. The rogue had stepped back from the group so that he would not be noticed…but could see all of them. His dark eyes stared piercingly at something on Ishizu's person.

Yami frowned. He followed Bakura's gaze…and nearly gasped aloud at what he saw. There…clasped around Ishizu's throat…was a golden necklace. It was wound tightly around her neck like a choker. In the center of it…was a glinting Eye of Horus. It looked identical to the symbol on Yami's Millennium Puzzle.

Before the young man could inquire after her necklace, Ishizu waved her hand toward the long hall of relics. "Shall we begin the tour?" she asked.

Everyone responded the affirmative. The Ishtar siblings looked at each other, nodded, and started down the hall. Tea placed her hand on Yami's arm. She gave him an excited grin before following after them, Yugi and Bakura in tow. The youth hesitated for just a moment. He wanted badly to ask about that necklace…but he did not want to make a scene. Shrugging, he went after his friends.

The museum corridor seemed to be never-ending. On either wall rested long glass cases filled with ancient items. They held everything from millennia-old jewelry to crude tools to ancient gaming devices.

Yami halted at that case with particular interest. His crimson eyes focused on a single object. It was a golden band made to fit around one's forearm, similar to the jewelry many Egyptians wore. This one, however, would nearly cover an individual's entire arm. It also had golden plates that looked like feathers sticking out on one side. The plates were crafted so that they could extend out a foot or so and retract inward. Yami frowned contemplatively. The artifact held a striking resemblance to a certain modern design he'd seen.

"Ah…" Ishizu stepped up to look at the object, smiling slightly. "I can see why you are attracted to this. This artifact is known as a 'DiaDhank'."

"Gesundheit?" Tea cocked a brow.

"Before he became famous, Maximillion Pegasus visited our homeland of Egypt," Marik explained. "It was on an expedition there that he discovered the remains of an ancient Egyptian practice…or game, if you prefer."

His sister nodded. "He found evidence that ancient Egyptian sorcerers engaged in battle with real magic and monsters for riches and power. He fell in love the concept of dueling and used it to create a modern version…a game better known to you as 'Duel Monsters'."

"Whoa…" Yugi's eyes grew wide. "So that means…a DiaDhank…"

"…is an ancient Duel Disc," Yami completed.

All eyes turned to him. They seemed surprised that he had realized such a thing. He kept his eyes locked on the golden device. It felt like something was scraping at the surface of his memory…but it couldn't quite escape. Something Father told him perhaps…or something completely different.

"Indeed," Ishizu murmured. "There are many historical evidences supporting the theory of Egyptian dueling monsters…of course…you would have to be reasonably open-minded to believe such a thing."

Yami's gaze flicked to her. Ishizu was staring at him fixatedly, not bothering to conceal the fact she was doing so. Those fathomless eyes burned into his. They seemed to speak with the wisdom of her ancestors. Before, the woman had been relatively impartial about her new visitor. But now…it was quite obvious that she suspected…or perhaps knew something about him.

After what seemed like an eternity, the elder Ishtar turned away. She approached a door at the end of the hall marked "Staff Only" and pulled it open. It was darker in the room below…but there was a faint light radiating from its depths.

"Normally, guests aren't allowed down here…" Ishizu confessed. "…but you are the only ones in this area at the moment…and there is something I simply must show you."

She pushed aside a rope barrier and proceeded down the stairs. Marik strode after her. Sharing a brief, confused look, Yugi and Tea followed them. Yami was about to go too…but he couldn't help but glance back toward the DiaDhank. It was then that he saw Bakura standing there…just staring at the object. His eyes were glazed over, as though he were thinking about something. Yami swallowed and hurried down the staircase before the rogue could notice him watching.

The Ishtars led them into a small room. Surprisingly, it did not resemble a basement at all. It was more like another wing of the museum with its own glass cases and relics. Yami wondered why the general public was not admitted in here…

The young man turned in a circle, taking in the secluded area. Rather than tools or jewelry…the glass cases held great stone tablets. The Millennia-old rocks were engraved with symbols and hieroglyphics. Some of them were legible while others had been worn away.

Ishizu approached one of the room's center tablets. She spoke without turning around. "These are some of the most prized artifacts in the museum's Egypt Exhibit. Because of that, we limit public access to avoid any mishaps that might desecrate the relics. This stone…is the tablet of the Nameless Pharaoh."

The four teenagers stood in front of the artifact. It was at least twice the size of Yami's height. Chiseled at the top of the dusky stone…were the images of monsters. There was a reptilian creature and one that looked like a warrior wielding a staff. Yami focused on the hieroglyphs written above the creatures. He squinted, struggling to recall his lesson in Egyptian.

"Blue-Eyes…White Dragon…" he murmured. "Dark…Magician…"

So, it seemed that the rumors of Maximillion Pegasus basing his Duel Monsters game off of an ancient Egyptian practice were true after all. Before the youth could announce this, however, Tea gasped.

"Yami, look!"

Yami turned to her. Her blue eyes were wide…and staring at something in the tablet's center. Frowning, Yami followed her gaze…and froze at what he saw. There…carved below the image of the staff-wielding mage…was a young man. He wore clothing of royalty and had spiked hair. He looked a lot like Yugi. No…he looked exactly like Yami. Around his neck…hung a familiar pyramid-shaped pendant.

"It's my…" the young man gasped out. Ishizu nodded, smiling cryptically.

"Yes…that is the Millennium Puzzle. The one wearing it is the Nameless Pharaoh. I'm sure you saw his mummified body in the front room…"

So HE was the mummy who had Tea freaking out. A gasp rang out among the group. No one could say anything.

Marik explained, "As you see, he's wearing your Millennium Puzzle, Yami. I noticed you had it when we first met…but I thought it would be better to show you its origin rather than try to explain it."

Yami felt his heart spring back to life. He looked down at his Puzzle. The Eye of Horus glinted, as if responding to its fascinating tale.

"There were seven Millennium Items in all," Ishizu continued. "The Millennium Puzzle, Eye, Rod, Scales, Key, Necklace…and Ring." Yami felt a shudder go through him at that last item. He wasn't sure why.

"According to the Legend, the items each possessed some sort of unique power, thus many evil men strove to claim them."

Lurking at the back of the group, Bakura snickered. "That is RIDICULOUS."

The woman shrugged. "It requires an open mind and we really have no archaeological evidence to prove that the objects were anything more than pieces of gold." She turned to Yami, saying, "As you might have noticed, I discovered the Millennium Necklace." She placed her hand over the ornament's eye. "I truly wasn't surprised when my brother told me you possessed the Puzzle. Your father was also an archaeologist, yes?'

Yami nodded.

"I can certainly see how someone with his skills came to discover the Millennium Puzzle. In fact, I would not be surprised if he…" Ishizu trailed off suddenly. Her eyes widened slightly, as if she had realized something.

The group waited for her to continue. Yami tilted his head, frowning in perplexity when she did not. It was Bakura who finally prodded her.

"You would not be surprised if he…what?" he asked, eyes glinting.

Ishizu shot him a look. It was very brief…but Yami saw it…and was shocked by its coldness. It was clear that she did not like something about Ryou Bakura.

"I would not be surprised if he based his entire research around the time period of the Nameless Pharaoh," she said. Yami got the feeling that was not her original statement. He could tell by the darkening of Bakura's features that the white-haired rogue thought the same.

Amidst the thoughtful silence, Tea spoke up. "So, do you think Yami is a descendant of this Nameless Pharaoh or something?"

Ishizu's eyes flicked to said teen. He shook his head slowly.

"It is not possible," he said. "I was born from biological innovation, not a bloodline."

"That is true," Ishizu murmured…but there was something in her gaze…something knowing. She added, "I could actually surmise that Yugi might be a descendant."

"Me?" the boy squeaked.

Tea grinned. "I can see that. You don't see that hairstyle every day. It also looks like he has the Dark Magician carved above him."

"And he's short enough," her boyfriend remarked, leaning his weight on Yugi's low-to-the-ground shoulder.

Yugi grumbled and nudged him off. He looked at the tablet again. His amethyst eyes narrowed contemplatively.

"Hey…anybody notice that the other guy looks like Kaiba?"

Yami's eyes traveled across the stone. Sure enough…standing across from the Pharaoh, underneath the dragon…was a man dressed in clothing of high job status. His face bore a familiar severe expression.

"That's the High Priest Seto," Marik replied with a lopsided grin. "So, yeah, I think there's a pretty good chance they're related."

"How coincidental that he and the Pharaoh are battling in this image…" Bakura muttered.

"Yes," Ishizu said a little curtly. "They are battling in THIS depiction…however, they were not enemies. The Pharaoh and his High Priest had a strong rivalry between them…and an even stronger respect. In fact, on another one of the tablets in this room, the hieroglyphics spell out an epitaph from Priest Seto to his king."

Bakura grunted in answer. Ishizu's expression grew slightly dark.

"No…the Pharaoh's TRUE enemy…was an ancient thief. Of course…according to the fable…the thief was only the poor human who had been possessed in order to wreak havoc among men. His true form…whether mythical OR real…was Zorc the Dark One."

Yami felt a shudder go down his spine at that name. His gaze whipped to the elder Ishtar. His scissors snipped with agitation. It was yet another one of those moments when his instincts went haywire.

"Zorc the Dark One?" Tea repeated apprehensively.

The woman nodded. "He was said to be the embodiment of pure evil…a monster of terrifying power. No one could defeat him…save for the Pharaoh himself. He used his most powerful monsters, the three Egyptian gods, to win the battle…but it was only a temporary solution." She gave a wry smile, adding, "Of course…this is all in accordance to the story. We…may never know if it is true or not."

"So…you really have no clue what the Pharaoh's real name was?" The blue-eyed girl asked.

Marik shook his head. "None whatsoever." He gestured down at the Egyptian nameplate on the stone. Any symbols that might have been informative were concealed by deep gashes. "As you can see, the cartouche has been corroded. Nothing salvageable remains."

Tea nodded quietly while her dark friend thought intently. Why hadn't Father told him any of this history? Was he still researching it himself? Or…did his accident occur before he got the chance to tell his son?

"Well, that concludes the tour," Ishizu announced, almost abruptly.

Yugi was grinning from ear to ear. "This is so cool! I can't wait to tell Grandpa!" he exclaimed.

"Ishizu, Marik, thank you so much for giving us this tour," Tea said with a grateful smile.

"Yes, thank you…" Yami added…though the words were distant.

The young man idly listened to the Ishtar's words of "it was our pleasure" and "come back again"…but his eyes were focused on Tea. Bakura was whispering something into his girlfriend's ear. Tea gave him a concerned look. Then…they both slipped out of the room. The act went unnoticed by everyone except Yami.

Yami's heart sunk. It wasn't like Tea to just run off without telling anyone what she was doing. Her face…she had looked exceedingly troubled. Something…was wrong.

X

The museum looked rather eerie with so few people visiting it. With the ancient artifacts and tombs lying out in the open, desolate space…it felt almost like a ghost town. Tea gave an involuntary shudder as she peered around the hallway. It was giving her the creeps. Of course…maybe it wasn't the place that was disturbing her as much as it was the atmosphere.

Something was heavy in the air. Tea could tell by the look in her boyfriend's eyes when he had asked to speak in private. Now…he stood only feet away, his profile facing her. His dark eyes were distant. They seemed to be thinking about something intently.

"Bakura?" the brunette gingerly touched his arm.

The white-haired youth's head whipped toward her. There was a sharpness in his gaze that actually made her flinch. It was clear he had been contemplating something serious. When he realized who it was that broke his chain of thought, his features softened into a smile that was clearly forced.

"Sorry, my dear," Bakura replied in his usual calm, slick tone. "I…was just thinking about what I need to ask you…and the best way to go about asking it."

Tea tilted her head, frowning. "What is it?"

Bakura's long, pale fingers stroked over his chin. His brown eyes locked with hers. The girl found she could no longer stare into his gaze for too long. There was something unpleasantly sharp and calculating about those eyes sometimes.

"Do you remember me telling you my parents are forcing me to pay the rent for the apartment, even though I have no way to do so?" he inquired.

Tea's frown deepened. She did remember. It had been a nagging worry in the back of her brain for some time now. However, she hadn't expected the subject to come up here, at the museum of all places.

"Yeah…?"

"Well…I have worked out a way to pay for it," her boyfriend explained.

Tea's heart lifted. "Really? That's…"

"However…" Bakura lifted a finger, cutting her off. "…I need YOUR help to do it."

Tea raised her brows in surprise. She certainly hadn't expected that. Bakura never needed anyone's help to do anything. He was typically a loner…someone who had secrets he would not reveal to his closest friends. It was rare for him to reach out to anyone.

"S-Sure," Tea responded uncertainly. "How can I help?"

The rogue's cool smile widened. He slid his arm around the girl's back, pulling her close to him. Tea couldn't help but wind her arms reflexively around her torso. It was a movement that, she assumed, came from a couple's shyness around each other…though it was not as pleasant as she had once expected.

"My folks live near your neighborhood, you know," he murmured, his cool breath whistling through her tresses. "They keep a lot of things that rightfully belong to me in their house. They're too cheap to give it back. They want me to 'earn' my things, even though they already belong to me.

Tea nodded slowly. She didn't really know his parents…but what sense would it make for him to lie about a thing like that? One would have to be pure evil to falsely accuse their mother and father of such horrific deeds.

The teen's arm tightened around her. "That being said…my parents keep a…family heirloom of mine in their house. I have neither key nor right to enter their property. Therefore I was going to pick the lock and sneak in while they were away…but I do not have the skills to tamper with the door without scraping it up. If they come home and see damage…I will be the first person they suspect."

Tea's mood turned wary. Where exactly was he going with this? Her boyfriend must have seen the cautious look on her face because he grasped her arms imploringly.

"Come on, Tea. You saw how perfectly Yami picked the lock on your door. You must ask him to get me into that house."

"WHAT?" The girl practically shrieked.

Bakura clamped a hand over her mouth. He hissed at her to be quiet. Tea shook herself out of his grasp but lowered her voice.

"But that's breaking and entering!"

"Not with his skills," Bakura shot back. "If he gets us inside, my parents will never even know we were there! They won't miss the heirloom. It means nothing to them! The only person it would help is me!"

"But…!" Tea protested. .

"Come on, you know Freddy Krueger over there would do anything you asked."

"That's not true!"

"Oh?" Her boyfriend arched his brows. "Why don't you ask him?"

The girl started to respond…but she could find no words. She hung her head, cheeks burning. "That's not fair…" she murmured…and gasped when he grasped her arms, making her look up at him.

Bakura gazed into her face. His features twisted into a sorrowful expression and his fingers tightened almost painfully on her arms.

"Please, Tea," he murmured. "I NEED that money. My folks are out of town this weekend, but they'll be home Sunday. This is the only opportunity we have. No one will get hurt if we do this…but I'll be out on the street if we don't."

Tea froze in his grasp. As she stared into her boyfriend's pleading eyes, conflict wrenched the brunette's heart. She had no money to spare. Neither did any of her family or friends. If this was his one chance…how could she so heartless as to deny him that chance? Bakura gave her a pitiful smile, as if sensing her thoughts.

Tea's eyes closed. She bit her lip. They would have to keep the true act a secret from Yami. His heart was so just…he would not commit a wrong to create a right. Could Tea really deceive Yami…ask him to do something she KNEW was morally wrong? But…she couldn't just let her boyfriend go homeless…

Just then, the rest of her friend came up from the museum's side room. They were all talking and laughing. Tea scanned the group. Her eyes…landed on Yami's face. He too was smiling…that warm expression she had once thought impossible for him to manage. The young man's eyes met hers…and he gave her a small smile. The gesture was bursting with trust.

Tea's heart twisted again. It was an impossible decision…one she had to make quickly. Bakura's parents would be home tomorrow. It was now…or never.

**Cliffie! Aw man, don't fall for it, Tea! Things are about to get stormy. I hope you liked and please review :)! I am intentionally changing the way Zorc was defeated so that the ending of this story is not identical to the end of YGO's season 5. I've changed the original tv plot quite a bit XD.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**


	13. Crime and Consequences

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**

**Hello :)! Chapter thirteen has arrived! Stupid weather is messing up my internet connection so I'm sporadically on and offline. I'm hoping things will be better by next Sunday…*crosses fingers*. I have to warn you, this chapter may be a bit of a downer but I promise, promise, PROMISE it will get better soon and have a happy ending :). **

**The Queen of Water: Thank you :)!**

**Sailorblaze: Hahaha so true :D!**

**Aqua girl 007: Thank you :)! Yeah, I know it was an occult deck, I just meant that he has ghost and zombie MONSTERS. I get so confused with all the different types of darkness decks XD.**

**The Real Contestshipping Princess: Heheh Ishizu and Marik certainly know something ;). Man, things about to get hairy…**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)! Darn that Bakura, always causing trouble…**

**Connected to the Earth: Thank so much! Haha no worries, I've been super busy too ;). Heehee, I had so much fun incorporating season 0 characters like Miho into the story and the hospital chapter was a blast to write :D.**

**EgyptianBlueEyes: Thank you :)! Bakura's about to stir up the plot a bit…things might get stormy.**

**MutantEnemy101: Yeah, the first break-in just showed Bakura Yami's skills so that he figured out the plan to break into his house (like with Jim in the movie) :). Poor guy…**

**Speechless 'Now Careless: Thank you :)! Man, who knew one thief could cause so much trouble? Hahaha I totally agree XD! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!**

**Kender20: Thank you :)! Unfortunately, she's about to let her guilt get the best of her…that jerk will get what he deserves later though ;).**

**VampiressBeauty20: That was a good season and it was SOOO sad -_-. Oh well, that's what fanfiction is for haha! Freddy Kruger STILL scares me *shudders* XD.**

**ScaredMoon: Yup, he certainly is :). Yami will find out who he really is AND what the Nameless Pharaoh's true name is near the end.**

**RedMoonAlchemist: Thanks :)! It was a challenge but fun to put the Egypt stuff in there. Sadly, Tea's big heart is about to get her into some BIG trouble…especially because her boyfriend has convinced her that he's the only one who will be hurt if she doesn't help.**

**Sorceress of the Nile: Thank you :)! Poor Tea…talk about being between a rock and a hard place…**

**X**

The neighborhood was eerily still tonight. No windows on houses glowed with the indoor illumination of lamps. Everyone living inside the homes had long-since gone to sleep. Darkness filled the street, pierced only by a few flickering street lamps.

Yami glanced around the desolate place. It was a far cry from the cheery place he woke up to every morning. Not even the moon or stars were out this evening. Gunmetal clouds shrouded all celestial lighting from view. Yami wasn't sure if the endless darkness in the sky was caused by the fast-approaching cold front…or something else entirely.

The young man hurried along the sidewalk. Only by doing so could he pick up the conversation of his two companions.

"Bakura, the lights are on!"

"It's fine! They're set on a timer to keep burglars away. I told you, they aren't home!"

Yami's eyes flicked toward the couple. Tea and her boyfriend were walking two yards or so in front of him. The brunette was dressed in black leggings, black boots, and a black zip-up jacket with the hood drawn over her face. In spite of the heavy clothing, she was still shivering. This could either have been from the winter cold…or from the unnerving atmosphere surrounding them.

Stalking along beside her, Bakura wore his usual ebony trench coat. It looked even more sinister now because he had the buttons drawn up to his collarbone. This left only his dark grey jeans and black sneakers visible. Clad all in black, in the void of a night…he could hardly be seen. His shock of white hair was the only thing that let Yami keep track of him in the shadows.

Yami's eyes narrowed. He knew the duo hadn't dressed in midnight colors to make a fashion statement. Yami, Tea, and Bakura…were on a mission. The girl had told her duelist friend all about the problem. Bakura had finally come up with the methods to pay for his upcoming rent. He had an object of great value that he planned to sell for the cash. Unfortunately…one of the bullies at Domino High, who apparently lived at the house they were walking toward, had ruined his plan.

Yami quickened his pace to walk beside Bakura. "You say this person stole from you?" he inquired.

The rogue's head whipped toward him. There was an unpleasant sharpness in his dark eyes.

"Shhh!" he snapped. "You're going to wake up the whole neighborhood! Yes, I told you he stole it."

Yami frowned. He wasn't really bothered by the curt words…but somehow he couldn't see someone stealing something from Bakura. It just…didn't seem possible for some reason. Even so…Tea had told him the exact same thing. He had to believe her, right?

The youth slowed a little so that he could get a look at the girl. She was still hugging herself. Her head hung low. He couldn't make out her eyes from underneath the hood…and she wouldn't look at him. In fact…she had said very little to him since they had sneaked out of her house that night.

Yami's scissors snipped discontentedly. He maneuvered around the white-haired teen to stand beside Tea. She still didn't meet his gaze. Before he could ask what was wrong, however…Bakura turned off the sidewalk and up a driveway.

Yami turned his eyes toward the property. He tilted his head in perplexity. It was a house, no larger than Tea's. It was modestly decorated in a neat but not overly fancy fashion. It wasn't what the youth had anticipated at all. He had expected the rich mansion of a spoiled youth or perhaps the trashed lair of a squalid bully…but not this cozy, pleasant home.

Confused, the young man followed his accomplices to the porch. A motion-sensitive light flickered on, revealing a white door with a brass knob. Tea reached out and grasped the door knob. She gave it a twist. It did not budge.

"I told you," Bakura grumbled at her. "They wouldn't be so foolish as to forget to lock the door. Why do you think we brought HIM along?"

The girl did not answer. Yami stared at her boyfriend. His eyes narrowed.

"If this person did wrong to you, why not inform his parents? I am sure they would return whatever he took."

The teen shot him a cool look that hid buried irritation. "You don't think I've tried that already?" he shot back. "The scoundrel's parents are exactly like he is."

"But…" Yami started, only to be interrupted.

"Come on, now, you promised Tea that you would do this."

The youth froze at that. Bakura was right. He HAD promised. After all she had done for him…he would not let Tea down. Nodding in determination, Yami lifted his arm. He inserted a blade into the lock and twisted it about. He gave a gentle push, swinging the door open.

As soon as the barrier had been lifted, Bakura and Tea dashed inside. Their locksmith gingerly followed. He thought it odd that they were so easy to barge right in…but he decided not to ask.

Indoor lighting flicked on. The inside of the house was cozy. It opened into a small, cream-painted entrance area that branched off into a few hallways. Those passages most likely led to bedrooms. Tea hurried down one of the hallways while Bakura moved idly about. As he scanned the room, he bumped into a small table underneath a mirror. His arm knocked over a picture frame…and he didn't bother to lift it up again.

Yami frowned at this. If Bakura wanted to make it look like no one had been in the house…he surely was not doing a very good job of it. Before he could point out the mistake, however, Tea reappeared in the entryway.

"Did you do it?" Bakura asked in a low tone.

The girl nodded.

"Do what?" Yami asked.

Tea's eyes met his briefly before quickly looking away. She still had her hood up…but now, in the light, Yami could better see her face. It had a red tint to it. He wasn't sure if that was from adrenaline…or something else altogether.

"She was checking the back rooms for my item," her boyfriend replied smoothly. He then headed purposefully down another side hall, leaving his two companions alone.

Tea still didn't say anything. Her fingers held the hem of her jacket. They were so tightly furled that her knuckles were growing white. Her dark friend gave a concerned frown. He went to stand directly before her. When the girl still did not acknowledge him, he lifted his arm. He used one of the scissors to gingerly grasp the edge of the cloak and pull it down. He then peered into her face.

Tea's sapphire eyes were downcast. Her skin had gone from flushed to sickly pale and she was biting her lip so hard that Yami was sure she would draw blood. He gently touched her arm with the dull side of a blade.

"Tea? Are you feeling ill?"

The brunette sighed heavily. She shook her head, saying, "No…I'm just…conflicted…"

Yami tilted his head. He could understand why she might be a little uneasy. Breaking and entering to retrieve a stolen item was a situation that teetered precariously on the edge of one's morals…but even so, it did not seem to be something to get THIS upset about.

Careful not to bump her, the young man maneuvered his arm so that the dull side of his scissors faced Tea's front. He raised it…and used a cool blade to carefully tilt her chin upward. Those oceanic eyes met his. Within their depths…Yami saw a war of the utmost complexity. Fear…guilt…confusion…doubt…

The duelist's frown deepened. What reason did she have to be so distraught? It was almost as if this house belonged to…someone she knew. Yami blinked with the realization. He let his wrist and Tea's head drop and looked around.

Of course…he had thought it strange that Bakura seemed to know the layout of the house so well AND that he had been aware of the family's travel schedule. Yami recalled the conversation at dinner that night. Bakura had been complaining about his family cheapness and how they were forcing him to pay the rent on his apartment. He had then mentioned a method of retrieving the funds to do so…a method that had sounded vague, if not ominous.

The young man stepped toward the picture frame Bakura had previously knocked over. Tea was still paying him no attention. Carefully, he used his cleavers to lift the photo up…and dropped it again when he saw a familiar, snowy-hair-framed face on the image. Eyes wide, he glanced at the blue-eye beauty. She had turned away, still not realizing what her friend had just figured out.

The puzzle pieces slowly slid into place. It had not been an accident that the revealing photo was laid face-down earlier. This…was Bakura's house. He was robbing his parents, or perhaps stealing some of the possessions he had left behind. The young man looked at Tea again. She was fiddling with her hair, still looking miserable. Of course…she had wanted to help her boyfriend…and she knew the only way to do it would be with Yami's skills.

The youth's eyes flicked toward the door. It was still open. All he had to do was make a mad dash. He could leave them to their unlawful activities. But…Tea needed him. They might come upon a closet that required his lock-breaking skills. She had asked for his help…and he could not let her down.

Yami sighed quietly. Well, he certainly wasn't doing anybody any good standing around. He wandered past the entryway and into a small living room. It was even smaller than Tea's with less expensive-looking furniture. Nestled to the back part of the area was a tiny kitchen. A square window close to the cooking space allowed for a view into a meager backyard.

Yami's intuition flared as his crimson eyes ran over every detail. This did not make any sense. Bakura's parents were obviously not as rich as he had made them out to be. Why would he claim such things about them?

Just then, footsteps reappeared in the entryway. They were so quiet on the wood floor that Yami probably would have failed to hear them if not for the unnerving silence of the place.

"All right," Bakura's triumph voice called. "Let's get out of here."

Yami turned back around. He saw Tea's hunched, hooded figure heading toward the door. It seemed that she didn't even care to see what her boyfriend had retrieved. She just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. Yami, on the other hand, was curious. He scanned the rogue's face…and noticed a brown strap around his neck. He frowned, following the strap down…and gasped at what he saw.

There…suspended from Bakura's throat like a pendant…was a large, golden ring. It had several, sharp-looking pointers hanging on either side. In the ring's center was a triangular plate…and in the center of that place…was the Eye of Horus insignia.

The young man's breath caught. Then…something flashed in his mind. Pain shot across Yami's skull. He staggered backward, gasping and shaking his head. Images flashed sporadically through his mind. He saw fire… the silvery blue fire he had witnessed in his nightmare. The body of a beast appeared…ebony scales…talons…gnashing, knife-like teeth…an ear-shattering roar. Then, the pictures contorted into blackness. A hissing sound pierced the air…and out of the darkness, a grey snake's head lunged, its jaws open wide and fangs dripping with venom.

Yami yelped and lurched forward. He felt his blades slam forcefully into something hard. A scraping, shattering sound followed. The youth could not tell if that was part of this nightmarish vision or not. The line separating fantasy from reality had vanished. Darkness encompassed his mind once more. Then, a horrid shrieking filled the air. Two red eyes appeared in the blackness…along with a demonic face. The creature was massive with curling, grey horns framing either side of its obsidian-scaled face. Its teeth were so large that they protruded outside of a massive mouth.

The youth stumbled. He could hear Tea screaming his name. Her voice grew softer and softer…until finally it vanished. Yami fell to his knees, driving his blades into whatever passed for ground in this contorted reality. The earth…was almost like sand. Yami closed his eyes, trying to force his brain back into reality. It was then…that the monstrous being spoke.

"Just look at you now…" it sneered in a growling, hideous voice. "…barely standing in the ruins of what was once your dominion."

"No…" the duelist shook his head, driving his blades deeper into the sand. "…there is still hope…this is only a vision…"

The creature laughed. "Your mind has failed you…your friends have deserted you…you have nothing left…and yet you speak of hope. How nauseatingly HUMAN of you…Open your eyes! This game is over!"

"NEVER!" Yami screamed…and the vision…shattered.

X

It did not seem possible that the unnervingly quiet, dark, sleeping neighborhood could change so drastically in only a few heartbeats. No longer was the street black and silent as death. Now…the alarm on Bakura's house blared like shrieking monster. Lights blinked rapidly, as if the sound were not enough to wake everyone within a two mile radius. Lights gradually flicked on in each house. Sirens could be heard wailing in the distance.

In spite of the chaotic lights and noise…Tea could somehow still hear herself screaming. She fought as Bakura dragged her down the sidewalk, struggling to tear her arm from his vice-like grip. She had to get back to his house…had to save Yami. But in spite of the girl's best efforts…the breached house was growing farther away rather than nearer.

So it had finally happened. Tea had turned away from Yami…left him unguarded for ONE SECOND…and something horrible had become of him. She had felt so horrible about deceiving him. He was so trusting, harboring no suspicions about the true nature of their mission.

The girl had been so cowardly, so embarrassed…she couldn't bear to look at him. She had turned toward the door…Bakura had returned from his pillage…and then…Yami had cried out. Tea had turned, wondering what was wrong. Yami was gasping and stumbling. It was as if he were in a conscious nightmare. His blades had slammed into that small window, shattering it…and the alarm had begun to blare. Even them, Yami did not wake up. He fell to his knees…and was still there, trapped within his dream.

Tea tugged, feeling as though her arm would be torn off. "Ugh, let GO!" she cried desperately. "Bakura, we have to go back!"

Her boyfriend ignored her. That odd, golden trinket he stole glinted in the street lamplight. It had to be her imagination…but he almost seemed stronger now that he was wearing that thing. Tea locked her legs. She focused all her weight, trying to make herself as heavy as possible.

Feeling the stalwart resistance, Bakura finally halted. He turned, his black eyes as sharp as daggers. "What are you doing?"

"We have to go back for Yami!" the girl snapped. She gave her arm another tug. His grip only grew stronger.

"There is no time for that. We must get out of here, now!"

Tea continued to pull away. After a moment, Bakura growled and yanked her toward him with painful force. He then deftly threw her over his shoulder. Tea shrieked in surprise and horror. She pounded her fists on her boyfriend's back…but his only response was to run faster down the sidewalk. After a few futile moments, the brunette stopped flailing. It was doing no good anyway. The sides of her hands were growing black and blue while Bakura's muscled back remained unfazed.

Tea lay there over his hard shoulder, watching helplessly as several police cars swarmed in front of the house. Their alarms were a conglomeration of blinding red, foreboding blue, and a howling siren. Black and white car doors swung open. Figures dressed in dark uniforms leapt from the vehicles, pulling out weapons as they went. All of them were facing the open door to the house. None of them…were looking at the true perpetrators fleeing down the street.

The girl's heart raced. She could hear the shouting…the ordering…and practically the click of small but deadly hand guns. She could sense the adrenaline…the excitement of the officers, doing their job by protecting the public, but having no clue what had really transpired. She could imagine Yami's fear…his confusion about what had happened...his horror at being caught…and his helplessness regarding what to do in such a situation.

All of these thoughts swirled into a flurry of anger and determination. Finally, Tea's mind kicked back into gear. It began to rapidly analyze her own circumstances. She was draped over Bakura's shoulder, her feet dangling several feet off the ground. However…his hand had a rather weak grip on her back. It was keeping her from falling off but not restraining her from moving. That…gave her an ideal opportunity.

The girl braced her hands on Bakura's shoulder. She then pushed backward, and, before he could retaliate, drove her foot into his knee. The rogue groaned and stumbled. He lost his grip on Tea. Jaw clenched in resolve, she wrenched out of his feeble grasp and put a good distance between herself and her boyfriend.

Rubbing his aching leg, Bakura hissed, "Foolish woman! Get back here!"

But Tea continued to step backward toward the house. "You can run away with your tail between your legs if you want!" she snapped. "But I'm going back!"

Bakura's eyes glinted. His lips twisted into an expression that was somewhere between a smirk and a scowl. His girlfriend did not wait for the statement that would follow. Pulling the black hood away from her face, Tea turned…and ran as fast as her dancer's legs would carry her.

Tea panted, putting everything she had into reaching the house. As she dashed, the shouting, slamming, and shrieking grew to a deafening volume. The girl had to resist the urge to clamp her hands over her ears. She strained to hear the words muffled within the yells.

"Come out slowly with your hands where we can see 'em!"

"Put down the weapons NOW!"

Tea gasped. The officers weren't shouting amongst themselves like she had previously thought…they were shouting at someone else. She squinted through the dancing lights. Her eyes…focused on a familiar dark figure standing right outside the house's porch. Her heart sunk.

It was Yami. He stood before the army of angry, uniformed men, slowly raising his arms as they commanded. His pale face was awash with red and blue, making his crimson eyes squint. However…Tea could still make out the repressed fear and confusion in his expression.

The brunette unzipped her jacket and tossed it carelessly into a bush. She couldn't let them see her wearing all black. She might be arrested too and she had to be free if she was going to help her friend. Smoothing the wrinkles out of her pale pink tee shirt, Tea pumped her legs harder on the pavement. She was only a few yards away…almost there…just a little farther…

"He's got knives or something!" a policeman shouted, raising his gun. "Put DOWN the weapon and put your hands up!"

Yami's face grew strained with utter disorientation. He lifted his arms higher over his unruly hair. The blades stuck out jaggedly. Held up so high in the air…they looked a lot more like deadly scimitars than hand replacements. Tea's blood ran cold. The police didn't know about her dear friend's condition. To them…he was a threat rather than a victim.

The officer cocked his gun. "Drop the weapons NOW!"

"Prepare to fire," another mumbled.

Several other guns clicked in response. Tea gasped in horror. She didn't have much time. Putting every last bit of her strength into her speed, she cleared the last yard. When she was within three five feet of the commanding officer, the girl leapt the remaining distance. She grasped his arms, making him turn in bewilderment.

"No, don't!"

"Miss, get back!" He ordered. He was an older man with salt and pepper hair, clearly an experienced veteran. In spite of his years of expertise, however…he had certainly never seen anything like Yami.

"PUT DOWN the weapons!" one of the others shouted again.

Tea retained her desperate grip on the policeman's arm. "They're not weapons!" she screamed. "Those are his HANDS!"

"What?" the officer shot back disbelievingly.

Tears sprung to the girl's eyes. She had to MAKE them understand. She couldn't let Yami be killed for something that was her fault. Even so…she couldn't let herself sound hysterical or they would not take her seriously.

"They aren't weapons, they're his hands," Tea repeated, more calmly this time. She stared directly into the man's grey eyes. "Please…I know him."

The officer regarded her for a long moment. Then…he slowly lowered his gun, calling for his comrades to do the same. The brunette breathed in relief. She let go of his arm and stepped around the parked squad car. The other officers stared at their superior in perplexity.

"We've got a mental case," the commander muttered.

Tea wanted to correct him. Yami was certainly not a nutcase…but she would take that over a dangerous beast any day. Two policemen approached the dark youth from either side. They grasped his arms and none-too-gently thrust them behind his back. Tea hoped their roughness hadn't caused him to injure himself.

The brunette reached her friend right as they were shackling the handles of his scissors together with hand cuffs. His face was as hard as stone. Tea rushed to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, gazing fearfully into his blood eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Yami," the girl desperately assured him. "I promise. It wasn't your fault!"

Yami's face remained stony. His hard ruby eyes stared unblinkingly into hers. The look was reminiscent of that which she had received when they first met…guarded…wounded…and untrusting. The young man stared at her for a long, agonizing moment. He then looked away…and allowed the policemen to lead him toward a squad car.

Tea watched, frozen to the spot. Her heart was paralyzed in her chest. Her throat was tight and she barely remembered to breathe. She never should have agreed to go along with Bakura's plan. She never should have allowed her guilt and supposed sense of obligation to him blind her good judgment. Now…Tea might have just paid for her mistakes…with Yami's irreplaceable trust.

**Darn that Bakura…depressing, I know…I PROMISE things will get better. There has to be a little drama before the showdown to keep things interesting. Before everyone is TOO mad at Tea, just remember that Bakura convinced her that they were fighting the "villains" by breaking in and that he was the only one who would get hurt if they stood by and did nothing. I hope this chapter wasn't too depressing and please review XD! Bakura is SO done for. **

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**


	14. Wavering Faith

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**

**Chapter fourteen has arrived :)! Something is VERY wrong with my internet. It keeps getting connection and losing it and driving me crazier than Yami Marik haha. Anyways, at the beginning of this chapter, people who remember a bit of Edgar Allen Poe may catch an allusion to one of his works in the jail scene. I was reading something of his the other day and it just fit the scene too perfectly to pass up XD.**

**Sailorblaze: Haha I know, right? Yes, you may throw him into the Daleks and you can even send the wrath of Octavia and Vinyl after him if you want ;). **

**The Queen of Water: Thank you :)! **

**Aqua girl 007: It's fine, he does technically have an Occult Deck I just usually say he uses zombies and ghosts XD. Haha oh wow…I threw in the black clothes thing at the last second because I actually forgot that burglars would be wearing black *facepalms* lol.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: I know, I'm sorry…things will get better soon though :). Although the parents won't know what happened. It is similar to the events in the movie where they believe something is wrong with Edward so they don't press charges.**

**The Real Contestshipping Princess: You are absolutely right :). Bakura's about to get in BIGTIME TROUBLE that he cannot atone for and things will soon be right with Yami. I guess you can say that the last chapter truly shows how deep Yami and Tea's love for each other runs because it can withstand something as hurtful as deceit.**

**Speechless 'Now Careless: Thanks :)! I'm glad it was still okay in spite of the dark nature…things will get better soon, I promise :). Aw man, school drama bites….**

**Maga Valkyria: Haha thanks :)! I agree, it's fine to be mad at her so long as everybody understands why exactly she did what she did. Yami may not be Johnny Depp, but Tea is the one person who can cool his unforgiving nature ;D. **

**MutantEnemy101: Thanks so much :)! That's exactly what I was going for. I was afraid that if I kept making her make the right decisions all the time she would turn out like a Mary Sue XD.**

**VampiressBeauty20: Hahaha I almost feel sorry for Bakura…almost XD.**

**Sorceress of the Nile: Haha E has my full permission to do anything to Bakura XD.**

**ScaredMoon: Thanks :)! I've gotten to where I don't like making him a bad guy because he's my second favorite character and Yugioh…but he's just so fun to write as a villain XD. Yami and Tea will get together at the end ;). **

**X**

All was still in this quiet cell. Unlike the other cages, this one was private, situated in the back part of the Domino City Prison. Yami hadn't been placed in a secluded cell for comfort, however. Although no one had outright said anything…he had heard a few officers mumbling about placing him in the lone cage reserved for individuals who were potentially hazardous to other inmates.

Strangely…the dark youth found he wasn't all that panicked. He was used to this. He had been in this horrid atmosphere countless times before. Yami sat on the cold, concrete floor. He leaned his back against an uncomfortable wooden bench that was bolted to the floor. His black-clad legs were drawn up to his chest, his arms, crossed over them.

Yami's head hung low. His golden bangs shrouded his face…but blood eyes peeked out from beneath them, taking in the surroundings. When he had been led through the containment wing of the prison, Yami passed numerous cells filled with a multitude of scoundrels. They were all diverse in appearance, some large and bulky, others thin and wiry. All of them, however, radiated with the same sense of wickedness. Greed…hatred…lust…they were all made plain on their savage visages, each awash with harshly pallid lighting.

In this section of the prison, things were different. The pale, plastic-covered light fixtures were in ill repair. This caused a constant flickering in his cell that allowed for more darkness than visibility. He couldn't make out anything in the shadowed recesses of the area.

The air was cool and musty, as if this cage hadn't often been used. There were even a few cobwebs clinging to the metal bars. A chill ran down Yami's spine. This place reminded him so much of the attic he had been trapped in for so long…but it was also reminiscent of something else.

Yami's blood eyes flicked about agitatedly. The thick silence of the place was making his mind a little too active. He kept flashing back on his lessons in literature…and a particularly dark tale he had once read.

The youth glanced at the steel bar walls encompassing him in a perfect square…the dark corners of the building whose contents remained a mystery…the flat wooden bench against which he leaned.

Lastly, Yami's gaze landed on the simple food an officer had left for him awhile ago. It was nothing special…a few rolls on a paper plate and a plastic cup of water. Yami had not so much as touched the food. It wasn't because of a disdain for the blandness or a lack of hunger…but his reflection on a literature piece known as the Pit and the Pendulum. He feared that if he were to eat the food…he would fall into a deep slumber. When he awoke…he would find himself strapped to that horrid wooden bench with a deadly blade swinging over him from the shadows.

Thinking about the dark piece of writing, Yami was startled when footsteps suddenly echoed down the concrete hall. His head snapped up. It took a moment for his eyes to grow accustomed to the light of the passage as opposed to his cage's darkness.

Hurrying down the hall, led by the police captain from before…was the Gardner family. Adam and Lily were dressed in simple tees and jeans. Their faces were tired and confused. Yami was not surprised. After all…it had to be four o'clock in the morning by now. They had gone from being in a peaceful sleep…to hurrying to a jailhouse on account of their guest's illegal activities.

Of course…it hadn't JUST been Yami's law breaking. His eyes snapped to Tea' who was racing the fastest down the hall. Her face was frantic…desperate…guilt-ridden. Sitting in the silent cell, the young man had had quite a bit of time to think about what happened. Although he was hurt at Tea for not telling him what was truly going on…he understood her reasoning. She knew his heart better than most people…and she had predicted that his sense of justice would not have permitted him to steal.

This being said…Yami was still hurt. He had placed his undivided trust in the girl…and she had led him to trouble. These realizations only served to awaken a deep conflict within the youth's heart. He comprehended Tea's thinking…he sensed the conflict SHE must have felt…and he still had feelings for her…but he could not deny the hurt caused by her actions. It was small in comparison to his feelings…but it was just large enough to sting significantly.

After several moments of running, Tea finally reached the bars. She clung to them. Her eyes were miserable.

"Oh….Y-Yami…" she gasped out. "I…I-I'm so…"

He looked away from her. He could feel the hurt hardening his expression.

"Oh, dear…" Lily sighed, running a hand over her face. "Yami…if you needed something, why didn't you just ask us? You didn't have to steal…"

Yami still did not respond. His jaw clenched and he looked away. Although his head was turned…he could still see the police officer pull the Gardner parents off to the side. He spoke in a low tone that someone with mental instability might not have heard.

"The police psychologist hypothesizes that the young man's sense of reality…of right and wrong…are distorted compared to our own," he murmured. "This may be a point in his favor. He might not have known what he was doing or why…"

Yami listened to this intently. His pride flared a little, longing to correct the man…but he forced it into the background. Tea; on the other hand, shook her head rapidly.

"No…no, he's JUST like us," she snapped, her fingers whitening on the bars. "I…I went with him. I was there too."

Adam's sleepy eyes widened. "What?"

"Tea, what are you talking about?" Lily exclaimed.

The policeman, however, turned his gaze to Yami. They searched him penetratingly. The dark youth kept his expression impassive…but his heart was twisting with anxiety. He was grateful to Tea for wanting to take her share of the blame…but what was the point? If he let her fall as well…then all of this trouble had been in vain.

"Is that true, Yami?" the officer asked. "Was Tea with you?"

Yami's blood eyes slowly locked with eyes of gunmetal. He stared directly into them, unwaveringly…seriously…and convincingly. If there was one thing he had learned to do with his gaming skills…it was telling a believable bluff.

"No," Yami replied firmly. "I was there of my own accord. "

This was essentially true. He had had many opportunities to run out the open door…but he had chosen to stay. It was HIS decision…even though someone else had influenced it.

The brunette's eyes widened with horror. She opened her mouth to quickly protest. "N-no, Yami, don't…!" she started…but her mother placed a gently silencing hand on her arm.

"Hush, dear, Yami's going to be just fine," she murmured.

Tea opened her mouth again…but no words would come out. Yami was glad that she wasn't looking at him anymore. It added a little more credibility to his already persuading half truth. One would expect Tea to be the kind of person who would lie to share a friend's burden…but no one would ever expect her to actually be involved in something. Besides, Yami thought, she was not the real villain in this. That honor…went to Bakura.

"How much is his bail?" Adam inquired of the officer.

The uniformed man gave him a confused look. "Didn't you know? His bail has already been paid. He can go home with you tonight as long as he returns for the trail tomorrow."

Yami studied Adam's face. No longer did the man look drowsy. Now…he was completely astonished. His wife and daughter's perplexity mirrored his own.

"Already paid? By who?"

The officer inserted his keys into the cage's lock. "It was quite the shock to all of us…" he muttered vaguely. "…we never imagined to see someone as prominent as him in this place…"

"Someone like WHO?" Tea asked with just a hint of irritation in her voice.

The officer finished unlocking the door. He placed the keys back on his belt and allowed the metal contraption to squeak open. Finally, he faced the family. His expression was cryptic…and serious.

"Someone like Seto Kaiba," the policeman answered. "Right before you guys got here he showed up and posted the bail. He knew you were coming to pick Yami up so he told us to wait and release him into your care. We would have challenged explicit instructions from the average Joe…but it WAS the influential Mr. Kaiba."

Yami stood up slowly, raising his bows in surprise. He certainly hadn't expected THAT. Tea gasped. Her parents looked at each other.

"Kaiba…" Lily breathed. "…but…how? I never contacted him…"

Tea ran a hand through her hair. Her expression was a mixture of relief and exasperation. "It's Seto Kaiba," she muttered. "His minions inform him of everything he might have an interest in at any hour of the day or night. I wish we had the chance to thank him…"

Yami thought the same. He never would have asked Kaiba to do such a thing for him. He had already bent the rules of his tournament…why on earth would he come to the police station at this ungodly hour only to pay for his time? Of course, the corporation president possessed plenty of money…but the principle of the act was stunning.

"Well…" started the policeman in response to Tea's statement. "You actually do have that chance. He wanted to wait for you all to get here. He insists on having a word with Yami. As I said before, we normally wouldn't have allowed it, but…" he shrugged. It was Seto Kaiba, after all.

"In that case…" the dark youth finally spoke. All eyes turned to him. "…we had better not keep him waiting."

He stepped out of his cell and started down the hallway. His crimson eyes refused to meet anyone else's.

Before being pronounced officially free for the night, the group was inclined to jump through a few more technical hoops. Adam and Lily read and signed several papers. Then…the officers announced that Yami had to give a finger print. This was impossible…so they were forced to stamp his toe instead. In spite of the humiliating treatment, Yami said nothing throughout the entire ordeal. He talked to no one…and looked at nothing in particular.

After completing these last few tasks, the Gardners and their guest were released into a small waiting area. It was an uncomfortable place. The air was frigid and the light grey walls and floors only served to make it seem colder. There were cheap chairs lined in rows against each wall. The rows were occasionally broken by small tables stocked with magazines.

There was only one person in the waiting room. That person…was Seto Kaiba. He sat in one of the crummy chairs, sporting his trademark white coat. Kaiba seemed to have been waiting for a long time…but he didn't even look at the magazines. His cold blue eyes were situated straight ahead, distant with thought.

Upon noticing the small group, Kaiba snapped to attention. He stood up slowly and made his way over to them. Adam held out a hand.

"Mr. Kaiba…we all thank you so much for posting Yami's bail."

The teenager nodded. He shook the hand…but his eyes were locked on the one whom he had freed. Yami stared right back. He raised his brows, silently asking what was going on.

Kaiba glanced sideways at the Gardners. He gestured with his chin toward the door. "Would you mind giving us a moment?"

Tea's eyes flashed warily. She opened her mouth, probably to inquire after his intentions…but soon closed it. She had apparently decided to remain silent. The girl nodded and gave Kaiba a genuine smile of gratitude.

"Thank you," she said. "We really do appreciate it."

She then placed a hand on each of her parent's arms and led them toward the door. Kaiba…turned his iron-hard gaze to Yami. Yami kept his expression stern…but he softened it just a little to express his appreciation.

"I second their gratitude, Kaiba. Thank you for freeing me…however, I do wonder why you did so."

The youth allowed the suspicious glint to shine in his blood eyes. Kaiba returned the stony expression. His face was as harsh as always…but there was something else…a slight softening. Worry? Concern? Confusion, perhaps?

Finally, Kaiba began, "Before it was the lead name in gaming technology…Kaiba Corp manufactured weapons of mass destruction. These weapons were not used for defense…but for offense. They were purchased by evil men whose only intent was to terrorize the helpless. I saw this…and I knew it wasn't right…so I turned it into a company that helps people rather than hurting them."

Yami said nothing. This seemingly random spiel had to be going in some direction of relevance. He arched his brows, urging the rich youth onward.

"When I heard what happened to you…" Kaiba continued. "…I knew that something wasn't right. You aren't the type of pathetic lowlife who would break into a family's house just to steal a bit of cash. I knew something had to be wrong…and I would not stand for it."

The young man let this sink in for a moment. He averted Kaiba's gaze. He didn't want to answer the implied question of, "What really happened?" Kaiba seemed to comprehend this.

"Look…your reasons are your own. It's none of my business why you did it and I don't really care. But…" he fixed Yami with a fierce eye. "…it could keep me up at night thinking I'll have to bail you out again. So…as much as I HATE owing someone a favor…do me one and stay out of trouble."

Kaiba spoke these words with a smirk…but Yami could tell that he meant it. The dark youth gave a small nod. He muttered words of thanks, bade the man goodbye, and exited the police station.

It had to be five o'clock in the morning by now. Small rays of golden light were beginning to peak out over the horizon. There would only be a few hours of sleep before the trial. Yami was sure he wouldn't sleep at all.

Sighing, he turned toward the Gardner's car. All of the family stood outside the vehicle, waiting for him. Their expressions were gracious…but Yami could sense their heavy hearts. This was going to be one long and uncomfortable ride home…

X

Tea had never before felt so agitated. Her entire body was a live wire as she paced around her living room. The girl had gotten no sleep that night. Between weeping and silently cursing herself for every stupid decision she had made on that fateful night, relaxation had been impossible. In spite of this…she felt as though she had been hooked up to an electrical socket.

It was around lunch time that chilly afternoon. Yami and her parents had been at the trial for a few hours now. Tea was ordered to stay home. She wasn't sure if it was because she wasn't needed…or wasn't wanted. She bet on the latter. They probably thought her emotions would cloud her judgment and she would do or say something rash.

The brunette smirked to herself. As if that hadn't already happened. She had made that mistake once with Bakura. She would never let herself do that again. Tea was still appalled that Yami had lied about committing the crime alone. Part of her wanted to be frustrated at him for taking the punishment when he did nothing wrong and leaving her with the guilt. The logical part of her…knew she had no such right to feel that way.

Tea sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair, feeling a few tangles she had not quite brushed out that morning. She had barely paid attention while she dressed, putting on grey cloth shorts and a light blue shirt. Flip flops painted with both colors adorned her feet, making the absently-chosen outfit match.

Finally, the girl stopped pacing. She stared out the sliding glass window. The light hurt her tired eyes…but she didn't care. She had to make this right somehow. She wished Yami would get home so that she could pour her heart out to him in apology.

It was during these thoughts that the front door squeaked open. Tea turned excitedly. Yami's name was on her lips…and remained there when she saw the identity of her visitor.

"Hello, darling," Bakura greeted with a disgustingly charming smile.

The rogue wore his usual jeans and stripy shirt. The despicable trench coat was gone. He was, however, holding out a familiar black hoodie. He stepped into the house, as if he were actually welcome there.

"I believe you threw this on your fool's mission," he remarked, carelessly tossing the article onto the couch.

Tea stared at the hoodie. Of course…it was the ebony jacket she had torn off on her run back to the house. It was the hoodie she had torn off…when she had finally gotten away from her wicked boyfriend.

Tea's eyes narrowed as they slowly traveled back to his face. Her lips curled into a snarl. "How…how DARE you…"

The teen raised his brows. He almost looked…amused.

"What are you talking about, love?" he asked in a sickeningly innocent tone.

"You LEFT him!" The girl snapped. "You left for that…that stupid gaudy trinket you stole!"

Bakura smirked. "I don't know what you're so upset about. Everything is fine, just as I said it would be. My parents think that your friend is not entirely 'aware' if you catch my drift. They aren't going to press charges. They have no idea what was stolen so therefore they cannot say he stole anything. I now have my rent money... No harm, no foul."

Tea's fists were shaking. She was certain she had never been this angry at anyone before. "No HARM?" she hissed, stepping toward the teen. "Do you have ANY idea what Yami's been through these past few hours? He's been manhandled, caged up like an animal, and humiliated! And guess what, I didn't see YOU coming to the police station to fess up!"

Bakura's dark eyes glittered. "I could say the same thing to YOU."

Tea scowled. "For your information, I DID tell them! They asked Yami if I was involved and he told them I wasn't. He didn't even tell them that it was YOUR idea…that YOU were the real culprit behind all this!"

"Well!" the white-haired youth laughed. "Aren't WE hypocritical!" His body was perfectly relaxed. It seemed that this heated conversation wasn't even bothering him.

"You KNOW I didn't want to do it!" Tea growled, turning her gaze toward the ground. She supposed she was being hypocritical…but she was far too angry at him to say that.

A finger slid beneath her chin. It roughly lifted her face up to stare into Bakura's cool, cruel eyes. "Yes, but you DID do it," he said. "You can't erase the past."

The girl's sapphire eyes narrowed into slits. She knocked his hand away from her face. Her fingers curled into fists.

"No…but I CAN erase what might have been the future."

Bakura tilted his head. He looked genuinely confused.

"What are you saying?"

Tea wanted to scream the answer at him. To think that this jerk would believe her feelings about him would still be the same after that little stunt he pulled! She swallowed hard and forced herself to speak calmly.

"Bakura, I don't like you in any way, shape, or form anymore," she murmured. "You need to just go. I don't want you in my life OR in my friends' lives."

The scoundrel stared at her. His eyebrows furrowed, as if he thought she was kidding. "You cannot be serious, Tea. I'm losing you to THAT? He isn't even human!"

That was it. A red cloud of rage descended upon the girl. Her fists shook again.

"He's more human than you are!" she shouted. "You're not even the same person you were when you first came to Domino! I don't know who…or…or WHAT you are!"

Bakura stared at her. He shook his head, laughing slightly. Tea had to struggle to contain her anger.

"Just…just get out, Bakura," she muttered.

The jerk's smirk widened. Tea had to look away to keep from exploding. He looked at her for several heartbeats, probably waiting to see if she would recant her words. When she did not…Bakura turned and walked toward the still-open door. He paused before stepping outside.

"I don't know why you waste your time on that pathetic creature…" he remarked. "Foolish mortals…"

The brunette didn't respond to that statement or his queer choice of words. She waited…and breathed only once her ex-boyfriend slammed the door shut. Tea went to the couch and fell onto it. She didn't really know what to feel. Her entire core was emotionally drained. Everything was just…numb. It didn't even faze her that she had just gone through a break-up.

Tea rolled onto her back. She hugged a pillow tightly to her chest. If anything…the girl could say that she felt…somehow relieved. For so long, she had felt tense…tight…shackled around Bakura. When she thought about it…she had never really loved him. It was almost like…her heart was afraid to admit how she really felt. But now…now that it had found someone it truly cared about…truly loved…it was finally ready to break free.

Tea must have lain on that couch for half an hour. It felt…like a tremendous weight had been lifted from her form and she now had the luxury of collapsing into relaxation. Still…Tea knew that she did not REALLY possess that nicety. She still had one more arduous task to complete…earning Yami's trust.

Right as the girl was contemplating how to accomplish such a task, the door creaked open again. A scowl formed on her lips. The very NERVE of Bakura to come back here after she had made her heart perfectly plain to him! Tea lifted her head, reading to give a scathing rejection…and froze. There…standing by himself in the doorway…was not her ex-boyfriend…but Yami.

Tea gasped. Her friend met her eyes briefly before making his sluggish way into the room. He halted a few feet from the sliding glass door. His face was exhausted…both physically and mentally. After a few heartbeats, the girl's mind finally kicked back into gear.

"Yami!" Tea rushed to him. "How did the trial go? Are you okay? How…"

She had to bite her tongue to keep from asking a million more questions. The young man was still recovering, after all. His black-clad form sagged visibly. Yami took a moment to collect himself before speaking.

"Everything turned out well," he replied in a tired voice. "No charges were pressed. Bakura's parents were very civil about the matter. The only thing they asked was to be compensated for the broken window. As for how I am…" he shrugged and looked away.

Tea's heart ached. She gazed into that handsome, haunted face. The corporeal scars had vanished…but the emotional wounds still darkened his radiant eyes. She wanted to ask why he had lied for her…why he had let all the blame fall upon himself…but that would have been selfish.

"Thank you…for not telling them about me and Bakura," the brunette murmured.

Yami still did not look at her. "You are welcome," he said curtly.

Tea hung her head in absolute shame. She almost wished that he would yell at her…hiss venomous words, every one of which she deserved. Instead…he was being loyal…and oddly merciful. That hadn't been something she expected at all. One of his flaws…perhaps the only one she could make out…was that he dwelled heavily in the past. For her, however…he let things go. Normally, Tea would have been happy about that. Now, however…it made her want to scream in frustration since she knew she did not deserve it.

"It must have been awful when they told you whose house it was," Tea murmured, tears pricking into her eyes. She stared at the floor, striving to keep them back.

The dark youth was silent for a long time. His next words were barely audible…but seemed like a cannon going off in the soundless room.

"I knew that it was Bakura's house."

Tea's head snapped up. She stared in bewilderment at Yami's calm, impassive face. He had? But….how? How was it possible? He had never said anything…

"What?" she finally squeaked out. "H…H-how…?"

"You said you were 'conflicted'," he muttered. "I wondered why…and the pieces slid into place. That and Bakura's rather clumsy attempt to hide the photo of him and his family only served to incriminate him rather than grant him inconspicuousness."

His blood eyes met hers at last. Tea stared into their boundless recesses, her body frozen with shock. She wasn't so much stunned at Yami's intuition…as she was at her own naivety. How could she be so blind as to think that he would be fooled? Had Bakura really brainwashed her that severely?

The tears that had threatened became reality. The dancer dropped her head, covering her hands with her face. How oh HOW could she have been so foolish? It wasn't conceivable! She and Bakura had never stood a chance. Deep down, she knew that…but she had let her near-sighted heart convince her otherwise.

"I'm so sorry, Yami…" the girl wept through her hands. "I'm so stupid! I always wanted to believe that deep down, Bakura was a good person…but I was wrong. I should have listened to my gut…but I let my idiotic, softy side take over…"

Tea wiped at her face and dropped her hands to her side. She couldn't bear to look into Yami's eyes. She fixed her gaze on the winter sky outside the window instead.

Tea muttered angrily, "Well, that greedy snake got what he wanted. He got his rent cash and wanted to gloat at me. I dumped him as soon as he came slithering over here…but even if I remove him from my future…I can't erase his involvement in my past."

Yami said nothing. She could feel his eyes staring into her face…but still did not look at them. The girl hung her head low.

"I wish I could be like you, Yami…I wish I could…stare into people's souls…see them for who they truly are instead of ending up as the pushover…I wish I could…see the evil in people from the start instead of automatically thinking they're good…I…"

Suddenly, a cold blade was beneath her chin. Tea gasped, her gaze finally flicking to Yami. He wasn't threatening her…but using the dull side of his "hands" to lift her face as one might use their finger to tilt another's chin. Her wide eyes stayed glued to his. The youth's face was serious…piercing…and yet…loving.

Yami spoke in a low tone, "Don't you EVER say that, Tea. I don't want you to be like me. I want you to be like YOU…whether that makes you a pushover or not."

Yami dropped his arm. Both bladed wrists reached out to either side of the girl. It was as if he was trying to pull her close…but of course, he could not. He studied her face, his beautiful eyes softening all the while.

"When I first met you…I was shocked that you could see the light within my darkness. I was suspicious at first…I thought that perhaps you wanted something from me and were trying to bribe my trust. Then…I saw that you act that way with everyone. You see the beauty in every individual, no matter how rough they may look on the outside. After awhile…the perplexity I felt…turned to admiration."

Yami's blade gently grazed Tea's arm, the closest he could get to touching her. "I am not angry with you, Tea," he said sincerely. "I understand why you did what you did…and I accept your apology."

The young man bent his head. Tea had a hard time keeping back more tears after his touching words. She still did not feel worthy of them…but she was eternally grateful for his forgiveness all the same. Still…something was bothering him.

"But…?" the brunette prompted gently.

Yami sighed heavily. He turned to gaze outside, avoiding her eyes as she had avoided his. "But…I can no longer say…that I am sure I belong in this world."

Tea's breath caught. She stared at him with waxing horror.

"What…what are you talking about?"

He let out another breath, this time looking at her. His eyes were sad…and full of wavering faith. "I am too different, Tea. Even if that incident with Bakura had not occurred…there will always be people who think me a monster disguised as a man. I cannot blame them. People fear what they do not understand. How can I expect them to understand me…when I scarcely understand myself? When I FEAR myself?"

Tea shook her head. She grasped his upper arms, her eyes burning with indignation. "But I understand you," she responded firmly.

Yami's gaze snapped to hers. "Do you?" he shot back, a little sharply. "Do you REALLY comprehend the puzzle of my existence?"

The girl started to say yes…but froze. Truth be told…she didn't understand everything about him. There were certain mysteries that, as he had admitted, even he could not solve. But that did not matter in the least to her.

"I know enough," she stated.

Yami looked away again. It was clear that he had not been persuaded...and Tea could not think of an argument that would help. She had to delay him somehow…perhaps make him think, if only for a short time, that his doubts were a result of his current, ragged condition.

"Look, you've been up all night," the brunette murmured, gently pushing him toward the hallway. "Get some rest. Mom and Dad won't be home until later tonight so you won't be missing anything."

The young man looked at her for a moment. Obviously, he knew she was trying to change the subject…but he was too tired to continue the debate. He gave a single nod and started toward the hall.

Tea watched his retreating back. She chewed her lip, racking her brain for a solution. She had to do something…anything that would convince Yami he belonged with his own kind. Truly, however, the problem was even more complex than that. She had to make him believe that he WAS among his own kind…that he wasn't some grotesque sub-human who deserved to be forgotten in the shadows.

As the dancer was contemplating this, she barely noticed her friend halt in the entrance to the hallway. He looked over his shoulder, not showing his entire expression…but letting her catch a glimpse of his soft, rose-colored eyes.

"By the way...I heard a certain holiday is arriving soon," he said softly. "…Merry Christmas, Tea…"

The brunette's heart lurched. Yami stood in the doorway, studying her out of his peripheral vision. Then…he disappeared down the corridor.

Tea froze in place. She opened her mouth to return the sentiment…but no words would come out. She had it…her last chance idea to change her dear friend's mind. The girl turned, nearly tripping over her own feet. She scrambled over to her cell phone which lay carelessly on the couch.

Christmas…that was it. The brunette would call all of her friends…all of Yami's friends over for a party. It wouldn't be anything fancy…just a get together to prove to Yami that he was with people who cared about him…people who thought him every bit as human as themselves.

Tea's fingers closed around the cool hardness of her phone. She pressed the device to her heart…and closed her eyes. This had to work. She couldn't bear losing Yami. It was clear that they each held vital pieces of the other. He possessed the courage and cleverness she so admired…and she held the gentle, trusting, open-mindedness he so coveted.

They were like two halves of the same heart…and like two halves of a whole…if Yami and Tea were forever separated…then their hearts would be forever broken.

***Ominous music* heheh. Again, happy ending is inevitable ;). I hope you liked and please review! By the way, if you didn't get the Pit and the Pendulum reference, in the story, the guy is being persecuted by the Spanish Inquisition. He gets thrown into this dark place, a square metal pit (like Yami's jail cell). He eats food and realizes too late that it is drugged. He falls asleep and wakes up strapped to a wooden frame (the wooden bench in the cell). Then, out of the shadowed ceiling, the pendulum starts swinging down toward him. Creepy, I know, but I thought it would make a good allusion haha ;). **

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS OR THE PIT AND THE PENDULUM :)**


	15. Christmas Inspiration

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**

**Hello :D! Chapter fifteen is up! Quick PSA, anyone who is subscribed to me (thank you sooo much :D!), I am doing a 100 theme challenge for the second series I write for. Don't worry, this will not interfere with the completion of Hands to Heal a Broken Heart. I just have a ton of stuff for the challenge written already and wanted to go ahead and start publishing. Just wanted to let you know so that there would be no worries that I was abandoning Hands ;). **

**The Queen of Water: Thanks :)! **

**Sailorblaze: Haha best crossover ever XD!**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thank you :)! I had a ton of fun writing those scenes.**

**Aqua girl: Thanks :)! The jail scene was fun to write. I figured Kaiba wouldn't stand for injustice…plus I needed a way to get him back in the story lol. Yeah, I agree. I didn't want them to be all hunky dory afterward. Although Yami does not hate Tea, he is still feeling hurt and it has awakened that old doubt in him that he does not belong in society because of his condition.**

**The Real Contestshipping Princess: Thank you :)! Haha nope, Bakura's not done yet. There may not be a kiss quite yet…but there will be a magical moment ;).**

**RedMoonAlchemist: Thank you :)! The Pit and the Pendulum is one of my favorites of Poe too.**

**Maga Valkyria: Thanks :)! There might not be a kiss yet, but there will be a romantic moment…;)**

**AnimeAngel: Haha *ominous music* XD**

**Sorceress of the Nile: Thank you :D! I was hoping the allusion would work okay…I had it in my head and couldn't get it out lol. Uh-oh…hopefully she won't kill Bakura…we do need him for future fics after all XD. **

**AnimeAngel: Heehee this chap is going to be pretty suspenseful too ;).**

**VampiressBeauty20: Thanks :D! Haha creepy but awesome was my goal ;).**

**Speechless 'Now Careless: Thanks :)! It's totally fine, I hope you feel better soon! Poor Yami…don't worry, he's getting better :D.**

**EgyptianBlueEyes: Thanks :)! No worries, trust me, I know about balancing school and fanfiction…NOT an easy task -_-. **

**Darkravensnight: Thank you :)! Sorry about the slow updating, I've been super busy lately XD. **

**ScaredMoon: Yami and Tea won't be able to have a moment QUITE yet, but will next chapter ;). They need something super deep and meaningful to bring them together :D. **

**Guest: Thanks so much :D! Heehee I was happy she dumped him too. **

**X**

There was something magical about the holidays. The crisp smell of the winter air…the gentle warmth of fire-heated houses…the colorful decorations in backyards and shop windows…the cheery Christmas carols playing on most every radio station…and of course, the mood. Along with the biting cold…December carried with it a joyous feeling that warmed the heart.

Yami gazed out of the Kame Shop window thoughtfully. He had been sent to Solomon's Domino-famous store by the Gardner females. They were completing many errands today, apparently planning something they wanted to keep a surprise. Either that…or Tea's parents did not trust him alone in their house anymore.

Yami sighed. He leaned his back against a wall, his blades grating together discontentedly. Despite the elated vibe in the holiday air…his heart was weighted down. The confidence for which he had become somewhat famous was gone. His guarded, edgy nature had partially returned. He was reverting back to the pathetic creature trapped in the mansion…and he wasn't entirely sure that was a bad thing.

The youth turned his demon's eyes toward the Mutous. Yugi and Solomon were currently restocking the shelves. Yugi had explained that droves of people cleared out the merchandise over the first few days of Christmas break. Holiday shopping meant that business was booming.

Yami watched them absently. Though they were only feet away…he felt isolated. Yugi and Solomon had been perfectly gracious to him. They neither quizzed him about the latest incident nor judged him for keeping its details to himself. The shop owner and his grandson merely continued their work…and promised to be there if he wanted to talk.

Yami turned his gaze to the window again. Snow and ice covered the city streets. It rose in great mounds, forcing some shop owners to keep a shovel nearby for clearing their doorways. Yami wished he could bury himself in that snow…that he could hide from everyone, both those who wanted to hurt him and those he wished to help. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to relive his dreadful experience. All he wanted to do…was forget it had ever happened. The young man wished more than anything for the memories to disappear, just like his other ones…but of course, they would not…and neither would the nagging doubt.

Engrossed in his thoughts, Yami did notice Yugi approaching him. The boy sat down heavily in a nearby chair. His skittish friend jerked, startled. Yugi studied him with those large amethyst eyes. His lips curled into a small smile.

"You doing okay?"

The youth nodded distantly. He kept his gaze locked on the streets. People dressed in multiple layers of clothing hurried down the sidewalk. They clutched gift-wrapped bundles or festive bags as they went.

Yugi remarked, "People are running around trying to get some last minute shopping done. Tonight is Christmas Eve after all." He laughed. "Talk about putting things off 'till the last second…"

Yami gave another impassive nod. He could feel the boy's eyes studying him. He clearly was not done trying to get him to socialize.

"Are you familiar with what we do on Christmas, Yami?"

The young man let out a breath. He finally looked at his friend. Yugi was watching him with those innocent, kind eyes…and he found that he couldn't continue to reject them.

"I know that people celebrate," Yami murmured. "They put up decorations, prepare delicious feasts, congregate with family and close friends, and exchange gifts. Young people usually make a list of things they desire for Chrstmas…"

Yugi nodded enthusiastically. "That's right. All Joey would talk about the other day was some pair of fancy sneakers he wants. Tristan wants a date with Miho…and probably a sprig of mistletoe to take along."

He uttered those last words with a mischievous grin. Yami tilted his head. Father had never told him about this.

"What is mistletoe?" he asked.

The young duelist's grin was replaced with a look of surprise. His cheeks went slightly pink, his smile sheepish. "You...don't know what mistletoe is?"

"No…?" Yami cocked an eyebrow. Judging by his friend's reaction, he was not sure he wanted to know.

Yugi's cheeks burned. He glanced at his grandfather. Solomon was busy dusting off the shelves, whistling a Christmas tune all the while. He did not seem to be listening to their conversation. Yugi turned back to his look alike.

"Mistletoe is…a plant," he said.

The dark youth raised both brows. It was clear there was more to it than that. The boy's face flared as crimson as the tips of his hair.

"You uh…you're supposed to get underneath it with a girl you like and…" he twisted his black arm bands uncomfortably. "…kiss her."

The color on Yugi's face leapt onto Yami's. He blinked, not sure how to process what he had just heard. Of all the strange traditional practices he had heard of…this was definitely in the top three. Yet…strange did not necessarily mean unpleasant. The youth's eyes wandered off, imagining himself standing beneath a most likely poisonous plant. That part was easy to comprehend…but as for the next…the only girl he could imagine himself sharing such a tender moment with…was Tea.

The young man shifted awkwardly. He glanced at Yugi…and saw the boy staring at him with a knowing glint in his eyes. Yami's face lit up like a traffic light.

"So…Yugi, what do YOU want for Christmas?" he inquired, trying to change the subject.

Yugi smiled and shrugged. "There's no better gift for a hardcore duelist than trading cards. Even though I live in a game shop, I only get freebie packets for my birthday and Christmas." He stuck out his bottom lip in Solomon's direction. "Grandpa can be pretty stingy sometimes…"

Yami gave a soft chuckle. The sound surprised him. Truly, he hadn't thought he would laugh ever again. But…being with his fellow duelist somehow helped him to remember that there was light in his heart as well as darkness. Yugi grinned.

"What about you? What do YOU want for Christmas?"

The young man's smile faded. With all the drama going on, he hadn't really put much thought into it. Yami tapped the tips of his blades against the tiled floor, thinking intently. The only things he could think of were seemingly impossible gifts…miracles even. The awakening of his father…the redemption of his righteous testimony…hands…

"Perhaps something that will help me to discover who I really am," he answered. "I cannot say what exactly…but I believe that I would know it if I saw it."

"Hmm…" his friend's purple eyes wandered off. He seemed intrigued by the response.

Yami cleared his throat, feeling a little awkward for making such a speech. "Anyway…I would really just like to be with my friends for my first Christmas…" It would possibly be his last Christmas too…but he didn't say that.

Yugi smiled. "Yeah, same here."

The taller duelist's eyes narrowed at the falling snow. Most of it was pristine white…but there were a few that shone a silvery blue. Blue…that whimsical color served as a constant reminder of someone.

"Do you know…what Tea wants for Christmas?" the words slipped out of Yami's mouth before he could even think about them. He couldn't help it. Although his mind wanted remain resentful toward the girl…his heart would not allow it.

""Hmm…" Yugi tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well…she wants to be a dancer after she graduates."

"A dancer?" Yami tilted his head. Somehow, he could picture that clearly. Her graceful way of moving…her delicate beauty…she would be a master of such an occupation.

"Yeah. I'd say the main thing she would appreciate would be money from her relatives so that she doesn't have to work so many hours at burger world."

The dark youth nodded. That made sense…but it wasn't really a satisfying answer.

"However…" the boy added unexpectedly. "…a performing artist like Tea is never shy to something that would inspire her."

Yami shot him a surprised look. Yugi smiled.

"It's like in your case. She probably can't name it off the top of her head…but there is something out there that would get her to be her best…to put her entire heart and soul into dance like duelists do with their monsters." He absently played with his arm bands again. "You know…the two of you have a lot more in common than you realize."

Yami's eyes narrowed skeptically. How on earth did the boy figure that? He and Tea were like Yin and Yang. Yugi raised a finger pointedly.

"I know what you're thinking," he said. "If Tea were a duelist, she would be one of light while you prefer to use darkness. She is bright and open with everyone while you prefer to be more cautious and reserved. She had a pleasant life with her family while yours has been somewhat miserable and lonely…however…"

Yami looked up as his friend placed a hand on his arm. Yugi's eyes were deadly serious. They held a deep understanding that was surprising considering his usual innocent demeanor.

"You and Tea are alike in more important ways than your personalities. You're both kind and fair. You hate to see injustice…you strive to uncover the truth, even when it's hidden beneath a thicket of lies. You both regret things that happened in your past…and you're both fearful for your future."

The young man's frown deepened. Never had he thought of it that way before…but Yugi was right. He had loathed watching Bandit Keith hide behind his cheating ways and battled him to put an end to his charade. Tea had not stood for watching him hide in his mansion, cowering from the rest of mankind. He regretted not being able to help his father and staying a recluse for so long…she was deeply sorry for having betrayed him. Yami shuddered to think what lay on the road ahead…and Tea shared that apprehensiveness. Maybe he wasn't so foreign to this bright world of people after all. Maybe…he could actually belong here…

Yugi squeezed Yami's arm, making him look up. Now, the boy was smiling. A hopeful light illuminated his violet eyes. "Every day you see people do stupid things they regret…" he murmured. "What you DON'T see every day…are two people who are so totally different…but have so much in common."

The dark youth closed his eyes. His chest tightened with conflict…the lingering doubts…and they newly-aroused hope. Perhaps…there was a chance for him after all…

A car horn shattered Yami's thoughts. His eyes flew open and snapped toward the street. Lily Gardner's vehicle was resting at the stop sign next to the Game Shop. Every inch of its metal was coated in powdery snow. She waved at him from the inside, making it clear that she was not about to get out of the warm confines of her car and trudge through the ice.

Nodding toward Tea's mother, Yami pushed away from the wall. He bade goodbye to Solomon…then turned to his young friend. His crimson eyes searched Yugi's, recalling every stirring word he had spoken. Yugi gave him a trademark, sweet grin.

"I have to finish helping Grandpa, but I'll be over at the Gardners' later tonight," he announced. "In the meantime, you have a good Christmas Eve…and watch out for mistletoe."

The boy clapped his friend's shoulder playfully. Yami smirked, nodded, and headed for the door. Wedging his blade in between the frame and the wall, he pulled it open. Arctic air rushed into the youth's face. He stumbled out into the freezing world of white, teeth chattering. He already could not wait to get into Lily's warm-looking car.

It was quite a difference walking in the snow as opposed to clean pavement. It clung to his feet, making each step heavy. In spite of this…Yami walked toward the car with his heart feeling lighter than it had in days.

There was a chance…a small but significant chance…that everything would be all right.

X

The Gardner house had officially been transformed. No longer was it a simple, plainly-decorated home. Now…it was a winter wonderland. A majestic tree stood in the living room, its emerald branches decorated with glittering ornaments. Some of them were shiny balls of red and gold while others were more personal decorations. There were a few homemade bobbles…tiny memories fastened to the tree with hooks.

Tea gingerly fingered one of the nostalgic decorations. It was an ornament in the shape of two pink ballet shoes. She had possessed it ever since she was a little girl…since her dream to become a dancer had been born.

The girl sighed quietly, her eyes traveling up the tree to look at the angel topper. For some reason…her desire to dance always burned a little brighter around Christmas. She wasn't sure if it was because of the cheery atmosphere…the lingering memories…or a secret longing for a Christmas miracle. She always longed for something…anything that would jumpstart her imagination…and make her dream a reality.

Tea brushed the thoughts away, turning away from the tree. She shouldn't be standing around thinking. After all, it was Christmas Eve. She had to be cheery for her friends and family…even though her mind was beyond uneasy.

Forcing a smile, Tea faced the living room. The Christmas tree was not the only decoration in the house. Three, brightly-decorated stockings hung over the fire place beneath a long strand of pine-smelling garland. Wreathes and bells were hung over doors. Small, clay Santas and elves sat on side tables and shelves. Holiday music played softy on a radio in the kitchen. Tea knew that once her mother came home, the delicious smell of Christmas cooking would join the scent of the tree.

In addition to the inanimate objects…there were also a few living beings to ornament the home. Joey and Tristan sat on the couch, engaged in some animated conversation. The former wore jeans, a dark green shirt. A reindeer antler headband clung to his head. His brunette companion was dressed in grey jeans, a white shirt, and an ice blue jacket.

For the past half hour, both boys had been speaking about what they wanted for Christmas, who was getting coal instead of presents, and who would get caught under the mistletoe. Mai stood before them, arms crossed as she half-listened to their conversation. She was dressed in black leggings, black boots, and a red shirt decorated with white trim. A crimson poinsettia adorned her golden hair. All in all, she looked stunning…and Tea could not help but feel a little self-conscious.

The brunette straightened the wrinkles out of her clothing. She was dressed in a silky gown that was a pale blue, almost white. It had long sleeves, a v-neck that revealed her slender shoulders, and a narrow bodice. The hem flowed gracefully around her legs. Her chocolate hair was down, framing her nervous face.

Seeming to notice her gaze, Mai turned toward Tea. She gave a half-smile and strolled over to her.

"Those two are like a couple of gossiping teenage girls," the blonde remarked. "That's the last time I let Joey drink three glasses of eggnog before a party…"

Tea offered a chuckle…but it was half-hearted. Mai fixed her with a concerned look. "What's going on with you, hon? You look like you're about to face the inquisition or something…"

The brunette started to deny it…but her friend's piercing violet eyes warned against the action. "I'm just…nervous…" she admitted softly. "I'm hoping that having this party won't be a mistake…"

Mai raised her brows. "You're worried about Yami…"

Tea nodded. Mai crossed her arms over her chest and watched the younger girl. It was clear that she was not going to let things go until Tea spilled the contents of her heart. The dancer sighed again. She poked absently at a purple ornament.

"You know, Mai…when I brought Yami down here…I didn't really think about what might happen to him. I just…couldn't bear to see him stuck in that awful place. I never thought for a second that…coming down here…could be even more dangerous for him."

Tea glanced at the foot of the tree. Among the other gifts…there was one, small box. It was covered in golden paper with a bright red bow. When she had wrapped it…she used the two best colors to describe its recipient…the mystical gold of ancient Egypt…and the haunting crimson of his beautiful eyes.

"But…" the girl continued. "…now I know that it wasn't a mistake. He belongs here…with us…but after what happened…after what I did…I don't know if he'll ever see that."

"Mmm…" Mai frowned, reflecting back on the incident. "You didn't invite Bakura to this get-together, did you?"

"Of course not," Tea replied with disgust. She then let out a heavy breath. "Oh, Mai…I'm just so worried. I don't know if I can bear him leaving…I…" she didn't finish the thought. It terrified her too much to verbalize her true feelings.

The blonde studied her for a long moment. Her manicured fingers tapped her chin thoughtfully. Then…a slow smile twisted her lips. "Well…if it's got you that freaked out…I think I can help you, honey."

"Really?" The girl's head shot up. A ray of hope shone on her heart. "How?"

Mai's grin widened. There was a slightly devilish gleam in her eyes that made her younger friend a tiny bit nervous. The blonde opened her mouth, ready to explain…when the door creaked open. Everyone turned. Tea's breath…caught in her throat.

Adam and Lily had arrived home. They bid their guests hello and ripped off their coats. Both of their faces were pink from the cold. Their clothing was flecked with tiny snowflakes. Once the husband and wife had finished unwrapping their multiple clothing layers, they headed toward the kitchen to start dinner. Their daughter's eyes…focused on the one whom they had transported home…Yami.

The dark youth's ebony clothing was covered in slowly-melting, white specks. His pale face was red from the cold…but still as handsome as ever. Shaking the water from his blades, Yami looked up. A small smile formed on his face when he beheld his friends.

"Yo, Yami!" Joey grinned and jumped off the couch. He went over, clapping his fellow teen on the shoulder. "Long time no see, man! How ya been?"

Tea winced. It wasn't exactly the best question to ask after the past few days' events. Yami, however, managed not to appear fazed.

"I am all right," he said cordially. "I am certainly happy to be out of the cold. I have always had a partiality for…warm weather."

"I hear that," Tristan chuckled, walking over to join the group. "The only thing I prefer about this arctic front is that my sister bundles up her kid so tight that he can't follow me around, driving me crazy."

Everyone laughed. Tea stayed on the outskirts of the group…but she felt the utmost relief. Yami seemed like he was feeling better. Maybe having a day to rest help to calm his spirit…or maybe something had happened while she wasn't with him. Still…he could always be acting so that his friends did not worry.

The brunette wrung her fingers. She would still have to find a way to keep him from leaving. Turning to Mai, she started to ask about her plan. Instead of letting her speak…the female duelist snatched her wrist and dragged her toward the boys.

"You just stay here and talk to your buddy," Mai whispered, shoving her friend forward. "I'll take out of the rest."

The disoriented girl stumbled forward. All three boys blinked at her quizzically. Yami's haunting eyes gazed piercingly at her, looking her nicely-dressed figure up and down. Tea swallowed self-consciously. Her cheeks burned and she gave a sheepish smile.

"So, um…did you have a good time at the Kame Shop today?"

It took the young man a moment to answer. He seemed to be in a daze as he stared at her. He blinked and answered, "Oh…yes I did. They were restocking the merchandise."

"Yeah, they get some sweet deals around Christmas," Joey grinned. "I got some of my best cards on sale!"

Tristan rubbed a hand over his face, thinking. "I wonder if they would have anything there I could give to Miho…"

His blonde friend snickered. "Yeah, like a puzzle that reads, 'Tristan and Miho, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I…"

"Shut it!" The brunette hissed, his cheeks going red. He then thought for a moment. "Although a puzzle might be pretty cool…"

Another round of laughter ensued. Tea joined in the merriment…but she kept her eyes locked on Yami. He was now gazing fixatedly at the sliding glass door. His eyes scanned over the mounds of ice and snow outside. It was almost as if it reminded him of something…

Suddenly, Lily's voice called from the kitchen, "Kids, I've got a few appetizers ready! Come and get them while they're hot!"

"FOOD!" Joey and Tristan shouted simultaneously. They whirled around and all but flew into the kitchen.

Tea laughed. Mai reappeared from whatever she had been doing behind her friends' backs. She rolled her eyes, saying, "I'd better go in there and make sure they don't eat you guys out of house and home. In the meantime…" she cocked a brow at the brunette. "Why don't you go…talk to him?"

Tea gave her a confused look. She followed her gaze…and saw that Yami had walked away, going to stand by the window. Her heart pounded. She shot her friend a nervous look. Mai winked, gave her a "thumbs-up", and sauntered into the kitchen.

The girl stood, rooted to the carpet. She felt like a child again, staring at her first crush. Yami's sharp silhouette at the window…his black form against the field of white outside…somehow seemed majestic…royal. Tea felt rather like a peasant girl going to stand before a king. Still…she could not let her courage fail her. She had to do this.

Swallowing hard, Tea started toward Yami. As she went, her eyes wandered to the Christmas tree…and the small, gold and crimson present resting beneath it. Of course…she would give him his present. That would at least make it easier to approach him. The girl moved as quietly as possible to the tree. She snatched up the gift, hid it behind her back…and quietly approached her dear friend.

Tea stood only a foot or two away, staring at the youth's profile. It seemed to take him a moment to realize she was there. Yami's ruby eyes slowly, deliberately locked with hers. Their beauty always took her breath away. He studied her for a moment…and his lips curled into a tiny smile.

"Hello, Tea."

"H-hi," the dancer responded, mentally cursing her stutter. She didn't know why she was acting like this. It was as if she were talking to a stranger. Of course…even though she wasn't MEETING him …perhaps she was SEEING him the way she truly felt about him for the first time.

"So, uh…what do you think of Christmas?" Tea asked.

Yami looked at the snow again. "It is unlike anything else I've ever experienced. Yet…the snow…it somehow reminds me of something."

"Yeah?" Tea's fingers tightened around the box in her grip. "Well…it kind of looks like the dunes of sand you would see in a desert…like in Egypt.

The duelist's eyes lit up. Her heart always somersaulted when they did that.

"Perhaps…" he murmured in that wonderfully deep voice.

Tea nodded. She bit her lip, feeling her heart thump. Well…it was now or never.

"Here," the girl held out her small parcel. "I got you a Christmas present."

Yami stared at the elegantly-wrapped package in surprise. "You have done so much for me…you did not have to…"

"Yes I did," the girl interrupted.

The youth gave her a perplexed look. She sighed, pushing her girlish nervousness into the background. "Yami…I feel so terrible about what happened…" she murmured. "…I want you to know how sorry I am…that I'll never take you for granted again."

She chewed her lip and risked a quick glance upward. Yami was scanning her face with his piercing eyes. Gazing into hers…they softened. He then looked down at the package and lifted a bladed hand. He carefully grasped the bow and tugged on it. It fell to the floor fluidly. He then wedged a blade beneath the lid and eased it off.

Smiling, Tea reached into the padded box. She removed a silver, glittering pendant on a chain. It looked almost like a dog tag but was far more elegant. Its surface was as smooth as liquid silver. Yami stared at it fixatedly. His eyes widened in shock.

"A cartouche…" he breathed out.

Tea nodded, smiling sweetly. It had taken her forever to decide what to give him. She did not want to get him something junky…something that he would use once and quickly forget about. She wanted him to have something meaningful…something he would remember for the rest of his life. Finally…the girl had decided on something that she would have appreciated. It was an object filled with memories…filled with inspiration…something that would last him through the years.

Tea grinned. "Yeah. I wanted to get you something that would go along with your interests…so I called Ishizu. She told me all about cartouches…that ancient pharaohs used to carve their names on there." She dangled the chain, watching the metal glint in the Christmas tree light. "I figured…maybe you can put YOUR name on there."

Yami looked at her for a moment. His expression darkened a little. "I am no king…"

"Maybe…" Tea said defiantly, her eyes burning like blue fire. "…but you certainly have the heart of one."

"But…I have nothing to give you."

The brunette gazed tenderly into his face. "Your gift to me…can be accepting my gift to you. It would really make me happy…"

The youth regarded her for a long moment. Then…he gave a genuine smile. He reached out and grasped the chain of the cartouche with his scissors. He lifted it up and dropped the loop around his neck. It slid down his chest, stopping just above the Millennium Puzzle. Both objects glistened majestically against his ebony-clad chest, as if they belonged there.

Yami lowered his arms…but his head stayed tilted upward. His eyes were locked on something above the window. Tea frowned, following his gaze. When she glimpsed what it was he was staring at…the empty cartouche parcel fell from her hands. It was a small branch that had been fastened above the window. Green, pointy leaves shone in the dim light, as did small, ruby red berries.

"Mistletoe…" the young man breathed out.

Tea nodded, feeling speechless. She knew that she hadn't hung it up there. Neither her mother nor her father had had time…so who…? The girl nearly smacked her own forehead. Of course…Mai. That was why the blonde had shoved her into the conversation…to keep hers and Yami's attention away from the window while she worked. Her "plan"…had been a success.

Tea's cheeks burned. She would have to have a few words with Mai Valentine later on. Then…she realized something.

"How did you know what mistletoe is?" she inquired.

Yami bent his head a little. His cheeks were beginning to glow like the berries of the plant. "I asked Yugi about it today…"

The brunette nodded slowly. Her heart was fluttering like a butterfly. She couldn't stop herself from quietly asking, "And…what did he say…?"

Yami swallowed visibly. His blades grated together at his side as he gazed out the window. "He said that…when you are beneath it with someone…a female you are fond of…you are supposed to…kiss her."

"Y..yeah…" the girl responded quietly.

The young man's eyes turned…and locked with hers. Tea felt as though her heart would burst out of her chest. Her entire mind was blank. Yami was still for a long moment. Then…he took a step closer to her. The girl's heart leapt…but she did not move. He had always been a little taller than her. It was a pleasant height…not too towering and not to close to her own. Slowly…Yami leaned downward toward her face. He was so close…she could feel his hot breath. Tea closed her eyes, feeling his lips only centimeters from hers.

Then…the magical moment was interrupted.

"Tea!" Lily called from the kitchen. "Come help me set the table, dear!"

Both the brunette and the spiky-haired teen let out simultaneous sighs. Tea wasn't sure if they were sighs of relief…or disappointment. She opened her eyes and was met with a sea of crimson. Yami had stopped advancing…but he had not recoiled. He was gazing at her, waiting for her to make the next move.

Tea gave a small smile. She leaned up and pressed a quick kiss against his cheek. She wished to linger…to finish what they had started before…but resuming the shattered moment would have been a desperate move. She would have to wait for the next one…the opportune moment.

The girl turned and walked toward the kitchen. Her jaw clenched in determination. She would find a way to let Yami know the extent of her feelings. She would find it…even if it took her all Christmas Eve.

**I know, I'm evil XD. I promise, that was only a teaser. The real "moment" will come next chapter. I would have written it for this one, but it was getting a little too long and rushed. They need something a little deeper than mistletoe to bring them together. I want to make sure that scene is well written and not sped through. I hope you liked and please review :D! **

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**


	16. Enveloped by the Light

**I DO NOT OWN YUGION OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**

**Chapter 16 is up :D! Time to make up for that irritating interruption XD.**

**Sailorblaze: Haha I know I was EVILLLLL XD. Thanks!**

**The Queen of Water: Thank you :)!**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)! Haha she just HAD to set the table, didn't she? The cartouche will be super important later on.**

**Aqua girl 007: Thanks! The cartouche is definitely an important detail. I do agree about the end actually…I had a little trouble with that XD. Well, the soul mate thing is just my opinion since I'm a Revolutionshipper ;). I kind of made the costumes to kind of reflect each of the characters. Tristan was dressed in something simple and appropriate while Joey wore something a bit goofy. Mai was dressed in something pretty and fun and Tea dressed to be beautiful and Christmasy :). **

**Guest: Haha I agree. Thanks, it was a fun chapter to write :D.**

**VampiressBeauty20: Thank you :)! Haha I just couldn't resist adding the interruption XD.**

**The Real Contestshipping Princess: Thanks :)! I love Mai's mind… Heheh, I don't worry, the interruption will be made up for in this chapter :D.**

**Shadowanime1: Thanks :D!**

**Maga Valkyria: Thanks :)! I agree, but don't worry. The real moment will be much better :D.**

**Speechless 'Now Careless: Thank you :D! *hugs* Haha there is definitely a next time…like in this chapter ;).**

**EgyptianBlueEyes: Yup, it's in this chapter :).**

**MutantEnemy101: Thank you :D! I thought that exact same thing. I love mistletoe scenes, but I wanted it to be a bit more meaningful for this story ;).**

**Sorceress of the Nile: Thank you :)! Haha Bakura may need a bodyguard…**

**LuvLuvLuvAnime: Thanks :)! It is VERY depressing. This story will have a much happier ending :D. **

**ScaredMoon: Haha trouble is soon to come ;). **

**X**

After helping her mother lay out dishes and silverware, the dancer stood back, gazing hungrily at the beautiful array of food. Turkey…ham…potatoes…expertly-cooked vegetables…mouth-watering sauces…it was a regular Christmas feast.

Joey and Tristan stood behind their chairs at the dining room table. They were practically drooling. Mai leaned against the chair next to her boyfriend;s, gazing at the youth with a smirk.

"If only I could get you this excited about shopping…maybe I should bring snacks with me or something."

Tristan took a break from goggling at the food to grin devilishly at his best friend. "Yeah, treats for the underdog!"

Joey blinked. "Hey!" he growled, throwing a punch at the brunette. "Don't call me an underdog!"

"Down, boy, down!" Tristan laughed, barely dodging the blow.

"All right, all right boys," Lily chided, coming into the room with a steaming bowl of greens. "Settle down or no seconds."

Both teens instantly straightened. "We'll be good!" they cried.

Everyone in the dining room laughed, pulling their respective chairs away from the table to sit. Tea was about to take her seat…when she realized that one person was missing from the room.

"Hey…where's Yami?"

"Hmm…" Adam looked around, frowning. "Maybe he didn't hear us say that dinner was ready. You should go find him."

"Yeah, hon," Mai smirked. "Before Wheeler and Taylor eat his share."

The brunette chuckled…though she was a bit concerned. Where could he be? He was usually extra vigilant about his surroundings and what was going on. Tea walked into the living room. She looked around…and saw that her friend was no where to be seen.

"Yami?" Tea called.

No answer.

Biting her lip, the girl looked around. She saw nothing out of the ordinary….empty couch…silent television…glowing Christmas tree…then, her sapphire gaze landed on the sliding glass window. It was ajar. Outside…she could see snow falling so heavily that it was opaque. It was also falling a lot faster than regular flurries…and from an angle rather than vertically.

Tea gasped. She ran over to the partially-open door. Quietly, the girl slipped outside so that she could get a better look at the side portion of her backyard. What she beheld knocked the breath out of her.

All of the neighborhood shrubs had been covered in snow since the beginning of the storm. They looked almost like pieces of furniture covered by white sheets. Some shrubs, however…were covered in hard ice as well as snow. They could not be cleared of their milky coverings with anything short of a blowtorch. One of these hardened plants existed in the Gardner's backyard. It was a sizable bush, measuring a bit taller than Tea. The snow had made it into a rectangular shape. At least…that was what it USED to look like.

The girl stood, rooted to the spot. Standing in front of the iced topiary, his back turned to Tea…was Yami. His blades were snipping rapidly, running the length of the ice. The source of the heavy snow Tea had seen earlier…was the snow being chipped away from the mound. Yami…was carving the ice.

The brunette sidestepped a little so that she could get a clearer view of the sculpture. It was a girl…no…a beautiful dancer. Her arms were raised in an oval above her head, a single foot lifted upward and pressing against the inside of her knee. Peering closer at the figure's head…Tea realized…it had HER face.

Tea's heart beat faster and faster. This…this was the best Christmas gift she could have asked for! This was her inspiration. Her sapphire eyes stared at Yami. His back was turned to her, his gaze focused on his work. He didn't seem to realize she was there.

The brunette's eyes closed. She felt the frigid air on her cheeks…the snowflakes from her friend's sculpture fluttering down and sticking to her eyelashes. Almost instinctively…her arms spread out to either side of her. She turned her palms and chin upward, letting the wonderfully cold snow fall on her.

Then…Tea's feet began to glide through the ice. She twirled slowly and raised her arms in an oval above her head. It was almost…as if her body was moving on its own. She felt…guided by some supernatural force. Her movements were graceful…fluid…precise…as if she'd practiced them many times before. Indeed…this time…this place…was her inspiration.

For what felt like an eternity the girl danced in the snow. Yami's beautiful gift was her mentor. The gentle snipping of his blades on the ice was her rhythm. Finally, the girl stopped for a moment. She kept her arms in an arc over her head, gazing up at the one whom she knew she loved. Yami's face…almost as pale as the snow itself…was focused…serious. His crimson eyes bore into his work, like he could shape the sculpture with the mere force of his will. Tea almost did not doubt that he could.

Hypnotized by that piercing face, the dancer did not hear her backyard gate open. After a few moments, she saw a dark shape appear out of the corner of her eyes. Her head turned…but the reaction was far too late.

"HEY!" a hard, gruff voice shouted.

Tea whipped around completely. As she was lowering her arms…something hard and sharp whizzed past her waist. She gasped, feeling a sudden chill hit bare skin. She looked down. There was a sizeable gash on the bodice of her dress. It had grazed the skin just a little, not enough to cut it, but plenty to make an irritated line of red appear.

Confused, Tea looked back at Yami. He had turned around…and was staring at her with a completely horrified expression. His entire body looked frozen. The brunette frowned and turned toward the source of the shout. Her blood ran colder than the ice. Standing there…looking like a hideous black mark on a pristine, white field…was Bakura.

The youth wore his trademark coat of ebony…but he somehow looked different. His hair seemed sharper…his dark eyes…more vicious. She could see a cord around his neck…but his coat was buttoned, blocking whatever it was attached to from view. At the moment…Bakura had his wicked eyes fixed on Yami. His teeth were bared, making him look almost vampiric.

"You…" he growled, his voice sounding like gravel. "…you cannot touch a thing without destroying it, can you?" his lips twitched, almost as if he were trying not to smile.

Tea's mind was completely blank. She looked at the snarling Bakura…then at the paralyzed Yami…then at the gash on her dress. Suddenly…everything became clear. Bakura had shouted earlier. The sound had startled her…and Yami as well. He had turned rapidly, not paying attention to his "hands". One of the blades…sliced right through the silky fabric of her clothing. All they could see was the rip. Neither of them could tell whether or not the blade had sliced her skin.

Tea's heart raced. She turned, ready to assure her friend that he had not harmed her. The white-haired youth cut her off.

"You stay away from her!" he snapped and barged forward. He shoved Yami's chest, making him stumble backward.

"Don't…!" the dancer tried to run to his aid. Bakura's fingers locked around her arm. He yanked her backward.

Tea glowered at her ex-boyfriend. She struggled to get away from him…bit his grip was to vice-like. Gasping frantically, she turned her eyes toward her friend. His face was still drawn with shock. He stared at her waist…but Bakura had her twisted around so that the ripped fabric was facing away. Yami still could not see the mildness of the gash.

Realizing this, the brunette started to call to him again. Before she could, her parents came rushing outside. Adam had a heavy duty flashlight in his grip that was as long as his forearm. His daughter wished she could snatch it from him and beat Bakura over the head with it. Lily stood next to him, her eyes wide.

"What's going on here?"

Tea tried to answer but her captor's fingers squeezed her arm. His grasp was so tight, she felt as though he would actually break her arm. There was something overwhelming…overpowering about him tonight. His strength…the dark aura resonating from him…it almost did not seem human.

"Freddy Krueger over there just slashed Tea!" Bakura hissed.

Her parents' faces blanched. A current of rage swam through the girl. She would not let this scoundrel tarnish Yami's good name…not again. Summoning every last ounce of her strength, the girl wrenched her body away. Bakura was unprepared for the movement. His fingers unclasped her arm. She backed away from him, glaring with all her might.

"He didn't slash me!" Tea stated angrily. She then looked back at her parents with a calmer expression. "I'm fine. Mom, Dad…please take Yami inside."

Adam and Lily gawked at her in perplexity. Tea's eyes burned. She wasn't about to let Yami take the fall for something that was not his fault again. This time…she would fight.

Lily seemed to comprehend her daughter's determination first. She cast a wary look at the former couple. Then, she went over to Yami. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Come along dear," she murmured, leading him to the door.

Lily stepped inside with the shell-shocked youth. Adam watched her for a moment. He looked at his daughter, seeming completely bewildered. He then glanced at Bakura…back at Tea…and his face hardened with the realization. He gave a slight nod before following his wife into the house. Tea understood the silent communication. It was his signal for her to do what she needed to do…and that he would be there should she require his help.

The girl was left alone in the snow with the one she despised. They stood, staring at reach other. Their eyes burned. The large expanse between them was filled with tension. Bakura's dark eyes glittered like black diamonds. Then…his lips twisted into a crooked smile.

"What did I tell you?" he asked in a sickly sweet tone. There was something about that tone…something different. "All that monster can do is wreck everything."

Tea growled, taking a step toward him. "He's NOT a monster!"

"Ah, that's right…" his loathsome grin widened derisively. "I forgot, love. You're not MY love anymore…you seem to have fooled yourself into thinking you are his."

Bakura advanced a few paces. The brunette's body stiffened. There was definitely something strange about him. His voice was lower…more gravelly. His entire form seemed to be pulsating with strength…a dark, wicked strength. Even his eyes did not seemed demonic.

"Do you really think that creature cares for you?" Bakura continued, stopping a few feet away from the girl. "His heart is nothing but a puzzle wrapped in a game! He cannot even understand his own feelings…how do you expect him to understand yours?"

"At least he HAS a heart!"

"Oh…?" the rogue smirked. His hand shot out, grabbing Tea's arm. She grunted as he spread her palm flat against his chest.

"Feel that…" he hissed. "I have a stronger heartbeat than that THING could ever imagine. I possess more power than your little friend could ever hope to comprehend."

Tea stared at him coolly. She could feel the thumping against her hand. It was hard…overwhelming…almost as if his form was not designed to contain it. In fact…looking at his face and arms…Tea saw veins bulging through his pale skin. All was not right with Ryou Bakura this evening…

The girl muttered, "True…I guess you do have a heart. A strong heart at that. But…within it…there is not even the smallest glimmer of light."

Bakura's face was cold…but his lips curled to show a wolfish grin. "Now that, I cannot deny. But why would you want the folly of a noble individual…when you could have someone with the might to conquer this world?"

The dancer pulled her hand away. She took several steps backward toward the door. For the first time…something like fear flickered in her heart. She needed to get away from this guy. He was insane…and to make it worse, he was much stronger than her..

"Bakura, just go," she ordered, struggling to keep her voice from shaking.

The white-haired youth's gaze was cruel. "You will regret this…." He said, his voice even more terrifying than before. "…when the time comes."

Tea braced her hands on the door frame to keep them from visibly shaking. "Just get out of here! Go!"

Bakura regarded her with those black, heartless eyes for a long moment. Finally…he turned…and left. Only once his white hair disappeared through her backyard gate did Tea breathe again. She closed the sliding glass door. Her fingers were trembling…but she had done it. He was gone…for now anyway.

Something metallic snipped in the hall several yards behind the girl. She froze. Her heart pounded. She knew all too well who was coming. Now…after what had just happened…she would have to get past his defenses all over again.

X

Never would he have imagined this happening. He could still feel the frigid snow on his face…still hear the clean snick of his blade…still see the gash on her torso…still feel the unbridled horror and confusion.

Yami's scissors grated together as the images flashed over and over again in his head. Never…never did he ever think he would have harmed Tea. His ears blocked out the words of Adam, Lily, and his friends. He trudged out of the dining room, not even caring where he was going.

It wasn't possible…and yet…it had happened. He had injured her…the girl whom he cared about more than anything else. His feet fell heavily on the carpet. He thought he was heading toward the living room…but he wasn't exactly sure. His mind was more shattered than it had ever been.

How on earth had this happened? The youth had been trying to do something for her…to give her the Christmas gift she deserved. Then…that sudden sound had startled him. He had turned, forgetting that he was not built as other human beings…and his blade had slashed right across the girl. He hadn't even known she was there. He was focused…on Bakura.

Bakura…Yami's blood eyes narrowed in hatred. Every time things were going right…every time he had some glimmer of hope that he could be like everyone else…that scum of the earth slithered in and ruined everything.

Yami sighed as he stumbled into the living room. He drove his blades into the carpet to keep from falling. The scissors screeched upon grinding together. A bitter sigh escaped the young man's lips. He was kidding himself. It wasn't all Bakura's fault…it was his. He had been in this place for so long that he thought he was human. He kept forgetting about his condition. Now…he had harmed the one he loved because of it.

Tears stung Yami's eyes. Clenching his jaw, he looked up…and froze. Standing there…her front facing the sliding glass door…was Tea. Her chocolate hair tumbled around her face, shrouding it. Her whitish blue dress flowed down like a waterfall. Slowly, the girl turned. Her porcelain skin seemed to glow in the dim lighting. Her sapphire eyes sparkled. She studied him for a long moment…and her lips turned upward in a smile.

"Hi, Yami," Tea said softly.

The youth barely remembered to breathe. He opened his mouth…but no words came out. Fear paralyzed his form. He was so afraid to look…to see what he had done to her. He stayed rooted on the spot.

Tea tilted her head to one side. She seemed to be considering what to do. Then…she started toward him. Her dress moved as fluidly as water around her legs. Her concerned face was radiant.

Yami did not move. When the brunette reached him…he stared hard into her face. He still could not react. It was only when she reached up carefully to touch his cheek…that his mind kicked back into gear.

Gasping, Yami stumbled backward. He couldn't be close to her…couldn't risk hurting her even more. The back of his legs struck the couch and he fell onto it. He stayed sitting, his blade digging into the carpet. His eyes stared at Tea. He was completely and unashamedly…frightened.

Tea frowned worriedly. "What's wrong?" she inquired.

She walked toward him. Yami shook his head frantically.

"No, don't! I…I am a monster…"

Tea stopped, her frown deepening. "What are you talking about?"

She would not stop advancing. The youth wished he could hold up his "hands" to keep her back. Tears sprung into his eyes and he pleaded frantically.

"Please, stay back…I do not want to hurt you again…"

The brunette stopped a foot or so away, crouching down before him. Her face softened into kindness…and worry.

"Yami…" she murmured. "You didn't hurt me."

A single tear ran down his pale face. He closed his eyes, turning his head away. She was so close. He wanted her to get away…get far away from the uncontrollable beast that lay within him…but at the same time, he wanted her to stay.

A soft hand cupped his cheek. His jaw clenched.

"Yami…" Tea whispered. "Look at me."

Her hand turned his head. He resisted for a moment. Then…feeling her thumb stroke gently over his cheek…he opened his eyes. He was met by a sea of oceanic blue. The girl smiled at him lovingly. She dropped her hand and reached down to her waist.

"Look…" she said, tugging at the rip.

Yami cringed. He started to look away…then stopped. His eyes focused on the gash…and what should have been an injury. He saw sliced fabric…frayed thread…but flawless skin. No scratches marred her torso. No blood stained her pallid dress. Tea was…unharmed.

Yami's eyes widened. He stared at her calm face in shock and confusion. How? He had thought for certain that she had been hurt…but here she was, completely unscathed. The dancer sat down beside him on the couch.

"Bakura wanted one last shot at making himself seem less like the rat he really is," she said solemnly. "I cast him back out on the street where he belongs."

"Mmm…" the dark youth murmured. His eyes narrowed at the floor. That still did not change the fact that he had come dangerously close to injuring her.

As if hearing his thoughts, Tea placed a hand on his arm. "Yami, it was just an accident."

Yami's ruby gaze locked with hers. Her eyes were kind…but feisty…the two qualities he loved so much in her. "Accidents can yield dire results," he murmured. "I could not bear it if my monstrous form inflicted harm upon you, Tea."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "Don't say that!" she said sharply. "You're NOT a monster."

He turned his face away again. He could feel Tea's gaze burning into him…but he ignored it. She could be stubborn…and so could he. He wasn't about to put himself into a situation where he could possibly endanger his friends lives. After several moments of tense silence, Tea sighed.

"Yami…I saw the sculpture you carved for me…" she said softly.

Yami still did not look at her but tilted his head to listen.

Tea's hand slid down his arm, stopping just before the blades. "What you did for me…that beautiful work of art that made me feel more alive than I have in ages…no monster could pull that off."

The young man's heart froze. He swallowed hard, remembering those minutes he had spent carving. Even he could not deny that during that time…he somehow felt…human. He was working on something for someone he loved. All his troubles…all his fears…all his sorrow seemed to melt away.

Tea's other hand rose to rest on his cheek. She turned his face toward hers. There was a deep affection…no…love in her eyes…as well as trust. Almost inaudibly, she whispered, "Here…I'll prove it to you."

The brunette grasped his arm and carefully lifted it up. She then slid underneath it and placed it on the other side of her so that it was essentially around her. Yami's heart pounded as she moved. The blades she had just shifted snipped with agitation. He kept his body still and pliable so as not to risk harming her. Part of him wished she would stop…but most of him desired the opposite.

Tea smiled. She reached over and placed her hand on his other arm. "I trust you, Yami…" she murmured. "…hold me."

Her radiant face was only inches from his own. Yami inched both of his arms closer, longing to envelope her in them. The blades caught in the couch, fraying some of the threads. His eyes closed with the dismay of reality.

"I cannot…" Yami murmured, looking away from the girl he loved.

He maneuvered his arm from behind her and stood up. Hanging his head, the dark youth went to stand by a window that faced the street. The shadows of night called for him. They beckoned him out of this world and back into the misery…and the solace of hiding. Truthfully…now that he was so close to the light…Yami was afraid to be completely consumed in it. The chance was right there…but he just did not have the courage to take it. However…the light was not ready to give up on him just yet.

Tea got up from the couch. She strode over and stood directly before him. The determination in her eyes somewhat caught Yami off guard. It mirrored his own…that iron-hard feeling he harbored during duels. Now…this was her game…and she was resolved that she would win it.

Tea took both of his wrists once again. She eased them apart and stepped forward so that her petite form was pressed against his. The young man stiffened. He felt his Millennium Puzzle press into the girl's form…but her gentle warmth…her sweet, peachy scene lulled him to relax. The pendant almost seemed to shift out of the way of its own accord. Gently, the girl slid her hand along his shoulder blade, coaxing his arm to wrap around her back. Yami did so gingerly. He then brought up his other arm to wind around her waist. His blades stuck out on either side of them…but they neither hindered nor hurt the tender contact.

The girl hugged his back tightly. Her head laid against his shoulder and her eyes closed. Yami pressed his cheek against her head, practically melting into her embrace. He had never felt anything quite like this…this soft, innocent, trusting moment. Every icy pain of the past was melted away. They no longer seemed significant.

Tea shifted slightly. Yami loosened his arms so that she could move. She pulled back just enough so that she could look into his face. Her hands slid up to his shoulders. The girl gazed up at his with half-lidded eyes. Yami felt his own eyes becoming droopy. Then…throwing all doubt and apprehension behind them…Tea pressed her lips against his.

At first, the youth's body tensed at the contact. Then…his body became like jelly once more. He snaked his arms even tighter around her, returning the kiss with more passion than he had ever though himself capable. Tea cupped his face, her fingers stroking over where the scars used to be. At that moment…the two halves of his broken heart…fused back together.

After a heart-stopping eternity, the two separated. Both of them gasped, struggling to replenish their oxygen. Tea tucked her face into Yami's neck. He placed his chin atop her head and held her tightly. He did his best to make up for all the time they'd lost…every missed opportunity he'd had to bring them to this point.

They were silent for a long time. The brunette spoke only once she had regained her breath. "Feel that?" she murmured, hugging his torso tightly to hers. "Your warmth…your heart beat…you're every bit as human as me."

Yami smiled broadly. He was certain it was the widest grin he had ever managed. I do see…" he said…and he was not lying.

Words ceased for a few moments longer. Suddenly, Tea laughed. She pulled back again, her eyes sparkling playfully. "I'm so glad that Bakura's gone…and that none of out friends walked in on us."

Yami grinned back…but the look quickly faded. Tea frowned and cocked her head in confusion at her love. His sharp mind reeled, recalling every detail she had told him. Bakura was gone…out on the streets she had said. And…one of their friends was not present. That same friend…had claimed he would walk over to the Gardners later that night. Walk…on the streets…alone.

Yami felt his blood go cold. His expression hardened.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked worriedly.

His crimson eyes locked with hers, reflecting the gravity in his heart. Then…he turned his gaze out to the dark, icy streets.

"Yugi…" he murmured.

That was all he had to say. Tea's eyes…widened in horror.

**Cliffie! Haha at least they finally kissed. I hope you liked and please review :)!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGION OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**


	17. An Unlikely Ally

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**

**Chapter 17 has arrived :D! This story has officially outranked my Tangled rewrite in the number of reviews. Thanks so much, everybody :)! This chapter has a surprise perspective from Yugi. **

**The Queen of Water: Thank you :)!**

**Sailorblaze: Hehe, things are about to get hairy.**

**Aqua girl 007: Thanks :). Those are really well written…I don't do mine quite as detailed but yours help to give me some ideas for variety :D. Haha Bakura is definitely a complete and total jerk XD. **

**Sorceress of the Nile: Thanks :D! Haha Bakura…always there to cause trouble.**

**RedMoonAlchemist: Thank you :)! Hahaha that is so true…it's like season 0 all over again for Yugi XD.**

**The Real Contestshipping Princess: Thank you :)! Heehee I would have liked to see her smack him upside the head too lol.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)! I had a ton of fun with that chapter.**

**Darkravensnight: Haha I couldn't have described it better myself XD.**

**Kender20: Thank you :)! Don't worry, Yugi will be okay, but Bakura is about to cause some serious trouble.**

**MutantEnemy101: Haha so true. Thank you, I did draw it :D.**

**Speechless 'Now Careless: Thanks so much :)! Haha YES! Bricks for everyone XD! *hugs***

**EgyptianBlueEyes: Thank you :D! Time to rescue Yugi!**

**ScaredMoon: Thank you :)! Things are about to get hairy but Yami, Tea, and an unlikely ally will pull through.**

**Jessie Rae Baby: Thank you so much :D! I had so much fun writing that scene. Haha evil cliffie but Yugi's friends are coming to his rescue ;).**

**Guest: Thanks :)! **

**X**

_There was something different about this Christmas Eve. Snow fell in great abundance, coating every street and structure in Domino. The great buildings dotting the business sector of the city looked like they had been draped with massive, white sheets. Red and green Christmas decorations took residence in every window. There were even decorative light fixtures attached to the street lamps._

_ As Yugi ventured into the residential sector, however…a dark shadow fell upon his intuition. There were a few Christmas decorations here, but not the massive, blinding kind used for business. This caused the streets to be bathed in darkness. _

_ The boy shuddered. He knew it wasn't because of the cold since he was wearing a heavy, dark blue jacket. Turning down Tea's street, Yugi did his best to fend off the unpleasant feeling. He could not put his finger on what it was. This premonition…foreboding feeling…it hung over his heart like an ebony veil._

_ Yug proceeded a few more yards down the sidewalk. Nothing but the whistle of the winter wind pierced the heavy silence. His edgy mood gradually calmed. Right as the boy was a few yards from Tea's house across the street…something did disturb the air. It was faint…a slight shuffling through the snow…but it was there nonetheless._

_ The duelist froze. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. Darning not to breathe, he turned slowly around…and was met by a familiar face. _

_ "B…Bakura…?" he stuttered out._

_ The white-haired rogue was leaning against a tree in someone's yard. It was a rather eerie sight. The plant was completely bare of leaves, looking almost like a skeleton. Bakura had his back pressed against its bark like a ghoul loitering about its grave. His obsidian trench coat was completely closed up at the top and blowing around his legs at the bottom. The endless expanse of black made his skin and hair seem even brighter. More significantly…it made his dark eyes seem all the more wicked. _

_ Bakura slowly lifted his head at the sound of his name. His black eyes fixed on Yugi…and a highly devious grin slashed across his sharp features._

_ "Hello, my friend…" he said in that low, growling tone. It sounded even rougher than usual. "…long time no see."_

_ Yugi placed a hand against his pounding heart. Gradually, it slowed…but only a little bit. He wasn't entirely comfortable being around Bakura after what had happened. He had never gotten the clear story…but he had a feeling the incident was far more detailed than everyone was letting on. _

_ "Man…you scared me." The boy muttered._

_ "Did I?" the rogue tilted his head eerily. No apology…no explanation as to what he was doing…just that simple question._

_ Yugi frowned warily. He took a step backward. In turn, Bakura pushed away from the tree. He drew several paces nearer. Up close…Yugi could see a rather strained look about the teen. Veins stood out on his face and neck. His chest was rising and falling quickly and the white of his eyes could hardly be seen amidst the blackness. He looked almost as if…he were attempting to hold something back._

_ Fear twisted Yugi's heart. He backed up a bit more…but his feet got tangled up. He fell backward into the snow, staring up at the advancing fiend. Bakura grinned maliciously._

_ "If I scared you then…" he growled in a voice that was far from human. "…then you're about to be terrified now." _

X

The moment was so perfect…magical even. Secret longings Tea had desired for so long had finally been granted. She was with him…with the man who had changed her life. Her heart was complete…and so was his.

Tea could have stayed in his arms forever. But…that single word…had made her blood go cold.

"Yugi."

She felt all color drain from her face. Eyes widening with waxing horror, she slowly, almost instinctively, turned toward the window. Yugi…their young friend…he was wandering the night streets alone. The streets…in which Bakura might still be lingering.

The brunette shook her head, her mind immediately denying the ugly truth. No…it couldn't be. What were the odds that her ex-boyfriend was still wandering the icy, miserable outdoors? What reason would he have to do so? Moreover, how could he bear it? Bakura would have to possess some sort of inhuman vitality to trek about in the frigid cold with nothing but that trench coat.

"No…" Tea murmured. "It's not possible." But even as she uttered the words…she kept her eyes locked outside the window. The streets were dark. She couldn't see more than a yard or so across the street.

Swallowing hard, Tea turned her gaze to Yami. His face was harsh and grave. His blood eyes glinted with the dark presentiment hovering over them both. It was clear he did not want to believe it either…but he had always been the one to more clearly sense potentially hazardous situations. She really had no business arguing with his judgment.

The dark youth opened his mouth. Before he could voice the dreaded suspicion plaguing both of their minds…a scream sounded outside. Both lovers' gazes shot to the window. The other inhabitants of the house came rushing into the living room. All of their eyes were wide.

"What the HECK was that?" Joey demanded, halting suddenly.

Tristan slammed into him from behind. He scowled at his friend before saying, "It was obviously a scream, Einstein."

Lily latched onto her husband's arm, her face flickering with nervousness. Adam was once again wielding his trusty flashlight. Mai's violet eyes narrowed toward the front door.

"Guys, I know it's not easy to identify someone by their scream, but…that sounded a lot like…"

"Yugi…" Tea breathed out. Her heart twisted.

Not waiting for the others, Yami turned sharply. He headed toward the door and used his blades to wedge it open. He'd quite gotten the hang of that maneuver since his arrival. Even so…he could not handle whatever was out there alone. Tea ignored the warnings of her friends and parents. She took off after him.

The two lovers raced out into the snow. Shadows cloaked the streets, lit only by a few flickering street lamps. In fact…Tea noticed that the lamps didn't shine quite as brightly as usual. Perhaps it was because of the storm…or maybe something else was causing the dimness.

The dancer turned, taking in her surroundings. She saw backyards blanketed in ice…dim houses whose inhabitants were no doubt sleeping…desolate streets…but nothing else. She glanced down at the old mansion, standing like a skeletal beacon at the end of the street. That seemed to be the most likely source of trouble…but it was as quiet as the grave.

Frowning, Tea looked back at Yami. He was standing ramrod straight next to her. His blood eyes…stayed locked on the opposite end of the street. A chill ran down her spine. She knew that expression. It meant that his otherworldly senses had detected something. Heart fluttering, the girl followed his gaze.

As her eyes wandered down the road…Tea noticed something odd about the flickering lamps. The farther she looked in that direction…the darker they got. This wasn't because of the distance…for she could see that, past a certain point, the lamps had gone out completely. This made it impossible for her to see what lay in the shadows beyond that spot.

Tea gave Yami a grave look. His eyes narrowed. "Stay here, Tea. This could be dangerous."

Tea glared in return. "There's no way I'm letting you go alone."

"Tea…" he started, his face growing stern.

The girl shook her head stubbornly. "It's not gonna happen, Yami," she stated. "You protected me from getting hurt. This time…it's my turn to protect you."

He stared at her for a long moment. It was clear that he would much rather she stayed behind…but he also knew that was not a possibility. Finally, he gave a grudging nod and started forward. Tea pressed in close behind.

Cautiously, they made their way down the center of the street. The path grew darker with each apprehensive step. Tea instinctively grasped Yami's arm. She clenched her jaw, willing herself to draw courage from his strength. When they were within the light of but a few, fading lamps…the duo stopped. Sapphire and ruby eyes bore into the impenetrable abyss of blackness.

"Who is there?" Yami called. His deep voice was low and commanding.

For a moment, no answer followed. The brunette thought she heard shuffling and a small whimpering sound…but that was it. Then…the most depraved laugh she'd ever heard penetrated the soundless void. It echoed down the streets, its gravelly noise filled with a horrifying growl that was far from human. Tea's blood ran instantly cold.

The girl's head whipped to Yami. His eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

Tea could not help but look at the dark youth in awe. He was wary…but he showed no actual fear. Once again, she was stricken with the image of a stalwart king facing his bitterest enemy. Her eyes traveled downward to the cartouche hanging above his pendant…the cartouche SHE had given it. Tea's mind hardened with resolve. If he was a king confronting his foe…then she would be the queen standing steadfastly by his side.

Taking a deep breath, the dancer released his arm. She faced the shadows again, her fists furled in readiness. It took a moment for the…whomever or whatever it was to respond. Little by little…the lamps blinked on and off. For brief interludes of time, Tea glimpsed a dark figure. It had something suspended in the air. She squinted…but the flashes were to brief for her to make out the villain or its prize.

A growl sounded from Yami's throat. He took a step forward, his blades grating together with angry impatience. "Enough with this game," he hissed. "Show yourself if you are not a coward."

At this, the blinking stopped. Another chuckle sounded…but this one sounded more passive than grotesquely amused. The lamps sluggishly began to glow…and the darkness receded. As the brightness increased, Tea did her best to see the identity of the perpetrator. She could make out sharp, thin shapes….but other than that, he was merely a silhouette. She would have to wait until the light revealed his face.

After what felt like an eternity…the truth was illuminated…and Tea wished she could shove it right back into the dark. Standing in the middle of a street…looking like a demon in the winter night…was Bakura. His jagged, black-cloaked form was hideously sinister in the pallid light…but even worse than that…was the person with him.

"Yugi…" Tea whispered…and had to fight to keep herself from lunging at her deranged ex.

It was indeed the Mutou duelist. Bakura was clutching him by the throat, holding him at least two feet off the ground. The boy was apparently getting enough air to keep from passing out…but his face was growing unmistakably blue. He looked at his friends with wide amethyst eyes that barely contained his fear. Knowing him…his worry concerned his friends rather than himself.

As for his captor, Bakura was not even looking at Yugi. His form was shaking slightly. Veins bulged on the hand grasping Yugi's neck. His expression looked…strained. This was not because he was struggling with his victim's weight. It almost looked as if…he were having trouble containing strength that was not being used.

Regaining a shred of composure, the rogue looked up. A horrid grin split his face. "It's about time you showed up," he remarked, casting a careless glance at the suffocating youth. "I was beginning to grow bored with this one."

That did it. The rope of self-control restraining Tea snapped. "You freak!" she snarled and lunged forward.

Before she could get anywhere, however, Yami's arm shot out, keeping her back. She looked at him with a pleading expression. Yami kept his gaze locked on the villain. His blood eyes narrowed into slits.

"Put Yugi down, NOW," he ordered. The words were calm…evenly-spoken…but there was no denying the lethal venom in their connotation.

Tea suddenly felt embarrassed for her lack of constraint. She could always sense the protective instinct Yami had for Yugi. After hearing his voice just then…she could tell that the only thing keeping him from driving a blade through Bakura's black heart was the well-being of his captive.

The ghoul tilted his head, fixing Yami with those piercing black eyes. "Oh, I'll let him go…that is, after you and I make a little deal."

One of Bakura's arms shifted, drawing the brunette's attention. Tea gasped when she saw Duel Disc strapped to it. It was off…but it seemed odd for him to have it with him on this night. Maybe it was part of the objective…or it could be the backup plan. Yami too stared at the contraption. His frown deepened. He opened his mouth, probably to ask what this was all about…when the rest of their friends came running up behind them.

"Yuge'!" Joey shouted, his teeth baring in rage. "Get your hands offa him, ya jerk!"

Tristan stood beside him, glaring fiercely at the foe. Something in his face…quickly changed however. He seemed to notice the unnatural change in their former friend.

Joey started to leap forward, but Tristan seized his arm. "Wait, man!" he exclaimed. "Use your head for a change!"

"Wha?" the blonde gave him a bewildered look.

"Tristan's right, hon," Said Mai. Her eyes narrowed at Bakura. "Something's not right about that guy."

Joey stared at both of them as if they had lost their minds. He then looked at the scoundrel in question…and his hotheaded expression calmed in perplexity.

"Whoa…I see what ya mean."

Bakura's eyes ran over each face in the crowd. His smile widened derisively. "Well…if it isn't the peanut gallery. I'm so glad you could make it. You'll be the witnesses of our little deal…of our grand moment in history."

Confusion marred the faces of everyone. Tea glanced at her parents standing at the back of the group. Lily was clutching a cell phone…her daughter's cell in fact. Her eyes, however, were fixated on the situation. Tea wished she could shout at her mother to call the police…but she did not dare speak and miss what their foe did next.

"Deal?" Yami inquired suspiciously. "To what are you referring?"

"Why…to the bargaining chip for your friend's safe return, of course," the villain responded coolly. He loosened his grip on Yugi's throat a little, letting him take in another gasp of air. "Here is my proposal. You hand over your Millennium Puzzle…and I will return little Yugi to you."

Tea gasped. Yami's eyes widened. "My puzzle? What use could you possibly have for…"

"Those are my conditions," Bakura interrupted. His eyes glinted with growing impatience. "Either accept them…or I snap your friend's neck."

His fingers tightened again. Yugi gave a strangled yelp. His eyes squeezed shut. The brunette had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep herself from crying out. Yami tensed. He kept his expression calm…but Tea could see the rage developing in his crimson eyes.

Bakura gave a sickeningly innocent smile. "Well? What's it going to be, Yami? Your trinket…or your friend's life?"

Everyone was still for a heart-stopping eternity. Tea watched Yami, daring not to even breathe. Her heart barely risked beating. It seemed like a no-brainer decision to give up a mere pendant for Yugi's wel-being…but then again…it was not a mere pendant. There was something special about the Millennium Puzzle. Tea did not know what it was…and she suspected that its owner knew not either.

The dark youth took a breath…and his eyes closed. His lover's heart sank. He looked…defeated. His sharp mind could not maneuver a way out of this predicament. Then…Yami's eyes opened again. They were hard with his decision. He opened his mouth, ready to answer…when a blaring horn cut him off.

Tea's heart froze in shock. Her head whipped up toward the source of the noise…and she was immediately blinded by a pair of blaring headlights. She raised her hands, squinting through her fingers to see what was going on.

A car, she couldn't tell what kind…was hurtling toward the group. Mainly…it was approaching Yugi and Bakura. The brunette cried out in horror. She started toward them, desperate to save Yugi. Mai, however, grabbed her arm, yanking her out of the street. Everyone else hurried in various different directions to avoid the speeding vehicle.

The blonde and brunette hit the snowy sidewalk. Mai grunted in pain. She muttered something unflattering about the driver. Tea…barely heard her. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Her terrified eyes turned back to the scene. She saw Yami's sharp silhouette running to Yugi…running…to the car. She opened her mouth to scream. Then…stopped when she saw Bakura bring his captive closer to his body…as if he were recoiling to make some move.

Suddenly, Tea's mind kicked back into real time. Bakura threw Yugi way from him. He then jumped straight upward with unnatural agility right as the hood of the car was about to slam into him. Yami, seeing that his friend was out of danger, staked a single blade into the pavement. He used the blade to swing around and send himself flying to the sidewalk. The dancer breathed only when she saw her love sit up in the snow several yards away from her. She then turned her eyes to the object that was almost their death.

The vehicle shrieked on the slick road. It swerved to the side and parked at the curb. Of course… "parked" did not quite suit what happened. "Landed and halted" fit the description better. The vehicle sat in still silence for several moments after that.

Everyone sluggishly got to their feet. Joey's head looked about ready to explode. His face was as red as Mai's shirt.

"Hey! You almost killed us ya reckless jerk!"

The car almost seemed to smirk at him. It was then that Tea noticed… it was not a simple, average vehicle. In fact…it was a limousine. The sleek black metal of the machine glinted in the moonlight. It was quite out of place in this humble neighborhood.

"Who IS that?" Mai narrowed her eyes at the vehicle. "Nice car…but the driver needs to get his license revoked.

"I don't know…" Tea murmured. She turned as a worn-looking Yugi approached her. "Yugi! Are you okay?"

The boy rubbed at his throat. He gave a sweet, reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'm fine…thanks to you guys…and to HIM." He tilted his head toward the limo.

The brunette frowned. She looked at the car…then at her friend. "What are you talking about?" she said incredulously. "That thing almost killed us!"

Yugi shook his head, pointing at a nettled Bakura crouched in the middle of the road. "No, didn't you see? The limo came at us…but it turned when Bakura threw me away. The driver was trying to force him to let go of me and he was sure to swerve the car in the opposite direction I was thrown."

Tea's eyes widened. She felt Yami come up beside her…but she kept her eyes locked on the stationary vehicle. Could it be true? Could the driver really have been trying to save Yugi? And if so…why? What was such an expensive machine doing in Domino's residential sector?

Then…of all things to happen…a familiar beeping tune reached her ears. She turned, bewildered…and saw her mother staring at her cell phone in confusion.

"It's ringing…" Lily muttered, as if a ringing phone were a strange occurrence. Tea supposed that, in this situation, it was.

The girl snatched the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?" she called, not bothering to conceal the edge in her voice.

A familiar male voice answered. "Tea? Is that you?"

"Marik?" Tea's frown deepened in utter confusion. "What are…?"

"Listen, I don't have much time to explain. Or rather…I know that YOU don't have much time for me to explain."

"You…what?"

"Just listen," there was a sharpness in Marik's voice…a seriousness that she had never heard from him before. "I know you're having Bakura issues over there. He wants Yami's Puzzle, correct?"

"Y-yes," Tea stammered, stunned. "How did you…?"

"No matter what you CANNOT let him have it. Do whatever you have to but don't get too close to him! He's dangerous!"

"Marik, what is going on?" The girl finally demanded. She was growing tired of all this excitement and mystery.

"Ishizu and I are on our way now," the youth replied. "I promise we'll explain once we get there. In the meantime, we called in a little backup for you guys."

"Backup? Who are you…?" Tea's gaze landed on the limousine. She gasped in realization.

"I can tell your backup has arrived. Good luck and hang in there."

With that ominous statement, the call ended. The girl slowly lowered her hand. The cell nearly slipped from her fingers. She could not take her eyes off the car. A passenger door had opened…and someone was disembarking.

Two long, black-clad legs swung onto the pavement. Then…a thin figure emerged. When he stood up to his full height…Tea could see that he was tall…and wearing some sort of billowing coat. Large height…flowing cloak…expensive car.

The brunette let out a sharp breath. She knew the identity of their rescuer even before he turned his ice blue eyes to the group. Seto Kaiba looked at each face in the group…then at a seething Bakura. His eyes narrowed. He strode purposefully toward the crowd of friends, his white jacket almost blending into the snow at his feet.

Tea heard Mai gasp next to her. Tristan gawked in confusion. Lily and Adam stared, looking stunned. Yugi tilted his head while Yami narrowed his eyes. Joey…began yelling once again.

"What's the big idea, punk?" he demanded. "Ya almost hit us with your big, fancy car!"

Kaiba gave him a disinterested look. "Quiet down, you underdog."

"WHA?" Joey opened his mouth to give a hotheaded response…but Mai promptly clamped her hand over it.

The CEO halted before his audience. He studied the blonde couple with a cool, almost amused look for a few moments. Then…he fixed his iron gaze on Yami. He folded his arms over his chest. Tea noticed that one of them had a Duel Disc strapped to it. She briefly wondered if he ever took that thing off.

"Look," Kaiba started stiffly. "Normally, I don't put much stock in superstition …but I've been on edge all night. I kept feeling like something somewhere was wrong…and I was meant to stop it." His eyes narrowed at the memory. "Then, I got a phone call from that Ishizu Ishtar woman at the museum. She said you were in trouble."

"And you, Captain Skeptical, actually believed her?" Tristan stated in complete disbelief.

Kaiba shrugged. "I had nothing else better to do. And, while I don't trust superstition…I do trust my instincts…just like I trust yours." He flicked his gaze to Yami.

The dark youth raised his eyebrows. Kaiba smirked.

"Look, any fool can see that you didn't like Bakura. I can pick up enough from you to tell that you're above petty reasons for contempt. If you dislike someone…there is a valid reason." He glanced sideways at the ghoul. "Your reasons are pretty obvious now."

Yami looked at the demon. His blood eyes narrowed and he looked back at Kaiba. "Yes," he responded in a tone that was almost humorously deadpan. "But…why did Ishizu contact you?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "How should I know? I've always thought that woman was a little messed up in the head. Just be glad she crazy-called me instead of some other incompetent fool."

"…Yes…" Yami replied. Tea saw the tiniest hint of a smirk playing on his lips. "Anyway…shall we?"

"Of course."

The wealthy duelist turned and started toward Bakura. Finally separating his mouth from Mai's hand, Joey shouted after him.

"Kaiba! What, are you gonna duel 'em or somethin'?"

"What do YOU think, genius?"

Joey's eyes narrowed. "I'm sensing some sarcasm, rich boy."

Kaiba audibly smirked. "Really?" he asked, his voice dripping with the aforementioned sarcasm.

Nodding, Yami took a step to follow his partner. Tea…grabbed his arm. Her heart was pounding with terror. It was quite clear that Bakura was dangerous right now…and he wanted something from Yami. She couldn't let him face the rogue in such a situation.

"Yami, wait…"

Her love looked at her with firm, crimson eyes. "I must do this, Tea. We cannot let him go around harming people. We must stop him."

"Yami, I know him! I might not have before…but I do now, better than ever. He's not above playing dirty!"

Yami tilted his head thoughtfully. "Bandit Keith played dirty…and I still defeated him."

Tea started to argue…then broke off. That was true…Keith had been a professional cheater for years. Yami had wiped the floor with him. He clearly had the skills to do the same to Bakura…but it still pained the girl.

Seeing the conflict on her face, the dark youth's blades tilted her chin to look up at him. His crimson eyes stared into her eyes of sapphire. They were calm…and determined.

"I WILL defeat him, Tea," He murmured. "But I need you…to believe…believe in me. You believed that I could live in this world. Please…believe me when I say that Kaiba and I can defeat him."

Tea stared into those pools of blood for an eternity. She hoped this would not be the last time she became entranced in their beauteous depths. Finally…she closed her eyes…and nodded.

"Just…be careful." She said and looked at him with new resolve.

Yami smiled lovingly. He leaned in and placed a chase kiss on her cheek. "I could not have done any of this without you…and I need your help in this fight too."

Tea nodded, clenching her jaw firmly. She curled her fingers into fists…and watched as Yami and Yugi went to Kaiba's side. The three youths stood several feet apart from each other and several yards away from their enemy. Bakura surveyed both of them with impish amusement.

"Well, well…couldn't face me without brining in reinforcements?" he smirked.

Kaiba returned the derisive look. "What, are you saying you're too scared to duel the two of us?"

"Surely a powerful individual such as yourself can handle a two-on-one…" Yami remarked, his lips twisting into a challenging smile.

Yugi said nothing, but grinned as he shuffled Yami's deck. In spite of his previous life-threatening situation…it seemed he was always in the mood to teach their foes a lesson through dueling.

Bakura looked back and forth between them. His dark eyes were piercing…calculating. He was clearly trying to figure how this little development would fit into his own plans. Finally, he rolled his eyes…and activated his duel disc.

"Very well, if you insist. I'll let you mere mortals witness the terrors of my deck…if that is what you wish." He then gave a horrid laugh that sent chills down Tea's spine. She grasped Mai's arm in anxiety.

Kaiba, on the other hand, grinned. He activated his own duel disc, saying, "We'll see who's laughing after you face the dream team."

"Indeed," Yami said…and gave one of those confident smiles Tea so loved.

Yugi switched on their disc and stood in his position directly in front of Yami. "Ready partner?" he asked.

The dueling king nodded drew their cards before looking at their opponents. Sapphire, ruby, amethyst, and obsidian eyes clashed. Then…the familiar battle cry sounded.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Somehow…the words seemed more powerful than ever before. Maybe it was because of the situation…or perhaps it was due to the opponents. Tea had the strangest feeling once again…that she was about to watch two great forces collide.

**Whew…this chap was pretty tough. The next chapter may be a bit slow in coming because I'm going to be super busy over the next few days and because of the duel writing. Again, I won't be writing a full duel, just an end game like the others (I'm just not up for the challenge XD). This duel is not the final battle either. Yami and Tea will have to do that alone ;). **

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**


	18. Clash of the Titans

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**

**Chapter 18 is up :)! By the way, happy belated birthday to VampiressBeauty20! In this chapter, I've decided to use Dark Necrofear's REAL special ability instead of the one in the show. Once more, I apologize for any dueling mistakes :). **

**VampiressBeauty20: Heheh, you're right. Slenderman can finish him off :D.**

**Aqua girl 007: Haha yeah, I agree. I think they were all so shocked that they almost got hit and that Bakrua was psycho that it didn't dawn on them. Also, that chapter was in Tea's perspective so Yami could have realized it without her knowing ;).**

**The Queen of Water: Thanks :D!**

**Sailorblaze: Definitely :).**

**The Real Contestshipping Princess: Thanks :)! Haha time for Kaiba to prove himself as a hero.**

**RedMoonAlchemist: Thank you :D! I had a ton of fun with the referencing in that chapter. Haha card games for the win XD!**

**Speechless 'Now Careless: Thank you *hugs*! I think this WAS the 200th review….thanks :D! *Pushes Bakura off a cliff* There, that takes care of that ;).**

**Sorceress of the Nile: Thank you :D! Haha time for another duel!**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thank you :D! Heehee, I couldn't resist that line.**

**ScaredMoon: Thanks :)! Haha yup, Kaiba, the unlikely and most of the time unwilling hero XD.**

**Jessie Rae Baby: Thank you :D! I had a lot of fun with the moments in that chapter. **

**MutantEnemy101: Thanks :)! I will definitely change the ending. It's just too sad in the original. **

**EgyptianBlueEyes: Thank you :)! Time to duel again!**

**Maga Valkyria: Thanks :)! This is the final duel but not the final battle. There may not be a flashback for Atem YET but there will be quite a bit of action ;). **

**X**

Yami's shoulders heaved up and down. Sweat ran down his temple. His blades grated against each other. His blood eyes had been narrowed in concentration for so long that they were beginning to hurt.

Never before had he fought a duel so difficult…not only because of the opponent's skill, but because of the atmospheric conditions. His previous rush of adrenaline had worn off. The biting cold was starting to get to him. Glancing worriedly at his assistant, he saw that Yugi felt the same. Though the boy did his best to hide it…he was shivering ever-so-slightly.

Swallowing hard, Yami shot a look at his dueling partner. Kaiba stood as erect as always, his piercing eyes locked on the enemy. However…the hand clutching his cards shook, almost indiscernibly. He too was feeling the toll of this battle.

The dark youth gritted his teeth. Finally…he turned his eyes…to Bakura. His body and surroundings were the color of the night sky devoid of stars. Shadows seemed to flock like obedient servants to his side. The only light piercing through the blackness was his shock of white hair, pale skin, and ghoulish smile. His eyes pierced his rival's battlefield like obsidian daggers. They were just as dark…and just as deadly.

Yami had suspected it would be fatal to underestimate this foe. He was glad he had heeded his own premonition. This fight had not been an easy one. Even with Kaiba's help…they were far from being assured of victory.

So far, the monsters on the field were Yami's Millennium Shield, a practically impregnable creature with 3000 defense points but zero attack points, and Kaiba's Hyozanryu. It was a beauteous, stalwart dragon…but still not strong enough to destroy the opposing beast. Lurking on their enemies side…was the terrifying, puppet-holding Dark Necrofear. She was a formidable beast with 2200 attack and 2800 defense.

As far as the spell and trap zone went, Yami had no spells. Kaiba wielded one face-down card as did their enemy. Lastly, the scissor-handed youth had 2600 life points, Kaiba had 2400, and Bakura had exactly 3000.

The duelists were at an irritating stalemate. Each player was armed with a powerful defense and at least one face-down spell or trap. There was no current way to break through Bakura's defense. The heroes' only hope was to draw a monster with high offensive power.

"All right…" Yami murmured, struggling to keep his teeth from chattering. "My move."

Yugi gave him a concerned look. He had apparently heard the strain in his partner's voice. He said nothing, however, and drew a card. Yami studied the trap that had just arrived in the younger boy's hand. It was not one that many duelists dared to use…but it might come in handy as a last resort.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," the young man announced. He turned his crimson gaze to his fellow fighter.

Kaiba was studying him out of the corner of his vision. Though he tried to keep the action subtle…Yami could see his icy eyes locked on his spell and trap zone. He was clearly wondering what his assistant had just laid down. The CEO quickly shrugged off his curiosity and placed his fingers on his deck.

Yami stared at the stack of cards. Looking at the dark brown pieces of paper against the pallid metal of the duel disc…he was reminded of a relief center amidst a freezing blizzard. Whatever card Kaiba drew next…could very well be their salvation. Yami closed his eyes, feeling almost as if his mind and body had been separated. He focused with all his might…willing the next card to be something they could use. It was a strange, almost instinctive urge. He thought he felt the Millennium Puzzle grow hot against his chest…but he did not open his eyes.

The snick of a card being drawn filled the air, followed by silent contemplation. Then…triumphant chuckling sounded. Yami's eyes flew open. His heart pounded with hope. Kaiba was clutching his hand of cards…and grinning. A dangerous glint illuminated his eyes as he stared at his opponent.

"So sorry, Bakura," he smirked. "But it looks like your horror show's about to end. Activate trap!"

His holographic face-down card flipped up. Its image depicted a great storm filled with earthy feathers. Yami smiled, his spirits lifting. Perhaps there was a greater chance of victory than he had originally thought.

Kaiba explained. "Dust tornado eliminates your spell and trap cards. Looks like you have nothing left to defend your monster."

Bakura's face-down card revealed itself right before shattering. Upon seeing the spell's identity…the light of hope in Yami's heart dimmed. The card…was Stop Defense. It was a magic card that could have switched any of their monsters from defense to attack mode. If that was the case…then why had Bakura not used it to change the position of Millennium Shield? He could have dealt Yami 2200 points of damage.

Yugi looked back at the elder duelist with a frown. So, he too had noticed the odd move. The dark youth closed his eyes again. He listened absently to Kaiba's maneuvers as he contemplated the true nature of their foe's strategy.

"Next, I activate the cost down spell!" the dragon-wielder proclaimed. "This allows me to lower the level of any monster in my hand by two! Now that his star level has been decreased…I can now offer my single Hyozanryu to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Yami's eyes flew open in shock. He stared at Kaiba's field, which was beginning to dance with glittering specks of light. Then…the light formed into a brightly-glowing shape. Two wings stretched out to the side. They were followed by a muscular body, a lengthy tail, and a long, slender neck. A deafening roar filled the air as the beast's form came completely into view.

Both Yami and Yugi could not help but gasp. The dragon was stunningly beautiful. It had pure, diamond-like scales and sapphire eyes that rivaled Tea's. Its holographic tail slithered to wind protectively around its master's feet. Silvery smoke billowed from its nostrils.

Yami glanced at Bakura. The villain looked irritated that his shadows had been disrupted by a creature so pure. His pallid face was marred by a frown…but the look did not reach his eyes. They glistened like black diamonds, neither darkened by despair nor lit by fiery rage. No…it was almost as if…everything was going according to plan.

Yami stared at him, struggling to figure out what was going through that twisted brain. Kaiba, meanwhile, reveled in his triumph. "Your Necrofear's defense is formidable…but it pales in comparison to the might of my dragon! Blue-Eyes! White Lightening Attack!"

Blue-Eyes gave another primal roar. It opened its mouth, white lightening dancing between its sharp teeth. Yami looked at it, then at Bakura. His heart pounded with trepidation. The fiend stared directly into the light of the dragon's attack. His face was awash with the blinding glow. Then…almost as if he knew he was being watched…his eyes flicked to Yami. The dark youth frowned…and Bakura…grinned.

It was then that the realization struck him. The blood in Yami's veins went as cold as the ice at his feet. If their enemy was confident, despite the fact that he had the advantage of neither power nor spells…then that meant…his monster must possess a hidden ability.

"Don't!" the duelist cried…but it was too late.

The lightening struck Necrofear head on. The shadows swarming the creature were immediately blasted away. Dark Necrofear and her marionette let out horrible, unearthly shrieks. Then…they both faded away.

Yami sensed rather than saw Kaiba's confusion. The sense of satisfaction surrounding him shattered like the beast he had just destroyed. His opponent was neither mourning the loss of his prized monster nor slinging furious threats at the one who had supposedly bested him. Instead…Bakura was grinning. No…he was laughing.

The sound started out soft. Then…it grew to a loud, beastly cackle that echoed down the quiet streets. Yami did not dare take his eyes off the mentally-unstable villain. He felt Kaiba's confusion turn to irritation.

"What's with you, freak?"

Bakura's laughter gradually subdued, but his unpleasant smile remained. "Did you honestly think that I would leave a defenseless monster on the field to be picked off by something with high attack force?"

The KC president frowned in confusion. "I destroyed your protection!" He snapped. "I used Dust Tornado earlier, remember?"

Bakura smirked. "I do indeed. I also remember that I placed that card there…as a decoy to lure out your counter trap…to lull you into a false sense of security."

Yugi tensed. Yami's heart sunk. So…his suspicious had been true.

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba demanded angrily.

The white-haired rogue laughed. "Dark Necrofear has a special ability, you fool!" he exclaimed. "I have a hard time believing that you, the Duel Monsters expert, were not aware of that. Of course…you do not take interest in the ghoulish types of cards that I prefer so I imagine that you are not as familiar with their dangerous ways."

The spiky-haired duelist finally glanced at his partner. Kaiba's face had darkened into a perplexed, wary expression. "What special ability are you talking about?"

The villain smirked and pointed at his field. "This one here!"

Right as he spoke…a familiar creature rematerialized. It was Dark Necrofear…but she now lurked in his spell and trap zone. Her grotesque doll was glowing oddly. Yami stared at the abomination…then gasped when Blue-Eyes White dragon suddenly disappeared.

"My Blue-Eyes!" Kaiba shouted in alarm. He glared venomously at Bakura. "What did you do?"

Bakura shrugged, a sickeningly innocent smile playing on his lips. "I did nothing, my friend," he replied. "Your dragon…simply decided to change sides."

At his words…Blue-Eyes reappeared. Now, however…it was standing in the enemy's monster zone. It flapped its great wings and snarled at its former master. Its once blue eyes glowed a wicked red.

"What!" Kaiba yelled angrily. "Blue-Eyes! Return to me!"

The dragon did not move. Yami glared at their foe, saying, "Explain."

"Gladly," Bakura said mockingly. His fingers ran over the beast's holographic tail. "You see, when Dark Necrofear is destroyed…she is equipped to her master's spell and trap field. The control of the monster that destroyed Necrofear then transfers to her holder." His grin widened. "In other words, Kaiba…I now have the power to destroy you with your own dragon!"

"No!" Yami shouted. Kaiba growled in hatred.

"Oh, yes! And with no other monsters on your field…your Life Points will drop to zero!" Bakura gave a horrid cackle, stretching his hand out toward the possessed dragon. "Blue-Eyes! Annihilate your former master! White Lightening Attack!"

The iridescent beast gave an ear-shattering shriek. Its jaws opened, revealing those knife-like teeth. Blinding light rose in the back of its throat and crackled along its plated abdomen. Behind Blue Eyes, Dark Necrofear's marionette gave a hideous, high-pitched laugh. There was clearly more to Bakura's gruesome monsters than mere holographic technology.

Yami's heart pounded in his chest. Time seemed to freeze. Suspecting what he did about their enemy's beasts…he had no idea what a head-on attack would do to Seto Kaiba. With the safeguards enabled, he should only feel a bit of a sting…perhaps a force shoving him backward. But…there was no way to tell if Bakura had somehow tampered with the machines. Or…if he and his clearly abnormal existence had done something far worse.

The energy in Blue Eyes' mouth expanded into a great burst. It was seconds away from blasting toward its target. At that moment…the two dueling partners both simultaneously turned and looked at each other. Fire and ice eyes locked. With the distracting light and hum of electricity…there was no way they could have heard or seen one trying to get the other's attention. It was a perfect moment of other-worldly senses…as if the two had known each other for hundreds of years.

The CEO stared unwaveringly at the dark youth. No words left his lips. He gave no signal as to what action they should take. He just…stared. In spite of the apparent lack of communication…Yami knew exactly what to do. Kaiba couldn't lose to his own beloved dragon. It would tarnish his reputation as a duelist…and perhaps do even greater damage to his supposedly stony heart. They had to prevent Bakura from winning…even if it meant that they too would forfeit victory.

Yami turned back to the field. He stared at his spell and trap zone, knowing what he had to do. Blue-Eyes finally unleashed its White Lightening Attack…and Yami activated his last resort.

"Reveal trap card!" He shouted over the dragon's roar. "Ring of Destruction!"

Yugi flipped the card over on the duel disc. Its holographic reflection turned upward, displaying a metal ring surrounded by fire. Bakura's eyes widened in disbelief. He gave a shout of incredulity.

Yami's eyes burned toward his foe. "This trap card destroys the opponent's attacking monster and inflicts damage equal to that monster's attack points to every player!"

Across from him, Kaiba nodded solemnly. He almost did not seem surprised by the move…which, in turn, did not surprise his partner. "That means…each of us will be taking 3000 points of direct damage," he said, turning his face away as cracks began to spread along his dragon's body.

Both Bakura and Dark Necrofear snarled in anger. The villain's head whipped toward Yami. His mouth was open in an almost animalistic growl, revealing teeth that were inhumanly sharp. Perhaps it was only a trick of the holographic light…but Yami could have sworn that he saw the rogue's eyes glow as red as his own.

"You would give up your own life for your bitterest RIVAL?" Bakura seethed in a demonic, growling tone. "WHY?'

The young man stared into those rage-filled eyes. His own eyes…were as calm as a glassy sea. He knew that Bakura was referring to their life POINTS…but it somehow felt deeper than that.

"I would do it…" he muttered firmly. "…because I know he would do the same for me."

The ghoul gave another bone-chilling cry of fury. Then…Blue-Eyes shattered in an explosion of light. The effect blew in a mixture of force and brightness toward both duelists. Yugi was knocked backward into Yami's chest. Yami had to drive a blade into the ground to keep from falling over. Kaiba turned his back to the display, struggling to preserve his balance while Bakura was knocked to the ground. Then…all three player's life points dropped to zero…and the holograms faded into the night.

X

Never had she seen such a battle before. Three powerful titans…two of good and one of evil…clashing in a war of epic proportions. She had felt the vibrations from the roars of their monsters coursing through the earth…seen the great contrasts of light and darkness…witnessed the struggle when they collided.

Now, the battle was over…and everything was strangely still. Tea did not move. She barely remembered to breathe. Her heart was stagnant. Her eyes stayed glued to the scene where her lover, childhood friend, civil acquaintance…and bitter enemy were crouched, recovering from the fight.

The girl wanted to go toward them…to help the battle-worn heroes to their feet…but she was rooted to the spot. She just could not believe it had ended like that. It seemed so…abrupt. She certainly had not expected Yami to sacrifice his own victory for Kaiba…though she commended him for doing so. It just…did not feel like the end…and thus refused to register.

Only when Joey cried out did Tea's mind kick back into gear. "'Yuge! 'Yam!" he shouted and raced toward both duelists.

Tea blinked and finally got her legs to obey her. She ran toward her loved ones. Her previously paralyzed heart raced. The gears in her brain started to turn. They had done it…they had won. It was over. But now…how were they faring?

Joey reached the boys first. He started to help Yami, but the blade-handed youth shook his head. "I am fine…" he murmured, keeping his scissors wedged into the ground to retain his balance.

The blonde hesitated, then nodded solemnly. "You guys did a great job," he smiled, helping Yugi to his feet."

The younger boy beamed up at him. "Thanks, Joey! I think that we and Kaiba made a pretty good team!"

Tea skidded to a halt before her love. She stared into his face, her brows furrowing with worry. "Are you okay?"

Breathing slowly, Yami looked up at her. His eyes were tired. But…he smiled a smile that made her heart want to melt. "I am well," he replied. "How about you?"

The brunette laughed. It was so like him to be concerned about her well-being even though he had been the one locked in battle. She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" she whispered into his ear.

Yami pressed his cheek against hers. "We could not have done it without yours and the others' support…" he murmured. "Thank you for being there for us, Tea."

A blush rose to the girl's cheeks. She opened her mouth to deny that they had done anything…but one look into her love's deep, rose eyes stopped her. He was deadly serious about his words. She finally just thanked him in response.

Tea stepped back, smiling and twisting her fingers like the love-struck girl she was. She glanced at her other companions. Yugi was standing still, rearranging the cards in Yami's deck as he blushingly tried to give the couple some mental privacy. Joey, on the other hand, was grinning from ear to ear. A devilish glint illuminated his chestnut eyes.

"Yami and Tea sittin' in a tree," he chanted. "K-I-S-S-I…"

"Joseph…" Mai grumbled, elbowing him in the ribs.

Her boyfriend pouted. Tristan laughed, slinging an arm around Yugi's shoulders. "You did it, guys! You beat him!"

Tea smiled up at Yami. The dark youth looked at Yugi. His serious eyes softened. He gave a small smile and a nod to the boy, opening his mouth to say something. Then…his expression…suddenly shifted. Yami's brows furrowed, as if he had just seen something he had not expected…or something he had not hoped for. Tea frowned. She started to ask what was wrong…when Kaiba spoke up.

"I hate to interrupt the dweeb reunion," he muttered. "But I don't think this is over yet."

Everyone turned to look at him. Kaiba was standing erect, his body situated in a somewhat defensive position. His eyes were locked straight ahead. The blue-eyed beauty's blood went cold. She had watched both dueling partners long enough…to recognize their expressions when they saw something unpleasant. Steeling herself…Tea slowly turned…to Bakura's side of the field.

The ghoul rolled over onto all fours. His back was facing them…and his entire body was rigid. His snowy hair stuck out like dagger-sharp icicles. His entire form heaved up and down with labored breathing. It may have been a trick of the lighting…but the shadows surrounding his trembling form seemed to have grown even blacker.

Tea and Yami shared a look. They studied each other without speaking. The duelist's eyes were wary and screamed the words, "Stay back. The dancer's eyes burned…and firmly stated "Not gonna happen." Yami seemed to realize this and wisely chose not to be the overprotective boyfriend.

With a simultaneous nod, they both started toward their foe. As they walked…Tea could not help but feel that the already frigid air was growing colder. She could not shake the suspicioun that she was not imagining it. The duo stopped two feet or so away from Bakura. He still did not look at them. Jagged breathing trailed in misty clouds over his shoulder.

Finally, the brunette could no longer stand the waiting. She stood on tiptoe in an attempt to view the rogue's expression over his shoulder.

"Bakura?"

For a heart-stopping second, his entire body froze. Then…a gruesome snarl wrenched from his lips. He turned, eyes literally burning red, and lunged at Tea. His hand reached out to grab her. She yelped, stumbling backward and Yami leapt in front of her. Bakura skidded to a halt…but not in time to avoid the dark hero's scissors surging toward him. The blade sliced his upper arm, leaving a significant gash across his black-clad skin.

Tea gasped. Her hands flew to her mouth. Her response was not in horror for the action…but for Bakura's reaction to it. He did not flinch…did not howl. There was not the slightest twitch in his fingers to show that he registered pain. Instead, he focused his cold eyes straight ahead at Yami. He glanced at the wound on his arm…and smirked.

"No matter," the villain murmured, his voice growling and filled with multiple tones. "This corporeal form has served its purpose."

Yami stared at him with a look that was one part wary, three parts disturbed. "What are you talking about?"

Bakura chuckled. His flame-colored eyes glanced downward as his long fingers set to unbuttoning the top of his trench coat. When he completed unfastening the article…he reached inside…and pulled a familiar golden object from behind the ebony folds.

Tea gasped. "It's that ring…the one he stole from his parent's house!"

His grin widened to show those beastly sharp teeth. "Right you are, mortal girl," he sneered.

"Bakura, what are you up to?" Yami demanded angrily.

The villain's unlovely chuckle grew into a wicked laugh. His pallid figure seemed to emulate pure darkness. "You're a smart man," he growled. "You figure it out….Pharaoh."

Tea's heart skittered. Had her ex gone mad? She glanced at Yami…and saw the same bewilderment on his features. "Pharaoh?" he muttered. "What…?"

His question was interrupted by Joey's flying fist. "Figure THIS out, ya freak!" he shouted.

The punch never reached its target. Instead…the shadowed air in front of Bakura's face contorted. It caught Joey hand, keeping it only inches away from his nose. Joey's eyes widened. He grunted, striving to drive his fist forward…but it would not move. Instead, the dark force thrust against him, making him stumble backward.

Tea's hand pressed tighter over her mouth. Mai grabbed her boyfriend's arm, staring in shock at the villain. "What the heck are you…?" she said, her usually confident voice almost inaudible.

Bakura's only response was a devilish cackle. He tilted his head back…and the shadowy force surrounding him rose from his body. It floated into the air, converging with the darkness that coated the street. Then…the entire wall of shadows began to slither down the block…toward the inventor's mansion.

Bakura's body hung stagnant for a moment. His eyes closed…and his hair almost seemed to lose some of his sharpness. Then, his body crumpled like a puppet whose strings had just been cut. He fell, face down, to the ground.

"Bakura!" Tea drew in a sharp breath. She certainly had not expected him to do that.

Tristan dropped to his knees. He rolled the white-haired youth over and gasped audibly. "Guys…look," he gestured to Bakura's chest…which was bare, save for his stripy shirt. "That weird ring…it's gone."

Yami's frown deepened. The dancer blinked, stunned. "It's almost like it just…disappeared with that weird, black cloud."

Just then, Bakura gave a soft moan. All eyes turned to him. He shifted slightly…and opened his eyes. They were no longer a sinister red. They were brown…and somehow different. They looked…rounder…more innocent…and did not at all reflect the deep evil they had before.

"Bakura?" Tristan asked, helping the teen to sit up.

Bakura moaned again. He shook his head and blinked slowly. "Where…am I…?" he murmured, his voice softer…and normal-sounding. He looked up…and Tea saw that his hair was indeed much flatter. The horn-styled spikes were gone.

Everyone gawked in completely dumfounded silence. Tea opened and closed her mouth several times…but could not think of anything to say. What on earth was going on here? Bakura almost looked…like the shy, sweet boy who had made his quiet way into Domino City.

"R…Ryou?" she finally managed to squeak out.

The boy blinked his bleary eyes. He stared at each face with mental and physical weariness. "Tea…Joey…Tristan…Mai…and…two Yugis…?" his brows went up as his mind gradually began to register again. He shifted…and gasped in pain. His hand flew to his slashed bicep. "My arm…it…hurts."

The brunette glanced at Yami, knowing that he was the one who could detect lies with the greatest accuracy. His eyes were narrowed…but in perplexity rather than anger. Apparently…Bakura…Ryou…wasn't lying.

Ryou unclasped his arm. He stared at his pale, blood-stained fingers. "Where am I...?" he whispered shakily. "What…what happened to my arm?"

No one answered. No one could. What could they possibly say? That he had been a complete psycho most likely prepared to kill all of them?

"What the heck is goin' on here?" Joey demanded in a low tone.

"…Perhaps…we could explain."

Everyone turned at the familiar voices. Gasps came from the majority of the group…but not from Tea. After all…she had been expecting them. They had called her earlier and told her them they were coming.

The brunette's jaw clenched. She slipped her hand around Yami's arm…and stared silently into the solemn eyes of Ishizu and Marik Ishtar. Maybe now…they would finally find out what exactly was going on.

**Allow Ishizu to explain everything…again. XD Sorry I had to cut it off but there is about to be one HUGE explanation. Marik and Ishizu walked because Odion is out with Marik's motorcycle XD. I figured that they would have showed up during the duel if they had gone by bike which is why I had them walk. I tried to make Ryou's waking up scene mirror the one in the Battle City tournament when Yami fights the Spirit of the Ring on the blimp. Anyways, I hope you liked and please review :D!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**


	19. Ancient Powers: Good and Evil

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**

**EDIT: I just saw there was a guest whose review I missed XD. Sorry if I've missed anyone else's reviews, I barely had time to post this today lol. Fair warning, this chapter will be a TON of information. The actual battle will be next chap…this story could have one or two chapters after this one :). **

**The Queen of Water: Thanks :D!**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thank you :)! I'd say Yami's about ready for all the secrets to be revealed.**

**RedMoonAlchemist: Thanks! Haha same here :D.**

**Sailorblaze: *ominous music* XD. Heehee, I may very well have a brief mention of Softshipping ;).**

**ScaredMoon: Haha they had to walk because Odion took Marik's motorcycle for a joyride XD.**

**Aqua girl 007: Thank you :)! The duel was tough so I'm glad it turned out okay. Yeah, I agree…usually I don't have one big explanation but there really was no way to get around it in this story since Ishizu, Marik, and Aknamkanon are the only ones who know about Yami's past…**

**VampiressBeauty20: Thank you and you're welcome :)! Haha yup, Ryou's been kept dormant in there all that time.**

**Sorceress of the Nile: Thank you :D! Yeah…Ryou's okay now but Bakura's about to cause some major trouble. Haha, that is, if E doesn't strangle him first…;)**

**The Real Contestshipping Princess: Thanks :)! **

**EgyptianBlueEyes: Thank you :)! **

**MutantEnemy101: Thanks :)! Haha I couldn't wait to through in the twist of Ryou being freed from Bakura XD.**

**Guest: IN AMERICA XD! **

**Guest 2: Thanks so much :D!  
**

**Jessie Rae Baby: Thank you :)! Sorry I missed your review the first time, my brain got frazzled while I was uploading this lol.  
**

**X**

Tea's heart thudded as she stared into the teal and lilac eyes of the Ishtar siblings. So…after all this time…it seemed they had known something about Yami that they had not revealed. Maybe that was the reason for their eagerness to show him the museum.

The brunette glanced sideways at her boyfriend. His entire body was rigid. His face was set in an impassive expression…but his blood eyes were as sharp as broken glass. It was clear he wanted to hear what the museum keepers had to say…but he was apprehensive as well.

Crouched down beside the groggy Ryou, Joey demanded, "Whaddaya mean, 'you'll explain'? What do you two know that the rest of us don't? What happened to Bakura's freaky evil self? What the HECK is goin' on here?"

The blonde was getting more and more worked up. Mai placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you don't stop asking questions, then we'll never get the answers," she murmured.

Joey sighed, dropping his chin. He shook his head slowly. "Sorry…I'm just sick of all the weird stuff that's be happenin' lately."

"Join the club, man," Tristan muttered.

Yugi nodded. "Right, we all want answers…" he glanced at the blade-handed youth. "But I think Yami deserves them more than any of us."

Tea grunted in agreement. She looked at Yami's face. His eyes were focused on the icy ground…but they were far away. He was clearly engrossed in thought. She then glanced at the Ishtars. They were both dressed in thick winter clothing, but she could not believe they had walked all the way here. Whatever they had to say…it had to be important enough for them to risk freezing.

Ishizu studied Yami with her wise, serene eyes. Almost inaudibly, she murmured, "Well, Yami? Do you not have questions?"

Yami smirked as if it were the stupidest question in the world…which…in a way…it was. "More than you can imagine," he replied, casting his eyes toward the dark silhouette of his mansion at the end of the street. "First of all…what happened to Bakura? That clearly is not him…"

Ishizu gazed down at Ryou. The boy was sitting cross-legged. His head hung low as Tristan wrapped is arm wound with a shred of cloth. It was striking how different he looked now. His tired eyes were soft…innocent. Although they were still the same dark brown color they looked completely different.

"You are partially correct…" the Egyptian woman murmured. "This young man is not the one with whom you have been spending the last several months. This boy is Ryou Bakura…whereas the one you just fought was not."

"That wasn't Bakura?" Tea gasped. She had always thought her former boyfriend had changed since he first came to Domino…but she attributed that to puberty or perhaps a change in his lifestyle…never to the fact that he had become a different person. And…if that was the case… "Then who have I been dating?"

Her words came out a little sharper than she intended. Ishizu waved her hand soothingly. "I know this is idea seems a little far-fetched…but you are going to have to listen and keep an open mind." She looked pointedly at Kaiba. The CEO rolled his eyes and averted her gaze.

Ishizu brushed a few snowflakes from her coat as she spoke. "I assume that you noticed that golden ring he was wearing?"

Yami nodded.

"Yeah, that was what…" Tea started to add…but trailed off when she saw her love's sharp look. He apparently did not want her to reveal the details of the robbery just yet. After all, they did not need to flood everyone with too much information. "…that was what was stolen from his parent's house," she finished.

Ishizu studied her with those striking eyes. It was clear she knew that Tea had originally wanted to say something different. Luckily, she decided not to press the issue.

Rather than waiting for the woman to continue…Yami spoke up grimly. "From the start, I noticed that the object looked a lot like my puzzle. That trinket is another one of the Millennium Items, is it not?"

A gasp rang out among the group. Tea's head whipped to Ishizu…who nodded solemnly.

"Indeed…the Millennium Ring."

"What's the big deal with those golden objects?" Mai asked.

Of course…Neither she, nor Joey, nor Tristan had come to the museum. This was all news to them.

"Back in ancient Egypt, there were seven Millennium Items in all," Tea explained. "Yami has one and so do Ishizu and Bakura. An evil guy named Zorc tried to steal the items for their unique power…but he was stopped by the Nameless Pharaoh."

Yugi added, "The Pharaoh is the one who owned Yami's Millennium Puzzle. Supposedly, it was one of the most mysterious of all the items."

Tristan glared hard at the ground, thinking. Mai's face drew into a contemplative frown. Joey was absorbing so much information he looked as though his brain would explode. After a few moments, he shook his head and frowned with a realization.

"So…if all these 'Millennium Items' have special powers…what does that weird ring do?"

Kaiba had been silent up until this point…but it seemed his hardened heart could no longer take the implausible concepts. He gave a laugh that was nothing short of disdainful.

"Come on…you dweebs believe that junk?" he rolled his eyes.

Joey gave a growl that only attributed to his undesired title of "underdog". Tea shot the CEO a glare and started to respond…but Ishizu's calm voice cut her off.

"As should you, Kaiba. After all…you are a strong part of this history as well."

Whatever he had expected to hear, it certainly had not been that. Kaiba gave the curator a bewildered stare. She regarded him with a cryptic smile before turning back to the rest of the group.

"The Millennium Ring belonged to the former host of Zorc back in Ancient Egypt. It is said to contain the demon's spirit. Whoever is chosen to wear the Ring…is chosen to be the corporeal vessel of Zorc the Dark One."

All eyes turned to the "host" in question. Ryou was staring at everyone with wide, shocked eyes. Tea felt sorrier for the poor guy than ever. According to their messengers…all of his family problems had been the fault of Zorc…not him or his parents.

"You mean…" Joey muttered, slowly putting the pieces together. "Ryou's been a puppet for all these months?"

"Joey!" Mai elbowed him. "Way to be sensitive!"

"I'm just sayin'…"

"It sounds bad, I know," Marik cut into the potential couple argument. "But…that's basically the gist of it."

"How awful…" the dancer gazed sadly down at their friend. To think that all this time they thought they knew him…when all along, he had been held back by someone else.

"Is that why I can't remember anything…?" Ryou asked, almost inaudibly.

Ishizu nodded. "I'm afraid so…" she murmured.

Ryou stared hard at the ground. He was understandably shocked. Tea cleared her throat and softly inquired, "Ryou…do you remember how exactly you got the Millennium Ring?"

The boy's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. His gaze bore into the snow with unblinking intensity as he sifted through his undoubtedly foggy memories.

"Well…" he began uncertainly. "I remember hearing about Aknamkanon's admission into the hospital…and I was worried. You see, I like to make table-top role playing games. I created one set in ancient Egypt awhile back…and Dr. Aknamkanon was kind enough to assist me with the research."

"So you wanted to pay him a visit…" Tea murmured. She was now more certain than ever that this Ryou was a different person. The Bakura she knew would never have bothered with such a courtesy.

The white-haired youth nodded. "I was taken to his room…and saw him lying there in a coma. I asked if there were any personal belongings of his that I could watch over since he had no close relatives I knew of…"

Yami stiffened a little. The blue-eyed girl squeezed his wrist soothingly.

"They brought me his clothing…" Ryou finished, his eyes narrowing at the memory. "And…a golden trinket they had found underneath his lab coat. It was some sort of ring…"

"The Millennium Ring!" Yugi gasped.

Ishizu nodded grimly. "What did you do with it?" she asked.

Ryou's eyes took in a glazed expression. He seemed to be having trouble with the memory. "I…I'm not really sure how to explain it…"

"Try," Yami urged. His face looked intense. He was probably distressed at having not seen the Millennium Ring hidden within his father's clothing.

The boy bit his lip. "The moment I touched the ring…I felt as if I had some sort of…connection to it or something. I felt…as though it were prompting me to put it on…so…I did." His eyes grew frightened. He gazed up at the Ishtars, looking desperate. "That's all I can remember! What did that…that THING do to me? Where am I? How did I end up here? WHEN am I?"

He was getting more and more worked up. Mai knelt down and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Everything's all right, Ryou," she said.

Tristan nodded. "Yeah, you're with friends now."

Ryou gave a despaired sigh. He ran trembling fingers through his snowy tresses. "How…how long have I been…unaware…?"

Everyone shared a grimly knowing look. Ryou's eyes grew even rounder with fear. Sighing, Tea turned to him. She supposed that she should be the one to give the bad news since she had basically spent the most time with him…or his body at least.

"For…quite a few months."

What little color the youth had in his pale face completely drained from it. His body tensed. His fingers grasped handfuls of white hair. Ryou opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally finding his voice.

"M…months…?" he asked, his voice little more than a whisper. "That…that long…?"

Ishizu gave him a sad look. "I am afraid so. Please do not despair. Your curse is now gone. We will explain all to you."

"Wait…"

Everyone turned at the unexpected sound of Yami's voice. He had turned away from the group…and had his blood eyes fixed on the dark mansion at the end of the street. He glanced sideways at Ishizu, his expression pitying but firm.

"I do not wish to intrude…I know Ryou has been through much and deserves an explanation. But…I sense that while his curse may be gone from his body…it is not gone from this world."

Marik nodded at this. "You're right about that, my friend. I guess this is where I'll pick up the story."

He folded his arms over his chest, letting his lavender eyes wander to the place where the shadows had fled. Tea braced herself. She glanced at Kaiba. The CEO seemed to be adjusting something on his duel disc, acting like he was not listening…but she could tell by his stiff posture that he was. He obviously did not want to know any of this…but felt it was a necessity. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear either…but she knew she had to.

"As we confirmed earlier…" Marik started. "…Ryou has not been Ryou all these months…but Zorc the Dark One. My sister suspected something was amiss about him for awhile thanks to her Millennium Necklace."

"Whoa, that thing has freaky powers too?" Joey gawked.

Ishizu nodded. She placed a hand over the necklace's Eye of Horus. "It allows me to see visions of the past, present, and future…although they are not always clear. The only thing I could determine about Ryou was that there was some sort of darkness surrounding him…nothing more than that."

Her brother gestured to Yami. "Right, but when YOU arrived…things started growing a little clearer. Ishizu was able to sense that it was an ancient, powerful evil around him…and she could also sense a great, ancient power within you."

"Me?" Yami frowned, looking down at the golden ornament resting against his chest. "You mean my Millennium Puzzle?"

"Well, yes…but it's more than that…" The Egyptian teen stared imploringly into his friend's face. "Yami…you said you were a product of scientific innovation created by Aknamknon, correct?"

Yami nodded warily.

"And…that you were born with knowledge…knowledge you could not explain?"

Another nod.

Marik's expression hardened. It seemed that whatever he was about to impart was exceedingly heavy news. "I could tell from the moment I met you that you didn't like something about Bakura…" he muttered. "Is that true?"

Tea turned her eyes to her love's face. She too had noticed a distinctive resentment between them…one that had never really made sense. Yami's gaze flickered for a moment. Then, he answered.

"Yes…I could not explain it…but there was something about him that just…did not sit well with me."

Marik's lips twisted into a triumphant smile. He took a step forward, clapping a hand on Yami's shoulder. "All the pieces are there in front of you," he said. "Put them together. You came into this world knowing strange things that the average 21st century individual would have no need to know. You had not met Bakura…yet you disliked him from the start. You had never before played Duel Monsters, yet you are a clear champion. You own the Millennium Puzzle…and Bakura wore the Millennium Ring. Ishizu sensed power with you and your enemy…ancient, warring power. "

The young man stared at him. His entire body was frozen. His Egyptian companion squeezed his shoulder, striving to make him come to the realization.

"Don't you see, Yami? If Bakura was Zorc…that evil force from so many Millennia ago…then you are quite obviously his greatest rival…the Nameless Pharaoh."

Yugi gasped. Tristan's brows furrowed in utter confusion. Joey and Mai were, for once, speechless. Tea stared at her boyfriend…her heart…pounding. No…it could not be true. It was not possible…was it…? She shook her head slowly. After this insane evening…she could not be too dogmatic about anything.

But…that meant… if it WAS true…then all those sensations…those feelings of being in the presence of royalty…of power…were true. When the girl had watched her new friend meet her boyfriend that fateful night…she really had been watching an ancient ruler judging his enemy.

Tea swallowed hard. She couldn't say anything. All she could do…was stare into the face of her lover…stare into the face…of her king.

X

He couldn't breathe. He was pretty sure his heart had stopped beating. Every one of his functions had ceased, leaving him to gape with helpless wonder at the Ishtar siblings. Both of them were staring back at him…small smiles playing on their coffee-colored faces.

"This is something are bloodline has waited to see for centuries," Ishizu proclaimed. "You are him, Yami…the Nameless Pharaoh."

She bowed her head respectfully at this, as did her brother. Yami finally remembered how to blink. A million thoughts rushed into his brain. No…it wasn't possible. How could they think that? How could it happen? He opened his mouth, striving to give words to just one of these thoughts…but searing pain shooting through his skull cut him off.

Yami gasped. He staggered backward, nearly slipping on the ice. He felt a gentle hand grasp his arm…Tea probably…but if she said something, he could not hear her. He was certain that his eyes were closed…but he did not see the blackness that should have resulted. Instead…a dozen images…moments…memories…flashed through his brain.

He saw a sea of sand…made to look golden by the desert sun…a village built next to a long, fathomless river… Then, the vision of outdoor sights changed, replaced by a massive, ornate palace. He saw painted walls…people dressed in elegant silk…gold-inlaid furniture.

Everything was breathtaking…but the thing that made Yami's heart stop…was a person rather than an item or place. A man…a man who looked exactly like Yugi…like himself…sat on the thrown. He had his head bowed, his eyes closed in deep thought…but that did not detract from his striking appearance. He was dressed in pure white clothing with a long, royal blue cape flowing down his back. Golden armlets clung to his wrists, complimented by the ankh-shaped earrings residing at his ears. His skin was a dark coffee, made to seem even darker by his unruly, tri-colored hair. Pale bangs hung in his face. They looked like pure gold against his ornate crown.

This was clearly the Nameless Pharaoh of which Ishizu and Marik spoke. He looked exactly like Yami…but there was only one thing that would prove to the youth that it was indeed him. Yami focused on the king's face…on his black-lined eyes. They remained closed for several, heart-stopping seconds. Then…almost as if they knew he was watching…they slowly fluttered open. Blood red irises pierced into their stunned audience. The dark youth opened and closed his mouth several times. He couldn't speak…couldn't think. It was true…it had to be true. It couldn't be a coincidence that this Egyptian looked exactly like him, right up to the one-of-a-kind eye color. Fiery gazes clashed for a long moment. Then…the Pharaoh's lips…twisted into a smirk that was all too familiar.

Yami gasped. At that moment, the premonition was drowned in darkness. It was not unlike the gruesome twists his nightmares would often take. Everything was silent. Then…a hideous laugh crackled through the void. A shudder ran down Yami's spine. He knew that laugh all too well…and was not at all surprised to hear it again.

The darkness parted just enough to reveal a new figure. This one was dressed in white trousers and a long, red cloak. His hair was shaggy and white…his skin, dark brown. His eyes were a different color…a silvery blue…but his wicked grin and pale hair were enough to confirm the man as Ryou Bakura's ancient ancestor. Or…more specifically…Zorc the Dark One's ancient host. This was clear since the Millennium Ring glinted in all its sinister glory against his muscled chest.

The villain threw his head back and laughed once more. His cackle was then drowned out by a deafening roar. A jet of silver flame shot from the darkness. Yami lurched out of the way, even though he knew it was only vision. He still did not want to be hit by the terrifying force.

"We're not done yet!" ancient Bakura grinned at him. "Come and find me, Pharoah!"

The dark youth growled. His eyes burned toward his enemy. Bakura gave one last beastly cackle…and then…everything went black.

It took Yami a moment to remember that his eyes were closed. He blinked rapidly and was nearly blinded by the unexpected brightness of the snow. Breathing in the winter air, he coughed. It tasted frigid compared to his desert vision.

After a few seconds of disorientation, Yami realized that he had fallen to his knees. His blades lay dormant on the ground beside him, almost as if they too were still waking up. Tea knelt beside him too. Everyone was staring with wide eyes.

"Dude, you okay?" Tristan inquired.

The brunette was now standing and helping Ryou to do the same. Ryou was still pale and weak-looking…but he too seemed concerned about their companion.

"You looked like you blacked out or something."

Yami shook his head to further clear his groggy mind. He could feel Tea's worried gaze on him. Her hand moved comfortingly over his shoulder blades. Unlike the others…she was a little more used to his blackouts and nightmares.

"What did you see?" the girl asked softly.

Yami took a few deep breaths. The vision still felt so vivid…so stunning. He looked up at the Ishtars. Neither of them looked concerned…as if they had expected his sudden episode. Marik watched him hopefully. Ishizu studied his face with her quiet wisdom.

"I…I saw an ancient king…" the young man murmured huskily. His throat grew tight. "He…looked like…me."

"No way!" Joey exclaimed, grinning widely. "So, we really are buds with the king o'Egypt!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Oh please…"

But…Yami was no longer skeptical. He looked at his informers with a hardened expression. "So…it really is true…I really am the…the Nameless Pharaoh."

A small smile played on Ishizu's lips. "You are…" she said gently.

The newfound king stared at her listlessly. He felt as though his entire world had been turned upside down…which it had. "But...how is any of this possible?" he inquired. "My Father created me…"

Ishizu shook her head. "Aknamkanon created your BODY…but he did not create your soul. My guess is that he found the Millennium Puzzle and discovered that your soul…the Pharaoh's soul…was trapped inside it. He created for you a body…and here you are."

Yami shakily got to his feet. He was trembling…from shock or exhaustion he was not sure. "I still have so many questions…" he murmured. "There is so much I do not understand…"

The Egyptian woman gave him a sympathetic smile. She nodded, saying, "I know this is a lot to take in, my king…and I'm afraid that we do not have all the answers. There are some things that only Aknamkanon knows about the Nameless Pharaoh. And while I know you wish to learn about yourself…right now…you need to focus on Bakura."

Marik nodded bleakly. "Yes, and he won't settle for a draw like the one you just had in that duel. He wants an ultimate victory over you…and he won't be finished until he gets it…or you defeat him."

The duelist closed his crimson eyes. He breathed in deeply, forcing himself to calm down. This was his destiny…this was what he was meant to do. Father had said that he had a lot to tell him…and though he never got the chance to do so, Yami got the feeling that one of those things…would have been that he had to stop Zorc.

Finally, the duelist…the Pharaoh…opened his eyes. They shone with new resolve. "Very well. I shall go…alone."

"No way, man!" Joey shot back. "You can't…!"

Yami fixed his friend with a sharp look. The blonde's irate voice immediately ceased. Seeing this, Yami allowed himself a small smile.

"I am the one he wants…and…according to legend…I am the only one who can defeat him. Besides…" he held up his arm, letting his deadly blades grate together. "…I have built-in weapons."

The youth watched his scissor hands snip. They did so slowly…deliberately…as if they were anticipating the coming battle. He let his eyes wander upward. All of his friends looked worried…all except Kaiba. The CEO was staring at him with those hard, piercing eyes. Yami raised his eyebrows inquisitively.

"Well, Kaiba? What is your stake in this one?"

Kaiba smirked with his usual rigid indifference. He folded his arms over his chest. "You may buy into the delusion that you're some hotshot Pharaoh…I don't." His ice eyes locked with Yami's. "But…while I don't believe the king part…I can definitely tell something weird went toward that mansion. Watch your back so I don't have to come bail you out again."

The Pharaoh chuckled. He gave his friends a final nod…then started toward his former home. It looked black…sinister against the pristine snow. He had a feeling that its wicked appearance resulted more from whatever was inhabiting it than its exterior design.

Yami got about five yards away from his friends…when soft footsteps hurried behind him. A hand grasped his arm. He did not have to turn to know to whom it belonged.

"Yami…" Tea murmured, her voice sounding strained with fear. "…do you really have to go through with this?"

Yami turned to gaze into her sapphire eyes. They were full of dread…and dark with knowing. She knew the answer to her own question. She was clearly asking it for a different reason…

"You know that I am the only one who can stop him," Yami replied.

The girl's gaze hardened. He saw that blue fire build up in her eyes…that feistiness he so adored. "Then I'm coming with you."

The young man's face grew grave. He had suspected that she would say something along those lines…and dreaded it. Turning to face her, he said, "This is going to be dangerous, Tea."

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't be going alone," she retorted.

"It is exactly why I SHOULD be going alone…" Yami moved closer to the girl. He lifted his arms so that his blades framed either side of her…the closest he could get to holding her arms. "Tea…I cannot put you in a position where you could get hurt. I cannot allow you to come with me."

Those oceanic eyes flashed again. Within them, he saw bravery…determination…defiance. Tea opened her mouth, clearly to argue…but he closed it with a kiss. She resisted at first, apparently knowing that he was trying to silence her…but her resilience quickly faded. Her petite hands wandered to his shoulders and rested there. In truth…the kiss was not just for her sake…but for Yami's. He needed her love to give him strength…to give him the determination to do what he had to do.

Finally, the Pharaoh broke away. He pressed his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. His eyes remained tightly shut. He didn't dare open them…for the undoubtedly pleading look on his love's face might have swayed his decision.

"The prophecy reads that I must stop him…" Yami breathed huskily, feeling his pounding heart harden. "So let it be written…so let it be done."

With those last, staggering words, he pulled away and turned toward his destination. He looked at no one…focused on nothing except the dark, foreboding mansion. Eyes narrowing, Yami started toward it at a brisk walk. His pace soon broke into a run, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He could feel the shadowed force resonating from his vacant house…could sense his enemy tempting him onward.

_"Very well, Bakura…"_ The king thought as his feet struck the icy pavement, bringing him closer and closer to the final battle. _"…you desire absolute defeat? Then prepare to be defeated absolutely._"

**Yami…how long have you known Tea? Do you REALLY think she's gonna hang back now XD? Anyways, I hope you liked and please review! I wasn't entirely happy with how the chapter turned out…it was a ton of info, I know, and there really was no other way to get around it lol.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**


	20. Gauntlet of Shadows

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**

**Hello! Chapter 20 is up :D! Sorry about the delay, I had a super crazy week. Okay, so I kind of miscalculated…there may be one to two chapters after this one. The main battle will begin next chap. I had a lot more stuff than I originally thought to get out of the way in this one. **

**The Queen of Water: Thank you :)!**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)! Hehe I know, right? As if Tea's going to listen…**

**Aqua girl 007: Thank you :D! Haha sorry 'bout that, I was trying to kinda build on suspense by saying that he looked like Yugi first XD.**

**Speechless 'Now Careless: Thank you and it's totally fine :). Believe me, I've been insanely busy too. Haha YamixTea forever :D!**

**Sailorblaze: You are absolutely right ;).**

**VampiressBeauty20: Yup, time to give the demon what's coming to him :D!**

**Becca-Loves-Yugi: Thank you :D! I had fun writing the ending of last chap.**

**Sorceress of the Nile: Thank you :)! Haha that is one of my fave lines in the series.**

**The Real Contestshipping Princess: Thanks :)! Yup, the confrontation will be this chapter and the battle itself will be in the next.**

**ScaredMoon: Thanks :)! Yami will not be alone :D.**

**EgyptianBlueEyes: Thank you :)!**

**X**

Tea stared helplessly at the darkness in which Yami had just disappeared. It surrounded the mansion like a shroud of shadows, looking just as dark and far more wicked. To make things worse…he had gone all by himself.

Tea's fists clenched in anger. She couldn't believe he had just…left. He refused all help…ignored any reason…and left. No matter what she tried to say, the newfound king would not listen. He was so impossibly stubborn…just like his girlfriend. Well…if he got to exercise his inflexibility…then so would she.

"I'm going," the brunette announced to no one in particular. Though she wasn't facing them…she could feel the looks of shock from her friends.

"Whaddaya mean you're goin'?" Joey demanded incredulously. "You heard the man. It's way too dangerous, Tea!"

Lily's hand slipped into her daughter's. "Please don't, sweetheart. I don't want you getting hurt…"

The fear in her mother's voice made Tea's heart ache…but her determination remained stalwart. She turned to look into Lily's frightened eyes. She squeezed her hand, smiling gently.

"I can't let Yami get hurt either. No matter what he says, he can't do this alone."

"But…he's a powerful king, isn't he?" Adam inquired, his face hard with fatherly protectiveness. "He should be able to handle himself out there."

Mai nodded. "Your folks are right, hun. Just let Yami take care of this."

Tea waited impatiently for the torrent of discouragement to end. Every moment she wasted here would be another moment Yami was facing Zorc without her. She had to get to him fast. But first…she had to make everyone see how important it was that she be there for her love. To do that…she would have to reveal her darkest secrets.

Sighing, the girl unwound her fingers from her mother's. She turned completely around so that she was fully facing everyone. She stared solemnly into each of their eyes. "Look…even if I do get hurt…I'll be repaying my debt to Yami."

Perplexed frowns ensued. Yugi tilted his head to one side. "Debt? What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you technically help him…?" Tristan inquired.

Tea hung her head. Her fingers clutched handfuls of her pallid dress. Heat rushed to her face. This was it…her ultimate confession. It was time to set Yami's reputation straight.

"Guys…" the girl began slowly. "…there's something you don't know…something Yami did for me." She finally got control of her expression and forced herself to look at her loved ones. "The robber at the Bakura family's home…it wasn't Yami's fault…it was…mine and…and Zorc's."

"Yours?" Lily frowned. "What…"

Tea sighed heavily. She ran her hands through her hair, striving to keep back her embarrassed flush. She hadn't expected it to be this hard to admit what had happened. Even though she had wanted to do it for so long…it was still difficult to do so.

"That day we all went to the museum…Zorc…or, Bakura as I thought he was at the time…told me that he couldn't pay his rent. He said his parents wouldn't help him, he couldn't get a job that would pay enough in time and he didn't have anything to sell. All he had was an heirloom that belonged to him…one that was hidden in his parents' house. He said…the only way he could pay would be to steal that heirloom that was truly his…"

Tea closed her eyes, letting her words sink in. She could feel the shock resonating from the others.

"You mean…" Yugi started, his words hesitant. "You…Bakura…and Yami…all three of you were involved."

The dancer nodded. She open her eyes, forcing back the angry tears. "We told Yami that we were stealing something of Bakura's back from someone. It wasn't a lie…but it wasn't all the knew he wouldn't commit a crime otherwise. Bakura told me that if I didn't help him, he would be out on the street. He said no one would get hurt…I was stupid to believe him."

Tea dropped her head. She heard Kaiba smirk loudly.

"I knew there was something off about that situation," he remarked. "But…why didn't you fess up?"

Tea looked at everyone sadly. "I wanted to…I really, really did…but Yami wouldn't let me. After I told him the truth…he swore me to secrecy. He said that he wanted to at least have a reason to go through everything he suffered. All would have been in vain if I confessed and got us all convicted."

Everyone was silent. Each of their faces were stunned…especially Adam and Lily. Tea blinked back the salt water, clenching her jaw in determination.

"So now you see why I have to help him," she said. "I owe him so much. Bakura is my demon too…and I won't let Yami take the fall for me again. I have to atone for my dishonesty…my complete stupidity in doing what I did."

Lily slipped her hands around her husband's arm, her face fearful. Adam's expression was ravaged. It was clear that they both wanted to forbid their daughter to go…but they now understood why she could not stay behind. Tea wished that she didn't have to put them in this position…but there was no other choice.

Mai was the first to overcome her shock. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed grudgingly. "Well, hun…as much as I want to tell you to hang back and let your Pharaoh in shining armor handle this…I know you're not gonna listen. Go get him." She gave her dear friend an affectionate smile…though worry still clouded her amethyst eyes.

Tea nodded. She then smiled at each of her loved ones, hoping she could draw strength from them. Glancing at the Ishtars, she said, "Ishizu, Marik…thank you for everything. We'd be completely lost without you two."

"Of course," Ishizu smiled gently. "And I must agree with you…the Pharaoh needs all the help he can get, especially from someone he loves.

"Be careful out there, Tea," Marik added.

Tea gave a "thumbs up". She then turned to their unlikely ally. "Kaiba…thank you for helping Yami in that battle back there," she smiled sincerely.

The CEO grunted. "I just did what my instincts told me to do. Don't mistake my choice for any of your nerdy signs of friendship."

The brunette chuckled and rolled her eyes. She supposed that was the closest thing to a "you're welcome" she was going to get. She then closed her eyes for a moment to build up her courage. This was it…she was going to help Yami. She could always be there to help him…'till death did they part.

Tea turned toward the shadowed mansion. Taking a deep breath, she took off in a run toward it. She could feel the dark power resonating from the place. It almost knocked the wind out of her…but she kept going. If Yami could take this, then so could she. She would be strong for him…she could be there for him, just as he had done for her.

X

Since Aknamkanon had left, the mansion had always seen exceedingly dreary. But this…it had never been this bad before. Yami walked quietly, warily into the entryway. Everything was cloaked in darkness….but the candles that his father often kept about to preserve electricity for his experiments were all lit. Each candelabra, dripping with hot wax, cast an eerie, reddish glow. It made the room just bright enough so that he could make out shapes.

Yami took a few cautious steps forward. His eyes constantly scanned the room for any signs of the enemy. All he could see were the inventor's numerous experimental machines. They all looked grotesque silhouetted in the shadows…but they were not alive.

The other thing unnerving about this place was the atmosphere. It was silent as the grave inside…and terribly cold. Yami wasn't sure if this was because of the winter air…or something else. In spite of the palpable quiet, however…the mansion somehow felt…alive. It was as if the darkness swarming around him were a living force…one that couldn't hurt him by itself…but was connected to something far more dangerous.

The Pharaoh's jaw clenched. Bakura was in here somewhere. There was no doubt. By the looks of the shadows growing thicker at the top of the staircase, Yami would have to say that he was upstairs somewhere He wandered over to the winding staircase and stood at its base.

As he placed a foot on the step…a board creaked loudly. The sound was like a gunshot going off in the desolate house. Yami winced, casting his eyes upward again. Nothing moved in the shadows…but he could have sworn that he heard what sounded like a chuckle. It was faint…breathy…almost like a whisper riding on the wind…but it was nonetheless malicious.

Yami's blood eyes narrowed. For the first time…fear clawed at his heart. He was actually afraid…afraid to do this…afraid that he couldn't do this. He growled in irritation. He couldn't feel that now. There was no turning back. Forcing the sensation into the background, he moved to take a step upward…and a hand grabbed his shoulder.

The young man leapt sideways and hopefully out of striking range of his attacker. His blades clanked together furiously. He turned, raising them in an offensive stance…but a familiar voice stopped him from striking.

"Wait Don't attack! It's me!"

Yami drew in a sharp breath. Peering through the darkness, he slowly lowered his blades. Even once he had put aside his scissor hands and his eyes had readjusted to the dimness, he still did not believe what he saw. Standing there…her pearly blue dress glowing in the candlelight…was Tea. She had her hands raised slightly, no doubt to protect herself from his startled reaction.

"T…Tea?" Yami stammered out in complete shock. "What…what are you doing here?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, as if it were the stupidest question she'd ever heard. "What do you think? I'm here to help you, silly!"

The Pharaoh blinked somewhat stupidly. She was here…on the battlefield…but…hadn't he told her to stay back? Had he not told all of his friends to remain a safe distance away while he handled Bakura? Yes…he had…and she had not listened.

"I told you to stay away," Yami said impatiently.

"You told me that you could not allow me to come," Tea replied, placing her hands on her hips. "I didn't ask you to 'allow' me. I said I was coming…so here I am."

Anger darkened the king's expression. He dropped his head, shaking it in exasperation. He knew that he did not have the right to order her about…but still. How could she be so…so FOOLISH as to follow him? Didn't she understand he was trying to protect her? Now, all of his efforts had been in vain.

Yami muttered, "You should not have come here, Tea. I have a perilous and difficult task ahead of me."

"Which is exactly why you need me," she retorted.

He allowed a growl to escape his lips. He couldn't help it. He was angry…because now, he was truly frightened. The one he loved was here…and she was here because of him. He could not bear to see her injured for his sake.

"Tea, I will not be able to protect you," Yami said, a little sharply.

The girl's eyes narrowed. That had clearly been a poor choice of words on his part. "Who says I need protecting? I know he was your ancient enemy, but I know him as well as you do."

"Then you know his ways!" Yami voice raised a little. He took a step forward, forcing his love to look into his eyes. He wanted her to see his fear…his absolute terror at losing her. "Tea, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you!"

Tea stared unflinchingly into his face. He could see the fire in her blue eyes…but it slowly cooled as she stared into his. Her face softened. She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. Her thumb traced over the area where one of the scars had been…the scars that she had healed.

"I know you're scared for me, Yami…because I'm scared for you. What you're feeling right now…well…that's what I was feeling while I was standing back helplessly on the sidelines. I can't take it any more than you can…which is why I'm going to be there for you. We can help each other…I know we can."

The girl smiled at him lovingly. Yami tried to retain his firm visage…but he melted before her. He sighed softly, closing his eyes as he leaned into her gentle touch. Her other hand rose to cup his face.

"We can do this, Yami…" his love murmured. "…I promise."

Yami let out another breath…but this one was of resignation. He plainly wasn't going to talk her into leaving…and he could not deny that it would feel better not to have to do this alone. His crimson eyes fluttered open, shining with new resolve. He gave a single nod.

Tea grinned. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, then seized his wrist. Together, they started up the staircase into the darkness. The twisting path upward was a lot darker and reminiscent of a labyrinth than Yami recalled. He wasn't sure if that was because he had gotten spoiled to civilization…or because of Zorc. By the time they reached the top, their eyes had adjusted to the dark…and Yami almost wished they had not.

This place seemed to be center of the abyss of shadows. It was darker…colder…and far more unsettling. A few wall candles illuminated their way…but they were feeble compared to the power of the shadows. Peering down the long corridor, the Pharaoh sighted the various rooms that branched off of it. He remembered those as spare rooms…closets…places to keep equipment…but they held little interest for him. No…the doorway that caught his attention…was the one leading into his room. The black door rested at the very end of the hall, its dusty silver knob glinting wickedly. He could feel it beckoning to him…drawing him closer with silent seduction.

The Pharaoh glanced at his girlfriend. She too had her eyes fixed on his bedroom. Apparently, her senses were disturbed as well. Feeling his gaze on her, Tea turned her eyes to Yami. Her face was deadly serious. The duo gave a simultaneous nod before starting toward their destination.

As they walked…the feeling of dread waxed even more powerful. Glancing to the side, Yami noticed that the wall candles were going out one by one whenever they passed them. A shudder ran down his spine. He knew that it wasn't a mere trick of his eyes...Zorc was doing this…which meant that he knew they were coming.

Tea pressed closer to her love. She kept her face firm and impassive…but he could sense the fear within her. It filled him with a surge of protective strength. He would defeat Bakura…for Tea, if nothing else.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, the duo reached the ebony door. The dancer gingerly placed her hand on the knob. She glanced at Yami. He nodded the affirmative. Clenching her jaw, Tea twisted the knob…pushed…and let the door swing open. She took a step backward, her eyes rapidly scanning over the room. Yami stepped in front of her and proceeded through the doorway.

His old room was exactly as it had always been…shadowed…bleak…prison-like. One thing that was different, however…was that the wooden boards had been pried away from a few of the windows. Silvery moonlight streamed in through the openings, providing uneven lighting for the chamber. The left side of the room where they stood was mostly illuminated…but the rest of it was completely encompassed in shadow.

Yami took a few wary steps forward. He turned…and froze when he saw his old bed of rags. It had been shredded before due to his blades…but now…it was positively desecrated. The strips of bedding had been tossed every which way. His collection of magazine and book clippings had been ripped from the wall and scattered onto the floor. Whoever had done that…was clearly looking for something.

Yami's crimson eyes narrowed. What could Zorc be looking for? He had thought that the villain merely desired vengeance…but…based on the evidence…that assumption now seemed null. The young man's blades snipped thoughtfully. A board creaked behind him and he turned, startled. Tea was wandering around cautiously. Her eyes scanned over the gunmetal walls.

"Man…this place is even creepier than I remembered…" she murmured. "…seems like the perfect hangout for Bakura."

No sooner than the words left her mouth…did a horrid laugh echo through the darkness. Tea froze, her eyes wide with horror. The Pharaoh whipped around. He spread his arms out to either side, his blades sticking outward like elongated brass knuckles.

"I'll take that as a compliment," a growling voice remarked from the darkness."

Yami glared intensely. At first, he could see nothing but blackness. Then…a pair of glowing red eyes flashed open. They looked like twin flames amid the writhing darkness…a deadly fire burning through the shroud of smoke. The eyes stared at Yami. Yami inched protectively close to Tea.

"Show yourself," he commanded.

The eyes crinkled in an amused smile. A low, demonic chuckle sounded. "As you wish…Pharaoh."

The king watched as the speaker slowly emerged from his den of shadows. Wisps of darkness curled outward, following the villain as if he were their king…which he was. When he finally came into full view…Yami could only glare at him. Tea gasped in horror.

"B…Bakura…?" she stammered out.

Bakura…no…Zorc gave her a sickly smile. He cocked his head in mock innocence. "What's wrong, love? Is there something wrong with my face?"

It was a question of blatant sarcasm. He had retained most of Ryou's form…but there was MOST CERTAINLY something awry with his face. It didn't even look human. His skin was a corpse-like white, save for the smoky black surrounding his luminous eyes. The grin that had been deplorable before was even worse now. It looked too large for his face, stretching along either side of his head to reveal rows of beast-like teeth that did not fit behind his lips.

Zorc's shock of white hair was even more jagged than usual. Now, it had curling grey horns protruding on either side. His body was clothed in a Grim-Reaper like cloak that almost seemed made from the shadows. Its long train slithered and writhed about his feet, making it clear that it was not a mortal covering. His skin was entirely concealed…save for his hands. They were covered in ebony scales…and tipped with long, razor-sharp talons. Last but not least…resting against his chest, its golden frame radiating with golden energy…was the Millennium Ring. It looked more powerful than ever before…filled with more deplorable energy than ever imaginable.

Yami took a wary step backward. He turned his head, studying the villain with wary inquisitiveness. "What are you up to? What is happening to your body?"

Zorc gave another unsightly grin. He raised his hand, studying the scales that were slowly replacing his pallid skin. "Is it not obvious, my king?" he sneered. "This mortal visage I borrowed…it is no longer able to contain my power. Now…my true form is beginning to surface…and it's all thanks to you."

Yami frowned. "Me? What are you talking about?"

The demon laughed. His voice barely sounded like a variant of Ryou's anymore. Now…it was that of a monster. "Think about it, 'Your Majesty'! Why do you think I wanted the Millennium Ring Back? For mere sentiment?"

Yami gasped. Behind him, he heard Tea give a moan of despair. Of course…she had to be feeling terrible since she had been the one to convince him to help Bakura. He wished he could tell her it wasn't her fault…but he did not dare take his eyes off the enemy.

Zorc continued, "The Millennium Ring has always been one of the more dangerous items…something your father should have paid more heed to."

The Pharaoh shot him a furious look. "What do you know about my father?"

"Heh…I know plenty…including the fact that Aknamkanon possessed the ring before it fell into my hands. He was studying the relic one day…and unknowingly placed it around his neck. It was at that moment…that he freed me. By wearing the object, he awakened my spirit…and lost his own in the process." His face split in a cruel smile. "He tried so hard to fight…but I dragged his soul into the prison of the Millennium Ring. Then, that fool Ryou put on the ring. Just as you are Yugi's ancestor, my ancient Egyptian host is the ancestor of Ryou. Therefore, he was the perfect new host.

Yami stared at the relic, his eyes widening with shock. He was Yugi's ancestor? That explained their moments of silent communication. And even more shocking…his father…had been sucked inside the Millennium Ring? If that were true…that it was the cause of his unexplainable coma. And…if that were the case…

"Is my father's soul still in the Millennium Ring?" Yami snarled.

Zorc examined his claws nonchalantly. "He was when I got it back…but I haven't seen him since my power has grown."

His carelessness awakened an intense fire of hatred within the king. His heart raced like a freight train. His shoulders heaved up and down. His blades grated together, longing to lunge at the villain. After all this time…his misery…his heartache…his loneliness…his scars…

"…It was all your fault…" he ground out.

Zorc's glowing ruby orbs flicked to him. Heartless satisfaction glinted in their depths. "….Precisely."

Yami could only let out a strained, shaky breath in response. His mind was entirely blank with anger. He couldn't believe that the person responsible for all of his pain…had been staring him in the face for days. Tea's hand gently squeezed his shoulder. Yami forced himself to breathe and calm down. He couldn't be emotional. That would only cloud his judgment.

"Why did you come here?" he asked rigidly.

The villain folded his hands behind his back. He paced toward one of the windows, looking like a business man about to cut a deal. "I came in hopes of locating more Millennium Items to further increase my power. My ring has the power to track other items. Unfortunately, no matter where I searched…I could find no others in this mansion."

Yami's eyes narrowed. That was why his bed had been ransacked. Behind him, he heard Tea's cell phone ringing. She didn't even look at it as she pressed the call reject button. Her eyes were glued on the demon, trying to stay ahead of his thinking.

Zorc halted in front of one of the open windows. The sickly moonlight shone on his face, making his gruesome teeth flash. He turned his head to glance at his enemy, his eyes glinting evilly.

"I will therefore offer you this compromise. Hand over your Millennium Puzzle…and I will let you and your little friends live. Fight me…and I'm afraid I will have to destroy you along with the rest of humanity. Whichever option you choose, I will still gain an item. If you do not hand over yours, I will steal the Ishtar woman's. So…what say you, Pharaoh? Would you like to preserve some human life? Or…would you prefer to let your friends die because of your stubbornness?"

The king stared down his enemy. His eyes remained cool…calm…but deadly nonetheless. He wasn't going to let Zorc get away with this. Even if it was the last thing he ever did…he would stop him.

"I choose the third option," Yami replied.

The villain turned to fully face him. A perplexed frown marred his hideous face. "Third option? What third option?"

Yami took a few steps forward. He stood with his legs apart and spread his arms out to either side. His blades pierced the air like lethal claws, ready for battle. His blood-colored eyes glared coldly at his enemy.

"The third option…" he said, his voice low and venomous. "…is destroying you."

Zorc stared at him incredulously. The look was almost comical. Then…his demon's eyes narrowed into malicious slits. A beastly growl resonated from his throats. "Do you honestly think YOU can oppose ME...?" he hissed. "You…feeble mortal?"

"According to the hieroglyphics in the museum, I have done it before and I will do it again," the king responded with a slight smile. "So let it be written…so let it be done."

Zorc studied him a moment longer. Then…his bewildered expression grew more resigned. He walked back to the center of the room, standing directly in front of the king. His expression twisted into a smile that was almost satisfied. The demon crouched down into an imp-like battle stance. He stretched his arms out to either side, letting his wicked claws glint.

"I'll admit, I hadn't anticipated this little development," he said. "But…I'm always up for vengeance against my bitter enemy."

"Very well then," Yami glanced back at Tea, standing a safe distance away. She looked scared…but she gave him an encouraging nod. He turned back, fixing his foe with his poker face. His Millennium Puzzle began to glow. "Let's duel."

Bakura grinned back, his ring burning. "Or…as we said in ancient Egypt…"

Both ancient spirits shouted, "DIAHA!"

**Soooo sorry I couldn't include a fight yet. I really needed to get all the info in this one done and I don't want to rush through the ultimate fight :). I hope you liked and please review! I hope to have the next chap up by next Saturday, but I'm going to have another crazy week so it may be a bit slow.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**


	21. A Permanent Solution

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**

**Hello! Time for the ultimate battle :)! EDIT: Thank you SO much to Sailorblaze for telling me that I accidentally uploaded the wrong ending disclaimer XD. *facepalm* Man, I get really confused when I have more than one fic going at once haha.  
**

**The Queen of Water: Thank you :)!**

**Sorceress of the Nile: Thanks so much :D! I was a bit nervous about the chapter, so I'm glad it came out okay. Heheh, I love their season 5 lines ;).**

**Aqua girl 007: Thanks :D! I had sooo much fun writing their witty dialogue. There is going to be an actual fight, not a duel. They were saying "duel" as in a fight.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)! That is one of my all-time fave one-liners in the series. **

**Sailorblaze: The show's about to begin :D!**

**Jessie Rae Baby: Thank you :)! Someone is actually already doing the Titanic for the paring I write for. I don't have the movie either because it makes me too sad XD. You can find it under "The Heart Goes On" by SammiiTee :).**

**The Real Contestshipping Princess: Thank you :)!**

**ScaredMoon: Thanks! I had fun describing his freaky form XD.**

**Becca-Loves-Yuge: Thank you :)! Haha The Shining….I want to watch that movie this Halloween but I'm a bit terrified lol.**

**Kender20: Haha time for the ultimate battle :D!**

**EgyptianBlueEyes: Thanks :)! It's fine, I've been super busy too. **

**RedMoonAlchemist: Thank you :)! It's totally okay, believe me, I've barely had time to post these chapters XD. OMG STAN LEE? Awesome! Oh wow, I did not know that. I love that movie…I'll have to listen for that line if I watch it again :).**

**Speechless 'Now Careless: Thank you :)! I figured I needed to have her confess at some point. Heehee that is fine with me *pushes Zorc to the very edge of cliff*.**

**VampiressBeauty20: Haha yup, Zorc is back and is about to get his scaly butt kicked XD! **

**X**

The fear was like nothing Tea had ever felt before. It was as if she were watching an action-packed thriller movie…only someone she loved was the star… and she could not turn off the television when it got too intense. All she could do was stand in a far corner out of the way…and watch.

Yami's blades gave him a definite edge in the fight, but they did not make him invincible. Zorc was plenty powerful. He had his razor claws, deadly fangs, and shadow power after all. Each warrior was certainly a prime match for the other….and they were both still fighting their hearts out. At least…the hero was fighting his heart out. Tea wasn't so sure the villain had a heart with which to battle.

Snarling, Zorc lunged forward, his claws raised. Yami moved to dodge, but tripped over a piece of rubble. The move kept him from being impaled…but it did not stop the demon's attack from slicing through his sleeve. Tea winced as he cringed. Apparently, the attack had grazed some of his skin.

Slowed by his forward momentum, Zorc turned to strike again. This time, Yami was ready. He raised both arms in a cross pattern, creating a blade shield. When his enemy recoiled, he used the opportunity to slash. The attack left a nice, four-pronged gash across Zorc's chest.

Yami retreated backward a safe distance. Zorc stared at the wound, as if it were a mere irritating fly. Then…the shadowy fabric of his cloak regenerated over it, hiding any evidence that it had ever existed.

The Pharaoh visibly stiffened. Zorc slowly turned his glowing eyes upward. Then…he opened his unsightly jaws. The interior of his mouth was like a nightmarish cave, with his teeth projecting like stalactites and stalagmites in front of an abyss of darkness. Then…a crimson energy began to glow in the back of his throat. It rose until his entire mouth was illuminated. Once the energy had built up enough force, Zorc unleashed it in a jet of black-flecked, ruby-colored flame.

Yami barely managed to leap out of its path. He winced as the flame shot by him, feeling its intense heat. The missile struck the back wall several feet away from Tea. She yelped and covered her head. The resulting shockwaves shook the room, sending bits of debris crumbling from the walls. Tea looked at her love worriedly. She hoped that his battle arena would last under the demon's assault.

Seeing the king off balance, Zorc launched another attack. He moved forward, unleashing a volley of melee strikes. Yami countered with his scissors. He managed to block most of the attacks…but a significant number landed. Tea laced her fingers together. She strove to force her emotions into the background…but it was so difficult being a spectator. Her eyes scanned the room, searching for something…anything she could use to help.

Realizing that the majority of his upper slashes were ineffective, the demon aimed for a lower strike. Yami blocked with one of his hands…and used the other to strike back. His blades slashed across Zorc's face, sending him staggering backward.

The brunette gasped hopefully. She watched the creature, hunched over and clutching at his face. His entire body heaved…and Tea's spirit's lifted for the first time. Maybe it was almost over…he seemed to be wearing down…and now he had an injury. Unfortunately…her hope died as soon as the beast stood upright again.

There was a horrid gash across his face…one that narrowly avoided his eyes but obviously cut deep. However….it was not bleeding. In fact…it seemed to be healing. The lovers watched in horror as Zorc's white skin gradually closed over what should have been a significant wound. After a few moments…it was completely gone. A horrid smile twisted Zorc's mouth.

Tea gawked in revulsion at the sight. Yami, on the other hand…took advantage of his enemy's gloating. With a mighty battle cry, he surged forward…and drove a bladed hand into Zorc's abdomen. It went all the way through him like a multi-bladed bayonet. The demon gave a gruesome gasp. Eyes wide, he stared down at Yami's hand, driven in all the way to his wrist. Slowly, his gaze traveled to the king's face. Yami stared unblinkingly into his eyes, his face set in a stony expression. He studied the villain with a slight smile of triumph.

Tea's heart pounded. This was it. He had inflicted a mortal blow. The battle was over….oh, if only things were that easy. In a split second, the dying expression on Zorc's face shifted. It morphed into a revolting grin…and then a howling laugh. Yami's eyes grew wide with shock. Before he could react, Zorc grabbed his shoulders and shoved him backward. The force sent Yami flying, slamming him into a wall. He hit the ground with a might thud. Groaning, his drove his scissors into the floor boards and used them to push himself up. He stared wearily at the cackling demon.

Tea couldn't move. She couldn't even breathe. All she could do…was stare in dumbfounded wonder at the sizeable hole in Zorc's torso. A wound such as that would have killed anyone…but he was standing there, laughing wildly. A shuffling sound shifted the girl's attention back to her love. He was standing now…but just barely. For the first time…Tea noticed that there wasn't even any blood on Yami's blades. His scarlet eyes glared venomously at Bakura.

"What is this all about?"

Zorc gave another shrieking laugh. "Oh, if only you had your memory…you would recall that no mortal weapon can kill me, you fool!"

The Pharaoh cursed under his breath. Tea bit her lip in despair. If that were the case…then how could he be defeated? She glanced at Yami. His clothing was ripped…his hair was a mess…his face was marred by bruises and scrapes…and a few scratches on his arms and legs bled. To make things worse…his entire body was heaving with fatigue. He had given all of his energy…to an effort that had made no difference. It was clear by the fire of hatred in his eyes that he realized this.

Zorc glanced down at his injury with a nonchalant raise of the eyebrows. The ebony folds of his supernatural cloak writhed and gradually closed over it. Once again…it was as if the wound had never existed. He then looked at his opponent with a mock pitying expression.

"If only you hadn't gone and erased your own memory…you would remember the one thing that can rid you of me." He smirked. "Of course, even if you remembered what it is…you would not be able to recall the necessary word."

The king's eyes narrowed contemplatively. Tea frowned as well. The one thing that could stop Zorc…what was it? She closed her eyes, thinking back to that day at the museum. Her mind had been so previously focused on the "Bakura aspect" of that trip…that she hadn't even thought much about what they had learned. The brunette's brows furrowed with thought. She recalled the Millennium Items…the body of the Nameless Pharaoh resting in its sarcophagus display…the ancient form of Duel Monsters…

Her nostalgia was interrupted by another demonic howl. Tea's eyes flew open and she grabbed onto the wall as the building shook. Zorc's mouth was bursting with flame again…but this time, he was aiming at the ceiling. He unleashed the force, grinning as it struck its target. The mansion shuddered once more. Large chunks of debris began to crumble from the ceiling like a rocky rain. One sizeable piece of wall strike slammed into Yami's shoulder blades. He was driven painfully to the floor.

The villain loomed over the hero. He seized a thin but hard pipe that had fallen from the roof in his grizzly hands. Coughing on the dust, Yami struggled to push himself up. Zorc promptly slammed the pipe across his back. Tea screamed. The king yelped, falling back to the floor. Cackling, Zorc struck him again. Without human hands to right himself…Yami was helpless.

Rage coursing through her veins, Tea stumbled forward through the wreckage. The demon had his back to her. Every ounce of his concentration was focused on beating the daylights out of Yami. Growling, the girl retrieved a large piece of wood from the ground. With a shrill cry of anger she slammed it as hard as she could into the side of Zorc's head. Yelping in surprise rather than pain, Zorc went flying sideways. He hit the ground and rolled a good three feet. Tea knew that her attack had not injured him…but it had at least gotten him away from Yami. Even so…the king needed time to recover.

Throwing caution to the wind, the dancer raced toward her foe. He was lying on his back, blinking up at the ceiling in almost comical bewilderment. When she was only a foot away from him, Tea tripped over something and fell forward. She landed on top of the demon…and gasped at the dreadful feeling. His entire form…swarmed by darkness…was so cold…so…nightmarish. It gave off an unnerving, terrifying essence of pure evil.

Struggling to push the sensation back, Tea elevated herself off of him. She grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them to the floor with all of her strength. Zorc stared at her incredulously. The beauty's blue eyes burned into his.

"What do you think you're doing, mortal girl?" he growled.

Tea bared her teeth in anger. "I'm in this fight too. If I have to, I'll kill you myself!" the ferocious words came out in a fierce snarl that was both unexpected and satisfying to the speaker.

The creature studied her a moment longer...then his face contorted into a derisively amused expression. "Of course…the fierce protectiveness of love." He laughed mockingly. "How nauseatingly human of you. Open your eyes, woman! Your Pharaoh is finished!"

With a shrieking sound, the shadows wound like a chain around Tea's torso. They flung her to the opposite side of the room, only a yard or so away from Yami. She hit the wall and yelped in pain before thudding to the ground.

"Are you all right?" Yami's tired voice inquired.

The girl moaned. She braced her hands on the floor and pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her pale skin and dress were covered in dirt, she had a considerable amount of cuts and bruises, and her back was aching from its encounter with the wall. She was most certainly NOT all right. Neither of them were if they could not find a way to defeat the villain.

Still standing at the other side of the room, Zorc calmly got to his feet. He was taking his sweet time…and clearly enjoying it. After all, he was dealing with mere humans. The advantage was his. There was no reason to rush.

Tea glanced at Yami. He was sitting his knees, his head hanging low. He looked like he was fighting the urge to faint. As his body heaved, hunched over…a metallic glint caught the girl's eyes. She looked closer…and saw his Millennium Puzzle…or namely…the object hanging above it. It was the metal, ovular disc…the cartouche she had given him.

A final memory from the museum rushed into Tea's mind…and she gasped in realization.

X

Yami spat out a mixture of blood and dust. He shook his head, trying to regain some of his bearings. His entire body was throbbing. He had several bleeding cuts and more bruises. Pain skittered across his back from that infernal pipe. If Tea hadn't come along and whacked Zorc away from him…he was certain that he would have passed out.

Gritting his teeth, the king glanced at his foe. Zorc stood several yards away from them. He seemed to be rooting through the debris, searching for some other object with which to inflict pain. He didn't need a weapon of course. He could kill them any time he liked…but, true to his cruelty, he wanted to play cat and mouse.

Yami cursed. For the first time…his faith that he would prevail wavered drastically. After all, he was just a man…a man fighting this impregnable, inhuman…THING. He almost smirked with a sudden, superfluous realization. If Tea's love had not convinced him that he was human…then this little ordeal certainly had.

Tea…the Pharaoh's jaw clenched in resolve. If he could not defeat Zorc…then he would at least make sure Tea was not harmed. Even if he had to force her out of the room…he would make sure she was safe. He refused to watch her die at the hands of his enemy.

Yami turned to order her departure…but stopped when he saw her face. The girl's eyes…her sharp, intelligent eyes…were focused intensely upon something on his person. Frowning, he followed her gaze downward. His frown deepened at what he saw. It was his cartouche…the Christmas gift she had given him.

"Yami…" the girl gasped, her wide eyes rising to meet his. "Do you remember what Ishizu said about yours and Zorc's last battle?"

A scraping sound behind the Pharaoh told him that Zorc had located a weapon and was now dislodging it from the rubble. This really was not the best time to reminisce about the past.

"What is your point?" he said, turning his gaze to the demon. He had selected a thick, heavy-looking pipe…one that would provide a thick defense against his blades.

Tea braced her hand against the wall. She shakily got to her feet, cringing most likely from the pain of being thrown into a wall. Yami could thoroughly sympathize. His entire body was exhausted and aching…and the battle wasn't over yet.

"Ishizu said that using the Egyptian gods was only a temporary solution…" Tea murmured. "…and that the king made a more permanent one. After locking Zorc away, he…you…erased everything in your memory. You used something in that memory as a key…something that no one would discover in the future."

The realization struck Yami like a freight train, knocking the wind out of him. His head swiveled slowly to stare at Tea. He raised his brows, mentally asking, "Could it really be that simple?" She nodded, apparently guessing his thoughts.

The brunette reached down and grasped the thin chain of the cartouche. Removing it from Yami's neck, she dangled it before his face. The pallid metal glistened in the moonlight. Yami stared at it…the object that could very well be their only hope.

"You're the only one who knows your true name," Tea murmured softly. "The memory has to be inside you…somewhere."

"Yes…" the king swallowed hard, cursing the apprehension in his voice. "…but…where?"

Tea studied him for a long moment. She then stepped away from the wall and glanced around at the floor. Locating the pipe that Zorc had previously pummeled her boyfriend with, she swung it like a blade. The girl cast Yami a brave smile.

"Only you can find the answer to that question," she replied. "The only advice I have…is concentrate. That memory is in there somewhere. You just need to trigger it."

The Pharaoh nodded slowly. Then…Tea took a step away from him…and his heart somersaulted. "What are you doing?"

The girl did not look at him. She clutched the pipe tighter in her petite hands. Her sapphire eyes focused on the opposite wall…on Zorc the Dark One. Finally, she replied, "You need to focus on remembering. I'll keep him at bay for you."

"WHAT?" Yami practically shouted. He looked at Zorc…the demon staring at them with murderous eyes…then at Tea…the girl he loved…who was willing to risk her life for him. "T-Tea, you cannot! He will kill you if…!"

"He'll kill me if YOU don't recall your name," she interrupted, stepping out of restraining reach before he could protest again. The dancer glanced over her shoulder…and gave him a heart-stopping smile. "You can do it. I believe in you. Now I need you to believe in me."

Then…she turned…and raced toward the villain, a fierce battle cry resonating from her lungs. Yami could only stay where he was…and watch helplessly. He couldn't stop her…couldn't grab her arm and pull her back…because he had no hands.

When she was within three feet of her target, Tea brought down the pipe. Zorc retaliated, raising his to block. A cruel grin marred his disgusting features.

"This is even better than my original plan," he gloated. "I'll make the Pharaoh watch his lady die…while he is too hopelessly weak to do anything about it."

"Shut up!" Tea snapped, taking another swing at him.

Yami's heart writhed. He forced himself to look away from the battle. He couldn't watch. He had to put all of his attention into remembering his erased past. He had already had a few snippets of memory come surging back. Perhaps the same thing would happen with his name.

The king stared hard at his pristine cartouche, sparkling against the dirty floor. He closed his eyes…and thought about that day at the museum. He could see the massive stone tablet...could picture the cartouche chiseled into its surface. However…its markings were still a mystery, shrouded by the corrosion of time.

Yami's brows furrowed. He concentrated with all his might, hearing Ishizu's words about the Nameless Pharaoh…but he still could see nothing. A labored grunt followed by metal clanging against metal reached his ears. Yami's eyes flew open. Eyes ablaze with courageous determination, Tea was striking Zorc's much larger pipe with her own. She put every last ounce of her strength into breaking through the defense. Meanwhile…her opponent mockingly used a singe hand to hold his weapon and deflect her strikes.

A nasty grin slashed across the demon's face. He waited for Tea's pipe to land upon his once more…and when it did, he pushed his against it. The brunette stumbled backward at the unexpected force. Zorc brought his pipe down, aiming at the top of her head. Tea raised hers in time to block it…but she was driven to her knees. Cackling, Zorc swung his weapon sideways, knocking his opponent's out of her hands completely.

Yami's heart jolted with panic. He stretched out his scissor hand, calling his love's name…but he could do nothing. He watched in horror as the monster's arm struck her to the side. A blow like that from a normal human would have simply knocked someone over…but he wasn't human. The punch sent Tea flying. She crashed into the floor and rolled, stopping only by running into a pile of rubble.

The girl cringed in pain. Her fingers curled into fists on the filthy floor. She tried to push herself up…but her strength had gone. Yami watched, frozen with terror at the sight of his beloved lying motionless on the ground…and Zorc slowly advancing toward her.

The demon wrapped his claws around the end of the pipe. He gave it a squeeze…and a cracking sound resounded. When he let it go…several pieces of metal fell off…and the pipe was left with a jagged, sharp end, just as deadly as a knife. Zorc brandished it toward Tea, chuckling cruelly.

"Did you honestly think you stood a chance against me?" he threw his scaly head back, cackling horribly. "You pathetic MORTAL!"

Yami couldn't move…couldn't breathe. He stared at the scene…the sight of someone he loved helpless against his greatest enemy…and a familiar pain shot across his skull. It was a welcome pain…a pain of remembrance.

The king's eyes closed as the burning sensation spread across his skull. His surroundings went black. Slowly…the world of his lost memory materialized in his mind.

This image was reminiscent of so many others. He saw the Nameless Pharaoh…himself…standing on the balcony of his beauteous palace, overlooking the city. Only…the world wasn't beautiful anymore. The city lay in ruins before him. The palace itself was crumbling, looking as though it had been under constant attack.

The Pharaoh himself looked as ravaged as his kingdom. His elegant attire was ragged and dirty. Small injuries marred his dark skin. Worst of all, however…was his eyes. Those crimson irises…darkened with a look that Yami knew all too well. Pain…sorrow…and rigid determination. This was a young man who had endured much loss…but refused to give up.

Yami frowned in surprise when another figure appeared at the king's side. He was dressed in deep blue robes and golden jewelry….the clothing of a high priest. When he turned his face to gaze upon his sovereign…Yami saw none other than the profile of Seto Kaiba. This must have been the Priest Seto Ishizu mentioned.

"My King," Seto began, his voice identical to Kaiba's. "The Dark One has devastated your army."

"I know…" the Pharaoh replied briefly. His eyes remained fixed on the ruined horizon.

The priest studied him for a long moment. He waited…but received no other comments. Warily, he inquired, "What is our next move then?"

The Pharaoh was, once again, silent. He took a step forward and braced his hands on the edge of the balcony wall. Bits of stone crumbled away, showing just how abused the palace had been. When he finally spoke…his voice was so low and serious that Yami could scarcely hear.

"The former Pharaoh…my father…brought the Millennium Items into this world with the intention of stopping all war. He never meant to start a battle larger and more dangerous than any this world has ever faced." The king turned his ruby eyes to his follower. They were as hard as diamonds. "I will not let Zorc defile my father's honor. I will defeat him."

"But…how, My Liege?" Seto blinked in bewilderment. "Men cannot scratch him…"

"Which is why I shall fight his shadow powers with my own," the king replied firmly. He tore himself away from the balcony and fully faced the priest. "Seto…my friend…I will weaken him with the Egyptian gods. Then…I shall lock him away within the Millennium Items. The very treasures he seeks will become his prison."

Seto's expression grew intrigued. "Then let us gather your most skilled magicians so that we…" he broke off when the Pharaoh held up a hand.

"I must lock him away, Seto…" he murmured. "…and every lock requires a key. That key…will be my name. Drawing him into the Ring through Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra is only a temporary solution. After he is gone…have the magicians cast a vanquishing spell on the items, using my name as the key. Do not let my name live on for others to exploit. Erase it from every record, Seto. Forbid the people to utter it, even within the privacy of their homes. Make absolutely certain that it is forgotten."

The priest nodded slowly. Then, he frowned upon seeing his sovereign's resigned, solemn expression. His frown deepened as the realization struck him. "You plan on joining Zorc in entrapment…do you not?"

The Pharaoh did not answer right away. His eyes wandered back to the balcony…to the city he was willing to give his life for. "It will be difficult to force his spirit into its cage…" he said, his expression softening. "…therefore…while the Egyptian gods drive him in from the outside… I will drag him down from within. I'll erase my mind so that if my soul were to fall into the wrong hands…they would not gain the knowledge necessary to bring this world to its end."

The priest…his friend…was frozen with shock. "Y-Your Majesty…" he stuttered, displaying uncharacteristic diffidence.

The king looked at him. His coffee-colored face softened into a warm smile and he placed a hand on the taller youth's shoulder. "You will lead the people in my place, Seto. It is my deepest wish. So let it be written…so let it be done."

Seto looked like he wanted to protest. Sorrow darkened his ice blue eyes. It was clear that he did not want to lose his king…but he also wanted to respect the king's wishes. Finally…he closed his eyes…and nodded.

"As you wish, My Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh nodded back. He then released his friend and went to the balcony for a third and final time. His fingers grasped the leather cord tethering the Millennium Puzzle to his neck…and his crimson eyes closed.

"But for my own sake…I shall say that which I am proud of one final time…before it is gone from my mind…" he stated, almost in a whisper.

Yami listened closely to that statement, his heart pounding. Then…the world of ancient Egypt disappeared…and reality materialized once more. Yami's eyes slowly opened…and a smile twisted his lips. Finally, he had it…the information that had been hidden for five millennia.

Yards away from him, Zorc was only then advancing toward Tea. Although the premonition had felt as though it lasted a full ten minutes, it had apparently only taken a few seconds. Even so…the hero did not have much time.

Yami's eyes scanned the floor, searching for the treasure his love had given him. Finally, his eyes landed on its glistening surface, still pristine against the dust-covered floor. Heart racing, Yami raised his arm so that the narrow tip of one of his blades was directly over the metal. Then…he brought it down with all his might.

The blade stuck into the cartouche's metal surface, soft by comparison to Yami's scissor hands. Eyes narrowing in concentration…he moved the blade across the surface, using his scissors like a pen…or, in the case of ancient Egypt…like a stylus. Memories flashed through his brain as he carefully formed each hieroglyph….each hieroglyph…of his true name.

When the deed was done…Yami stared down at the glittering figures. Tea's words echoed in his brain… "Ancient pharaohs used to carve their names on them…I figured you could put your name."

"But…I am no king…" he had said.

"Maybe…but you certainly have the heart of one."

The Pharaoh smiled again. After all this time…had had been a king after all. Now…because of her gift…her faith in him…he could defeat his ultimate foe. Yami grasped the chain of the cartouche between a pair of scissors. He then got to his feet, his Millennium Puzzle glowing. The pain in his body seemed nonexistent now….now that Millennia-old wisdom coursed through his veins.

Zorc had reached Tea now and was standing over her, his sharpened pole glinting dangerously in his claws. The girl peered through tangled bangs up at him. She glared feverishly…but she was far too exhausted to do anything. The demon grinned evilly down at her.

"You can blame your dear Pharaoh for your death…" he sneered. "…If the fool hadn't gone and erased his own memory five thousand years ago…you might not have suffered this little ordeal." He raised the pole in both hands over his head, prepared to drive it into her vulnerable back. "It's over, love."

"Yes…" Yami said, making the demon turn to him in surprise. "It is."

Zorc frowned…and his enemy silently held up the silver pendant. The demon's eyes focused closely on it. When he beheld the carved hieroglyphics…his expression grew contorted with unimaginable horror. The pipe fell from his grasp, clattering harmlessly to the floor beside the dancer. She too stared at Yami, her sapphire eyes wide with surprise.

Yami smiled at her briefly. He then returned his triumphant gaze to the demon. Zorc staggered backward until his feet struck a pile of debris and he could retreat no further. He stared at the Pharaoh with completely helpless terror. The look seemed wonderfully out of place on his horrifying, ghastly features.

The Eye of Horus burned on Yami's forehead. He stared unwavering into his enemy's fear-stricken eyes. The statement he had spoken five millennia ago surged through his brain. "I am the son of King Aknamkanon," he said, his voice echoing with the power of his Puzzle. "My name is…Atem."

At the sound of that one word…the darkness was simply…vanquished. Every board blocking the windows was blown off by some unseen force. Light…moonlight…streamed into the room, destroying every one of the demon's shadows. A piercing shriek resonated from Zorc's lungs. He grabbed his head, his body arching backward with agony.

"NO!" he snarled as the shadows were absorbed into his blazing Millennium Ring. "I WILL NOT BE ENTRAPPED FOR A SECOND TIME!"

"No…" Yami replied, advancing toward the perishing villain. "…this time…you will be completely obliterated."

Zorc howled in rage. Cracks spidered all over his body, looking not unlike the shattering glass illusion that appeared when Duel Monsters were destroyed. Light spewed out from those cracks…and Yami could only stare in fixation. The power of his ancient name…was destroying Zorc from the inside out.

The demon froze. His dark body was practically exploding with light. He stood stationary, looking like a fractured sculpture that would break at the slightest touch. As it turned out…that was exactly what he was.

Overcoming her shock, Tea clambered to her feet. She seized the large pole Zorc had tried to skewer her with. The girl grunted with effort, dragging it over to him. Then…with a yell of exertion…she swung the object. It struck with full force into his chest…and shattered him into a million obsidian shards.

The brunette gasped and let go of the pipe as its momentum slammed it into the wall. Pieces of the fiend floated on the dusty air for a long moment. Then…a final demonic shriek filled the air…and the shards…fell as dust to the ground. They settled onto the floor…once a beast with the power to annihilate the earth…now harmless, inanimate ashes.

Yami stared at the remains of his ancient enemy. After so many years…so many centuries…Zorc…had been permanently defeated. It was…unbelievable. The golden glow of the king's Puzzle and Eye of Horus slowly faded. He turned his gaze to the cartouche dangling from his blades. That small object…the one that had saved everyone's lives…seemed to wink at him in the moonlight. Arm trembling, he looped it back around his neck. Then…he fell to his knees.

The previous fatigue he had felt came surging back…along with intense relief. Zorc was gone…it was over…his friends…his loved ones…the world…they were all safe. It was a strange…and wonderful sensation. The weight of the world had quite literally been lifted from his shoulders.

Tea turned, almost in slow motion. She looked as stunned at the Pharaoh felt. Laboriously, the girl trudged over to him. Her dress was ripped and covered in dust and blood…her hair was a mess…her skin was covered in small injuries…and her eyes were shadowed with the drained after-war sensation. Even so…he found her more beautiful than ever. She had saved him. Without her gift…her insight…he might not have won the fight. Without her…all would have been lost.

When the girl reached her lover she literally collapsed, throwing her arms around his neck. The warmth of her petite form was like a healing panacea to his battle-weary form. He wrapped his arm around her, for once not afraid of some inner beastly instinct born from his scissor hands hurting her. He had been human once…and he still was.

Tea's body shuddered, both from emotion and weariness. Clinging tightly to the king, she whispered, "It's over…you did it."

Yami buried his face in her shoulder. He held her as close as he could, feeling her heart pounding against his. Then…he lifted his head…and pressed his cheek against hers to murmur into her ear.

"WE did it."

**Whew…that was exhausting XD. The ending will be next chapter ;). I hope you liked and please review!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS  
**


	22. A Healed Heart

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**

**Time for the final chapter! Kinda sad…. Anyways, to anyone who has asked me or is wondering, my next project will either be the sequel to Curse of the Orichalcos or a rewrite of The Avengers. I also have another commitment after that. I am not sure when I'll get started because my November and December are going to be super crazy…it may not be for a few months. Also, softshipping (Ryou X Serenity) is mentioned briefly toward the end of this chapter ;). **

**Aqua girl 007: Thank you :)! I had a ton of fun with it.**

**The Queen of Water: Thanks :)! Final chapter.**

**Sunrise Phoenix: Thanks :)! Hehe those two are going to need some MAJOR R and R….**

**Sailorblaze: Thanks :)! *facepalms* I can't believe I did that…*headdesk***

**The Real Contestshipping Princess: Thanks so much :)! I think it was one of the most fun chapters to write.**

**ScaredMoon: Thanks :)! Heehee they will indeed.**

**Sorceress of the Nile: Thank you :)! It sure is…*sniff***

**Becca-Loves-Yuge: Thanks :)! Yeah, I've seen a little bit of it and it was scary… I had sooo much fun with the fight scene. It was a nice change from all the duels :D.**

**Coka Cookie Cola: Heehee, don't worry, I've barely had time to read any fanfiction lately XD. Thanks :)! Gosh…that is a good question. Personally, Zorc creeps me out more simply because I've only seen Slenderman in YGO Abridged and he cracks me up in that version ;).**

**EgyptianBlueEyes: Thank you :)! I had a blast writing the fight.**

**Atem-tea4ever: Thanks :)! They'll finally have their happy ending :3.**

**RedMoonAlchemist: Thank you :)! Haha I had so much fun making Tea beat the crud out of Zorc with a pipe XD.**

**MagaValkyria: Thanks! Haha, it's fine :3.**

**Jessie Rae Baby: Thanks so much :D! I've had a lot of fun writing this story. Haha I think my fave part of last chap was having Tea beat up Zorc with a pipe XD. **

**X**

The mansion's interior looked drastically different now. Every board that had previously covered the windows had been blown off by some unseen power. Now…the beginning rays of early morning sunlight streamed into the home's interior. Although the various shelves and contraptions were covered in dust…they no longer looked so sinister.

Leaning on each other, the victorious lovers made their way down the winding staircase. Yami kept his tired eyes cast downward…but Tea scanned the entrance hall with great interest. She felt as though she were seeing it for the first time. Before, it had seemed like a house of horrors to her. Now…it actually looked like someone had lived there.

Reaching the base of the staircase, the duo stopped a moment to rest. Yami sat heavily on the bottom step. He hung his head low, striving to replenish his strength. The brunette leaned against the cobweb-coated banister, watching him worriedly. She knew that his body was exhausted and aching. Hers was as well. But…she could not help but suspect an emotional toll. His home now looked as it once had…only in terrible repair. That combined with his returning memory meant that his past was flooding his brain. It could not possibly be easy for him.

Biting her lip, Tea studied the Pharaoh's trembling form. His body was visibly battered. It looked as painful as Tea's felt. She had to get both of them to a hospital. Vaguely, she wondered if Jasmine would be working at this ungodly hour…

Before the girl could announce her plans, her cell phone rang once again. The girl stared at it in irritation. It was the same number that had rung before Yami and Zorc's battle. As the beeping melody continued to sound, the Pharaoh looked up wearily.

"Are you going to answer it?" he inquired.

Tea shook her head slightly. "I don't recognize the number…it's the same person who called right before you and Zorc fought."

Yami's crimson eyes focused on the phone. They narrowed in contemplation. "You should take the call…" he murmured. "…if the same person is calling multiple times at this hour…it could be important."

Tea stared at him. She recognized the expression on his face. It was the one he always got when his supernatural senses were working. She would be wise to heed his advice.

Frowning apprehensively, the girl clicked her cell on. She pressed it gingerly to her ear. "Hello…?"

"Tea? Tea, is that you?" a familiar voice asked on the other line.

Tea gasped. "Jasmine?"

The nurse breathed an audible sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness…I kept calling the number you left me, but you wouldn't answer…"

"Is…is something wrong?"

There was definitely a frazzled tone in Jasmine's voice…a shakiness that did not seem like her. The dancer could practically see their nurse friend biting her lip with worry on the other end of the call.

"I…I don't really know how to say this…" she started shakily. "…but…Aknamkanon is gone."

Tea could swear that her heart froze in her chest. Her blood went cold…and the wind was knocked out of her. "Wh…what…?" she gasped out. Yami looked up at her in perplexity but she did not regard him. "What…what do mean he's…?"

"Exactly what I said. I was working with another patient for awhile. When I went to go check on him…his bed was empty…and his clothes were gone."

Tea swallowed hard. She couldn't speak. Yami drove a blade into the floor and pushed himself to his feet. He gazed into her face with worried, intense eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

The brunette's eyes flicked to him. She opened her mouth…but no words came out. What could she say? How could she explain…when she barely comprehended Jasmine's words herself? It didn't seem possible…it WASN'T possible. The inventor had been in a COMA. People in his condition did not just get up and waltz out of the hospital. Of course…ancient Egyptian demons did not try to take over the world…and look how solid THAT assumption had been.

Jasmine called to her over the phone. "Tea? Are you all right?"

The Pharaoh's blood eyes bore into hers. "Tea? What is going on?"

The girl looked back and forth from her pink cell phone to her agitated boyfriend. What on earth was she supposed to tell him? Would he even believe her? Her fingers tightened around the cell. She bit her lip.

"I…I…"

Luckily…she never got the chance to explain. With a slam, the front doors flew open. Sunrise flooded into the entrance hall, further illuminating the dusty walls, floors, and inventions. Both Tea and Yami squinted at the sudden light. Although the windows allowed some of the glow into the house, it was still dark in comparison to the outdoors.

The brunette's eyes adjusted first. When she beheld the figure…standing there in the doorway…the breath was knocked out of her once more. She looked at him…then at Yami. The young king was blinking rapidly, striving to get used to the light. His ruby eyes sparkled, lit by the waking sun.

When he was finally able to see…his eyebrows furrowed intensely and he squinted again. It was clear that he did not believe what he was seeing. His eyes ran up and down the man. He blinked a few times, waiting for him to vanish. When he did not…Yami's eyes grew wider than Tea had ever seen them. His skin went even paler than usual…and his entire body grew rigid.

Tea glanced back and forth between the two men. A smile slowly illuminated her face. She barely heard as Jasmine's concerned voice spoke up.

"Tea? Are you two…?"

"It's all right…" the girl said distantly, unable to tear her eyes from the scene. "…he's here." She then clicked off the phone. She would explain things to the nurse later. Right now…she needed to let Yami enjoy the moment he had coveted for so long…the reunion with his father.

X

There had been a few nights during his seclusion in the lonely mansion when Yami had had a chance to believe that things were right again. Those moments…occurred in his dreams. He would see his father smiling at him…reading to him…explaining some basic concept to his waking mind. Those visions had always been gifts…cruel gifts…but gifts nonetheless.

But this time…he wasn't sleeping. The pain of battle ricocheting throughout his body was proof enough of that. He was standing at the foot of the winding staircase…staring into the face of his father. At first, the king believed he was hallucinating. He glanced at Tea, expecting to see her staring at him in perplexity…but she too had her eyes locked on the inventor. If it was a heartless trick…then it was apparently plaguing both their minds.

Yami slowly turned his eyes back to the man. Aknamkanon had taken a step into the room so that he was no longer silhouetted in the doorway. Now…his aged, dusky face was visible…as were the laugh lines around his wise, grey eyes. His silver hair and beard were further enhanced by the white lab coat he wore over black pants. He looked exactly the same as always…which could also mean that he was an illusion.

Gaze locked on his son, the Aknamkanon phantom took another step forward. Yami's body tensed. He glared distrustfully, his heart racing. He wanted so badly to believe it was him…but he would be crushed if he allowed himself to do so only to discover an illusion. He didn't want to re-break his newly-mended heart.

Yami could feel Tea holding her breath behind him. In a low tone, he asked, "What did Jasmine say…?"

Her eyes flicked to him. He could feel their surprise…their confusion at his reaction…but he did not give a response. He kept his focus locked on the inventor, convinced that if he looked away…the image would vanish.

"She…" the brunette started shakily. "She…called to tell me that…" she swallowed hard.

The duelist finally tore his eyes from the ghost to glance over his shoulder at her. He did not hide the impatience on his face. Tea's eyes bore into his…and softened. It appeared that she was hoping to dissolve the hardness with which had had just encased his heart.

"She said…that Aknamkanon was gone. His bed was empty…and his clothes had vanished."

Yami's face retained its stony expression. He looked back at Aknamkanon…and let his eyes travel down the man's form. When they landed at his arm…his entire body froze. There…clasped at the wrist…was the plastic bracelet worn by those admitted into the Domino Hospital. This person…was not a perfect illusion. He was a man…a flesh and blood man who had escaped from the hospital to see his son.

The realization to Yami was like frigid aloe on a burn. It was agonizingly painful at first…then…wonderfully relieving. It left him craving more…more evidence that his father was in fact standing only a few yards away from him. Heart fluttering and breath coming in short gasps, the young king scanned the inventor's figure.

His clothes were fresh, having been cleaned by the hospital…not covered with grease or other experimental products as Yami had always seen them. His body…though standing ramrod straight…looked a little shaky, as if it had not been in use for awhile…which it hadn't. Each of these subtle changes made it painfully clear that he was not a phantom of the father Yami had known….he WAS Father…the current, living breathing man.

Although those differences existed…there was one thing that remained the same. That thing…was the look in the man's eyes as he stood there. He stared at the scissor-handed youth…not with the vain pride of a man admiring his own biometric ingenuity…but the love of a father gazing upon his child.

A single gasp elicited from the Pharaoh's lungs. He hadn't realized that he'd forgotten to breathe. A soft giggle sounded from behind him. Apparently, Tea knew that he had accepted that this moment truly was happening. Even so, she knew that his body needed a jumpstart. Placing a hand on his back, the girl gave a gentle push. Yami stumbled forward…and halted only a few feet from Aknamkanon.

Those gentle, gunmetal eyes gazed down at him. They ran up and down the youth's war-torn form…and then darkened with sorrow.

"My son…" he murmured in that warm, deep voice Yami had missed so much. "…it seems that you have completed your destiny. I only wish…that I could have been there to help you." He peered into his son's face, recognizing knowledge that had not been there before. "It seems…that you have learned much since the last time I saw you."

The Pharaoh's mouth opened…but no words came out. What was he supposed to say? He hadn't seen the inventor in years…nor had he thought he would get to speak to him again. There were so many things he wanted to say. But….the only thing he could get out was…

"Why…?" Yami croaked. After everything that had occurred…that was the one thing he wanted to know the most. "Why…did you do everything you did…?"

The inventor sighed quietly. He turned his eyes to gaze upon his plethora of dust-covered equipment. He seemed to reflect on his life…both the good instances and the bad.

"After I uncovered the Millennium Puzzle and Ring…I furthered my research into the items. I met with a woman…Ishizu Ishtar…the one who knows more about the items than anyone else…and she told me their history. She could not tell me much about the Ring…but she was able to tell me that whosoever solved the Millennium Puzzle would gain the power of the Pharaoh."

Yami felt his heart rise into his throat. His eyes burned. "Are you telling me…that you did it for power…?'

Aknamkanon's eyes turned to him. They looked melancholy. "In a way…I dedicated months of research to solving the puzzle…in order to gain the power of knowledge. I wanted to know the wisdom of the ages…but that I did not find. Instead…."

"…You found me…" the king murmured.

"Exactly," Aknamkanon's aged face warmed in a smile. "And you…my son…were far better than any wisdom. I hadn't realized…how lonely my life was…until I had you."

Tea was still hovering on the staircase. She clung to the railing as she strove to give the estranged family members their space. She did, however…voice a question that had been plaguing Yami's mind.

"But…how did you bring Yami out? His spirit was trapped in the Millennium Puzzle…right…?"

The inventor looked up. He gazed at her…then at his son…and a joyous, knowing glint sparkled in his eyes. The Pharaoh felt his face grow hot. He felt like a child who had just revealed his first crush. It was an uncomfortable, wonderful sensation…one he thought he would never be able to experience.

Aknamkanon continued, "I knew that I was not a suitable vessel for the Nameless Pharaoh's spirit and I could not return him to his old body. It was a millennia-old mummy in a museum after all…not at all adequate. So…I set to work on building a body. I worked as fast as I was able…but I could sense the king's soul growing restless in its prison. I feared that his sanity would not remain intact if he remained in containment too much longer…so I placed him in the unfinished body you see now."

Yami glanced down at the "unfinished" part…his scissor hands. They snipped thoughtfully, as if confirming the man's story.

"I started to create hands for you, my boy," Aknamkanon lamented. "But my focus was foolishly distracted. I allowed myself to be deterred…by the mystery of the Millennium Ring." His expression darkened at the remembrance. "That cursed object…I never should have placed it around my neck. Well…my lust for knowledge was certainly satisfied…while I was trapped in that ring with the demon."

Yami's brows furrowed. To think that all that time…he had been staring at the object containing his father's soul. It sickened him to his very core. Studying his troubled face, Father seemed to read his thoughts. A reassuring smile formed on his features.

"But now…here we stand. You have learned of your past…defeated Zorc…and set his prisoners free. I'm so sorry I did not better prepare you…it was selfishness on my part to put it off for so long."

"It was not…" the young king's voice cracked as he fought back emotion. "It was not your fault."

Tears formed in Aknamkanon's eyes. He stepped forward…grasped his son's shoulders…and pulled him into his arms. One of his large hands rubbed his son's back while the other clutched his unruly head to his chest.

"I am so proud of you, my son…" he whispered.

Yami felt the deep voice rumble in his father's chest. He closed his eyes, allowing a single tear to slip down his face. Never before was he so happy to be shorter and thinner than someone else. Enveloped his Aknamkanon's arms…he felt safe…protected…like nothing could ever again harm him. He breathed in deeply, taking in every beloved essence of the man who had given him rebirth.

"I've missed you so much father…" the king…no…the boy murmured, not lifting his head from his father's shoulder.

Aknamkanon held him even tighter. "And I you child…and I you."

Yami's lips twisted into a shaky smile. Finally…it struck him. He did not have to run…did not have to fight…did not have to rely solely on his own strength. Father was back…he had made lifelong friends…and…he had found his true love. He would never be alone ever again.

X

_Tea did not see Yami for a long time after the defeat of Zorc the Dark One. During that period…many things happened. Ryou Bakura, the REAL Bakura, was able to move back to his parent's home. Joey's little sister, Serenity, helped him to catch up on the months of school he missed. The two became good friends…and after awhile they became "more than friends". Meanwhile, Tristan finally got a date with Miho Nosaka…and Mai and Joey remained happily together._

_ Yugi continued to expand his dueling skills. He even taught Tea a few more techniques so that she could, as she put it, "last more than a few turns in a duel against Yami". He progressed in the sport and even won a few of Kaiba's tournaments, making him one of the most famous Duelists in all of Domino. _

_ Kaiba…he too had a few changes come into his life. While Aknamkanon's mansion was under renovation, he allowed the father and son to stay with him and Mokuba at their exquisite mansion. He claimed that it was something his instincts were nagging him to do…but Tea had the feeling it had more to do with his ancient past than he cared to admit. Once the house was sufficiently rebuilt, Yami and Aknamkanon returned to it…but Tea was still not able to see them. She had seen Jasmine going in and out of the mansion many times…but they would not allow the dancer entrance._

_ Contemplating all these things, the girl flopped backward on her bed. It was a Friday afternoon in February… and she had motivation to neither change out of her school uniform nor tackle the weekend homework. All she could do was lie there…stare at the pale ceiling…and think. _

_ It was so frustrating. Ishizu had told her that, although his quest was complete, Yami's spirit would still remain until it had completed its unfinished business. That business…the Egyptian woman had not-so-subtly hinted…was Tea. So why then…was he avoiding her? Why had she not been permitted to see him?_

_ The brunette let out a breath, turning over on her side. She gazed out the window in her room…the window she had long-since locked so that no other demons would sneak into her room in the middle of the night. Late afternoon sun streamed in through the glass. It painted her light-colored room in brilliant shades of gold and red. Truly, it was a beautiful day…but she didn't want to go outside. She didn't want to walk through the town, see the shop windows decorated with hearts…and be reminded that her valentine was no where to be found. _

_ A knock at her bedroom door sounded. Tea didn't look up. "Come in…" she called distantly."_

_ The door creaked open. Soft footsteps plodded across her carpet. She kept her back turned toward the door, her eyes fixed on the window. It was probably one of her parents. They had been trying to cajole her to get out of the house…but she refused to do so. She felt a tad guilty about that. The girl didn't want to be stubborn or immature…but even if she wanted to go out, she wouldn't have. All of her friends were busy today. Joey and Mai were at a tournament over in another town and Ryou, Serenity, Tristan, and Miho were all practicing their dueling skills. Yugi was out with a female duelist named Rebecca on what he swore was "not a date"…but, in reality, was. Therefore, if Tea had to be alone…she would be alone in the comfort of her home. _

_ The bed shifted as her visitor sat down on the edge. Tea still did not roll over. Tears pricked into her eyes. She hated feeling like this. After all the excitement and emotion of their ultimate battle…she hated this helpless situation. It was like being stuck in limbo. She missed the excitement…missed change…but most of all…_

_ "I miss him so much…" Tea whispered. A tear fell from her eye, absorbing into the pillow. "…I feel like…part of me is missing."_

_ Her visitor was silent for a long moment. The bed creaked as they twisted about to face her. The girl sighed, supposing she could not continue to ignore them forever. Right as she was about to roll over…the person spoke._

_ "Well…I shall have to fix that," said a wonderfully familiar, hauntingly deep voice…a man's voice. _

_ Tea's eyes opened wide. Her heart froze. No…it couldn't be…could it? She bolted upright, whirling around…and found herself lost in a sea of scarlet. _

_ "Yami!" she cried and threw herself into his arms. _

_ The Pharaoh's beautiful, baritone laugh filled her ears. His strong arms wrapped around her, holding her petite form tightly. Fingers stroked through her chocolate hair, clearly showing that he had missed her just as much. Tea squeezed him so tight she was sure he was having trouble breathing…but she didn't care. He was back…he had finally returned to her. _

_ As the girl's shock faded and her heart gradually slowed…she began to notice something different. Yami was not dressed in his specially made shirt and pants anymore. Instead…he wore a black tank top…and dark blue jeans. But that…was not even close to being the most shocking change. Tea's entire form went paralytic as the realization hit her. Yami was holding her with no awkwardness whatsoever…and he was running fingers…FINGERS….through her hair. _

_ Tea gasped. Slowly…disbelievingly…she pulled herself out of his arms. Frozen, the girl stared into his ruby eyes. They gazed right back into hers…and crinkled in a sincerely joyous smile. Swallowing hard, she moved her eyes downward…and stared at the end of his wrists. There…in place of the long, razor-sharp blades…were organic…human…hands._

_ Tea barely remembered to breathe. Gently, as if they would vanish at the slightest touch, she grasped one of the hands in hers. She lifted it up to her face, examining from all angles. Indeed, it was a normal hand…bones, blood vessels and all. She could barely make out the scars at his wrists where it had been attached. _

_ Happy tears filled the brunette's eyes. She ran her fingers over each line in his palm. She then spread her hand flat so that the tips of her fingers lay against his. Yami allowed her to do so…then, he laced his fingers with hers. He brought up his other hand, clasping it over hers…and squeezed tightly. _

_ It took Tea a moment to find her voice. She finally inquired, "H…how?"_

_ "Father created them for me," Yami replied with a sunny expression that seemed wonderfully out of character for him. Everything about him seemed happier. He no longer had the weight of a thousand sorrows on his shoulders. "I am so sorry I left you alone for so long, Tea. Even with Jasmine's assistance, it took awhile for my hands to be completed…and I had a major recovery period afterward."_

_ So that was why the nurse had been going in and out of the mansion. Tea laughed, shaking away the joyous tears. "No, don't be! This is wonderful!" she clutched both of his hands in hers. "I'm so happy for you, Ya…I mean…" she cleared her throat, smiling sheepishly at the engraved cartouche hanging from his neck. "…Atem. I know you have a lot of your memories back now…it's probably weird now that you remember your old name."_

_ The Pharaoh gazed at her with those beautiful eyes. Within them, she could see the wisdom of five thousand years…cobbled together with the fiery youth of an eighteen-year old. It was a contradictory yet wondrous combination._

_ "Please…" he said, almost inaudibly. "…call me Yami. I sacrificed my life as Atem five millennia ago. Now…I have the chance to start over."_

_ His love-struck eyes burned into hers. Tea felt a blush rise to her face. She giggled shyly, averting his intense gaze. No words passed between them for a long moment. When the girl finally overcame her embarrassment…she let her eyes wander back up to the king's handsome face. Contrasting to hers…his eyes were focused down at their intertwined fingers. He studied them…as if they were a remarkable work of art. Tea supposed they were for someone who had lived without their simple necessity. _

_ "So beautiful…" Yami murmured, not removing his gaze._

_ Tea giggled softly. "Indeed they are. Aknamkanon's genius never fails to impress me."_

_ "No…"_

_ The dancer tilted her head confusedly. Yami gently clasped one of her hands in both of his, studying it with a small smile. "I meant…YOUR hands."_

_ Tea frowned. "Hmm? What do you mean?"_

_ Yami's eyes finally flicked to hers. Within them…dwelled the utmost gratitude…adoration…and love. "Without your hands…I wouldn't be sitting her right now," he explained. "I would be dead from starvation…my father would still be in the hospital…and Zorc would still be in control of Ryou's body. Your hands…they brought me out of solitude…gave me a home…helped me when I needed it the most…"_

_ Tea stared at his sincere face, her heart fluttering. Never once had she thought of it that way. She still did not think she had done that much…but it flattered her to no end that he thought that way. The Pharaoh brought her hand forward and pressed his lips to it. He then spread her palm flat against his chest. She could feel his heart beating through his black shirt._

_ "Your hands…" Yami murmured. "…healed every crack in my broken heart."_

_ He slid his hand down her arm and placed it on her cheek. His thumb ran over the tender skin beneath her eye, as she had done so often to him. The girl stared unblinkingly into his gems of blood. She said nothing. What could she say? He had just given her the most honoring compliment she could have asked for. _

_Instead, Tea just closed her eyes…and leaned into his gentle touch. Yami's other hand rose to cup her other cheek. The bed creaked as he leaned forward…and Tea's heart pounded with anticipation. After what seemed like an eternity…his lips met hers. Bursting with joy, the brunette threw her arms around his neck. His arms snaked around her waist, clutching her as close as humanly possible. The last dream for both of them…had finally come true. He could hold her…truly hold her without worrying about his blades getting in the way. His realization of this was clear as he kissed her with as much passion as he could muster…and did not seem to ever want to let her go._

_Finally, the necessity known as oxygen took its toll on both of them. Gasping for breath, Yami broke away and lay on his back on the bed. He clutched Tea tightly to his torso. Tea's eyes closed. She felt the rise and fall of his chest…listened to his rapid heartbeat. At that moment…she was sure she could have stayed their forever._

_After awhile, Yami pushed himself into a sitting position. Reluctantly, the dancer separated from him. A blush rose to her cheeks and she stared down at her flower-printed bed spread. She felt rather than saw her love's trademark smirk. With an ease and confidence he had not possessed with his bladed wrists, he pushed himself off the bed. He turned to face her, placing his hand on his hips._

_Fighting back her flush, Tea looked up at him. In his current position…he seemed…picturesque. His dark clothing greatly showed off his slim, toned form. The sun radiating through the window made his bangs seem like pure gold. His various arm bands, cartouche, and Millennium Puzzle sparkled in the light. Locks of ebony and crimson stuck out as slick and sharp as ever…and his blood-colored eyes burned with a fire brighter than any she had ever seen in him before. No matter what he said…he was a king…and he always would be._

_The Pharaoh gave a slight bow. He held out his hand, saying, "What do you say…I take you out for a much-needed Valentine's Day date?" his teeth flashed in a charming smile._

_Tea's cheeks went pink all over again. She laughed like the love-struck schoolgirl she was and slipped her smaller hand into his. She never thought she would have been able to do that._

"_It would be my honor, Your Majesty," she said with a wink. _

_Yami's smile widened into a devilish grin. He pulled her forward, making her squeal. Picking her up bridal-style, he smirked as sweet laughter bubbled out of her. He strode down the hall to the front door. Holding onto his neck with one arm, Tea used her free hand to open the door and lock it once they were outside. _

_The duo was clearly visible beneath the golden light of the late afternoon sun. In spite of this…they cared not who saw them. Yami made no move to put Tea down…and she had no desire to leave his arms. Beaming, the girl closed her eyes. She leaned her cheek against his shoulder…and he pressed his lips to her temple._

_Finally…the two were together….and nothing…not ancient demons nor scissor hands…would ever tear them apart._

**THE END**

**Holy geez, this is the longest full-length chapter story I've ever done. I had so much fun with this! Thank you so, SO much to all my readers, reviewers, subscribers, and favoriters :D! Your encouragement and advice was greatly appreciated and adored! As I said before, I'm going to expand on my Kingdom Hearts work, plus I won't have time to start my next 3 YGO rewrites for awhile. See you then and good luck with everyone's fanfiction :)! So let it be written, so let it be done!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR EDWARD SCISSORHANDS**


End file.
